The American Diner's Cold Case
by Pussicats
Summary: AU... Duo, Quatre et Wufei font la rencontre des inspecteurs Barton et Yuy, ces deux derniers sont chargés des Cold Case, les crimes non résolus! Que ce passe-t-il quand passé et présent se rencontrent ? Que les coeurs se mettent à battre a l'unissons!
1. Chapitre 1 : The New Guys In Town

_**The American's Diner.**_

_**Auteur :**_ Tomoyuki

_**Titre : The American's Diner**_.

_**Pairing :**_ 2+1+2, 3+4, 5+6.

_**Genre :**_ Angst, romance, songfic, lemon, AU.

_**Rating :**_ M.

_**Note :**_ Okay, aucun des persos ne m'appartient, si ce n'est ceux que j'inventerai pour les besoins de la fic. Aussi, il s'agit d'une fiction YAOI, c'est-à-dire mettant en scène des relations _**homosexuelles**_, donc si cela ne vous plaît pas, je ne vous retiens pas, cliquez simplement sur le bouton « page précédente ». Cette fic aura deux versions : une en français et l'autre en anglais, que personne ne soit étonné ou ne vienne me tanner avec des commentaires du genre «plagiat blabla », j'écris cette histoire dans les deux langues car j'ai des lecteurs parlant les deux langues tout simplement. Enfin, je n'ai plus rien à dire et vous laisse à la lecture, pour cet univers où le présent rencontre le passé des années 30 à 60. Bisous bonne lecture à tous les loulous et n'oubliez pas la petite review avant de partir pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé bien sûr.

_**Chapitre 1.**_

The New Guys In Town

Comme chaque jour, après une journée pleine de cours à rester assis sur un banc pourécouter professeur après professeur parler de choses et d'autres comme de littérature anglaise, Duo Maxwell se gara devant l'_American's Diner_. Il y travaillait à mi-temps, chaque jour de la semaine sauf les weekends et autres jours fériés. Le natté coupa le moteur de sa moto. Casque sous le bras il s'empara de son sac dans le coffre du véhicule et pénétra dans le restaurant, un sourire brillant peint sur les lèvres. Aussitôt sa joie de vivre naturelle emplit totalement l'endroit alors que son collègue et meilleur ami Quatre Winner le saluait chaleureusement, occupé qu'il était derrière le comptoir du bar à servir une nouvelle tasse de café à certains clients et à prendre la commande d'autres.

- Salut Duo !

- Hey Quat, comment ça va chaton ?

- Bien bien et toi ?

- Moi... super comme toujours, tu me connais !

S'exclama Duo dans un petit rire enfantin, alors qu'il se dirigeait vers les vestiaires pour y déposer ses affaires dans son casier. Sa veste de cuir trouva un cintre accueillant, son casque de moto fut déposé sur le fond du meuble. Il enfila ensuite son tablier blanc de serveur.

- Je suis là, besoin d'un coup de main Q-man ?

- Oui s'il te plaît, tu peux apporter leurs commandes aux tables quatre et six, pendant que je m'occupe des tables cinq et huit !

- Je suis déjà dessus...

Dit Duo en allant vers le comptoir séparant la cuisine du reste de la salle. Il disposa les commandes sur son plateau et c'est muni de son célèbre sourire qu'il porta leurs plats aux clients attendant patiemment. Il retrouva ensuite l'arrière du bar alors que la clochette au-dessus de la porte d'entrée retentissait pour indiquer l'arrivée d'un nouveau client.

Un beau jeune homme d'origine chinoise se dirigea vers le comptoir. Il portait ses cheveux mi-longs, soyeux et sombres comme la nuit attachés sévèrement dans une petite queue de cheval et était habillé d'une façon alliant style décontracté et tendance : t-shirt en col en V blanc, pantalon kaki en gros coton qui le moulait là où il le fallait… Une veste en jean clair recouvrait ses épaules, il en avait repoussé les manches aux trois-quarts sur ses avants bras. Finalement une paire de bottines montantes de cuir noir venait épouser le bas du pantalon, qu'il avait négligemment passé dans les chaussures pour compléter son look. Il s'assit sur l'un des nombreux tabourets bleus du bar et fut salué par Duo et Quatre presque en chœur.

- Hey Wufei !

- Wuffers, comment va mec... dis-moi comment se sont passés tescongés de printemps et tout le reste, ça fait un bail qu'on ne t'a vu !

- Le break de printemps était bien, une chouette façon de décompresser après cette longue session de partiels à la fac… et c'est **« **Wufei **»**, Maxwell !

- Ouais, ouais... alors raconte, as-tu rencontré quelqu'un pendant que tu te dorais la face à des milliers de kilomètres de tes deux meilleurs potes ?

- T'aimerais bien le savoir n'est-ce pas...

- Wu... t'es sûr que t'es là avec moi ? Bien sûr que je VEUX savoir !

- Eh bien dans ce cas...

Rétorqua le chinois d'une voix basse et contrôlée contenant juste la touche de mystère nécessaire pour attiser la curiosité du natté.

- Pour ça faudra attendre un peu car je suis mort de faim ! Quat je peux avoir un Howard Spécial s'il te plaît !

- Tout de suite !

- Wufei tu es cruel avec moi !

S'exclama tragiquement Duo, faisant quelque peu pouffer son ami, avant de poursuivre :

- Hey, laisse-moi te taquiner un peu, après autant de temps sans pouvoir te torturer à ma guise ! Je te promets qu'après avoir mangé, je te dirai tout ce que tu veux savoir !

- Ouais… okay... Tu me diras vraiment _tout_ ce que je veux savoir ?

Demanda le natté, l'espoir peint sur son visage. Wufei plongea son regard onyx dans les orbes violets de son meilleur ami et ajouta mystérieusement :

- Qui sait, hein... peut-être bien que je te dirais _tout... _peut-être...

- Génial, je sens déjà quelque chose de croustillant se profiler à l'horizon là !

- Te connaissant ça me surprend à peine, espèce de rat fouineur !

Duo sourit malicieusement pour répondre à son ami. Il croisa alors les yeux du blond et sourit plus encore en s'exclamant, agitant un doigt sous le nez de Quatre :

- Oh Q-man, je connais ce regard, crache le morceau !

- Eh bien, selon mes sœurs, il semblerait qu'il y ait deux nouveaux gars en ville, « absolument canon et sexy », si je me souviens des mots exacts qu'elles ont employés !

- Absolument canons...?

- Sexy…

Répondirent Duo et Wufei à l'unisson, le chinois à moitié amusé et le natté ayant l'air très intéressé. Quatre sourit de toutes ses dents et ajouta :

- Oui, ce sont des flics ou détectives, quelque chose comme ça. Ils sont jeunes et ils travaillent sur ces dossiers spéciaux, comme dans la série télé…

- Des dossiers spéciaux comme...?

- Les dossiers de cas non résolus, les _Cold Case_, mais je n'en suis pas certain, je ne les ai encore jamais vus moi-même. Donc j'imagine qu'on aura juste à attendre pour le découvrir, n'est-ce pas !

- Hmm, des flics sexy, canons et intelligents... j'aime beaucoup, je me demande bien pourquoi...

- Ben... moi je sais, ton cerveau de moineau a juste décidé de garder « sexy et canons » dans l'équation et a conclu que de la viande fraîche venait d'arriver en ville ! Quelque chose auquel tu ne pourrais pas résister Duo !

- Wufei !

S'exclama le natté indigné. Plaçant une main sur son cœur, il lâcha, faussement blessé :

- C'est réellement comme ça que tu me vois... moi tellement sensible...

- Ouais, sensible à attirer de nouveaux mecs dans tes filets, et qui sait ? Peut-être qu'ils jouent dans la même cour que toi...

- Oh, ne serait-ce pas encore mieux ?

Ajouta le natté, faisant glousser Quatre à ses côtés. Wufei roula des yeux, pensant que le cas de son meilleur ami était vraiment sans espoir.

- Tu vois... t'es sans espoir Maxwell !

- Oh mais Wuwu _darling_, c'est pour ça que tu m'aimes autant !

- Dans tes rêves peut-être et c'est Wufei et non _darling_ !

- Vous ne changerez jamais tous les deux, c'est tellement amusant et rafraîchissant à regarder !

Quatre éclata de rire, faisant légèrement rougir le chinois, qui pointait Duo de sa fourchette, tandis que le châtain lui répondait par un joli bout de langue rose d'une façon plus qu'enfantine.

- QUATRE, DUO...

S'écria soudain une très forte voix, faisant sursauter les deux garçons, qui tournèrent la tête vers un homme d'âge mûr aux cheveux blancs. Il portait une chemise jaune soleil avec des motifs de fleurs d'hibiscus fuchsia dans le plus pur style hawaïen. Alors qu'Howard venait dans leur direction pour leur parler, Duo murmura :

- Oh oh...

- Oui Duo, «oh oh », maintenant pouvez-vous me dire pourquoi aucun de vous deux ne porte ses patins pour travailler ?

- Ben...

- Euh tu vois...

- Vestiaires tout de suite et mettez vos foutuspatins à roulettes !

Ils n'eurent pas besoin de se le faire dire une deuxième fois et se précipitèrent vers les vestiaires ; Duo quelque peu honteux d'avoir oublié de mettre ses patins quand il était arrivé pour prendre son service et Quatre désespéré : c'était impossible de travailler avec de pareils engins aux pieds.

- Tu aimes les torturer avec les patins, n'est-ce pas H !

Fit remarquer Wufei, amusé. Se grattant le menton,le vieil homme répondit simplement :

- Bien sûr, pourquoi je serai là sinon Wufei ?

- Je me le demande...

Ajouta le chinois. Il eut du mal à ne pas éclater de rire quand ses deux amis revinrent, affublés de roulettes. Duo semblait comme un poisson dans l'eau avec des patins aux pieds. Pour Quatre par contre c'était une toute autre histoire, le pauvre avait l'air d'un homme que l'on mène à la potence.

- Ca va aller Cat-chan, suffit de penser que tu glisses avec tes chaussures et non que tu es monté sur roulettes !

- Merci Duo pour le conseil, mais ça ne change pas grand-chose, je hais ces machins point barre !

- Allez, donne-moi le bras jusqu'au comptoir !

Le blond s'agrippa au natté comme si ça vie en dépendait, laissant Duo le pousser littéralement vers le bar où il se retrouva de nouveau face à Wufei,qui ricanait à présent ouvertement du malheur de son meilleur ami.

- C'est ça fous-toi de moi, Chang !

- Oh Quatre ne le prends pas comme ça...

- C'est ça... t'as fini de manger, je peux débarrasser ta table, c'est bon ?

- Oh Wu... tu me l'as vexé, ça va être chouette maintenant le reste de mon service, s'il est de mauvais de poil notre chaton !

S'exclama Duo en regardant un Quatre maugréant s'en aller vers la cuisine avec l'assiette vide de Wufei. Howard laissa les garçons entre eux et partit vérifier la caisse. Quatre revint une cafetière à la main. Il grogna presque à l'attention du chinois :

- Café ?

- S'il te plaît !

Répondit le bridé sans se démonter**.** Duo afficha un léger sourire en les observant tous les deux, puis la clochette de la porte d'entrée retentit, ce qui lui fit tourner la tête sur la vision de rêve qui venait de pénétrer dans le restaurant. Bouche bée, il entendit quelqu'un à ses côtés retenir sa respiration et sut que Quatre venait de repérer la même chose que lui.

- Quat tu disais quoi... sexy et canons...

- Euh... un truc comme ça oui...

- Eh bien c'était loin de leur faire justice... OH MY GOD... Bon les gars je reviens, une commande m'attend !

Duo fila alors vers les nouveaux arrivants qui attendaient patiemment que l'on vienne les placer. Tout sourire, le natté freina élégamment devant les deux étrangers et s'exclama**,** la voix chantante comme toujours :

- Bienvenue à l_'American's Diner_, ce sera pour manger sur place ou pour emporter ?

- Sur place, merci !

S'exclama le plus grand des deux hommes, les cheveux auburn, des yeux vert émeraude dont l'un était caché par une longue mèche de cheveux qui avait l'air plus que soyeux. A ses côtés se tenait un homme tout aussi beau, plus petit de quelques centimètres seulement, brun, les cheveux en pétards. Et des yeux bleus magnifiques, variant entre le saphir et l'indigo. Duo sentit un long frisson lui parcourir l'échine lorsqu'il se perdit un instant dans l'océan perçant qu'était le regard du brun. Qui était un résultat de parfait métissage eurasien, se dit le natté. Plus par réflexe que consciemment, il conduisit ses clients à une table inoccupée que Quatre dressait avec des gestes rapides et précis. Le blond ayant patiné tant bien que mal vers la table que venait d'indiquer Duo d'un geste de la main (les clients précédents l'ayant quittée quelques instants plus tôt), Quatre s'y était précipité - comme il avait pu - pour la débarrasser. Une fois son rapide exercice terminé il traversa la distance le séparant du bar avec maladresse**,** manquant de se retrouver le nez par terre deux fois de suite.

- Si vous voulez bien me suivre… Près de la fenêtre,cela vous convient-il ?

- C'est très bien !

- Parfait, dans ce cas voici la carte. Vous n'aurez qu'à appeler quand vous aurez choisi. Si vous avez besoin d'un conseil par rapport à la carte, je ne suis pas loin. S'il vous plaît !

Ajouta-t-il en tendant une carte à chacun des deux hommes. Puis il les laissa choisir à leur aise, retournant derrière le comptoir vers Quatre et Wufei, le chinois ayant observé l'échange un petit rictus amusé aux lè blond fixa intensément Duo et s'exclama :

- Les yeux verts il est pour moi !

- T'inquiète Q-man, je garde l'adonis aux cheveux en pétards ! My god, tes sœurs ne savent vraiment pas choisir leurs mots pour décrire deux beautés pareilles !

- Comme je disais Maxwell, c'est sans espoir et Quatre t'es pas mieux à suivre son exemple !

- Oh Wufei, tu les as bien regardés ! Je suis gay, c'est pas un secret. Comment tu veux que je résiste quand je vois un canon pareil débarquer sur mon lieu de travail ; en plus vous savez que je ne peux pas résister aux yeux verts, surtout quand ils sont à ce point magnifiques !

- J'avoue Quatre**,** dur de résister, mais je te le laisse sans problème, je crois que je viens d'avoir le coup de foudre pour un métis aux yeux bleu de Prusse !

Roucoula Duo, le menton appuyé sur sa main gauche, alors qu'il attendait un signe de la part des deux hommes lui indiquant qu'ils avaient fait leur choix. Soudain, le jeune homme sembla se souvenir de quelque chose d'important vu le bond qu'il fit. Se remettant droit comme i, il planta son regard dans les yeux du chinois et s'exclama :

- T'as fini de manger...

- Depuis un petit moment idiot !

- Oui j'avais remarqué merci, ce qui veut dire qu'une fois que j'aurai servi nos deux adonis là-bas, tu vas passer aux aveux Chang ! Et t'avise pas de disparaître**,** compris : on m'appelle, je reviens ! Quatre, tu veux aller voir ce qu'Otto fout avec la commande pour la neuf ?

- De suite !

Répondit le blond en patinant tant bien que mal vers le comptoir les séparant de la cuisine**.** Duo l'entendit s'exclamer joliment :

- Otto, tu la manges la commande pour la neuf ou quoi ?

- Oh gamin ça arrive, ça arrive !

- Oui ben mets-y de l'huile de coude okay, ces messieurs s'impatientent !

Duo, toujours tout sourire, s'adressa aux deux jeunes hommes assis à la table une :

- Vous avez choisi messieurs ?

- Oui, ce sera un Howard Spécial pour moi et un Wing Zéro pour Heero, sans le bacon mais avec des saucisses à la place !

- Okay, un spécial et un zéro sans bacon mais avec saucisses, que désirez-vous comme boissons avec ça ?

- Vous avez quoi comme bières ?

- Nous avons quelques bières à la carte : Heineken, Chimay, Belle vue, Asahi et Tsing Tao, vous avez le choix : en bouteille ou en carafe.

- Vous faites des pintes ?

- Oui bien sûr !

- Okay, eh bien une pinte de Heineken pour moi, et toi Heero ?

Le japonais répondit laconiquement, son regard se posant sur le natté :

- Une pinte d'Asahi, merci !

- Okay deux pintes et deux menus, il y a un salade bar dans le coin là-bas, c'est inclus dans vos menus et à volonté !

- Merci euh...

- Duo, Duo Maxwell pour vous servir !

- Merci Duo !

S'exclama Trowa avec un grand sourire. Un cri aigu retentit alors non loin et Duo entendit son prénom crié avec panique. Le jeune homme eut juste le temps de rattraper Quatre et son plateau avant qu'une catastrophe ne survienne.

- DUO... à l'aideeeeeee...

- Oh oh, j'arrive Cat-chan !

L'instant d'après Quatre s'appuyait à la table qu'occupait Heero et son ami à la mèche. Reprenant son souffle, le blond s'exclama, tandis que Duo s'occupait de servir leur commande à la table neuf sous les applaudissements des occupants de cette dernière :

- Euh salut, je suis Quatre, Quatre Winner, vous désirez un verre d'eau, un café attendant votre commande ?

- Je veux bien un verre d'eau, merci !

- Un café pour moi !

S'exclamèrent amusés les deux hommes, devant le serveur qui tentait vainement de garder la face suite au récent petit incident. Hochant la tête, Quatre partit s'emparer d'une carafe d'eau dans une main et de la cafetière dans l'autre, alors que Duo dictait la commande à Otto du côté cuisine.

- Et voilà, une eau et un café !

- Merci Quatre !

S'exclama l'homme à la mèche. Tout sourire, il semblait être le plus ouvert et bavard des deux**,** se dit le petit blond, alors que l'homme reprenait la parole.

- Le service est très agréable ici, on a bien fait d'entrer Heero.

- Eh bien on essaye de satisfaire nos clients du mieux qu'on peut ! Même montés sur patins à roulettes !

- Ah oui, j'ai cru remarquer, mais j'en oublie les bonnes manières : je me présente, Trowa Barton et voici mon ami et coéquipier Heero Yuy.

- Enchanté de faire votre connaissance ! Ah on me réclame, je vous laisse, bon appétit !

- Merci Quatre !

S'exclama Trowa alors qu'Heero se contentait de hocher la tête, son regard parcourant la salle pour s'arrêter, intrigué, sur le serveur aux si longs cheveux. La natte s'amusait à danser joyeusement dans son dos suivant les mouvements du jeune homme, qui dirigeait ses patins comme un vrai professionnel. Trowa suivit le regard de son meilleur ami et s'exclama, amusé :

- Tu vois quelque chose d'intéressant ?

- Peut-être bien...

Répondit le métis d'une façon énigmatique, ce qui en langage codé spécial Heero voulait dire _« __oui, mais laisse__-__moi regarder en paix_ _»_.

Trowa secoua légèrement la tête, faisant danser gracieusement sa longue mèche. Tandis qu'il rencontrait des yeux bleu azur quelques tables plus loin, il fit son célèbre sourire en coin en rendant son regard au beau serveur blond. Ce dernier rosissant joliment, Trowa décida qu'il aimait voir les joues laiteuses se colorer de la sorte. Décidément cette ville promettait d'être intéressante, se dit le jeune homme en suivant la retraite maladroite de Quatre vers le comptoir, où il rejoignit Duo et un jeune homme chinois à la coiffure sévère mais qui n'en était pas moins très attirant lui aussi.

- A nous maintenant Wuffers, raconte tout !

- Wufei, c'est WU-FEI, Maxwell !

S'indigna le chinois alors que l'américain passait par-dessus son commentaire d'un geste de la planta son regard violet, persuasif, dans celui onyx du jeune homme. Wufei soupira à fendre l'âme et s'exclama :

- Okay okay je vais parler, t'es chiant quand tu t'y mets bon sang !

- Je sais... maintenant dis-moi tout, qui as-tu rencontré ?

- Quelqu'un...

- Mais encore...

- Un homme !

- WUFEI !

S'exclamèrent fortement Duo et Quatre en chœur, encore plus intéressés par les vacances de leur ami à présent. Le blond demanda, étonné, pendant que Duo ponctuait, indigné et blessé :

- Depuis quand t'aimes les gars toi ?

- Comment t'as pu garder un truc pareil pour toi pendant tout ce temps ? Je suis blessé Wufei, tu ne me fais donc pas confiance !

- Ah misère, c'était pas intentionnel okay - et jusqu'à rencontrer cette personne jamais ou presque je n'avais regardé un mec autrement que comme un gars sans plus !

- Comment ça _presque_ ?

- J'étais sûr que tu ne le laisserais pas passer celui-là Maxwell !

- Et ça t'étonne, alors comment ça _presque_, je veux tout savoir... TOUT DE SUITE ! Espèce d'ami indigne !

Wufei se mit à rougir violemment et balbutia, gêné :

- Ben, c'est arrivé juste une fois quand on était partis tous les trois camper durant l'été, il y a trois ans… Je me suis dit un jour que vous étiez vraiment très agréables à regarder torse nu tous les deux ; mais c'est tout, après ça ce genre de pensée ne m'a plus traversé l'esprit !

- QUOI... Quatre et moi...

- Et dire qu'il y a trois ans je bavais comme un fou sur toi, Chang !

- Quoi... Quatre, toi aussi ? Pourquoi mes meilleurs amis gardent-ils toujours le plus intéressant pour eux ; je suis indigne de votre confiance c'est ça ?

Ajouta Duo, paraissantréellement blessé que ses deux meilleurs amis lui fassent apparemment si peu confiance. Quatre sembla sentir le trouble de son ami et passa aussitôt un bras autour de sa taille. Wufei posa maladroitement sa main sur celles du natté, jointes sur le comptoir face à lui :

- Non, c'est pas du tout une question de confiance,du tout, idiot ! C'est juste que ça m'a troublé à l'époque et je ne savais pas comment aborder le sujet ni ce que ça voulait bien dire, alors j'ai gardé ça pour moi !

- Et moi pareil, je me remettais à peine du désastre avec Andrew et je pensais que trouver Wufei renversant devait être un résultat du fait que j'étais en mal d'amour. Et tu sais ce qu'on dit: « on guérit d'une peine de cœur en rencontrant un nouvel amour », mais ça n'a duré que ce temps-là, un été et ensuite ça m'a passé !

- Andrew était un gros connard, j'ai jamais compris ce que tu lui trouvais Quatre !

- Avec le recul, moi non plus Duo !

- Donc tu as eu aussi un moment de fantasme sur Wufei, t'aurais dû me le dire tout de même ! Surtout, qu'à l'époque je n'ai pas hésité à t'avouer que j'avais le béguin pour lui.

- Ben...

- Okay, c'est pas grave, revenons-en à nos moutons… alors comme ça tu as rencontré un gars, il est comment, son nom, comme vous êtes-vous rencontrés ?

- Eh bien, il est grand, de longs cheveux platine magnifiques, des yeux d'un bleu à tomber par terre… et en plus d'être beau, il est intelligent et de bonne éducation !

- Dis donc t'as décroché le gros lot on dirait ! Et le reste ?

Demanda Duo, curieux.

Quatre écoutait, tout en jetant des regards à la dérobée du côté de Trowa et Heero. Les deux hommes étaient penchés sur ce qui semblait être un dossier. Quatre revint à la conversation de ses deux amis, la description que venait de leur peindre Wufei lui faisait étrangement penser à quelqu'un, mais il préférait en savoir un peu plus pour confirmer ses doutes.

- On était arrivés depuis deux jours. Mes parents avaient décidé de partir en mer pour une leçon de plongée, mais je n'avais pas vraiment envie de les suivre, donc je suis resté à l'hôtel. Je me baladais près de la piscine quand soudain j'ai senti quelqu'un me bousculer et l'instant d'après je me suis retrouvé à l'eau, les habits complètement trempés, jurant d'écorcher vif l'imbécile qui ne savait pas aligner ses pieds l'un devant l'autre. Et là, alors que j'allais me mettre à crier, un dieu blond se penche vers moi complètement affolé et l'air réellement désolé suite à cet incident. Toutes les injures que j'avais préparées se sont évaporées comme neige au soleil quand sa main s'est glissée dans la mienne… J'avais l'air d'un idiot à imiter un poisson hors de l'eau, incapable de prononcer une parole et c'est là qu'il s'est présenté...

* * *

><p><em><strong>Flashback :<strong>_

- Mon Dieu, je suis vraiment désolé, un idiot m'a bousculé ! Je me présente : Zechs Merquise… Est-ce que ça va ?

- Euh... ou... oui, pas de dégât !

- Vos vêtements sont complètement trempés. Puis-je au moins vous en offrir de nouveaux pour me faire pardonner ?

- Non, ça ira, je vais juste aller me changer dans ma chambre !

- D'accord…J'aimerais au moins vous offrir un dîner ensuite, pour me racheter, s'il vous plaît ?

- Eh bien je...

Wufei se sentit fondre devant le sourire magnifique que l'homme lui lançait, et il s'entendit alors répondre :

- D'accord !

- Super, je suis dans la suite _«_ _Galaxie_ _»_, rendez-vous à 20h dans le lobby !

- Très bien, merci Zechs !

- Ah c'est vrai, je ne sais pas comment vous vous appelez…

Fit remarquer le blond. Wufei rougit sous le regard perçant de cet homme, son cœur s'emballait bizarrement depuis qu'il avait posé les yeux sur lui. Il balbutia alors :

- Wufei, je m'appelle Chang Wufei !

- Heureux de cette rencontre Wufei, malgré les circonstances délicates de celle-ci ! On se voit donc à 20h ?

- Oui, dans le lobby j'y serai.

- Parfait !

Wufei fila ensuite vers sa chambre, le cœur battant et la tête dans les étoiles. A 20h il entra dans le lobby et remarqua tout de suite l'homme magnifique quiattendait patiemment. Ses longs cheveux platine cascadaient parfaitement dans son dos, sa frange caressait élégamment son front, illuminant ainsi son regard azur. Son magnifique visage ovale à la peau laiteuse donnait envie de le caresser et ses lèvres, roses et pulpeuses… Wufei sentit quelque chose grandir très vite en lui et l'envie de goûter ces lèvres fut soudain impérative. L'homme était grand, bien plus que lui, son corps élancé semblait musclé juste comme il le fallait et était parfaitement proportionné. Ses longues jambes étaient enfermées dans un pantalon à la coupe classique près du corps, une chemise blanche le recouvrait, sur laquelle l'homme avait passé une veste blanche bordée de noir. Il était l'image même de l'élégance se dit le chinois, alors qu'il allait à sa rencontre.

- Bonsoir !

- Wufei... j'ai cru un moment que vous aviez changé d'avis !

- Non, je suis là comme vous pouvez le voir !

- Très bien, très bien... eh bien si nous y allions, j'ai fait une réservation en ville.

- Je vous suis !

Zechs sourit et fit signe à Wufei de le précéder à l'extérieur, où un employé de l'hôtel gara la voiture du blond au pied des escaliers. L'homme ouvrit la porte au jeune chinois. Ce dernier pénétra dans un magnifique bolide il ne savait que dire tant il avait l'impression de planer en plein rêve. L'instant d'après**,** Zechs se glissait derrière le volant et engageait la voiture dans les rues de la ville d'une main de maître. Bientôt ils se retrouvèrent à attendre leurs commandes dans un petit restaurant donnant sur la plage, cosy et tranquille, sans trop d'animation. Parfait pour ce dîner, se dit le jeune homme. Zechs faisait la conversation, Wufei répondant du mieux qu'il pouvait malgré son cœur qui dansait la rumba dans sa poitrine. Petit à petit, alors que la soirée s'effilait devant eux, il se sentit de plus en plus à l'aise en présence de l'homme, riant à ses anecdotes et s'engageant vivement dans leur conversation. Après le dîner ils allèrent se balader le long de la plage dans un silence apaisant, puis rentèrent à l'hôtel. Zechs, en parfait gentleman, accompagna le chinois jusqu'à la porte de sa suite.

- Eh bien, c'est ici que l'on se quitte…

- Oui, on dirait. Merci pour cette soirée, j'ai vraiment apprécié de dîner en votre compagnie.

- Tu peux me dire _« __tu__ »_ Wufei et appelle-moi Zechs s'il te plaît !

- Merci pour ce soir Zechs... c'était vraiment très agréable, j'ai rarement passé une aussi bonne soirée !

- Moi aussi…Ah, quel malheur que je parte après-demain, j'aurais aimé avoir plus de temps pour pouvoir te revoir !

- Oh... si tôt...

S'exclama le chinois dépité. Dire qu'il avait espéré pouvoir passer le reste de son congé en compagnie du jeune homme… apparemment le destin en avait décidé autrement.

- Je suis libre demain après-midi, peut-on se revoir ?

- Ce serait avec plaisir Zechs !

- Parfait, je te dis à demain alors... Bonne nuit Wufei…

Murmura presque le blond en déposant un baiser sur la joue du chinois. Wufei s'entendit répéter faiblement les mots du blond et entra dans sa suite. Il rêvait encore aux douces lèvres effleurant sa joue… Il savait qu'elles seraient douces et ce baiser avait confirmé son intuition… Il était soudain impatient de se retrouver au demain après-midi et s'endormit avec un nom sur les lèvres :

- Zechs Merquise !

_**Fin flashback.**_

* * *

><p>- Ah, j'en étais sûr ! Cette description, il ne pouvait s'agir que de Zechs Merquise !<p>

- Tu le connais Quat ?

- Oui, mon père et son père ont souvent fait affaire ensemble, c'est l'héritier de l'empire Peacecraft, même s'il porte en réalité le nom de sa mère.

- WOW... Wufei tu as vraiment décroché le gros lot ! Et ensuite il est reparti et quoi ? Dis-moi que vous êtes au moins restés en contact !

- Euh oui, mais il vit à l'autre bout du pays, je ne sais pas quand je pourrai le revoir…

S'exclama le chinois attristé. Duo sourit tendrement et pressa la main de son ami avant de remarquer:

- Tu es vraiment tombé sous le charme n'est-ce pas ?

- C'est si flagrant ?

- Oui, mais c'est génial Wu, il était temps que tu rencontres à nouveau quelqu'un et ce Zechs a l'air d'être un type bien ! J'espère que malgré la distance vous allez vite vous revoir.

- Oui... j'espère aussi !

Murmura le chinois, s'attirant le même regard doux de ses deux meilleurs amis. Duo vit alors Trowa lui faire signe et s'excusant, il roula vers la table des deux adonis, qui avaient apparemment fini leur repas.

- Le repas vous a plu ?

- Oui beaucoup, merci Duo !

- J'en suis content, je peux vous servir quelque chose d'autre ?

- Eh bien je me laisserais bien tenter par une part de tarte au citron et toi Heero ?

- Juste un café pour moi.

- Okay, ça arrive tout de suite !

Fit le natté en débarrassant les assiettes. Il revint ensuite avec le café et la part de tarte, les servit souriant toujours, puis s'exclama :

- Je ne vous ai même pas demandé comment vous vous appeliez... vous êtes Heero, c'est ça ?

- Hn... Heero Yuy.

- Enchanté Heero, et vous c'est...

- Trowa, Trowa Barton, enchanté Duo !

- Trowa et Heero, intéressant… Et qu'est-ce qui vous amène en ville, si ce n'est pas trop indiscret ?

- Le boulot…

- Vous travaillez dans quoi ?

- On est agents de police.

- Wow, impressionnant !

Trowa sourit imperceptiblement, avant de demander :

- Et toi, que fais-tu dans la vie, juste serveur ?

- Non, je ne suis pas que serveur, je suis étudiant à _Tufts_ avec Quatre et Wufei.

- Dis donc _Tufts University_, c'est quelque chose !

- En effet, d'où le boulot de serveur, la bourse c'est bien mais c'est pas vraiment suffisant pour une vie d'étudiant.

- Ah oui on connaît ça !

Duo sourit, il aimait bien Trowa, l'homme semblait être ouvert et facile d'accès. Heero d'un autre côté était dur à déchiffrer, mais Duo avait toujours aimé les défis et il lui semblait que celui-là en vaudrait vite la peine.

- Un autre café ?

- Non merci, on pourrait avoir l'addition ?

- Bien sûr... Quatre, tu peux préparer l'addition s'il te plaît ? Je vais débarrasser la tarte était bonne ?

- Délicieuse, mes compliments au chef !

- Merci beaucoup...

- C'est toi qui l'as faite ?

Demanda Trowa surpris. Duo rougit et hocha de la tête.

- Le restaurant appartient à mon grand-père, du coup je suis le préposé aux pâtisseries et puis j'aime cuisiner donc c'est un plaisir, surtout quand les clients apprécient !

- Dans ce cas je reviendrai rien que pour ta tarte Duo !

- Quand vous voulez, on est ouvert la nuit aussi !

- Et voilà l'addition Duo !

- Merci Quatre, voilà, le règlement se fait à la caisse là-bas. Bonne journée à vous, on espère vite vous revoir !

- Oui revenez vite !

S'exclama Quatre rêveusement, recevant un coup de coude de son meilleur ami amusé. Le natté murmura :

- Hey Q-man attention t'as un peu de bave là...

- Hein... de la bave... DUO !

- Désolé chaton mais c'était trop tentant !

- Comme si t'en faisais pas autant quand tu parlais avec eux, c'est limite si tu dévorais pas Heero des yeux !

- Ah mais c'est pas étonnant, t'as vu les yeux de ce gars et les lèvres qu'il a… Sans parler de ses fesses !

- Duo tu es vraiment incorrigible !

- Non pas incorrigible Quat, sous le charme…

- Han han... c'est ça oui, Wufei t'as raison c'est sans espoir !

S'exclama Quatre à l'intention de leur ami accoudé au bar et qui regardait l'échange de loin. Le chinois secoua la tête de dépit. Il se leva en soupirant et posa une main sur l'épaule de Duo, qui venait de le rejoindre :

- Y'a plus rien à faire pour ton cas, c'est triste !

- Ah ah j'me fends la poire Chang !

Répondit le natté, pince-sans-rire. Le chinois sourit lui ébouriffant les cheveux et ne put s'empêcher de s'exclamer :

- Bon moi j'y vais aussi, à ce soir à la résidence les gars !

- A ce soir Wufei !

- C'est ça à plus Wuffers !

- Wufei, Wufei Duo !

- Cause toujours...

Murmura le châtain sous l'œil amusé de Quatre. Wufei paya son repas à Howard et sortit du restaurant, tandis que les deux serveurs retournaient à leurs clients.

_**A suivre...**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Dédicace Spéciale : <strong>Un ENORME...ENORME merci à ma Béta Aériel, car elle a fait un boulot monstre sur la correction de ce chapitre -qui en avait rudement besoin, d'où mon désespoir de trouver quelqu'un pour passer après moi lol-... _

_Girl sans toi, jamais j'aurais pu faire tout ça, encore merci ! Ton aide m'est précieuse je suis fière de t'avoir comme béta, je crois que j'ai tiré le numéro gagnant héhé ^^_

_Du coup je te fais un bisous GROS comme une baraque à frite (boum encore une expression belge mdr)..._

_Kiss kiss chérie_

_Et vous très chers lecteurs, le chapitre 2 est terminé et maintenant dans sa phase de correction alors un peu de patience siou plâit!_

_XO XO_

_T._


	2. Chapter 2 : Boundaries

_**The American's Diner.**_

_**Note :**_ Héhé et voilà le chapitre deux, enjoy ! Au programme quelques bonnes surprises.

_**Chapitre 2.**_

**Boundaries**

- Bon à demain tout le monde !

- Salut Duo, rentre bien !

_- Thanks _Matty, bonne soirée !

- Attends Duo, je rentre avec toi !

S'exclama Quatre en lançant son sac sur son épaule et emboîtant le pas à son ami. Duo sourit, il était fatigué et courbaturé mais il aimait cette sensation de sentir son corps vivant après chaque cours de danse.

- On passe par la piscine voir si Wufei a fini ?

- Bonne idée Cat-chan !

Les deux garçons pénétrèrent dans l'ascenseur au bout du couloir, Quatre appuya sur le bouton -1 et patiemment tous deux attendirent que l'appareil arrive enfin à destination.

- Je pensais Quatre, j'ai jeté un œil au planning, personne n'a demandé la salle de danse samedi matin. Et si on la réservait pour s'entraîner et en même temps permettre à Wufei de rattraper son retard ? Et j'ai travaillé sur une nouvelle chorégraphie ces derniers temps, je crois qu'on pourrait en faire quelque chose de très intéressant à nous trois… et peut-être la montrer à Une pour le bal des Rencontres Chorégraphiques Universitaires Internationales, qu'en penses-tu ?

- C'est une très bonne idée Duo et je suis sûr que Wufei sera partant, en plus si Une nous laisse participer imagine, la plupart des représentants de ces facultés sera là...

- Je sais, depuis le temps que je rêve de partir deux semestres à l'étranger ce serait l'occasion rêvée !

**_Ding_.**

Fit la sonnerie de l'ascenseur, annonçant aux garçons qu'ils étaient arrivés à bon port. Ils sortirent de la cabine et allèrent se poster devant la grande baie vitrée séparant la piscine du hall et des vestiaires.

- Tu as repéré Wufei ?

- Je ne vois son bonnet blanc nulle part : il doit être sorti déjà viens on va voir dans les vestiaires si on le trouve.

- Si on le trouve ou plutôt si tu peux te rincer l'œil furtivement Duo !

- Oh Quat, que dis-tu là enfin ?

- Comme si j'avais tort peut-être !

- Euh... non, mais tu n'es pas mieux car je sais qu'à chaque fois tu n'en perds pas une miette non plus et je ne compte plus le nombre de fois où je t'ai surpris à reluquer Fei, aussi discrètement soit-il !

- Eh bien avoue qu'il est vraiment très beau et...

- Sexuellement sexuel...

- DUO... Je... je n'aurais pas dit ça comme ça mais c'est vrai que le maillot de bain lui va très bien !

- Tu vois, toi et moi on aime tous les deux le minimalisme et Wufei a vraiment un cul d'enfer de toute façon !

- J'ai entendu ça Maxwell !

S'exclama Wufei en sortant d'une cabine dans le dos de ses deux meilleurs amis, les faisant sursauter par la même occasion. Le chinois resta un instant appuyé sur un des pans de la cabine alors que les deux danseurs lui faisaient soudain face. Il se retint difficilement de ne pas éclater de rire devant la figure rouge pivoine de Quatre et l'imitation d'un poisson hors de son bocal de Duo.

- Alors comme ça on aime le minimalisme, venant de vous deux ça ne m'étonne qu'à moitié, surtout après vos cris hystériques lors de la dernière rencontre inter-facultés !

- Quoi, on t'a encouragé du mieux qu'on a pu Fei !

- Wufei... et vous avez roucoulé, gloussé et beuglé durant toute la compétition, pas seulement quand je nageais !

- Oh mais je n'y peux rien, je ne peux pas résister à de beaux nageurs si peu couverts et donnant le meilleur d'eux-mêmes, c'est tellement plus jouissif qu'un bon vieux por...

- On a compris Duo, merci !

S'exclama soudain Quatre mortifié en plaquant ses mains sur la bouche de son ami pour l'empêcher d'en dire plus. Le blond scruta les environs pour voir si quelqu'un avait pu les entendre en-dehors de Wufei. Ce dernier pouffa avant de refermer la porte de sa cabine pour se changer, il n'allait pas rester planté là, une simple serviette lui ceignant la ceinture une éternité durant. Il ressortitquelques minutes plus tard, serviette en main, son sac et ses chaussures dans l'autre. Ses cheveux humides noirs comme la nuit encadrantson visage lui donnant un air encore plus jeune. Duo et Quatre en retinrent leur respiration un instant puis dans un presque murmure le natté s'exclama, faisant rougir le chinois par la même occasion :

- Wufei, depuis quand t'es devenu aussi beau ?

- Maxwell…

Grinça Wufei, Duo baissa les yeux et tortillant ses doigts répondit de façon timide :

- Je constate juste, t'énerve pas, tu as... changé ! C'est tout !

Wufei s'arrêta de peigner ses cheveux et croisa le regard violet de Duo dans le grand miroir mural mais il ne dit rien. Il se contenta juste de hocher la tête de façon entendue, les compliments ça n'avait jamais été son fort, surtout venant de ses deux meilleurs amis. La moitié du temps Duo lâchait ce genre de phrases embarrassantes dans le but de le faire enrager, mais quelques rares fois aussi le châtain se trouvait être très sincère, trop peut-être, et laissait parler son cœur. Face à ça Wufei avait toujours eu beaucoup de mal, tout simplement parce qu'il n'avait jamais su comment réagir ensuite **:** que dire ? Que faire ? La grande question pour lui. Terminant de peigner ses longues mèches onyx, il rangea ses dernières affaires dans son sac puis se plantant devant le natté il s'exclama à voix basse, de sa voix bourrue habituelle :

- Toi et Quatre aussi vous avez beaucoup changé, _idgit*_ ! Je vais dire que vous avez embelli ! Et je le répéterai pas, okay !

- Okay !

- Pareil !

Ponctua Quatre en rencontrant le regard perçant et noir du jeune homme. Wufei sourit et partit vers la sortie, suivi de Duo et Quatre. Dans le couloir le chinois demanda alors :

- J'ai raté beaucoup de choses ?

- Non, pas trop ça va, on te montrera tout t'inquiète pas… par contre Duo a eu une bonne idée !

- Ah oui, parce que ça t'arrive ?

- CHANG !

S'indigna le natté faisant glousser son ami, fier de lui. Quatre se contenta de secouer la tête de découragement, ça ne changerait jamais avec ces deux-là.

- Oui, ça m'arrive d'avoir de bonnes idées, mais pour le coup j'ai pas envie de t'en parler tiens.

- Oh boude pas, je te taquine c'est tout !

- Ouais ouais, Quatre t'as qu'à le mettre au parfum !

- Pfff... des gamins je vous jure ! Bon, Duo pensait qu'on pourrait réserver la salle de danse pour ce samedi, personne n'a encore postulé et ainsi on pourrait te montrer les nouvelles figures, répéter pour Une et puis Duo a une nouvelle _choré_ à nous montrer.

- Une nouvelle choré ?

- Oui, je pensais qu'on pourrait la travailler, la montrer à Une ensuite et tenter de participer au gala des Rencontres Chorégraphiques Universitaires Internationales du mois de mai.

- C'est une très bonne idée, Maxwell. Je suis impressionné !

- Comme quoi tout peut arriver, n'est-ce pas ?

- Oh, allez, ne sois pas amer ! Je te taquinais, c'est tout ! On fait la paix, tu veux ?

- Tu sais quoi Chang, va te faire fou...

Le natté n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase, pris au dépourvu par le chinois qui venait de le couper dans son élan en plantant un baiser sonore sur sa joue. Pour le coup, Duo en rougit comme une vierge effarouchée et le ricanement de Quatre ne faisait rien pour calmer sa gêne. Voulant se donner bonne contenance, le natté vint face à Wufei et demanda de but en blanc, les joues toujours roses :

- On réserve la salle pour samedi ou quoi ?

- On réserve, on réserve. Décidément Maxwell, c'est vraiment trop facile avec toi !

- C'est ça marre-toi comme une baleine pendant que Winner fait l'imitation parfaite d'un phoque, moi je me rentre ! Bye bye !

Et sur ce le jeune homme partit d'un pas rageur, laissant ses amis amusés tout autant qu'étonnés derrière lui. Quatre se tourna alors vers Wufei et lui demanda, à bout de souffle, ayant difficilement pu maîtriser son fou rire :

- T'es obligé de toujours le faire enrager ?

- Non...

Rétorqua le chinois, puis affichant un sourire espiègle il s'exclama :

- Mais ça m'amuse toujours de voir comme il arrive à rentrer dans mon jeu !

- Hn... je vois ça oui, mais un jour j'ai bien peur qu'il ne le prenne vraiment mal et ne finisse par se vexer réellement!

- T'inquiète pas Winner, même si ça arrivait, tu sais tout comme moi que Duo ne saurait pas nous faire la tête plus d'une semaine !

- Tu vois Wufei, parfois je me dis qu'il ne faut pas tenter sa chance…

Le chinois ne dit rien, il se contenta de regarder dans la direction qu'avait prise le natté un peu plus tôt. C'était vrai, peut-être devrait-il être un peu plus doux avec son ami de temps en temps, car la dernière chose qu'il désirait était de perdre Duo et son amitié. Avec Quatre ils étaient ce qu'il avait de plus précieux et jamais il ne pourrait envisager une vie sans ses deux meilleurs amis à ses côtés.

- Allez rentrons Quatre, j'ai pas envie que cette tête de mule tombe sur un illuminé en chemin !

- Tu crois qu'on va le rattraper, vu l'allure à laquelle il a tracé ?

- T'inquiète, je suis sûr qu'il nous attend à angle de la rue.

Et comme de juste, quand ils tournèrent au coin de la rue, ils retrouvèrent leur ami adossé au mur,les bras croisés sur sa poitrine, la mine renfrognée et la bouche faisant une moue joliment boudeuse. Des yeux violets rencontrèrent des yeux onyx et sans rien dire Duo se décolla du mur et reprit sa route, suivi de ses amis. Wufei donna un léger coup de coude à Quatre et articula silencieusement : _«_ _Tu vois, je te l'avais dit, non ?_ _»_. Il reçut en réponse un soupir défaitiste de la part du blond qui secoua la tête, découragé, se demandant si un jour ses amis finiraient par agir en adultes plutôt que comme des gamins de seize ans.

Le trajet jusqu'à l'immeuble dans lequel Wufei et Duo partageaient un appartement ne fut pas long. Après avoir accompagné Quatre à la porte de la grande demeure familiale dans laquelle il vivait avec quelques-unes de ses sœurs, les deux jeunes hommes rentrèrent sans plus un mot chez eux. Exténués après la journée qu'ils venaient de passer entre cours, séances d'étude et autres cours de sports, ils n'avaient plus qu'une envie : retrouver le moelleux de leurs oreillers.

- Tu veux manger quoi ?

- Ce que tu veux Wufei...

- Okay, pizza, j'ai pas envie de me prendre la tête avec la bouffe ce soir !

- Parfait, pendant que ça chauffe je vais me doucher !

- Okay !

Et c'est sur un petit sourire que le natté disparut dans la salle de bain. Son corps courbaturé réclamait le jet doux et chaud que la douche promettait de lui offrir Une aujourd'hui n'y avait pas été de main morte avec lui ! Elle lui avait demandé de venir une heure plus tôt en cours de danse pour répéter quelques figures, puis s'en était suivi le cours officiel, résultat le jeune homme était à présent cassé de partout. Malgré tout, cela en valait la peine, car sans la danse il serait devenu fou plus d'une fois au cours de ses études.

Après avoir terminé une licence en histoire de l'Art - suivie en compagnie de Quatre et Wufei - il avait décidé d'enchaîner avec une licence d'Anglais, avec une spécialité pour la littérature. Alors oui, même s'il ressortait le corps brisé des cours de danses, c'était le meilleur moyen pour lui de garder la tête claire, tout comme pour Wufei et Quatre. Ses amis comme lui avaient choisi de faire une seconde licence, le chinois en double cursus Anglais-Chinois et le blond - suivant la demande de son père - en management et business international. Et au milieu de tout ça chacun parvenait encore à trouver de la place pour le boulot et les cours optionnels.

Duo se rinça les cheveux et arrêta la douche, il ouvrit la porte de cette dernière, attrapa une serviette sur le radiateur/porte serviette et entreprit de se sécher des pieds à la tête. Il venait de ceindre sa tête d'une serviette et d'enrouler sa longue chevelure dans une autre quand un petit coup retentit à la porte. La voix de Wufei s'éleva de l'autre côté du panneau de bois :

- Duo ?

- Je te rejoins tout de suite ! Le temps de passer des vêtements !

S'exclama l'américain en ouvrant la porte de la salle de bain. Il pouffa discrètement en voyant le bond que fit son ami, ce dernier ne s'attendant sûrement pas à se retrouver à un cheveu de son colocataire à moitié nu. Duo ne put se retenir et fit remarquer en dévisageant Wufei :

- Mais tu rougis Wu-baby ! Tout ça pour moi, ah je me sens tout flatté du coup !

- Je... Je ne rougis pas du tout, c'est la soudaine chaleur venant de la salle de bain qui fait ça, allez va t'habiller, qu'on mange j'ai faim après la natation.

- Oh mon Wu-baby, je vais marquer le calendrier d'une énorme étoile dorée ! Quand Quatre va savoir que JE t'ai fait rougir...

- Maxwell !

Grogna le chinois en suivant son ami vers la chambre de ce dernier… et Duo n'avait pas menti, il marqua réellement le calendrier d'un sticker doré en forme d'étoile. Ce fut le comble pour le chinois : mortifié il retourna vers la cuisine - le châtain venant de tomber la serviette. Un œil extérieur aurait pu se demander si le chinois n'avait pas le feu aux fesses tant il quitta la chambre rapidement, sa fuite ponctuée par le rire cristallin, presque enfantin, de son meilleur ami. Quelques minutes plus tard Duo prenait place aux côtés de Wufei dans le sofa, le chinois ayant mit en marche sur la chaîne stéréo un CD d'un des groupes que l'américain aimait tant**,** tournant à volume modéré.

Duo poussa un soupire d'aise, à moitié appuyé sur l'épaule de son ami, les pieds passés par-dessus l'accoudoir du sofa, il dégusta avec entrain sa pizza. Au bout d'un long moment de silence, Wufei demanda alors :

- Ca fait longtemps que tu travailles sur ta choré pour les rencontres universitaires ?

- Hum... Un moment. Une m'a parlé des rencontres un peu après que tu sois parti à la Spring Break, j'y ai pensé pendant quelques temps et me suis dit que c'était tout de même une occasion unique en plus qui sait ? ça pourrait nous ouvrir certaines portes ! Puis j'ai entendu cette chanson et direct je me suis senti inspiré, j'ai travaillé sur la choré durant toutes les vacances.

- Quand tu dis « ouvrir des portes », tu fais référence à ton envie de partir en échange pendant un an, n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui, ça et puis je crois que j'en ai besoin, surtout après tout ce qui s'est passé dernièrement avec _qui tu sais_ !

Wufei ne dit rien, il savait très bien à qui faisait référence le jeune homme et il ne le blâmait pas de vouloir partir, s'éloigner un temps de leur vie actuelle, c'était tout à fait compréhensible. Toutefois, quelque part au fond de lui, il n'avait vraiment pas envie de voir son meilleur ami partir et il n'avait réellement pas le cœur à vivre seul dans leur appartement pendant un an. Croyez-le ou non, Duo était quelqu'un de très attachant et une fois que l'aviez dansla peaula peau, il était dur de vous en séparer.

- A quoi tu penses ?

- Hn ?

- Je t'entends penser comme pas possible, c'est mon envie de partir n'est-ce pas...

S'exclama Duo en se redressant pour faire face à son ami. Il récupéraleurs assiettes et les posa sur la table basse avant de s'emparer des mains du chinois et de lui dire, sérieux comme jamais :

- Wufei, c'est juste une envie, un besoin pour le moment, rien n'est encore fait okay, ne commence pas à t'inquiéter avec ça.

- Je sais, c'est juste que...

- C'est que quoi Wufei ?

Demanda Duo avec douceur. Il pouvait compter sur les doigts d'une main les fois où il avait vu le chinois aussi incertain et... presque fragile.

- C'est juste qu'il s'agit d'une année complète, tu seras à des milliers de kilomètres et du jour au lendemain je vais me retrouver tout seul dans l'appart, après cinq ans de colocation je crois que ne me sens pas à la hauteur de... ça ! Je sais que j'aurai toujours Quatre avec moi mais ce ne sera plus la même chose, tous les trois ensemble et tout d'un coup le trio ne forme plus qu'un duo ! Et crois-moi je sais que tu as besoin de ça, de partir, de mettre de la distance et de pouvoir _l_'oublier, je me dis juste que j'aurais voulu être capable de t'aider un peu plus, d'adoucir ta douleur quand il le fallait.

- Mais c'est le cas Wufei, sans toi et Quatre jamais je n'aurais pu remonter la pente comme je l'ai fait, tu ne te rends pas compte à quel point ne serait-ce que votre présence, ta présence ici constamment ont fait toute la différence ! Et puis, même si je pars, je suis sûr que Quat serait partant pour venir jouer les baby-sitters.

- J'ai pas besoin d'une baby-sitter Maxwell !

- Okay, pas de baby-sitter, un mec peut-être, genre grand, beau comme un Dieu, des cheveux longs platines...

- Duo...

Gémit de honte le chinois, alors qu'il savait très bien ce qui allait suivre.

- Allez, je veux en savoir plus sur ton adonis, à part votre rencontre et votre dîner, vous en êtes où à présent ? Tu vas le revoir ? Il en vaut la peine au moins ce gars, parce que figure importante ou pas s'il n'est pas digne de toi, il va souffrir.

- Maxwell... T'es vraiment pas possible !

- Oui je sais, c'est pour ça que tu m'aimes autant chéri !

- Tout ce qui faut pas entendre j'te jure !

S'exclama le chinois amusé par les idioties de son meilleur ami. Duo se rapprocha du jeune homme et toujours muni d'un sourire taquin demanda :

- Alors, Zechs Merquise...?

- Okay, okay je parle si tu promets de me lâcher avec ça ensuite.

- Moi, te lâcher avec un sujet pareil, tu rêves Chang-baby ! Mais plus sérieusement tu comptes le revoir ?

Wufei soupira, il était fatigué et ne rêvait que d'une chose, retrouver le confort de son lit et pourtant d'un autre côté il mourait réellement d'envie de parler à quelqu'un de Zechs et du semblant d'histoire qu'ils avaient tous deux. Et qui de mieux placé que Duo pour ce genre de sujet délicat eh oui derrière toute cette exubérance se cachait un être sensible doué d'une écoute surprenante. Depuis toutes ces années Quatre et lui avaient compris une chose : Duo serait toujours _**LA**_ personne à pouvoir les écouter et les conseiller peu importe leurs états d'âme.

- Oui, je crois... enfin j'imagine que je voudrais le revoir.

- Okay, on va commencer doucement, par étapes et la première c'est porter tout ça à la cuisine. Ensuite on ira dans ma chambre se blottir sous ma couette bien chaude et finalement on ouvre les guillemets pour le cas Chang-Baby/Zechs Merquise, qu'est-ce que t'en dis ?

- Ca me va assez bien comme arrangement.

Répondit simplement le chinois, recevant un doux sourire de Duo. Ils s'emparèrent des assiettes vides, le natté n'oubliant pas au passage d'éteindre la chaîne stéréo et après un cours détour en cuisine, ils trouvèrent la chaleur bienvenue du lit de l'américain.

- Allongés face à face, la lampe de chevet pour unique éclairage - ce qui donnait une atmosphère tamisée et relaxante à la chambre du châtain - Duo prit la parole.

- Alors, Zechs, tu crois ou tu _veux_ le revoir ?

- Je... Je n'en sais rien Duo, c'est tellement nouveau pour moi… c'est très déroutant.

- Ca c'est parce que c'est la première fois qu'un homme te plaît vraiment et te connaissant je sais que tu as dû retourner la question dans ta tête des milliers de fois. Pourtant ce n'est pas si compliqué tu sais, il suffit que tu mettes tout le reste de côté et ne te concentres que sur lui et toi demande-toi maintenant si tu voudrais le revoir à nouveau, sortir une fois de plus avec lui… Est-ce que votre premier dîner n'en a pas valu la peine ?

Wufei soupira profondément, il voyait très bien où Duo voulait en venir, il savait aussi ce que son cœur lui soufflait imperceptiblement… Mais tout le reste, sa culture, la peur de l'inconnu, ce qu'en penseraient ses parents, son entourage, c'était tellement de données en plus dans l'équation qu'il formait avec Zechs depuis leur rencontre… Et malgré cela il ne put s'empêcher de répondre sincèrement au natté.

- Oui... Oui j'ai envie de le revoir, vraiment très envie de pouvoir dîner de nouveau avec lui, passer des heures à parler avec lui, à en découvrir plus sur lui, sur nous, sur... _moi_ !

- Eh bien ça répond déjà à ta première inconnue, maintenant d'après ce que tu nous as raconté de votre rencontre et de votre rendez-vous, ça me semblait plutôt bien parti pour quelque chose digne de s'en donner la peine et vous vous êtes reparlé depuis, non ?

- Oui on s'est reparlé par mail, on a chaté longtemps et bien sûr que ça vaut la peine que je m'en donne la peine, mais je ne peux tout de même pas m'empêcher de me dire qu'il s'agit de Zechs Merquise, l'héritier et vice-président des entreprises Peacecraft ! Ce n'est pas rien tout de même et de là à penser qu'il puisse réellement s'intéresser à moi, je veux dire vraiment me porter de l'intérêt, je trouve ça tout de même incroyable. Et si je n'étais qu'une conquête de plus sur son tableau de chasse, si au final ce n'était qu'une passade et que je m'investisse vraiment dans cette histoire… quand il décidera qu'il est temps pour lui de passer à quelqu'un d'autre, je fais quoi moi ?

- Tout d'abord arrête de te torturer l'esprit et d'être négatif et demande-toi ça **:** et s'il était, _est_ vraiment intéressé ? Parce que, excuse-moi, mais t'en connais beaucoup des mecs comme lui qui prennent la peine de garder le contact avec autant de ponctualité qu'il le fait avec toi ? Et je parle en connaissance de cause Wufei, un mec qui veut juste ajouter une proie à sa liste de victimes ne prend pas la peine de tenter de connaître cette personne, non il va direct au but et même si je ne le connais pas personnellement je crois que Zechs doit être quelqu'un qui sait ce qu'il veut, je me trompe ?

- Non, non tu as raison, il est direct, sûr de lui et ne prend pas de gant pour obtenir ce qu'il désire mais ça n'empêche pas que ça me fout la trouille, Duo !

- Tu craques vraiment pour lui, n'est-ce pas...

Rétorqua Duo, entendu. Il reçut un regard limite courroucé du chinois semblant vouloir dire _« __non tu crois ?__ »_.

- Tu veux que je te dise 'Fei, laisse tomber tout le ronflant autour de son nom et de son personnage publique et penche-toi réellement sur l'homme qui se cache derrière tout ça ! Quand je vois tes yeux briller, comme ils le font en cet instant, je peux facilement deviner que ça en vaut la peine et je ne serai pas celui qui mettra le holà à une histoire qui débute à peine et pourrait devenir très très intéressante et gratifiante pour toi. Depuis qu'on se connaît je ne t'ai jamais vu prendre le temps de t'attacher à quelqu'un, d'apprendre à le connaître et encore moins en parler de la façondont tu parles de Zechs. Alors je me demande où est le mal si cette personne parvient à rendre vivant, à faire battre ton cœur ? Peu importe s'il s'agit d'un homme de l'envergure de Zechs Merquise ou d'une femme que tu aurais croisée sur les bancs de la fac, l'important c'est ce qu'il te fait ressentir ici...

Finit le jeune homme en posant sa main sur la poitrine du chinois. Il pouvait sentir à-travers le tissu du t-shirt que portait ce dernier un cœur battant avec entrain à un rythme un peu saccadé et il ne put alors s'empêcher de sourire de toutes ses dents et de conclure :

- Tu sais quoi Chang, je le remercie ce Merquise de te rendre aussi vivant, aussi vibrant, j'ai toujours eu peur que tu finisses seul, malgré Quatre et moi à tes côtés personne ne semblait pouvoir passer au-travers de cette barricade que tu as érigée tout autour de toi après Meiran. Et pourtant aujourd'hui, un magnifique apollon blond a réussi cet exploit, je l'applaudis et si je m'écoutais j'irais le chercher, peu importe la ville dans laquelle il se trouve maintenant, pour que vous puissiez vous rouler des patins et imiter des lapins toute la nuit durant avec mon approbation et celle de Kitty-Quat !

- Ooh, on n'en est pas encore à ce stade-là, espèce de pervers !

- Oui mais avoue que tu n'y as jamais pensé, que je voie si je te crois...

- Euh... je...

- J'en étais sûr !

Fit le natté, riant de bon cœur. Il reçut une tape de Wufei, ce qui le fit redoubler d'ardeur dans son fou rire et il balbutia entre deux respirations :

- C'est clair que ça a... du bon… de rencontrer un mec en maillot de bain ! Je suis sûr que tu as dû le dévisager… tout du long ! Dis-moi, comment sont ses abdos ?

- MAXWELL... C'est quoi ces questions que tu poses ?

- Héhé, tu ne peux pas m'en vouloir de désirer en savoir plus _babe_ !

- Quoi ?... Euh... C'est pas vrai...

Maugréa le chinois embarrassé, puis il murmura, rouge pivoine :

- Il a des abdos à mourir et une ceinture d'Apollon... hmmmm, Seigneur !

- Ouh Chang-Baby, je ne savais que les ceintures d'Apollon étaient un de tes points faibles !

- Ca t'étonne, c'est de ta faute après tout !

- Ma faute ? Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai encore fait ?

- Tu ne sembles pas comprendre l'usage d'un t-shirt, voilà ce que t'as fait, à toujours te balader à moitié nu dans l'appart, à force y'a des choses qu'on remarque et d'autres qui deviennent carrément addictives Duo !

- Comme ma ceinture d'Apollon... Oh Wufei, pourquoi t'as rencontré cet adonis blond, si j'avais su tout ça plus tôt...

- Dans tes rêves, _idgit_ !

Duo surprit alors le chinois lorsque ce dernier se retrouva plaqué sous lui, les bras maintenus fermement au-dessus de sa tête dans la poigne du natté qui pesait de tout son poids sur lui**. **L'air s'électrifia soudainement et l'américain murmura d'une voix grave dans l'oreille de son ami, faisant frissonner ce dernier :

- Tu ne sais pas ce que tu rates Wufei ! Je me suis toujours dit que tu devais être un amant exceptionnel...

Et comme pour sceller cet aveu, l'instant suivant le châtain s'emparait des lèvres du chinois à bout de souffle mais qui, étrangement, se retrouva à rendre son baiser au jeune homme. Et mon Dieu quel délice, Duo embrassait comme personne et en un millième de seconde, Wufei se retrouva incapable d'aligner deux pensées cohérentes au contraire il s'entendit panteler de gémir entre les bras de son meilleur ami, c'était si bon, un baiser au goût d'inconnu et d'interdit, la formule adéquate au goût du péché. Les secondes s'effilèrent à toute vitesse, les minutes devinrent des heures, les heures des siècles peut-être et malgré tout la fin arriva trop vite pour chacun des deux garçons, alors qu'un regard violet foncé plongeait dans un océan onyx brûlant.

- Duo...

Croassa le chinois, les bras toujours au-dessus de sa tête, les mains du châtain entrelacées aux siennes à présent, Duo à califourchon sur ses hanches sensibles, la respiration saccadée et une expression hallucinée sur le visage.

- Wufei... wow... je... J'ai trop envie de recommencer désolé !

Et l'instant d'après Duo dévorait sa bouche une fois de plus. A un moment Wufei sentit ses mains libérées de l'étau de celles du natté et pourtant il n'eut pas la force de le repousser. Ses bras passèrent autour du cou de l'américain, dont les hanches ondulaient maintenant contre les siennes, lui faisant voir des milliers d'étoiles à chaque fois que la virilité dure du châtain venait buter contre la sienne. Le baiser dura, dura pour devenir une myriade de baisers plus brûlants les uns que les autres et à un moment**,** perdu entre deux mondes, réalité et damnation, Wufei se sentit chavirer sous les coups de hanches fiévreux de Duo. Et après avoir atteint lepoint de non-retour, il se sentit glisser dans les limbes du monde de Morphée.

* * *

><p>- Quat' tu tombes bien, il faut absolument que je te parle d'un truc !<p>

- Salut Duo, comment je vais, très bien merci et toi, me parler d'un truc bien sûr je t'écoute, tu as toute mon attention ! Alors que se passe-t-il ?

S'exclama Quatre en pénétrant dans le vestiaire du restaurant où Duo venait littéralement de lui sauter dessus. Il vit son ami soupirer profondément et ensuite répondre, ses épaules s'affaissant terriblement :

- Désolé Kitty, bonjour ! Je... je suis un peu déboussolé aujourd'hui c'est tout.

- Et pourquoi ça ?

Demanda le blond, sentant que Duo allait encore l'épater avec sa dernière idiotie du moment.

- Eh bien je... j'ai...

- Tu as ?

- Embrassé Wufei comme si ma vie en dépendait hier soir !

- Tu as QUOI ?

S'écria Quatre complètement abasourdi. Si ce n'était pas du scoop ça ! Il ne put s'empêcher de taquiner son meilleur ami.

- Et tu es toujours vivant, je suis épaté dis donc !

- Quaaaat' c'est vraiment pas marrant !

- Je sais, je sais, désolé Duo, c'est juste... mais qu'est-ce qui t'a pris de faire un truc pareil ?

- Je... j'en sais trop rien, on parlait de lui et Zechs, puis à un moment ça a dévié sur un sujet plus anatomique et l'instant d'après je me suis retrouvé à califourchon sur lui à échanger patin sur patin et mon Dieu qui eut cru que Chang-Baby était aussi doué !

- Duo tu t'égares.

Dit Quatre, sérieux et à la fois amusé. Lorsqu'il vit l'américain se laisser tomber sur le banc placé devant leurs casiers et se prendre la tête entre les mains, le blond prit place à ses côtés et passa un bras amical autour de ses épaules.

- Allez allez, c'est pas la fin du monde non plus !

- Non, juste la fin de l'univers.

Répondit Duo du tac au tac.

- Bon, tu as embrassé Wufei et apparemment il t'a rendu ton... euh tes baisers et puis où est le mal ? C'est pas comme si ça ne nous étais jamais arrivé et si ma - mémoire est bonne on a fait pire que se rouler quelques patins toi et moi !

- Je sais mais c'était pas pareil, entre toi et moi nos préférences ont toujours été claires et là tout d'un coup mon meilleur ami me balance qu'il est attiré par les hommes et qu'à force de me voir à moitié nu constamment il a développé une addiction pour les ceintures d'Apollon !

- Et je ne vais pas l'en blâmer. Wufei a raison, ta ceinture d'Apollon vaut vraiment le détour, un de tes meilleurs atouts si tu veux mon avis !

- Kitty !

S'exclama Duo limite désespéré. Il se prit la tête entre les mains, sous le rire cristallin du petit blond qui passa une main dans ses cheveux en guise de réconfort.

- Allez Duo, c'est pas si terrible, on sait très bien que Wufei ne va pas t'en vouloir et ça ne change rien du tout. En plus, tu as vu comme moi hier qu'il est totalement sous le charme de Zechs !

- Raison de plus, je comprends pas ce qui m'a pris de faire ça ! Okay Wufei est carrément sexy, la tentation faite Chang...

- La tentation faite Chang... Duo mais où tu vas les chercher ?

- Quoi c'est vrai !

Quatre éclata de rire, il fut bientôt rejoint par son ami qui venait de réaliser ce qu'il avait dit et ce simple fait sembla ôter le poids absurde qu'il portait sur les épaules depuis le matin. Il leur fallut un petit temps pour se remettre de leurs émotions, puis le blond dit simplement, essuyant quelques larmes de ses joues légèrement rosées d'avoir tant ri :

- Allez, habillons-nous. On a du boulot et j'ai pas envie d'avoir ton grand-père sur le dos, c'est déjà assez que je doive porter ces patins horribles et me ridiculiser devant les clients !

- Oaw je compatis mon Kitty, mais t'inquiète je suis là pour t'empêcher de t'étaler**,** surtout si nos deux flics super-sexy sont de retour aujourd'hui !

- Hum... si seulement !

S'exclama Quatre, rêveur. Il entendit Duo rire à ses côtés et se vengea en lui donnant un petit coup sur l'épaule. Ils enfilèrent leurs patins et retrouvèrent ensuite la salle, le natté poussant son ami devant blondinet avait réellement du mal monté sur roues.

- Hey Duo, la commande pour la cinq...

- J'arrive Otto ! ça va aller Kitty ?

- Oui, va chercher la commande, je vais servir le café au comptoir !

Répondit Quatre en s'emparant de la cafetière. Il servit deux habitués assis au bar et leva la tête quand la clochette d'entrée annonça un nouveau client. Il était sur le point de s'exclamer quand Wufei lui fit signe - un doigt sur les lèvres - de garder le silence. Le chinois se glissaalors derrière le comptoir puis derrière le natté pour surprendre ce dernier en l'attrapant par la taille, lui faisant pousser un petit cri très peu masculin.

- Bouh !

- Yaaaahhh... what the f... Wufei !

- Surpris ? Je veux bien lecroire vu la façon dont tu t'es enfui ce matin !

- Euh... ouais, en parlant de ça, je... Hm, écoute…

- Oh relax Maxwell, c'est pas parce qu'il s'est passé ce truc complètement dingue entre nous cette nuit que ça change quelque chose, respire et arrête de m'éviter okay !

- Euh... ou... ouais, okay...

- Bien, je préfère ça. Maintenant, va servir cette table qui t'attend et puis viens prendre ma commande et plus vite que ça !

- Grrr... toujours aussi au garde à vous en toute circonstance, hein !

- Oh Maxwell**,** si je me souviens bien, t'étais plutôt pas mal au garde à vous toi aussi cette nuit !

- Wufei...

Souffla Duo incrédule, faisant pouffer son ami. Rouge de honte il s'empara de son plateau et s'exclama avant de partir servir la table cinq :

- Je dois aller porter ces plats à la cinq, rejoins Quat' et je viens prendre ta commande !

- Oui, fais-ça !

Répondit Wufei avant d'aller s'asseoir sur un tabouret face à Quatre qu'il salua chaleureusement. Il put voir tout de suite au regard amusé que lui décocha son ami que Duo avait déjà dû passer aux aveux.

- Laisse-moi deviner, il a déjà tout déballé !

- Oui, c'est limite s'il ne m'en a pas fait toute une scène !

- C'est bien lui, tout ça pour quelques baisers et une nuit torride.

- Une nuit… _torride_ ?

- Yo... préliminaires, Winner, juste des préliminaires je me réserve pour mon prince charmant.

- Laisse-moi deviner, grand, blond platine et pleins aux as !

- Oui, ça le résume assez bien.

- C'est vraiment sérieux alors avec Zechs ?

- De mon côté oui, j'espère que pour lui c'est aussi le cas. Je lui ai envoyé un message ce matin lui demandant s'il y avait moyen qu'il me réserve du temps dans son planning de ministre afin qu'on puisse se revoir maintenant j'attends qu'il me réponde.

- S'il le fait pas je le castre personnellement !

- Okay, du calme Maxwell et prends plutôt ma commande, j'ai faim.

- Tu désires...

- Un Shenlong avec une portion de potatoes en extra et une Tsing comme boisson.

- Quel sauce pour le Shen ?

- Chili.

- Okay... Otto un Shenlong, chili et extra potatoes !

S'exclama Duo en retrouvant le comptoir du côté cuisine, sur lequel il pianota du bout des doigts, il reçut un geste entendu du cuisinier, qui précisa :

- Dans dix minutes, gamin !

Le natté revint alors vers ses amis. Quand la clochette tinta, il croisa un regard bleu perçant et en quelques mouvements de patins se retrouva devant le nouvel arrivant.

- Salut agent Yuy, de retour chez nous, vous êtes seul pour manger aujourd'hui ?

- Bonjour, non Trowa me rejoint dans un moment !

- Okay, une table pour deux alors, côté fenêtre comme la dernière fois ?

- Euh, oui s'il vous plaît.

- Très bien suivez-moi !

S'exclama Duo en s'emparant de deux menus sur le comptoir d'entrée. Il conduisit l'homme à la table une, la même que la première fois où Heero et son coéquipier étaient venus manger. Le japonais sourit au natté alors que celui-ci lui tendait son menu.

- S'il vous plaît, je vous laisse choisir à votre aise, le temps que Trowa vous rejoigne. Quand vous aurezchoisi je viendrai prendre votre commande.

- Merci Duo.

- Euh... de rien.

Balbutia le natté, surpris, avant de rejoindre ses deux amis au bar. Quatre le scruta du regard alors que Wufei se retenait de commenter sournoisement.

- Dis-donc, qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit l'agent sexuellement sexuel ?

- Rien, mais il se souvient de mon nom Quat', il vient juste de me dire « _merci… Duo_ »...

- Oh oh...

- Comme tu dis Q-man, quand il commence à nous le faire avec l'intonation et le reste c'est foutu, je crois qu'il est mordu !

- Je confirme mon ami.

Répondit Quatre à l'attention du chinois qui pouffa en croisant le regard que Duo lançait à la dérobée sur l'agent Yuy. L'américain sembla se reprendre, tourna la tête vers le blond et dit, ses paroles ponctuées par l'arrivée de l'agent Barton :

- On va voir ta réaction quand Trowa aura passé la porte… Ah tiens ! en parlant du loup… Allez, si t'allais l'accueillir, je suis sûr t'en meurs d'envie Kitty.

- C'est toi qui es en charge de leur table Duo, pas moi.

- Ah ah on se dégonfle, n'est-ce pas !

Ricana Duo en allant à la rencontre de Trowa, qui avait entre-temps rejoint Heero table une.

- Salut, ravi de vous revoir agent Barton !

- Oh non, juste Trowa s'il te plaît, Duo c'est ça ?

- Tout à fait ça. Je vous laisse choisir en paix, okay ?

- Pas besoin, je vais prendre le menu 03 et toi Heero ?

- Un 01 pour moi.

- D'accord un 01 et un 03 et comme boisson deux pintes Heineken et Asahi c'est ça ?

Demanda le natté, faisant sourire Trowa qui s'exclama :

- Dis donc quelle mémoire ! Mais c'est bien ça, deux pintes.

- Oh, c'est normal de mémoriser les commandes.

- Tout de même, on est venu une fois seulement.

- C'est la première règle pour un bon un serveur, toujours mémoriser les souhaits des clients dès la première fois, c'est comme ça qu'on fonctionne chez nous. Très bien, votre commande arrive bientôt, en attendant vous avez le salade bar si vous voulez et j'arrive tout de suite avec vos boissons.

- Merci Duo.

- You're welcome...

Chantonna le châtain en s'éloignant avec les commandes qu'il dicta à Otto. Il revint avec le plat de Wufei et servit les pintes de bière avant de les apporter aux deux agents. Quand le natté eut regagné le bar, Trowa dit à son ami sur le ton de la confidence :

- Tu veux que je te dise Heero, je crois que je vais aimer cette ville après tout !

- Et un certain serveur que t'arrêtes pas de mater depuis que tu es entré.

Rétorqua simplement le japonais, faisant suffoquer son ami qui venait de prendre une gorgée de sa bière**.** Trowa toussa un moment et s'exclama :

- C'est ça Yuy, on verra ce que ça va donner avec un certain natté, qui je voudrais le signaler aurait pu se retrouver nu devant nous, vu la façon dont tu l'as déshabillé du regard quand il est venu prendre notre commande !

- Oh, mais je ne cache pas que je trouve Duo très agréable à regarder.

- Très agréable à regarder hein...

Répéta Trowa dans un petit rire. Heero eut un sourire entendu et leva sa bière en signe de salut avant d'en boire quelques gorgées. Oui se dit-il, cette ville allait s'avérer très intéressante.

_**A suivre.**_

_* _**Idgit**_ = idiot, anglais, façon familière et affective. (cf. : __Supernatura__l, Bobby Singer)._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hey Guys, voilà voilà chapitre deux terminés, vous êtes toujours là ?<strong>_

_**Génial, c'est que ça vous plaît toujours !**_

_**La suite bientôt les louloux **_

_**et une dédi' à ma béta préf... Girl you ROCK ! KISSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS YOU**_

_**T.**_


	3. Chapter 3 : Ghost

_**The American's Diner.**_

_**Note : **Nouveau chapitre, les choses commencent vraiment... D'ailleurs désolée pour le retard occasionné mais entre la FAC, les problèmes de santé et le reste écrire ce chapitre à été un peu roccambolesque. Anyway, profitez-en bien et dites-moi ce que vous en aurez pensé._

_Aussi petite précision :_

_**Le gras en italique** = flashback_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapitre 3.<strong>_

Ghost.

_**- Je suis désolé Duo...**_

**_S'exclama le jeune homme, sa voix rauque trahissant son __émotion. Face à lui Duo le regardait comme s'il n'était pas vraiment là, un peu comme quand on regarde une scène de loin. Pour lui c'était presque ça, comme assister à leur rupture d'un point de vue extérieur. Ses oreilles bourdonnaient et il pouvait à peine comprendre de quoi il lui parlait, il avait juste retenu une chose _:_ leur couple venait de se briser et avec lui, une relation longue de six années. Jamais le natté n'aurait cru ressentir un tel déchirement, une telle peine qu'à ce moment même. Il se demanda étrangement comment quelques mots pouvaient détruire une personne, alors que machinalement il attrapait sa veste posée sur le dossier d'une chaise, son sac au pied de celle-ci. Il trouva la porte par habitude, sortit sans même la refermer et l'instant d'après il se mettait à courir comme un dératé sous l'orage qui avait éclaté brusquement, frappant Boston avec rage cette nuit là, si bien qu'il ne savait plus s'il s'agissait de la pluie ou de ses larmes qui dévalaient ses joues glacées, alors que le ciel devenait de plus en tourmenté, exactement comme la tempête faisant rage en lui._**

_**Fini.**_

_**Juste comme ça, c'était fini. Il n'avait aucune idée de pourquoi, comment, était-ce sa faute, celle de son... ex-petit ami, était-ce un enchevêtrement de tout cela ? Il était si perdu… La seule donnée fiable de sa vie, son point d'ancrage face au monde, il venait de les perdre, juste comme ça sur le claquement de quelques mots définitifs. Quelqu'un d'autre serait certainement resté pour exiger des réponses, bataillant pour que tout soit mis au clair, mais lui... lui n'avait pas pu rester là, à le regarder, à ne serait-ce que prononcer une quelconque parole, c'était tout simplement resté bloqué et l'échappatoire la plus simple avait alors été de partir, loin, loin de lui, de leur histoire, de tout.**_

_**Il se mit à courir plus vite, jusqu'à en perdre haleine, ses pas mordant dangereusement le bitume. Il trébucha mais se rattrapa par miracle et sans savoir comment, il se retrouva au pied de l'immeuble de son meilleur ami. Il n'avait pas pensé venir ici premièrement, pourtant il s'y trouvait et soudain la honte, la haine, la peine formèrent une boule énorme dans son estomac alors qu'il appuyait sur l'interphone, et attendait aussi patiemment que possible que la voix légèrement accentuée de son ami résonne à ses oreilles, couvrant un instant le bruit de la pluie qui martelait le ciment froid du trottoir sur lequel il se tenait debout comme un pantin en fin de carrière, presque avachi sur lui-même.**_

_**- Chang !**_

_**- Wufei...**_

_**Croassa-t-il, reconnaissant à peine sa voix. Aussitôt son ami répondit avec surprise :**_

_**- Duo ? Mais que fais-tu là ?**_

_**- Je... je sais pas... je...**_

_**- Monte.**_

_**Il pénétra dans l'immeuble, dans l'ascenseur ensuite, puis arriva au cinquième et là, au bout du couloir, Wufei se tenait dans l'embrasure de la porte menant à son appartement, avec cet air soucieux et inquiet typique qu'on les amis quand ils sentent que quelque chose a mal tourné dans votre vie.**_

_**- Duo, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?**_

_**- C'est fini Wufei... je crois que je viens de me faire larguer.**_

_**Murmura Duo quand il fut à la hauteur de son meilleur ami. Ce dernier ne dit rien de plus, se dégageant sur la droite il fit signe au natté d'entrer dans l'appartement. La porte se referma dans leur dos et le châtain craqua complètement lorsqu'il sentit Wufei le prendre dans ses bras.**_

_**Duo se dit alors que ce matin quand il avait observé les gros nuages foncés dans le ciel, il avait su que cette journée serait étrangement teintée, mais il n'aurait cependant pas été assez fou pour ne serait-ce qu'imaginer la fin de son premier amour, celui qui vous amène à la vie et qui vous fait aussi le plus mal lorsque soudain tout s'écroule.**_

- Duo ?

- Hmm ?

- Reviens sur terre un instant, ça fait cinq minutes que je t'appelle.

- Ah... désolé Wu, j'avais pas entendu…

- Oui je vois ça, tu pensais à quoi, comme ça, perdu ?

- A rien de vraiment gai... la vie, l'amour, tout ça...

- Le fantôme de Solo, une fois de plus n'est-ce pas ? _S'exclama le chinois, un pli sévère dessiné sur le __front. Il n'avait jamais caché combien il en voulait au blond d'avoir laissé tomber Duo comme il l'avait fait, détruisant ainsi le natté du tout au tout. Cela leur__ avait pris des années à lui et à Quatre pour que Duo se reconstruise tant bien que mal, puis un jour Solo avait complètement disparu de leur vie, de la circulation comme on dit, sans donner de nouvelle, sans se préoccuper de savoir si son ex-amant s'était remis de leur rupture._

- Oui, à Solo, entre autres... mais ça n'a pas vraiment d'importance, on devrait rejoindre Quatre au studio.

- Je suis déjà prêt, je t'attends...

- Quoi, tu n'as pas encore sorti la voiture, chéri ? Oooh, tu te ramollis mon cœur...

- Oui, avance que je te montre si je me ramollis...

- C'est une invitation dis donc ?

- Dans tes rêves peut-être.

Cette réflexion fit glousser l'américain qui précéda Wufei dans l'ascenseur, toujours amusé.

- Cinq ans d'âge mental, je te jure.

Maugréa le chinois, faisant s'esclaffer le natté un peu plus fort.

- Et ça te fait marrer, c'est affligeant franchement !

- Oh Wufei, souris chéri, regarde comme elle est belle la vie.

- Vraiment, parfois j'ai du mal à suivre le courant qu'emprunte le fil de ta logique...

- Oui je sais... c'est pour ça qu'ils ont cassé le moule après ma naissance, trop compliqué à déchiffrer.

- Heureusement pour nous pauvres mortels, deux ou plus comme toi, mon dieu j'en ai des frissons rien que de l'imaginer !

- Chang... _s'exclama l'américain_, t'es cruel là.

- Oui je sais. _Termina le chinois en se marrant à son tour_.

- J'ai toujours su que t'étais porté SM et toutes ces choses-là ! _Déclara à brûle-pourpoint le natté après un certain temps de silence entre eux. Cette remarque eut pour effet de faire rougir violemment le chinois, si bien qu'il fut extrêmement difficile pour l'américain de garder un air sérieux et pince sans rire sur le visage, alors que Wufei se mettait à imiter un poisson rouge sorti de son bocal. Presque cinq longues minutes plus tard, n'y tenant plus, Duo éclata d'un bon rire franc qui se communiqua vite à son ami, qui secouait la tête comme pour dire « Non, mais t'es sérieux, vieux ! ». _Allez, Q-man est déjà en train de s'entraîner, j'suis sûr ! _Finit-il par dire, passant un bras sous celui du chinois qui le suivit hors de l'immeuble, un sourire amusé aux lèvres._

Quand ils arrivèrent enfin au studio de danse, ce fut exactement comme Duo l'avait prédit. Leur ami les y avait devancés depuis un temps certain et était à présent perdu dans son échauffement, « _Guilty Filthy Fault_ » de _Awolnation_ résonnant à un volume assez élevé dans le studio. Duo fit signe à Wufei de n'émettre aucun son, son regard se posant sur le petit blond en train d'allier danse classique et contemporaine dans un ensemble des plus intriguant à regarder. Ses gestes étaient déliés et en même temps marqués d'une grâce toute masculine soulignée par la force des mouvements pourtant délicats que mimait le blond. L'appui de ses jambes était bien ancré dans le sol mais on aurait pu croire qu'il flottait tant ses mouvements se faisaient aériens par moment. Soudain, Quatre rencontra leurs regards dans une des grandes glaces qui lui faisaient face et s'arrêta brusquement de danser. Tout sourire il alla à la rencontre des deux garçons pour les saluer avec sa chaleur habituelle.

- Salut les gars !

- Bonjour Quatre !

- Hey Q-man, dis-moi t'aurais pas subtilisé ce CD dans ma discothèque perso...?

- Heuh... _murmura le jeune homme, le rouge lui montant aux joues, ce qui lui valut un éclat de rire taquin du châtain, qui lui passa un bras autour des épaules avant de s'exclamer chaleureusement : _

- Y'a pas de mal Kitty, ma discothèque est ta discothèque, tu pioches dedans quand tu veux, Wufei ne se gêne pas de toute façon.

- On vit ensemble Maxwell, et tes CD ainsi que la chaîne stéréo se trouvent dans le salon, si je ne m'abuse!

- Oh oh, du calme petit Dragon, t'as trop mangé de Frosties ce matin, c'est pas possible, va falloir crever le tigre qui est en toi j'crois bien...

- Ha… ha... tu te crois drôle, franchement ?

- Qui moi...? _demanda Duo, tout innocent, enfin autant que possible. _Of course darling ! Tu ne ris jamais autant qu'en ma présence, mon chéri !

- Je t'ai déjà dis quoi avec les _« __darling__ »_ et _« __mon chéri__»_... ?

- Euh, je me souviens plus trop... un truc genre _« _tu peux m'appeler avec tous les surnoms que tu veux, du moment que ça n'arrive pas aux oreilles de mon adonis blond... _»_ _s'exclama l'américain, imitant parfaitement le ton sévère du chinois. Quatre, toujours sous son bras droit, __éclata de rire et à vrai dire, Wufei lui-même ne put réprimer un petit sourire en coin, amusé par les pitreries de son meilleur ami. Il préférait le voir ainsi que lointain et triste comme il l'avait découvert dans leur salon pas moins d'une demi-heure plus tôt. Au moins, avec ce Duo-là, il savait comment réagir le__ Duo triste, blessé et pensif par contre lui donnait juste envie de retrouver ce connard de Solo et de lui casser la gueule une bonne fois. _Bon, on ferait mieux de s'y mettre !

- Wufei et Duo se changèrent vite fait, pendant que Quatre s'occupait de brancher l'iPod du natté sur le système stéréo de la salle. Ils s'échauffèrent un moment tous ensemble.

- Okay, bon on travaille sur ma choré...!

- Balance le son...

S'exclama Quatre façon garçon des rues, ce qui fit pouffer les deux autres danseurs. Duo lança alors la musique, un mix de beats de Dubstep et Drum'n'Bass s'amplifiant graduellement dans l'air. Il rejoignit les deux autres et ils prirent un moment pour se mettre dans l'ambiance très spéciale des morceaux que le natté avait mélangés avec brio. Enfin suite à un petit signe de ce dernier, ils prirent place alors qu'un battement de cœur résonnait dans la salle, tous trois couchés au sol. Seules leurs poitrines suivirent le rythme de la musique pour un temps, enfin petit à petit la musique monta, de plus en plus présente, leurs mouvements se délièrent, se rencontrèrent, s'imitèrent, en parfaite synchronisation. A un moment ils furent tous trois plantés sur leurs deux pieds, trois parfaits miroirs tandis qu'une danse magnifique se peignait de façon magique grâce à leurs mouvements en totale symbiose et à l'expressivité qu'ils y mettaient. Ils répétèrent encore et encore pendant des heures et finalement sur les coups de treize heures, filèrent prendre une douche, le corps fatigué, en sueur et douloureux, mais c'était ce genre de bonne douleur qui vous fait sentir vivant, vibrant même.

- Wow... je dois dire qu'on a vraiment bien évolué sur ton morceau Duo !

- Je trouve aussi Kitty, avec encore un peu de pratique je suis sûr que ça va plaire à Une, enfin j'espère !

- C'est déjà tout vu ça Maxwell, tu sais que la presque totalité du temps Une est sur la même longueur d'onde que toi question _choré_, danse et tout le tintouin...

- On ne sait jamais, hein Wufei ?

- Tu devrais vraiment te faire plus confiance, cette _choré_ est sensass, en plus l'arrangement musical est digne d'un pro, ils vont être épatés aux rencontres universitaires, crois-moi !

- Ca on verra, pour l'instant j'ai la dalle, on va casser la croûte chez papy H ?

- Je dis oui...

- Oui, oui..._ S'exclamèrent en chœur Wufei et le petit blond, le poing levé. C'était clair, désormais seul leur estomac était aux commandes._

Quelques minutes plus tard, chargés de leurs gros sacs de danse, ils passèrent les portes du restaurant d'Howard. Ce dernier, assis au comptoir, sirotait un café paisiblement, toujours affublé d'un short de coton blanc, de ses sandales de plage et d'une chemise hawaïenne d'un bleu turquoise criard, véritable agression pour les yeux, mais à cet âge-là on ne changeait pas un homme, n'est-ce pas ?

- Hey Pops... _chantonna Duo en passant la porte._

- Salut les jeunes, de retour du studio à ce que je vois !

- Hm hm... et on a la faim de loup qui va avec !

- Ah Duo, toujours guidé par ton estomac, un jour ça te perdra !

- C'est ce que je lui répète tous les jours, mais c'est peine perdue... _souffla Wufei, alors qu'ils étaient à présent tous trois accoudés au bar aux côtés du vieil homme._

- Bon, vous prendrez quoi les jeunes ?

- Trois plats du jour avec un grand supplément de potatoes et trois Ginger Ale, s'il te plaît Papy !

- Allez vous asseoir ça arrive. _Répondit Howard en se dirigeant vers la cuisine pour passer la commande à Otto._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Bureaux de la police criminelle de Boston – département des affaires non-classées.<strong>_

- Yuy, Barton, dans mon bureau... _s'écria une grosse voix bourrue_.

Heero releva la tête des papiers administratifs dans lesquels il était plongé depuis plus d'une heure. C'était la partie la moins glamour du métier de flic, mais elle devait tout de même être faite. Le japonais croisa l'œil émeraude de son coéquipier assis face à lui derrière une montagne de paperasse aussi conséquente que la sienne. Trowa lui décocha un petit sourire amusé, c'est qu'il fallait le dire, le ton autoritaire de leur boss n'avait jamais eu d'atteinte sur eux, et malgré les efforts de ce dernier, il n'en avait toujours aucun à ce jour. Se levant lestement de son siège, le jeune homme suivit Heero dans le bureau du lieutenant Pascal Jefferson, plus communément nommé lieutenant J dans le département des affaires non-classées. Heero frappa deux petits coups contre la vitre fumée du bureau et pénétra dans celui-ci à l'entente d'un _« __entrez__ » _sonore.

Dans le bureau, le lieutenant Jefferson ou J pour les intimes, trônait sur un très beau et sans doute très confortable fauteuil en cuir bleu marine. Devant lui était ouvert un dossier : quelques photos et un témoignage. L'homme faisait une quarantaine bien tapée, pourtant son regard franc et le pli boudeur de sa bouche lui conféraient encore les traits d'une jeunesse pas si lointaine que cela. Ses yeux d'un bleu orageux étaient à la fois vifs et rieurs, sa mâchoire carrée dénotait une certaine force d'esprit, un caractère bien trempé en somme. D'un signe du menton il fit signe aux deux inspecteurs de prendre place dans les deux fauteuils qui faisaient face au grand bureau de verre.

- Yuy, Barton, fini la paperasse administrative ! Dites bonjour à votre première enquête dans le service criminel de Boston ! s_'exclama J en présentant le dossier qu'il avait sous les yeux un instant auparavant aux deux agents. _Il s'agit d'un cas particulier,Solo Stevens, la vingtaine, décédé il y a quelques années. Personne n'avait encore signalé sa disparation auprès de nos services, cependant aujourd'hui un nouveau témoignage nous a été fourni. Il y a de cela quelques semaines un jeune homme est venu signaler avoir été témoin d'un meurtre… en recoupant les faits et les dates, et après avoir cherché parmi le corps étudiant de la fac, nous avons finalement pu trouver de qui il était question. Solo Stevens, vingt-deux ans, orphelin et sans antécédent judiciaire. Voici le début de dossier, ainsi que le témoignage de notre témoin. Je veux que vous vous chargiez de le revoir et de trouver tout ce que vous pouvez sur la mort de ce jeune homme.

- Est-ce que la disparition de Solo avait été signalée auprès de la police du campus ? _Demanda Heero après avoir survolé le dossier du regard_.

- Oui, cependant la police universitaire n'a pas jugé bon d'en informer les services de la criminelle et a abandonné les recherches au bout de quelques semaines, celles-ci n'aboutissant pas.

- Tu parles d'un service efficace... _s'exclama Trowa d'une voix légèrement amère_.

- A part faire régner la discipline sur le campus, leur police ne sert pas à grand chose dans ce genre d'affaires. Enfin, là n'est pas le sujet de discussion, au boulot les gars, prenez Ramirez, Micheals et Parkinson sur l'enquête avec vous.

- Très bien ! _Répondit Heero en se levant, dossier en main. Il__ était déjà en mode enquête. J hocha la tête alors que les deux jeunes hommes prenaient congé_. Okay, Solo Stevens, vingt-deux ans, blond, les yeux bleus et mort suite à plusieurs coups de couteau.

Heero se dirigea vers le tableau transparent dans le fond du bureau, il inscrivit les quelques informations qu'il venait de citer et fut rejoint par Ramirez, curieux de voir sur quoi travaillaient les « p'tits nouveaux », comme il se plaisait à les appeler.

- Sur quoi vous bossez les jeunes ?

- La mort d'un jeune du coin, Solo Stevens, ça te dit quelque chose ? _Demanda Trowa à l'homme._ _Ce dernier se gratta un__ instant le menton, en pleine réflexion._

- Hmm, le nom ainsi que la description me rappellent vaguement un cas similaire, je crois que nous avons quelques dossier au sous-sol, faudrait vérifier.

- Très bien, toi et Barton descendez trouver ce que vous pouvez sur ce dossier, Micheals, Parkinson, vous êtes sur l'enquête avec nous, ordre du chef, cherchez du côté de la fac à propos de Stevens. Je veux tout savoir. Moi, je me charge d'interroger le témoin, un certain... Lallo Nayati.

Chacun partit de son côté, se mettant aussitôt au boulot. Heero passa un coup de fil et programma un entretien avec le témoin pour l'après-midi. Il décida ensuite de descendre au sous-sol pour aider Barton et Ramirez dans leur recherche du cas «_ Solo Stevens_ ». La salle des archives du service des affaires non-classées était ce que l'on pouvait qualifier d'énorme, se profilant presque à l'infini sur tout le sous-sol de l'immense bâtiment qu'était les quartiers de la police de Boston. Dans cette salle s'étalaient sur maintes et maintes rangées des cartons et autres dossiers d'affaires encore non-résolues, la plupart dépassant largement la cinquantaine d'années et n'ayant toujours pas trouvé de conclusion... Parmi ces longues et hautes rangées se trouvait, perdu au milieu d'autres cartons, celui concernant l'assassinat de Solo Stevens quelques années plus tôt, presque quatre pour être précis.

- Alors, vous l'avez trouvé ? _Demanda Heero en s'approchant de Trowa, haut perché sur une __échelle pour fouiller les cartons du haut. La tête brune de Ramirez se perdait dans les boîtes du bas mais pour l'instant aucun n'avait eu de chance dans sa recherche._

- Non, encore rien, c'est un vrai fourbi tous ces cartons, personnes n'a jamais appris au commis à ranger par ordre alphabétique, on gagnerait un temps fou... _maugréa Trowa, essuyant ses mains poussiéreuses sur les jambes de son pantalon._

- J'ai eu raison de descendre dans ce cas, une troisième paire d'yeux est la bienvenue, si on veut en savoir plus sur cet homicide._ Expliqua Heero, en se mettant à fouiller parmi les cartons dans le dos des deux autres inspecteurs. Soudain__ Ramirez cria victoire._

- Je l'ai les jeunes, cet idiot de commis l'avait fourré tout en bas de l'étagère. _Dit l'hispanique en sortant le carton de son trou et allant le poser sur une table un peu plus loin, Barton et Yuy le suivant dans son élan._

- Bon j'espère qu'on aura plus de clarté avec ce qui se cache là-dedans... _soupira Heero. Il savait que la police pouvait bâcler le boulot la plupart du temps._ Alors voyons déjà le rapport de police rédigé la nuit du meurtre... _Le japonais parcourut le rapport des yeux tout en citant les faits importants à voix haute de sorte que Ramirez et Barton soient informés en même temps que lui. Enfin il replaça le dossier dans le carton, dont il s'empara à bout de bras._ Okay, remontons, qu'on fasse une simulation avec Parkinson et Micheals.

Barton et Ramirez hochèrent la tête de concert et les trois inspecteurs regagnèrent les locaux de la criminelle au cinquième. Aussitôt le japonais briefa les deux inspecteurs restés à l'étage, une fois toutes les informations disposées sur le tableau :

- Voilà ce que nous savons : Solo Stevens, vingt-deux ans à l'époque du meurtre, américain, de corpulence mince, les yeux bleus, cheveux blonds. Etudiant à la _Tufts University_, il y suivait un double cursus en musique et lettres et histoire de l'art et ce grâce à une bourse d'état. Ce qu'on sait du crime : le jeune Stevens a été retrouvé la nuit du vingt-quatre avril deux mille six, son corps avait été battu et poignardé à plusieurs reprises, une fois un peu au-dessus de l'aine du côté droit, deux fois dans l'estomac, et une fois dans le dos, ce qui fait en tout quatre coups de poignard consécutifs, ce qui indique qu'il y avait plusieurs agresseurs. Il a ensuite été laissé pour mort, se vidant de son sang, et retrouvé dans une ruelle non loin du campus. La police du campus s'est occupée de l'affaire mais a finalement abandonné deux mois à peine après avoir ouvert le dossier, aucun témoin n'ayant été trouvé soi-disant. Aujourd'hui il semblerait que ce détail ait changé, je rencontrerai Lallo Nayati cet après-midi pour l'entendre concernant le meurtre. Voilà pour l'essentiel du dossier, vu l'heure je vous conseille d'aller vous chercher de quoi casser la croûte car à partir de quatorze heures vous serez coincés ici à éplucher ce dossier de fond en comble et à me trouver tout ce que vous pouvez sur qui était Solo Stevens. Je veux tout savoir dans le moindre détail, ce qui nous paraît insignifiant pourrait s'avérer crucial dans quelques jours.

Et sur ce Heero leur fit signe qu'ils pouvaient chacun prendre leur pause déjeuner. Trowa à ses côtés observait en silence le tableau sur lequel avaient été regroupées toutes les informations qu'ils possédaient pour l'instant sur ce cas. Un petit soupir lui échappa alors qu'il tournait la tête vers Heero qui lui sourit amicalement.

- Aller viens, on va manger et on ensuite on pourra de nouveau s'inquiéter de ce crime pour aussi longtemps qu'il le faudra. _S'exclama Heero en enfilant sa veste laissée sur le dossier de son fauteuil de __bureau. Son__ ami lui emboîta le pas vers la sortie._

- Quand même, vingt-deux ans, c'est moche de mourir à cet âge-là et d'une telle façon en plus !

- Que veux-tu Trowa, plus on fait ce boulot et plus les gens paraissent être atteints d'une manière ou d'une autre. Tout le monde semble souffrir du même syndrome apparemment...

- Qui est ? _Demanda Trowa, curieux._

- La folie furieuse. _Répondit simplement Heero en poussant la porte d'entrée de __l'immeuble. Se__ retrouvant ensuite sur le trottoir, il jeta un regard à son ami et coéquipier._ Des suggestions pour la pause déj' ?

- Un sandwich au bureau ça m'irait tout à fait... _s'exclama Trowa avec naturel déconcertant. Il s'attira alors un regard écarquillé de la part de Heero, qui croassa étrangement._

- Quoi... un sandwich... au bureau, mais... _Le japonais se retint d'ajouter la pensée qui venait de lui effleurer l'esprit car il savait qu'il n'aurait pas fini d'entendre Trowa la lui resservir, mais il n'y pouvait rien. Etait-ce une nouvelle habitude qu'il avait prise, oui c'était sûrement ça, une habitude, juste ça. Il était maintenant habitué à voir Duo le midi et là il avait vraiment envie de retrouver le natté._

- Bah t'y vois un inconvénient ? _Demanda Trowa, une lueur amusée au fond de ses émeraudes._

- Non, non... remontons, on va commander c'est bon ! _S'exclama Heero… dépité ? Oui, il l'était vraiment. Ce qui fut de trop pour son ami qui éclata de rire en pointant du doigt son coéquipier._

- Mon gars si tu voyais ta tête... Mémorable! Allez, j'arrête de te taquiner car j'irais bien casser la croûte et baver tout en même temps, pas toi ?

- Non, manger seulement, je ne suis pas un sale pervers comme toi, mon cher... _enfin quoi que. Mais il n'était pas assez masochiste pour le dire clairement, bien sûr._

- Non, toi t'es pire... _rétorqua Trowa en éclatant de rire, alors que Heero lui frappait l'arrière du crâne. Après quelques minutes de marche ils arrivèrent à l'American's Diner, leur entrée ponctuée du tintement __familier à la porte du restaurant._

Duo, Quatre et Wufei étaient assis à une table. Cela faisait à peine une dizaine de minutes qu'ils avaient décidé de déménager du bar, leur corps courbaturé n'arrêtant pas de leur rappeler au moindre mouvement qu'il leur fallait un endroit confortable pour manger. Ils étaient là à parler de tout et de rien, quand Duo rencontra le regard cobalt d'un certain inspecteur de police. Donnant un léger coup de coude à Quatre, il fit lui signe de suivre son regard et aussitôt une jolie teinte rosée couvrit les joues du petit blond, tandis qu'il répondait au sourire que Trowa venait de lui lancer.

- Wu-baby, tu m'excuseras de donner un coup de pouce au destin...

- Qu'est-ce que tu baragouines encore Maxwell ? _Demanda le chinois, un sourcil relevé. Vu qu'il était dos à la porte d'entrée il n'avait pas pu voir les deux inspecteurs pénétrer dans le restaurant. Le nez plongé sur son portable car Zechs venait de lui envoyer un message, il n'avait pas non plus remarqué l'échange de regards entre Duo et Quatre. Mais il comprit tout quand il entendit le natté s'exclamer :_

- Hey, Heero, Trowa, par ici y'a de la place pour vous les gars !

- Okay, maintenant je comprends ton jargon étrange l'américain.

- Désolé, darling, j'ai pas pu résister… Mais dis-moi c'est un message de ton adonis blond que tu viens de recevoir ? A en juger par l'espèce de micro sourire que tu arbores, je dirais que oui ! Je veux voir ce qu'il t'a envoyé et ce tu vas lui répondre une fois que tu l'auras fait. _Murmura taquin le natté, alors que Heero et Trowa s'approchaient de leur table. Arrivés à leur hauteur ce fut l'homme à la mèche qui les salua en premier, son regard croisant__ les orbes turquoise de Quatre, une fois de plus sous le charme du brun._

- Salut...

- Bonjour Trowa, comment allez-vous ? _Demanda Quatre, le cœur battant soudain plus vite._

- Bien bien et vous ?

- Sous-entendu « bien et toi Quatre »... _crut bon de préciser Duo__, __qui ne pouvait s'empêcher de laisser son regard __courir sur la silhouette du japonais - ce dernier amusé par la remarque du natté qui avait réussi à faire piquer un fard à Trowa. Décidément qu'Heero était beau avec ses yeux en amande et son petit air sévère se dit l'américain, – un peu comme Wufei remarqua-t-il avec amusement mais c'était surtout le bleu de son regard qui l'envoûtait inexorablement._ Mais asseyez-vous avec nous, tiens Wu-baby pousse toi un peu tu veux, qu'ils puissent se poser.

Wufei se décala et les deux jeunes hommes prirent place sur la banquette, Heero entre le chinois et son coéquipier. Quatre prit alors la parole :

- Vous savez déjà ce que vous allez prendre ? _Demanda Quatre aux deux arrivants._

- Un Wing Zero pour moi avec un ginger ale..._ répondit Heero sans poser un regard sur la carte il lança un coup d'œil à Trowa, lui demandant silencieusement ce qu'il avait choisi._

- Et pour moi un Heavyarms et un ginger ale aussi !

- Je vais dire ça à Otto et j'arrive. _Fit le petit blond en se levant aussitôt._

- Otto ? _Demanda Trowa d'un air sceptique, ce qui fit pouffer Duo discrètement._

- C'est juste le cuistot, un mexicain de quarante balais et marié à la femme la plus folle que j'ai pu rencontrer dans ma chienne de vie ! _S'exclama le natté, toujours amusé d'avoir percé à jour le brun, qui gardait le silence mais dont les joues rouges – enfin la joue rouge, vu que l'autre était partiellement dissimulée par sa longue mèche auburn – ne pouvaient rien cacher de sa soudaine gêne._ On aurait bien dit un flagrant délit de jalousie monsieur l'inspecteur... _ne put s'empêcher d'ajouter le jeune homme, faisant ainsi avaler de travers Trowa qui tentait vainement de boire son verre d'eau. Mais cela s'avérait être une tâche de haut risque avec un Duo déchaîné pour adversaire de joute verbale, joute dans laquelle, on pouvait le constater, il avait bien du mal à trouver quoi dire et comment en placer une._ Mais no panic no stress, je ne dirai rien à Quatre, ton secret est bien gardé. Pis j'ai envie de voir comment il va galérer mon p'tit père blond ! _Duo se leva ensuite pour aller rejoindre son ami, qui venait de lui faire signe que leur commandes étaient prêtes._ Bon je reviens. Wufei, j'attends toujours le compte rendu...

- Ouais, c'eut été miraculeux que tu oublies...

- Enfin, chéri, tu me connais bien mieux que ça quand même.

- Justement ! _Maugréa le chinois, alors que le natté s'en allait dans un éclat de rire et le pas joyeux._

- Il est toujours comme ça ? _Demanda Trowa au chinois, incrédule. Il était toujours soufflé du toupet dont faisait preuve le châtain, après tout ne venait-il pas de lui faire remarquer haut et clair qu'il était jaloux ? Lui, le grand-et-plein-de-sang-froid inspecteur Trowa Barton ? Non mais, incroyable._

- Toujours, et là il est crevé, sinon c'est pire ! _Répondit Wufei, découragé face à la répartie et à la mémoire très sélective de son meilleur ami._

- Parce que là il est crevé...? _s'exclama Heero, qu'on aurait put décrire de presque surpris, son regard suivant l'évolution de Duo derrière le bar, alors que ce dernier préparait les boissons qu'avaient demandé les deux inspecteurs._

- Oui, on a passé la matinée à bosser au studio, et j'avoue que danser pendant autant d'heures fatigue vachement.

- Oh, vous êtes danseurs ? _S'étonna Trowa._

- Oui, ça fait partie de nos choix d'options à la fac Duo et Quatre ont débuté à leur entrée à l'université, pour ma part j'ai toujours dansé, depuis tout petit. Mais Duo est vraiment, vraiment un danseur né, il est doué comme pas possible. _S'exclama Wufei, une lueur admirative dans le regard, alors qu'il le posait sur Duo revenant vers eux chargé d'un énorme plateau. Arrivé à leur hauteur, le natté posa son fardeau et servit ses amis en premier._

- Alors voici vos boissons, deux ginger ales et un thé vert, et Wufei ton plat du jour, ainsi que le supplément de potatoes. _Cita le châtain en plaçant une assiette devant le __chinois. Il fit de__ même ensuite avec celle de Quatre et la sienne, puis repartit avec son plateau vide vers les cuisines. Un moment plus tard lui et Quatre revenaient se poser à leur table, le petit blond chargé des commandes des deux inspecteurs. _

- Et voilà, bon appétit !

- Merci Quatre. _Répondit doucement Trowa, faisant rougir le blond quand ce dernier croisa l'œil émeraude du brun._

Pendant ce court échange, qu'il remarqua malgré son attention tournée vers son ami chinois, Duo s'empara du portable que ce dernier venait de poser à côté de son assiette et aussitôt y trifouilla à la recherche de ce qui l'intéressait.

- Ah ah ! _S'exclama l'américain, fier de sa trouvaille._

- T'aurais pu demander, je te l'aurais passé... _bougonna Wufei. Duo était vraiment impossible aujourd'hui, ou c'était juste lui qui était trop fatigué pour supporter son ami aussi bien que d'ordinaire._

- J'aurais pu... _répondit simplement le châtain, toujours pris dans sa lecture, son regard s'adoucissant au fur et à mesure qu'il avançait. Au bout d'un certain moment, il tendit le téléphone au chinois qui le récupéra aussitôt, le posant de nouveau à côté de son __assiette. Sans__ rien ajouter de plus, Duo entreprit de boire une longue gorgée de sa boisson avant d'entamer son plat._

- Quoi ? C'est tout, aucune remarque acerbe de ta part ? _S'étonna le chinois après une longue minute._ _Duo se contenta de hausser légèrement les épaules en réponse. _Dieux, il va pleuvoir quelque chose !

- Pourquoi tu dis ça Wufei ? _Demanda Quatre, curieux._

- Parce que Duo vient de lire les messages que Zechs m'a envoyés ainsi que ce que je lui ai répondu et aucune réaction, rien. Tu l'as déjà vu faire ça toi ?

- Non, mais... je peux lire les messages moi aussi, s'il te plaît ?

- Toi au moins tu demandes. _Fit le chinois en tendant son portable au petit blond, qui parcourut la dizaine de messages (reçu/répondu) que venaient de s'envoyer les deux hommes._

- Oooh... Wufei... _roucoula Quatre en lui rendant son __téléphone. Sans se rendre compte que ce simple roucoulement venait de faire frissonner Trowa presque violemment. Wufei, de son côté, se retint de lever les yeux au ciel : il s'attendait à une réplique mièvre, il le sentait, sans savoir__ pourquoi, il le sentait._

- Vas-y, lâche le fond de ta pensée Winner. _Ni l'un ni l'autre ne remarquèrent le haussement de sourcil du japonais à l'entente du nom de famille de Quatre. Est-ce que le blond faisait partie de __**la**__ famille Winner ? Se demanda Heero en croisant le regard intrigué de Trowa à ses côtés._

- Pas de pensée, je comprends juste la réaction de Duo, et je la partage. Me voilà maintenant réellement rassuré par rapport à ton chéri.

- Ah non pas toi aussi, Zechs, il s'appelle Zechs, fini les _chéri_ et _adonis_ et j'en passe pitié.

Quatre gloussa légèrement, c'était typique du chinois comme réaction après tout, d'ailleurs il n'avait jamais compris pourquoi ce dernier montrait autant d'aversion face aux petits surnoms et adjectifs que Duo et lui aimaient employer la plupart du temps. Secouant quelque peu la tête il exprima enfin tout haut ce que Duo – qui se goinfrait éhontément de potatoes à présent – pensait tout bas.

- En tout cas cela fait plaisir de voir que Zechs est aussi sérieux à propos de toi et je dirais même, l'ayant déjà croisé quelques fois, aussi amoureux. Je suis heureux pour toi Wufei, tu mérites quelqu'un de bien et de vraiment connaître l'amour !

- Ouais, Kitty-cat, bien dit... j'espère en tout cas que ça sera un happy ending pour toi mon frère. _Souffla finalement Duo, le regard perdu au travers de la grande vitre faisant office de façade au restaurant._

- Duo..._ commença Wufei avant d'être coupé dans son élan par le natté._

- Laisse Wu... je suis désolé, okay ! J'aurais pas du laisser filer ça ! Profite bien de ton homme surtout, et est-ce que tu vas finir ton burger ? Parce que y'a encore de la place chez moi tu sais..._ Ajouta Duo, sautant du coq à l'âne et espérant réellement que ni Wufei ni Quatre ne tenterait de l'entraîner dans une conversation qu'il n'avait pas envie d'avoir, surtout pas devant Heero a.k.a le mec qui le faisait... fantasmer et Trowa, le mec qui faisait fantasmer le Winner-man assis à sa droite._

- Tu sais que tu peux me parler si tu veux, n'est-ce pas ? _Fit Wufei d'une voix douce, ce qui fit un peu tiquer Heero qui se demandait à présent quelle était vraiment la nature de la relation du chinois avec son natté préféré. Apparemment la jalousie était de mise autour de cette table aujourd'hui : d'abord Trowa et maintenant... quoi... lui._

- Je sais oui, mais je n'en ai pas envie !

Et le silence retomba sur la petite tablée. Heero et Trowa avaient suivi l'échange des trois amis avec curiosité et amusement. Maintenant une autre question se soulevait dans l'esprit du japonais qui se demandait quels pouvaient être les fantômes assombrissant les magnifiques prunelles violine du châtain. Son instinct de flic et son sens de la perception lui soufflaient que par le passé le jeune homme avait dû être vraiment blessé, et à en croire qui s'était dit entre Wufei et Duo, ainsi que l'amertume de la voix de ce dernier lorsqu'il avait conseillé son ami de profiter de son amoureux, cela avait dû être en amour. Instinctivement il sentit un sentiment fort de protection s'éveiller en lui. De plus en plus il voulait en apprendre sur le jeune homme, ce dernier l'intriguant à chaque fois davantage à force de le croiser et d'échanger avec lui quelques mots, même si cela avait été des banalités la majeure partie du temps. Son flot de pensées fut coupé par la voix grave de Trowa.

- Alors, comma ça vous êtes danseurs tous les trois ?

- Han...Wufei à parlé ! _Lâcha Duo amusé._

- Genre c'est un secret ? _Déclara le principal concerné, tentant de finir son burger. Il n'avait pas envie d'être gentil et de le refiler à Duo, peut-être un autre jour qui sait._

- Genre c'est vrai que t'as l'habitude de l'ouvrir en face d'inconnus... _rétorqua Duo sans se démonter face aux sarcasmes contenus dans la voix de son ami._

- Dis donc t'as bouffé du lion ce matin... _fit remarquer Quatre, avec son tact légendaire._

- Peut-être bien qui sait ! Maintenant, oui nous sommes danseurs, pour répondre à ta question Tro-man ! _Répondit Duo, changeant aussitôt de __sujet. Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais aujourd'hui il se sentait plus à fleur de peau que d'autres jours, et il devait avouer que l'image de Solo l'avait hanté toute la nuit. Depuis qu'il avait ouvert les yeux, ce matin, le souvenir de son ex-amant ne voulait pas le quitter, et au contraire semblait __se rappeler à lui avec une once de perfidie qu'il avait du mal à supporter. C'était une de ces nombreuses journées où il avait l'étrange sensation d'être prisonnier, prisonnier de son passé, prisonnier de lui-même, prisonnier de sa chienne de vie, et aujourd'hui plus qu'à l'accoutumée, il avait bien du mal à gérer ce sentiment d'étouffer à petit feu._ Mais on ne fait pas que ça, par exemple Wufei est aussi en option photographie, et franchement vous devriez voir son travail, c'est tout simplement renversant ! Quatre est un musicien hors-pair, il me fait toujours faire pipi dans ma culotte lorsque je l'entends jouer du violon.

- Quel poète tu fais dis-donc Maxwell !

- Euh Tro-man... _T__enta d'intégrer Trowa. C'était ardu de s'accoutumer à ce surnom débile, mais il n'avait pas envie de blesser l'ami de Quatre, sinon il était sûr de perdre la majeure partie de ses chances avec le blond._

- Ouais Tro-man, ça te va pas mal je trouve ! Et que veux-tu Chang, le talent chez moi c'est inné ! _S'exclama avec prétention le natté, faisant rire les deux __inspecteurs. Son regard tomba alors sur Heero et là ce fut le coup de foudre. Il le sentit le frapper de plein fouet avec cette violence accrue que l'on vous décrit souvent dans les livres ou les films. Tout en__ se rendant compte de ce nouveau détail, de taille tout de même, il sentit autre chose naître en lui, une peur farouche, qui le paralysa l'espace d'une seconde, car en croisant les prunelles bleues du japonais, il vit se profiler le spectre de sa plus grand phobie..._

- Duo, tu es sûr que ça va, t'es tout pâle d'un coup. _S'exclama Quatre en posant une main sur l'épaule du __natté. Ce dernier__ détourna la tête avec lenteur, son attention se portant sur le petit blond qu'il ne sembla pas voir dans un premier temps. Puis il retrouva la faculté de parler et affichant un sourire forcé s'exclama :_

- Quoi ? Bien sûr que ça va Kitty-cat, t'inquiète c'est juste un peu de fatigue après l'entraînement de tout à l'heure.

- Hm... si tu le dis, alors...

- Mais oui, t'inquiète pas !

Quatre ne répondit pas, mais il ne put s'empêcher de jeter un coup d'œil vers Wufei et l'expression fermée du visage de l'asiatique le confirma dans sa crainte. Il n'était pas idiot, il savait très bien quand Duo omettait de leur dire la stricte vérité – et ce petit épisode était un de ces moments – ensuite, son empathie lui envoyait tous les signaux nécessaires pour ressentir la tempête qui faisait rage dans le cœur de son meilleur ami. Une chose aussi était certaine à ses yeux : le fantôme de Solo était de retour et il craignait soudain que Duo ne fasse une nouvelle rechute.

- Alors, vous êtes dans la police depuis longtemps, vous êtes dans quel service à ce propos ? _Demanda Duo à l'intention des deux inspecteurs, voulant changer de discussion au plus vite. Il savait très bien ce qui se tramait à l'instant sous la chevelure blonde de Quatre et derrière le__ regard onyx de Wufei._

- Eh bien, on a fini l'école de police y'a à peu près quoi... huit, neuf ans, c'est ça Heero ? _S'exclama Trowa__._

- Oui, un peu plus de huit ans, on a d'abord travaillé trois ans pour la criminelle de Washington en tant que bleus, puis en service pour la crime de Miami durant cinq ans et nous voilà maintenant comme inspecteurs principaux au service des affaires non-classées de Boston.

- Wow... impressionnant ! Tu as déjà arrêté combien de personnes alors ? _Demanda Duo, changeant de ton sans réellement s'en rendre compte, alors que son regard venait plonger dans celui de Heero face à lui, le tout sous l'œil amusé de Trowa et Quatre – Wufei n'écoutait que d'une oreille, son portable venait de vibrer, lui indiquant un nouveau message de son petit ami._

- Beaucoup, ça prendrait trop de temps de les compter, dis-toi juste que je suis très habile avec une paire de menottes.

- Hmm... je ne demande qu'à voir... Allez-y menottez-moi monsieur l'inspecteur, j'adore ça ! _Susurra Duo la voix rauque en tendant ses poignets vers Heero. Le ton emprunté par l'américain et son assurance soudaine firent remonter un frisson le long de la colonne vertébrale du japonais qui ne le lâchait plus du regard._

- Et il est aussi grave dangereux une arme à la main... _ponctua Trowa._

- Ah oui ? Un homme dangereux, avec ça... _murmura presque le natté._

- Il ne rate jamais sa cible ! _Ajouta Trowa._

- Non, je ne la rate jamais. _Confirma Heero en s'emparant de son verre pour cacher son sourire. Il venait de faire frémir Duo, il l'avait bien vu et il se dit aussitôt qu'il avait très envie de faire frémir de nouveau le jeune homme mais dans un tout autre cadre que celui de l'American's Diner._

- Je n'en doute pas une seconde._ Dit simplement le natté._

- OH DIEUX... _s'exclama soudain Wufei, attirant quatre paires d'yeux dans sa direction._

- Oh dieux, qu'est-ce qui te prend, vous jouez au sms rose avec ton chéri ou quoi ? _S'exclama Duo, faisant rougir violemment le chinois, qui nia aussitôt._

- Mais n'importe quoi, d'abord c'est plus ton genre que le mien et non nous n'avons pas ce genre de pratique avec Zechs !

- Rectification darling, vous n'avez _pas encore_ ce genre de pratique avec Zechs, mais ça ne saurait tarder…

- Pervers !

- Coincé !

- Obsédé !

- Frigide !

- Délinquant sexuel !

- Vierge effarouchée... _claqua la dernière insulte du natté, soufflant le chinois qui ne sut que répondre. _

- Et 1-0 pour Duo, alors pourquoi cette exclamation Wufei ? _S'enquit alors Quatre __coupant court__ au combat verbal de ses amis._

- Il va venir...

- Qui ? Le père Noël ? _Demanda Duo, amusé._

- T'es con ou tu suis des cours...

- Un peu des deux je dirais, mais faut encore vérifier par contre.

- C'est pas vrai, il était enragé le lion !

- Oh, ça oui et pas qu'un peu, ce fut une sacrée bataille pour avoir un bout de sa queue ! _Cette réplique eut pour effet de faire avaler de travers Quatre,_ _Duo se mit aussitôt à lui taper dans le dos._ T'as vu ce que t'as fait Chang ? ça va aller Kitty, respire juste doucement...

- Putain, ça c'est la meilleure, c'est toi qui parles par sous-entendus et c'est moi qui me ramasse tout sur la tronche une fois de plus !

- Ca va Kitty ? T'es sûr ?

- Affirmatif... Duo tu... tu es vraiment impossible.

- Oh Mamour, non, je dirais plus incorrigible tu sais. _Rétorqua Duo tout __sourire. Il tourna__ alors la tête vers le chinois et __demanda :_

- Donc, il vient à Boston ton adonis, et quand ?

- Ben, il a dit dans pas longtemps, mais il n'a pas précisé de date par-contre.

- Hmm… Quatre, ne prévois rien pour les semaines à venir, c'est quelque chose que je ne veux rater pour rien au monde !_ S'exclama Duo en regardant le blond – plus sérieux que ça tu meurs._

- T'inquiète Duo, grâce à iCloud, mon iPhone vient de synchroniser mon agenda avec une seule notification, « Zechs + Wufei = Lapinous »...

Duo éclata d'un bon rire tonitruant, se tapant la cuisse ; ça y'a pas à dire, derrières ses airs d'angelot Quatre était pire que lui.

- Ah Quat-chan, j'aurais pas mieux dit !

- Je sens déjà que je vais avoir honte avec vous deux dans les pattes._ S'exclama Wufei dépité._

- T'inquiète pas comme ça Wu-baby, on vous observera de loin avec les jumelles...

- Et tout le kit d'espionnage qui va avec pour bien vous entendre. _Finit Quatre, faisant de nouveau éclater de rire Duo, suivi de Trowa et __Heero. Pour__ leur pause-déjeuner ils avaient eu raison de passer au restaurant car les trois jeunes hommes étaient comme une énorme bouffée d'oxygène dans leur longue journée, marquée par l'horreur que pouvait causer la folie humaine._

- Mais qu'est-ce j'ai fait au ciel... _s'exclama Wufei théâtralement._

- Ben tu lui as un jour demandé de t'offrir les meilleurs « meilleurs amis » du monde et il t'a envoyé à nous tout naturellement ! _Observa Duo très sérieusement, faisant sourire les quatre hommes à ses côtés._

- Enfin tu sais ce que signifie la venue de Zechs à Boston Duo... _demanda Quatre, énigmatique. Le natté tourna vers lui un visage au sourire Colgate et chantonna en chœur avec le __blond :_

_- Samedi shopping_...

- Vous faites ça tous les samedis, je vois pas ce que ça va changer cette fois-ci !

- Beaucoup de choses Wufei... _laissa tomber Quatre._

- Oui, cette fois-ci tu n'y échappes pas puisque c'est toi qu'on va relooker ! _Termina Duo. _

- Oh dieux, venez à mon aide !

- Ca sert à rien, Wu-baby, on a le dieu du shopping dans notre poche depuis un bail maintenant !

- Je veux mourir... _croassa Wufei en laissant tomber son front sur la table._

- Mais non, mais non... bon qui veut du dessert ? Heero, Trowa, Quat ? _Demanda Duo, sautant du coq à __l'âne. Il se leva et se dirigea__ vers le bar alors que ses amis et les deux inspecteurs venaient de hocher la tête positivement à l'énonciation de sucre et plaisir palatin._ Et voilà les hommes, cinq dames blanches avec chantilly et caramel.

- Merci beaucoup Duo. _Dit Heero alors qu'à ses côtés Trowa s'exclamait tristement :_

- Quoi, pas de tarte au citron aujourd'hui ?

- Euh non désolé, c'est mon jour de repos, mais si vous passez demain j'en ferai une juste pour vous deux, Tro-man.

- Génial. Yuy, demain on déjeune ici je te préviens.

- Toi et ton estomac... _fit remarquer l'air de rien le japonais._

- Je sais... maintenant mange ta glace, l'heure tourne, on va devoir rentrer au bureau.

- Quoi déjà ? _S'étonnèrent Quatre et Duo en chœur, s'attirant un air amusé et surpris de la part des inspecteurs… Serait-ce que les deux jeunes hommes voudraient les garder un peu plus avec eux ?_

- Eh oui malheureusement, on vient de rouvrir un dossier et nous devons auditionner un témoin dans trente minutes. _Répondit Trowa._

- Okay, on vous verra demain dans ce cas ! _S'exclama un Quatre déconfit en piochant dans glace._

- Bien sûr... _murmura le brun en croisant les orbes turquoise lui faisant face._

Le temps de finir leur coupe que déjà les deux inspecteurs quittaient l'endroit, direction le bureau où les attendait patiemment leur témoin-clef dans cette affaire de meurtre.

_**A suivre...**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Voilà voilà déjà fini... on respire... bien sûr qu'il y a une suite, cette fic ne fait que commencer après tout !<strong>_

_**Et tant que j'y suis je voudrais faire une énorme dédicace à ma béta car grâce a elle cette fic et moi-même nous nous enrichissons énormément, déjà rien que pour l'orthographe mdr et aussi pour l'avancement et l'agencement de mes chapitres dont celui-ci en particulier. **_

_**D'ailleurs avis à tous les auteurs lisant ceci, si vous avez le temps et l'occasion de pouvoir le faire bien sûr, rencontrer votre béta pour parler boulot et autre tout ça autour d'un bon café, c'est réellement **__**une chose à faire, croyez-moi on en ressort grandi si je puis m'exprimer ainsi.**_

_**Donc pas étonnant que je te dédie cette fanfiction Aériell, cadeau et je remercie le dieu de la fanfic (si si il existe lol) de t'avoir mise sur mon chemin d'auteur mdr !**_

_**A tous les autres on se retrouve au prochain chapitre qui ne saurait tarder (je l'espère, je jongles entre d'autres fics donc faut un peu de patience).**_

_**Bisous bisous***_

_**T.**_

**_PS : pour ceux qui se pose la question Lallo Nayati est un nom amérindien d'où la sonorité un peu étrange..._**


	4. Chapter 4 : Wonderwall partie 1

_**The American's Diner.**_

_**Note :**_ le cas « Stevens » révélé au grand jour... turbulences annoncées en perspective donc !

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapitre 4.<strong>_

Wonderwall

Partie 1

_**Le bar était bondé. La fumée de cigarette assombrissait l'air de sa couleur bleutée, rendant la vue quelque peu difficile. Duo dut jouer des coudes pour rejoindre ses amis à la table qu'ils occupaient non loin de la scène du petit livehouse où ils avaient décidé de passé leur soirée du vendredi.**_

**_- Franchement, on était obligé de venir ici ce soir ? _S'exclama Duo en prenant place sur le haut tabouret, face à ses deux meilleurs amis, Quatre Winner et Wufei Chang.**

**_- C'est le plus proche de la fac Duo... _Fit remarquer Quatre, alors que le natté affichait une moue boudeuse tout en lançant des regards vers la scène, où il savait très bien qu'_il_ apparaîtrait.**

**_- Et puis il est temps que tu aies une bonne discussion avec Solo tu ne crois pas ? _Ajouta Wufei, s'attirant aussitôt les foudres du natté.**

_**- Ah tu crois... Parce que pour moi jusque là le message était très clair : il m'a largué, après une relation longue de six années pour lui je ne suis rien, pas besoin de retourner le couteau, merci j'ai déjà donné !**_

**_- Tu fuis Duo ? _Décréta Wufei, toujours la voix de la raison, ce qui énerva un peu plus Duo.**

**_- Fais gaffe à ce que tu dis Chang..._ Murmura l'américain, d'un ton dangereux.**

**_- Wufei a raison Duo, tu fuis l'inévitable et tu sais au fond de toi que pour ta tranquillité d'esprit tu as besoin de réponses, si tu veux avancer et passer à autre chose ! _S'exclama à son tour Quatre, son regard préoccupé tombant sur lui.**

**_- Mais bordel, qui a dit que je voulais passer à autre __chose ?__ Moi ce que je veux c'est retourner en arrière et récupérer mon mec, rien de plus, putain ! _Termina l'américain en explosant littéralement, s'attirant quelques regards curieux des tables environnantes. Il se leva brusquement avec la ferme intention de vider les lieux, mais il fut stoppé dans sa fuite lorsqu'il entendit les premières notes d'une chanson qu'il connaissait par cœur, puis sa voix, cette voix qui l'avait un jour envoûté, une voix qui l'avait fait chavirer, causant ainsi sa perte, une voix résonnant dans tout l'endroit avec ses accents si sensuels par moment, déchirés à d'autres. Il sentit son cœur se tordre douloureusement dans sa poitrine, alors qu'abattu il se laissait de nouveau tomber sur son tabouret. Levant les yeux il croisa les orbes céruléens – qu'il avait imprimés intimement depuis si longtemps maintenant – mais les voir de si loin, si froids alors qu'ils se posaient désormais sur lui, mon Dieu que cela pouvait faire mal et alors qu'il était là à l'écouter, cette chanson qu'il aimait tant lui devint insupportable. Pourtant, malgré son envie, son besoin de courir, de partir loin de là, il était scotché sur place, incapable de bouger. Il devait être masochiste se dit-il, c'est vrai : qui, sain d'esprit, resterait ainsi prostré à se torturer aussi vicieusement ? Lui, sans doute... Et pourtant les paroles de ses deux amis lui revinrent à l'esprit... Oui, ils avaient tous deux raison, Solo et lui avaient besoin de parler, de tout mettre à plat, une bonne fois pour toutes. IL avait besoin que son amour lui donne les réponses aux questions qu'il n'avait de cesse de se poser depuis leur rupture, il avait besoin que Solo guérisse les blessures qu'il lui avait infligées en quelques mots, il avait besoin... de lui, tout simplement, rien d'autre que lui pour continuer à vivre, car désormais il se sentait plus mort que vif et ce depuis que le blond avait rompu.**

**_- Duo ? _Demanda la douce voix de Quatre à ses côtés.**

**_- Vous avez raison... je dois lui parler, je dois... j'ai besoin de comprendre pourquo__i…_Avoua Duo, secoué. Il remarqua à peine que quelques larmes s'étaient mises à dévaler les courbes rondes de ses joues, il les essuya vite fait et attendit que Solo finisse sa prestation avant de le rejoindre en coulisse. Il était à présent déterminé à savoir la vérité, et le blond n'y échapperait pas. Il allait lui donner une bonne explication, il lui devait au moins ça après l'avoir blessé comme il l'avait fait, n'est-ce pas ?**

_**C'est environ trente minutes plus tard que Duo put le rejoindre dans sa petite loge, qui avait été témoin de nombreuses discutions comme celle qu'il s'apprêtait à avoir avec son ex-petit ami… et comme le fait de penser cela était désormais douloureux. Assis dans un des deux fauteuils de la pièce, le blond releva la tête en entendant la porte se refermer brusquement. Aussitôt son regard tomba dans les améthystes pleines de nuages de son jeune amant... non de son ex-jeune amant à présent.**_

**_- Duo... _Murmura-t-il, incertain d'être capable d'afficher une quelconque assurance face au jeune homme, pas quand il pouvait voir dans ses yeux l'étendue des dégâts qu'il avait causés, mais c'était pour le bien du châtain même si cela lui arrachait le cœur. Il n'avait pas eu le choix, c'était pour son bien, pour le protéger, et pour cela il aurait fait n'importe quoi, même le quitter.**

**_- Salut Solo ! _S'exclama la voix grave mais froide du natté.**

**(Fin du flashback)**

* * *

><p>Heero soupira une fois de plus en relisant le dossier de Solo Stevens : il n'y avait aucune piste quand à savoir pourquoi le jeune homme avait été tué, par qui, ni même s'il s'agissait d'une simple agression ou d'autre chose comme un crime haineux. Son instinct de flic penchait pour cette dernière hypothèse mais pour cela il avait besoin de preuves, de réponses et pour l'instant, eh bien, il était vraiment loin d'en disposer. L'audition de Lallo Nayati ne l'avait pas éclairé plus que ça, l'amérindien ne connaissant pour ainsi dire pas la victime et n'ayant fait qu'entrapercevoir le meurtre de loin. La seule piste qu'ils avaient pour l'instant était le livehouse près duquel le jeune homme avait été assassiné, et où il semblait se produire régulièrement. Mais depuis le temps, l'ancien patron ayant pris sa retraite, la gérance du lieu et les serveurs avaient changé au fil des années, résultat : cul de sac, nada, rien du tout.<p>

- Hey Yuy, j'ai peut-être quelque chose ! _S'exclama soudain Parkinson en se dirigeant vers le tableau de preuves._

- Aussitôt Heero, accompagné de Trowa et Ramirez, s'approcha de la jeune femme. Cette dernière leur fit part de ses dernières trouvailles.

- Bon, après avoir cherché dans tous les sens après l'ancien patron du _Blue Earl_, j'ai finalement pu retrouver sa trace je me suis donc rendue chez lui pour l'interroger et il semblerait que notre victime ait eu plusieurs démêlés assez houleux avant de mourir. Apparemment Jim Jones, l'ancien patron, a souvent surpris Solo en pleine dispute avec certains élèves du campus. Il semblerait que l'homosexualité du jeune homme ait plus ou moins plu à certains fils de riches de l'université et que le jeune homme s'est souvent retrouvé confronté à leurs poings et j'en passe. Monsieur Jones a même dû leur interdire l'accès à son établissement lorsque Solo a fini aux urgences. Il en a d'ailleurs fait part au doyen de la fac, mais ce dernier n'a pas daigné lever le petit doigt.

- Ca ne m'étonne que peu, ce Kushrenada de mes deux a été très peu coopératif quand je suis allé l'interroger. _Déclara Ramirez._

- Bref, j'ai un peu creusé pour avoir le nom des jeunes en question et ça ne va vraiment pas être de la tarte de les interroger, leurs parents sont vraiment très influents dans cet état !

- Bon, c'est du bon boulot Parkinson, essaye quand même de les faire venir pour les auditionner, au moins on a une piste plausible quand à la cause du meurtre, ce serait un crime haineux à motif homophobe vu la façon dont les choses se profilent. Est-ce que Micheals a trouvé quelque chose dans le passé de Stevens ? _Demanda Heero, son regard passant de Parkinson à Ramirez._

- Non, pas que je sache, ce gosse étant orphelin on n'a pas pu retrouver grand chose sur lui avant son entrée en primaire, rien sur le lieu de sa naissance, sur ses parents, sur un reste de famille quelconque, un vrai fantôme avant ses six ans ce gamin.

- Très bien, on se remet au boulot...

- Excusez-moi ? _Fit une voix douce dans leur dos, une voix que Trowa reconnut aussitôt. Il fit volte-face pour se retrouver face à Quatre, les bras chargés de commandes et le nez plongé dans un bout de papier._

- J'ai une commande au nom de Ramirez, c'est bien ici ? _Demanda le blond, n'ayant toujours pas relevé la tête._

- C'est bien ici, jeune homme, vous pouvez tout mettre sur ce bureau. _Déclara Ramirez en pointant le bureau de Trowa._

- Okay... Trowa ?

- Salut Quatre, tu nous amènes quoi de bon ? _Demanda Trowa en s'approchant, curieux de savoir ce que cachaient les trois sacs blancs bourrés de nourriture. Le blond sourit et fit un signe de tête vers Heero avant de stopper net sur le tableau de preuves. Une photo en __particulier avait attiré__ son attention, ce que remarqua évidemment le japonais, alors que le blond se mettait à bégayer :_

- Mais... mais... c'est... Solo ! _Son doigt pointait la photo à présent._

- Tu le connais ? _Demanda soudain Trowa à ses côtés. Quatre le regarda avant de poser à nouveau les yeux sur le tableau._

- Quoi ?... mais... oui, oui je le connais, c'était... il... avec Duo... _Balbutia le blond, perdu. Que faisait la tête de Solo affichée sur un tableau de preuves de la crim' de Boston ?_

- Duo était en contact avec Stevens ?_ S'enquit Heero se rapprochant du blond._

- Oui ! _Répondit simplement Quatre._

Heero lui demanda alors posément, voyant tout d'un coup une piste pour leur enquête :

- Quatre, est-ce que tu veux bien nous dire ce que tu sais sur Solo Stevens ?

- Je... oui, okay... On était à la fac tous ensemble, Duo, Wufei, Solo et moi. Duo et Solo se connaissaient depuis le lycée et sortaient ensemble depuis cette époque, seulement un jour Solo a laissé tomber Duo pour des raisons très floues. Duo a essayé d'avoir des réponses, de savoir pourquoi, mais ça a mal tourné, ils se sont disputés, puis après ils ne se sont plus reparlé et quand Duo a voulu aller le retrouver pour tenter une nouvelle fois de mettre les choses à plat, Solo avait disparu, sa chambre avait été vidée, il n'avait laissé de mot à personne disant où il partait, rien ! On en a fait part au doyen, mais c'était comme si pour lui Solo n'avait jamais fait partie des étudiants. Mais maintenant... je peux pas croire qu'il soit mort, c'est complètement dingue et... Oh Allah, Duo, il va être dévasté, c'est horrible. _Souffla Quatre, qui se retrouva assis sur une chaise qu'il n'avait pas vu se matérialiser derrière lui. Il posa un regard sur Trowa, puis sur Heero pour revenir sur le tableau et se mit à trembler violemment, le choc de cette nouvelle le frappant soudain._

- Trowa, inquiet pour le blond, alla lui chercher un verre d'eau que le jeune homme agrippa entre ses mains tremblantes. Il but quelques gorgées, ses larmes menaçant de déborder, puis il se mit à parler de nouveau.

- On a eu tellement de mal... Duo n'était plus que l'ombre de lui-même quand Solo a disparu… Il nous a fallu des mois pour qu'il recommence à nous adresser la parole à Wufei et à moi, et presque une année pour qu'il nous fasse de nouveau un semblant de sourire. Il a eu tellement mal à la suite de leur rupture et maintenant... quand il saura pour ça... quand il apprendra... il... il...

La peur, la peine, le choc cumulés firent que Quatre éclata en sanglots. Il sentait déjà son cœur saigner pour son meilleur ami et un très mauvais pressentiment pointer soudain à l'horizon. Si Duo survivait à cette épreuve alors il remercierait le ciel, car il savait que Solo était la plus grande faiblesse du natté, la seule personne capable de le détruire à nouveau. Une rupture lui avait déjà tellement coûté mais sa mort... c'était plus qu'il ne pourrait supporter, Quatre en était sûr.

- Trowa... qu'est-ce... comment ? _Demanda le petit blond en croisant le regard émeraude de __l'inspecteur qui lui faisait face. Ce dernier fit glisser une chaise à lui, et après un long soupir énonça les faits pour que Quatre puisse avoir les réponses à ses questions._

- Il a été assassiné Quatre, son corps a été retrouvé dans une ruelle pas loin du _Blue Earl_. Est-ce que tu saurais qui aurait pu en vouloir à Solo ?

- Qui ? Beaucoup de monde, beaucoup, beaucoup de monde. Solo était autant adoré que détesté sur le campus, le problème a toujours été qu'il en savait trop et il n'était pas du genre à passer inaperçu, loin de là. J'ai toujours soupçonné que c'était la raison pour laquelle il avait décidé de rompre avec Duo. Mais quand était-ce, je veux dire quand a eu lieu le... meurtre ?

- La nuit du 14 juillet, son corps a été retrouvé le lendemain matin... _Répondit doucement Trowa. Quatre prenait sur lui, mais il pouvait voir au fond des orbes céruléens du blond qu'il était toujours sous le choc._

- Le 14 juillet... cette nuit là, Duo et lui ont eu une énorme dispute, très violente. Si ça n'avait pas été pour Wufei et moi, je crois qu'ils en seraient sans doute venus aux poings c'était bien la première fois qu'on les voyait se battre avec autant de violence, d'habitude ils parvenaient à se parler sans trop élever la voix mais ce soir là...

* * *

><p><strong>(Début flashback – <em>nuit du 13 juillet 2006<em>)**

_**- Qu'est-ce que tu veux encore ?**_

_**- Duo, s'il te plaît, laisse-moi entrer, je dois te parler !**_

_**- Pas besoin, t'as déjà dit tout ce que tu avais à me dire y'a deux jours, non ?**_

**_- Duo... please... supplia la voix de Solo dans l'interphone. _Duo soupira, avant de capituler et de laisser monter le blond. Il pouvait déjà sentir le regard inquiet de Quatre dans son dos et celui, désapprobateur, de Wufei pour lui faire concurrence.**

**- Quelques minutes plus tard, trois coups étaient frappés à la porte d'entrée. Duo ouvrit sans attendre et son regard croisa celui bleu clair de son ex-amant. Résigné, le natté s'exclama :**

_**- On va dans ma chambre !**_

**Solo ne dit rien et se contenta de suivre le plus jeune, saluant Wufei et Quatre d'un signe de tête au passage. Les deux hommes étaient assis dans le salon et mangeaient un bol de pop-corn machinalement, ayant la tête ailleurs plutôt qu'à leur film. Solo se sentit frissonner de gêne quand Wufei lui envoya un regard haineux, mais après tout il avait mérité ce genre de regard de la part du chinois et il ne pouvait lui en vouloir. Cependant il avait ses raisons d'avoir quitté Duo, même si cela le tuait. Il avait de très bonnes raisons.**

**_- Bon, voilà, on est en privé, maintenant que veux-tu ? _Demanda de but en blanc Duo une fois la porte de sa chambre refermée derrière eux.**

_**- Je voudrais juste te demander pardon Duo... Pardon de te faire autant de mal… Sache juste que si je fais tout ça c'est parce que je t'aime et pas le contraire. **_

**_- Eh bien dis donc t'as une étrange de me montrer que tu m'aimes ! _Répondit Duo dans un éclat de rire amer. Il avait un peu de mal à en croire ses oreilles même si ses yeux, eux, lui faisaient remarquer la sincérité dans le regard aussi bleu qu'un ciel d'été de Solo. Et entre ses ricanements maintenant teintés de peine, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de le trouver beau et attirant. **

_**- Si seulement tu me donnais une bonne raison de pouvoir accepter Solo. Juste ça, c'est pas tellement te demander je crois... Mais non, une fois de plus tu vas préférer garder le silence et ne rien me dire, n'est-ce pas ? Et peut importe les films que je vais pouvoir me faire une fois que tu auras passé cette porte de nouveau, pas vrai ?**_

_**- Tu veux une bonne raison Duo ? Je t'aime, je t'aime plus que tout et si te protéger veut dire te quitter, t'éloigner le plus possible de moi, alors je le ferai encore et encore, car rien ne m'importe plus que toi !**_

**_- Mais me PROTEGER de quoi bon sang, de toi ? _S'écria soudain Duo en brisant le verre posé sur le coin de son bureau, les éclats de ce dernier s'éparpillant au sol entre le peu d'eau qui restait au fond du récipient. Ne pouvant contrôler sa colère, sa peine, il tourna le dos à son petit-ami, non, c'est vrai c'était ancien petit-ami à présent. Et putain qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait avoir mal de le savoir physiquement si proche et pourtant tellement hors de portée de son toucher.**

**Solo regarda un instant les débris de verre au sol. Il avait l'impression d'y voir les restes de son cœur et celui de Duo, les stigmates de ce qu'il savait – et pour savoir il en savait beaucoup trop. Il pouvait y voir le spectre effrayant de leur relation, de leur amour si beau et pur. Qui aurait cru que cet amour qu'il voyait durer toute leur vie finirait par connaître un jour un tel dénouement, est-ce que le premier amour devait toujours finir de façon si tragique ?**

**Incertain, il s'approcha lentement de son cadet et entoura sa taille gracile de ses bras forts. La taille de Duo l'avait toujours ému, elle était emprunte de traits masculins de par son étroitesse mais de traits tout à fait féminins dans l'arrondi de ses formes, et il sourit en se rappelant à quel point Duo pouvait s'énerver lorsqu'il parlait de ses hanches de cette façon, pourtant il n'avait toujours fait que citer la vérité. Il plongea le nez dans la longue chevelure du jeune homme et inspira profondément, il sentait au fond de son cœur que c'était certainement la dernière fois qu'il pourrait le faire. Puis sans crier gare Duo fit volte-face entre bras, s'accrochant à son cou, son corps secoué de sanglots violents.**

_**- Ne cherche pas à savoir tout de suite, Angel ! Un jour, je te jure que tu sauras toute la vérité, mais pour l'instant ne pouvons-nous pas juste profiter du peu que l'on peut encore partager ?**_

**_- Pourquoi je dois te perdre toi ? Pourquoi on m'enlève toujours ceux que j'aime ? _Murmura faiblement le natté entre deux sanglots. Solo ne put pas lui donner de réponse évidemment car le blond n'en savait rien lui-même, perdre les gens qu'ils aimaient et qui leurs étaient chers, il connaissait tellement qu'il s'en voulait d'être aujourd'hui une deces personnes pour Duo.**

**Solo resserra son étreinte, après tout s'il devait le perdre il voulait pouvoir profiter de cette dernière nuit avec son ange, car à ses yeux Duo avait toujours été comme un ange, un être fragile mais pourtant si fort et plein de hargne tellement il croquait la vie à pleine dents et ce peut importe les nombreux coups de pute qu'elle avait pu lui faire. Par habitude ses doigts attrapèrent le bout de la natte du châtain et tirèrent sur l'élastique gardant la longue tresse en place. Il laissa l'élastique cannelle tomber au sol et entreprit de passer les doigts dans la chevelure pour la défaire. Il avait toujours adoré faire ça, voir Duo les cheveux détachés était un spectacle qui lui coupait le souffle même si c'était souvent arrivé par le passé. Quand les longs fils de bronze clair furent libérés, Solo y plongea le visage, c'était si bon de pouvoir encore sentir Duo si proche, parfaitement calé entre ses bras.**

**_- Ne me laisse pas cette nuit je t'en prie... _Demanda Duo dans une supplique murmurée du bout des lèvres.**

**_- Je reste là... je reste avec toi ! _Répondit Solo, mais il savait qu'au petit matin, quand Duo ouvrirait les yeux, il serait parti depuis longtemps.**

_**- Fais-moi l'amour Solo, s'il te plaît...**_

**Et ça Duo n'avait pas besoin de le demander. Le blond s'empara des lèvres du plus jeune dans un baiser fiévreux qui avait un pénible goût d'adieux. Puis ils s'effeuillèrent de leurs vêtements et tombèrent sur le lit du natté. Quand enfin Duo sentit Solo prendre possession de son corps et de son âme pour la dernière fois, il ne put s'empêcher de laisser couler ses larmes tandis qu'il s'agrippait comme un naufragé aux épaules de son aîné. Il pleura plus fort quand il entendit Solo murmurer au creux de son oreille :**

_**- I love you... I love you so much my angel !**_

**Ils firent l'amour trois fois de suite cette nuit-là, puis aux premières lueurs de l'aube Duo s'endormit le cœur en vrac, la tête et le corps endoloris suite à leurs ébats. Il avait lui aussi avoué son amour au blond, et puis ce fut tout. En s'éveillant le lendemain, il ne fut pas surpris quand sa main rencontra la place encore tiède de son ex-amant, il roula pour pouvoir s'y glisser et respirer les draps, l'oreiller encore imprégnés de l'odeur suave aux notes musquées de son premier amour, de son premier tout, d'une vie qui prenait fin désormais. Il ne pleura pas car il n'avait plus de larme à verser ce matin là, c'était comme si ses réserves étaient à sec bizarrement. Un regard au ciel bleu de ce quatorze juillet lui serra le cœur un peu plus. Alors c'était ça, ça faisait donc cet effet-là quand on devenait un handicapé du sentiment. Ce n'était pas une sensation très plaisante, c'était comme s'annihiler le cœur sur demande et dire adieu à tout ce en quoi on avait pu croire jusque-là. Mais en ce matin ensoleillé, Duo ne savait pas que le soir même il aurait une énième dispute avec Solo et que celle-ci serait leur toute dernière, à tout jamais, que les mots qu'ils échangeraient seraient les derniers et les plus haineux qu'ils aient pu se dire depuis le premier jour où ils avaient posé les yeux l'un sur l'autre et qu'il faudrait Quatre, Wufei et monsieur Jones – le gérant du Blue Earl, là où Solo aurait donné sa dernière représentation – pour les séparer avant d'en venir aux mains tant leur dispute avait pris un tour violent. Et les dernières paroles que Duo aurait pour son premier amour seraient :**

_**- Je te déteste... Je te déteste de m'avoir fait ça Solo... On ne peut pas entrer dans la vie de quelqu'un, la rendre belle un temps et ensuite tout lui arracher du jour au lendemain ! Je te déteste pour ça et tu veux que je te dise, je regrette d'avoir un jour cédé et d'être tombé amoureux d'un égoïste tel que toi !**_

**_- Duo, please... _Supplia Solo, brisé par les paroles du plus jeune.**

_**- NO... no more "Duo", no more pleading, I'm so tired... I'm tired of your shit, tired of you ! I just want you to disappear ! Je veux juste que tu me laisses tranquille une bonne fois pour toutes, si je ne peux pas t'avoir alors on n'a plus rien à faire ensemble ! Farewell Solo. Have a good life, but without me.**_

**Et sur ce Duo avait tourné le dos pour s'enfoncer en courant dans la nuit et le festival de juillet qui résonnait dans la ville à ce moment-là. Il y avait tellement de joie dans les rues cette nuit-là… Pourtant il eut l'impression qu'en crachant ses derniers mots à Solo il lui avait aussi abandonné son cœur et qu'à présent il avançait plus par automatisme qu'autre chose. Mais au milieu de tout ce bordel, au milieu de toute cette folie il lui restait au moins ses deux meilleurs amis. Il n'avait plus qu'eux désormais, enfin jusqu'à ce que sa chienne de vie ne se décide un jour à les lui arracher comme tous ceux qu'il avait aimés jusque-là.**

**_- Farewell Duo... I love you ! _Furent les dernières paroles que prononça Solo alors que son corps abattu laissait s'échapper son sang, sa vie et avec elle tout son amour pour le natté. Jusqu'à son dernier souffle, Duo aurait été le seul qu'il ait jamais aimé aussi pleinement, et il espéra finalement qu'un jour le natté le comprendrait et lui pardonnerait de lui avoir fait autant de mal.**

**(Fin du flashback)**

* * *

><p>- Duo s'en remet toujours, même s'il n'en parle plus jamais. Je sais qu'au fond, avoir perdu Solo lui est encore très douloureux, trop douloureux. Alors quand il saura que son dernier espoir de pouvoir un jour revoir Solo lui a été arraché quand son petit-ami s'est fait tuer, j'ai peur des dégâts que ça va lui causer. Il est si fragile mentalement que je redoute le pire. <em>S'exclama Quatre, son regard perdu loin devant lui. Il ne voyait plus le poste, ni même Heero et Trowa autour de lui, tout ce qu'il pouvait voir c'était l'avenir funeste teinté de désespoir qui accourait frénétiquement vers eux et<em>_ qui dans peu de temps finirait par leur éclater au visage. Il sentit une main se poser sur son avant-bras et il sursauta quelque peu en croisant le regard de Trowa, puis pris d'un éclair de lucidité, il s'exclama :_ Duo... je dois retourner au boulot, je dois... mais je vais jamais pouvoir lui cacher ça... il va m'en vouloir tellement ensuite !

- Quatre, ne t'en fais pas pour ça, ce sera Trowa et moi qui lui annoncerons pour Solo. Toi pour l'instant retourne au boulot et si jamais nous avons encore besoin de te parler nous te le ferons savoir d'accord ? _Déclara Heero d'une voix douce, que Trowa lui avait rarement entendue._

- Oui, d'accord... je... je reste à votre disposition.

- Merci Quatre.

- Hm... oui, de rien… Je m'en vais maintenant, mais il faut régler la commande par contre !

- Ramirez va s'en charger... _Laissa tomber Trowa rapidement, s'attirant un gémissement de la part de son collègue._

- Arf, et moi qui espérais que vous régleriez les jeunes !

- Eh, tu commandes, tu payes. On s'arrange ensuite le vioc. _S'exclama Parkinson, faisant sourire tristement Quatre, qui empocha le règlement en liquide de l'inspecteur Ramirez. Sur un dernier regard à la photo de Solo, il quitta le poste de police. Il se sentait soudain coupable d'avoir autant maudit le blond quand ce dernier avait disparu de la circulation._

- Quand Quatre eut quitté le bâtiment, Trowa resta un instant à regarder le chemin que venait d'emprunter le petit blond pour partir. Il sentit alors une présence calme et rassurante à ses côtés, pas besoin de détourner le regard pour savoir qu'il s'agissait de son meilleur ami.

- Tu crois qu'il va réussir à digérer une nouvelle pareille ?

- Non. _Répondit simplement le japonais. Trowa posa les yeux sur le visage inexpressif de son ami, le masque de l'inspecteur en service était de retour apparemment._ Il va devoir se faire à cette nouvelle, la digérer ! Il va lui falloir du temps, mais celui qui m'inquiète le plus dans toute cette histoire c'est Duo, de tous ce sera lui le plus anéanti, j'en ai bien peur.

- Rappelle-moi encore pourquoi on a décidé de se faire muter à Boston ? _Demanda Trowa, sa voix imitant parfaitement le trouble qu'il sentait soudain en lui. Depuis qu'il avait rencontré Quatre, pour être tout à fait honnête avec lui-même, depuis qu'il avait croisé les orbes céruléens du jeune homme, il se sentait troublé._

- Parce qu'on savait qu'il y avait bon nombre de dossiers en attente qui ne demandaient qu'à nous voir arriver pour qu'on leur donne enfin une conclusion et parce que Miami n'avait plus rien de bien intéressant à nous faire découvrir. Mais tu veux que je te dise, venir à Boston est peut-être la meilleure décision qu'on ait prise depuis le début de notre carrière._ Lui répondit Heero en posant une main réconfortante sur l'épaule de son ami. Trowa avait toujours été le plus sensible des deux, toujours beaucoup touché personnellement par les affaires qu'ils traitaient ensemble, « le duo de choc » comme bien souvent on les avait surnommés par le passé._

- Ouais, c'était un truc du genre... Bon allez, notre affaire nous attend et on a un suspect à ajouter au tableau à présent, car je suis désolé de le dire mais tant que Duo ne nous aura pas fourni d'alibi, il se retrouve au rang de suspect vu les antécédents de sa relation avec notre victime, et suite aux dires de Quatre leur dernière entrevue à été plus que houleuse !

- Je sais ! _Rétorqua Heero, conscient qu'à présent leurs liens avec Duo, Quatre et Wufei pourraient porter préjudice à leur enquête. En tout cas ils ne pourraient s'impliquer beaucoup plus avec les jeunes hommes, donc interdit de baver sur Duo et espérer un début de quelque chose avec ce dernier. Pareil pour Trowa et Quatre, ils se devaient d'abord de clôturer cette enquête et sans savoir pourquoi le japonais sentait bien qu'ils n'étaient pas au bout de leur surprise avec Solo Stevens._

Arrivé au restaurant, Quatre prit une grande inspiration avant d'en pousser la porte, tentant mentalement de se préparer à faire face à son meilleur ami en sachant ce qu'il savait sans pouvoir lui en faire part. Il y avait une chose que Quatre avait toujours détestée : le mensonge, et aujourd'hui il avait l'horrible sentiment d'être le plus grand des menteurs face à Duo.

- Hey Kitty ! _S'exclama joyeusement le natté en patinant gaiement vers le blond. Ce dernier reçut la tornade Maxwell de plein front sans ciller, il laissa son ami l'étreindre un instant, profitant de cette embrassade pour se donner un semblant de courage._ ça va pas Kitty ?

- Si, ça va, pourquoi tu demandes ça ?

- Ben t'as l'air bizarre, limite triste, genre tu viens d'apprendre que ton chien s'est fait écraser...

- Oh Duo... _Gémit le blond,__ tremblotant, en s'agrippant au châtain qui trouvait que décidément Quatre était bizarre. Quelque chose s'était passé entre son départ pour le poste de police et son retour au restaurant et il allait savoir quoi, tout de suite._

- Dis-moi que c'est pas Tro-man qui t'as joué un coup de p***...

- Duo ! _Gronda Quatre._

- Pardon, un coup bas je voulais dire bien sûr !

- Bien sûr. _Répéta le blond l'air dubitatif, puis soupirant il s'empara de la main de son ami et le tira à sa suite. Duo se laissa rouler avec amusement, mais une partie de son esprit restait incertaine face à l'attitude de son meilleur ami._

- Bon, il se passe quoi Kitty, ça devient très étrange comme comportement, surtout pour toi. Est-ce que l'inspecteur Barton t'as fait un numéro du genre « j'suis en service mec, pourquoi tu me parles alors qu'on se connait pas ? ».

- Premièrement, je ne vois pas pourquoi c'est étrange d'agir comme ça pour moi, deuxièmement arrête de regarder autant de séries B et de films et troisièmement tu imites très, très mal le timbre de voix de Trowa !

- Ah, je savais que tu ne pourrais pas t'empêcher de me le faire remarquer ! _S'exclama Duo, fier de lui, alors que Quatre s'énervait soudain :_

- Duooo...

- Okay, okay, je la ferme, je m'assieds et vas-y, je t'écoute pourquoi tout ce mystère ?

- Quatre prit place aux côtés de son ami et souffla presque théâtralement avant de croiser les orbes améthyste hypnotiques de Duo.

- Duo, je ne peux pas tout te dire, mais je n'ai pas envie de te mentir non plus, et si je garde le silence j'ai l'impression que ça reviendra au même, surtout quand tu apprendras toute l'histoire.

- De quoi tu parles Kitty ? _Demanda Duo, sentant une sourde angoisse poindre le bout de son nez insidieusement._

- Quand j'étais au commissariat, j'ai découvert quelque chose de très important, et qui te concerne indirectement et directement.

- Je comprends pas grand chose Quatre, tu peux être un peu plus explicite s'il te plaît ? _Fit Duo, devenant fébrile de ne pas savoir ce que lui cachait Quatre._

- Je ne peux pas entrer dans les détails, ça l'inspecteur Yuy et l'inspecteur Barton sont chargés de le faire, ils vont te contacter bientôt pour te poser des questions, du genre savoir où tu as passé la nuit du quatorze juillet deux mille six...

- Le quatorze juillet, c'est...

- Ils ont retrouvé Solo, Duo... _avoua soudain Quatre sans plus de détour. Duo le fixa, immobile. L'annonce de cette nouvelle le frappa de plein fouet. Solo… cela faisait des années qu'il se demandait où avait bien pu disparaître son ancien amant._

- Pourquoi j'ai l'étrange impression qu'avoir retrouvé Solo, police criminelle et inspecteurs Yuy et Barton ne vont pas du tout dans la même phrase... _Murmura Duo, la gorge serrée. Ses mains s'étaient crispées sur son jean, agrippant le tissu raide entre ses poings devenus blancs __tant il exerçait une__ forte pression sur le pantalon._

- Je suis désolé Duo, si tu savais à quel point..._ Termina Quatre, les larmes coulant le long de ses joues rosées. Duo regardait son ami sans vraiment le voir, il n'avait pas besoin d'un dessin, il le sentait, il savait quelque part, loin au fond de lui, que si Solo avait été retrouvé par la criminelle ça n'était pas vivant. Non, comme les autres qu'il avait perdus avant son amant, sa mère, sa petite sœur, son père qu'il n'avait jamais connu, le blond avait été victime de l'aura funeste ayant toujours plané au-dessus de lui et qui étrangement frappait ceux qu'il aimait mais jamais, au grand jamais, lui-même. _Duo ?

- Euh je... merci d'avoir été honnête Quatre, mais là il faut vraiment qu'on retourne en salle, on a des clients à servir, et tu sais ce que dit toujours Howard, on ne fait pas attendre les clients, ils sont les rois !

- Attend Duo, parle-moi ! _S'écria Quatre en attrapant le poignet de son meilleur ami à présent debout devant lui._

- Tu veux que je te dise quoi... il est mort n'est-ce pas, comme tous les autres la mort me l'a arraché lui-aussi ! Mets tes patins Quatre, sinon tu va avoir H sur le dos, moi je retourne bosser.

Et sans plus rien ajouter, Duo passa la porte des vestiaires, laissant un Quatre défait derrière lui. Il ne lui en voulait pas, car après tout il finissait par avoir l'habitude, il avait su au moment même où Solo avait rompu avec lui, il avait été certain que leur temps était compté, que Solo courait droit à sa perte, tout droit vers cette salope de faucheuse, mais pour une fois il avait espéré, pour une fois il avait prié sans relâche pour que le destin ne soit pas le même une fois de plus, et aujourd'hui où cela l'avait-il conduit, où donc étaient passés l'espoir et les prières qui lui avaient si peu servi ? Nulle part, car aujourd'hui son amour était mort, n'est-ce pas ! Alors à quoi bon en vouloir à Quatre, ce n'était pas de la faute du blond, ce n'était pas son ami qui avait tué Solo, non c'était lui, et lui seul qui avait été le bourreau, la potence, l'échafaud et la faux qui prendrait la vie de son premier amour. Alors non, il n'en voulait pas à Quatre, il le remerciait au contraire : le blond venait de lui montrer une fois de plus combien il était un véritable ami. Il avait été d'une honnêteté étonnante avec lui, bien d'autres auraient tout gardé pour eux mais pas Quatre, pas lui, lui il avait toujours été juste et honnête et cela n'étonnait pas Duo que le blond n'ait pu garder un secret aussi lourd pour lui, surtout quand ça le concernait principalement.

Duo venait de servir la table trois quand il entendit la clochette de la porte d'entrée retentir. Un pressentiment lui indiqua que c'était pour lui et non des nouveaux clients affamés. Relevant les yeux, il tomba sur les deux inspecteurs en service, Heero Yuy et Trowa Barton, et soupira en allant à leur rencontre.

_**A suivre...**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Mwa ha ha ha ha moi être sadique, moi être méchante, moi... aimer connaître la suite la la la !<strong>_

_**Et voilà la première partie du chapitre 4, alors qu'en avez-vous pensé ?**_

_**La suite au prochain chapitre (en cours de correction)...**_

_**une fois le prochain chapitre en ligne, ma béta et moi prendront nos congés, mérités, chacune donc je vous dis patience et à très bientôt, avec plus de chapitre et de crises de nerfs après m'avoir lue, mais promis il y aura des surprises une fois la grosse partie qu'est le chapitre 4 terminée.**_

_**Mais dites-moi qui es donc le responsable de la mort de Solo ?**_

_**Que savait-il donc ?**_

_**Les couples vont-ils enfin se former ou se profiler ?**_

_**Des questions, des doutes, des idées... pour ça il faudra continuer de lire !**_

_**Et oui je suis sadique, mais je vous aime et vous m'aimez sans aussi pour ça, sinon lire ne serait pas aussi attrayant pas vrai...**_

_**Bisous bisous***_

_**T.**_


	5. Chapter 5 : The Weight Of Love partie 2

_**The American's Diner.**_

_**Note :**_ Et voilà la suite du chapitre précédent, lisez bien lol et reviews... please !

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapitre 5.<strong>_

The weight of Love

Partie 2

- Bonjour inspecteurs.

- Bonjour Duo... _Répondit Trowa, Heero gardant le silence. Le japonais ne savait pas réellement quelle __attitude adopter face__ au natté alors qu'il savait qu'ils étaient là pour lui briser le cœur une nouvelle fois. Il y avait des jours comme aujourd'hui où il détestait vraiment son boulot._

- Quatre m'a déjà un peu parlé, mais ne restons pas là, allons dans le bureau d'Howard. _Dit Duo en se dirigeant vers la porte adjacente à celle des vestiaires. Les deux hommes à sa suite, il longea le petit couloir menant au bureau de son grand-__père et leur fit signe d'y pénétrer._ Vous êtes là pour savoir si j'ai quelque chose à voir avec la mort de Solo n'est-ce pas ? _Fit-il avec détachement, prenant les deux inspecteurs au dépourvu__._ Asseyez-vous, on fait très cons à rester ainsi debout. _Ajouta-t-il en allant prendre appui sur le bureau d'ébène du patron des lieux._

- C'est Quatre qui t'a mis au courant du meurtre ? _Demanda Trowa._

- Non. Alors il a été tué ? Comment ? _Demanda alors le natté, son regard parcourant la pièce un instant avant de s'arrêter sur Heero, qui décida d'aller à l'essentiel car Duo semblait être de ces gens aimant tout savoir de suite._

- Il s'est fait poignarder par deux attaquants dans la rue derrière le _Blue Earl_, juste après votre altercation. Il a été laissé pour mort. Son corps n'a été retrouvé que le lendemain matin.

- Pourquoi c'est seulement maintenant qu'on s'occupe de savoir qui l'a tué ? _Demanda alors l'américain, de plus en plus amer au fur et à mesure que la conversation avançait._

- La police du campus en a été avertie et a ouvert une enquête mais a laissé tomber deux mois plus tard...

- Ca m'étonne pas venant de Kushrenada, il avait l'air tellement détaché quand on a été le confronter pour savoir s'il avait des nouvelles de Solo ! C'était presque répugnant, la façon dont il nous a annoncé qu'il n'en savait rien et n'avait jamais eu vent d'un certain Solo Stevens. _Avoua Duo, suscitant l'intérêt des deux inspecteurs. _C'était comme si Solo n'avait jamais existé !

- Duo... _Fit doucement Trowa. Le natté posa ses améthystes assombries sur lui._ Vers quelle heure a eu lieu la dispute entre Solo et toi ?

- J'en sais rien, j'ai pas regardé l'heure, on était bien trop occupés à s'envoyer des noms d'oiseaux en pleine tête, mais il devait être quelque chose comme vingt et une, vingt et une heure trente. Il devait se produire sur scène pour la dernière fois ce soir-là, je crois qu'il avait décidé de quitter la ville, mais il n'avait pas été très explicite sur ce point. Après je me suis barré, j'étais en colère et j'avais mal à en crever et non, je ne l'ai pas revu plus tard dans la soirée, c'était la dernière personne que je voulais avoir en-face de moi après tout ce qu'on s'était dit… Si j'avais su... Je n'aurais pas été aussi con et aveugle. Je savais qu'il me cachait quelque chose, un truc énorme, ça devait l'être pour qu'il soit poussé à rompre... _Répondit le jeune homme, triturant le bout de sa natte fébrilement._ Donc non inspecteurs, je ne l'ai pas tué. Jamais j'aurais pu faire un truc pareil, rien que de penser lui faire du mal physiquement, non, j'en étais vraiment incapable, Solo était tout pour moi. Vous avez d'autres questions, ou plutôt d'autres soupçons ? _Demanda-t-il, résigné._

- As-tu la moindre idée de ce qu'il a pu te cacher ? _Demanda Heero._

- Non, aucune. Il m'a juste dit la veille que je finirais par connaître toute la vérité, mais que pour l'instant c'était trop dangereux pour que je sois mis au courant et que c'était la raison pour laquelle il devait mettre le plus de distance possible entre nous. Mais j'avais l'horrible intuition qu'il avait découvert quelque chose qu'il n'aurait jamais dû. Solo en savait trop, il en a toujours beaucoup trop su à vrai dire, ça plus sa relation avec moi c'était le cocktail mortel.

- Qu'est-ce que cela a à voir avec toi ?

- Je porte malheur à tout ceux que j'aime Yuy, c'est simplement ça ! J'ai toujours porté malheur à ceux qui m'ont fréquenté intimement et Solo n'est pas la première personne que je perds, mais ça n'a pas grand-chose à voir avec son meurtre. Est-ce que je peux retourner bosser maintenant ? _Demanda-t-il finalement. Il avait envie de sortir le plus vite possible de ce bureau, sinon il allait se mettre à hurler. Il n'avait pas seulement atrocement mal, il était aussi incroyablement colère, contre lui-même en premier lieu, mais aussi contre ceux qui lui avaient volé Solo à tout jamais, comme ce connard de Kushrenada et ses sbires ayant bâclé le boulot, comme si Solo ne méritait pas d'avoir une enquête digne de ce nom. Alors oui, il était à présent révolté, et avait envie de tout casser, de pleurer, n'importe quoi pour faire partir un soupçon de la douleur qui l'étouffait peu à peu._

- Oui, c'est bon on a fini, par contre il faudra que tu reviennes au bureau pour témoigner. _Termina Heero. Duo hocha simplement la tête, se tenant droit à côté de la porte il ajouta :_

- Très bien je viendrai demain. Merci de vous être déplacés inspecteurs. Bonne journée.

Il quitta alors le bureau, passant dans les vestiaires il ôta rageusement ses patins et enfila sa paire de snickers avant de se diriger vers la sortie de derrière. Quand la porte claqua dans son dos il ne se retint plus, pas qu'il aurait pu de toute façon, et ses larmes se mirent à couler abondamment.

Quand Heero et Trowa réapparurent dans la salle principale, Quatre vint difficilement à leur rencontre, toujours aussi instable sur ses patins.

- Trowa, où est Duo ? _Demanda-t-il au brun. Ce dernier haussa un sourcil, quelque peu étonné._

- Il nous a dit qu'il venait reprendre son service... Tu ne l'as pas vu ?

- Non, et je crains le pire. Je vais aller voir dans les vestiaires. Merci. Merci, de ne pas avoir attendu avant de le mettre au courant, je n'aurais pas pu lui cacher toute la vérité plus longtemps.

- On comprend très bien Quatre. Duo a besoin de toi à présent, il n'en a rien montré mais je suis sûr qu'il doit être vraiment très mal, ce serait peut-être mieux si vous preniez votre après-midi tous les deux pour que tu puisses être à ses côtés lors d'une épreuve comme celle-ci.

- Je vais aller le voir tout de suite, merci Trowa, Heero. Bonne fin de journée, enfin je veux dire...

- Bonne fin de journée à toi aussi Quatre. _Répondit Heero. Trowa se contenta de sourire au blond et après avoir serré sa main dans la leur, les deux inspecteurs quittèrent le restaurant._

- On vient juste de détruire un gamin Trowa, et là tout de suite tu n'as pas idée combien je peux me détester d'être le messager du diable.

- Je déteste ça aussi Yuy, mais on n'avait pas le choix, après tout ça fait aussi partie de notre boulot.

- Je sais mais à quels dépends ? Ceux d'un gosse en ayant déjà bien trop bavé et qui à présent ne pourra peut être pas retrouver le sourire.

- Heero, je sais que c'est dur, mais ne laisse pas ton attirance pour Duo venir se mettre en-travers de l'enquête il faut que tu gardes la tête froide à tout prix, et surtout, s'il te plaît, fais un blocage pour éviter de trop t'investir émotionnellement.

- Tu as raison Trowa, seulement... j'ai réellement mal pour lui. _ Avoua le japonais._

- Raison de plus pour mener à bien cette enquête et lui trouver une conclusion, ensuite tu pourras te préoccuper de Duo et l'aider à affronter cette épreuve, mais pas avant.

- Hn... bon, rentrons !

- Je te suis. _Finit par dire Trowa, un sourire triste peint sur le visage._

* * *

><p>N'ayant pas vu le natté dans les vestiaires, Quatre se dépêcha de retrouver le confort de ses boots de cuir blanc avant de filer vers la porte menant à la ruelle derrière le restaurant. C'est là qu'il aperçut son meilleur ami, le corps secoué de sanglots violents. Aussitôt le blond se précipita pour le prendre dans ses bras, mais à son contact Duo se révolta, perdu entre sa peine et sa colère. Il se mit alors à repousser Quatre puis à marteler son torse quand le blond le reprit contre lui tant bien que mal.<p>

- Duo...

- Je les déteste, je les déteste TOUS... Pourquoi, pourquoi il devait mourir, pourquoi on l'a tué, pourquoi ils me l'ont arraché comme ça ! Je veux qu'ils meurent tous, je veux que Solo soit vengé !_ S'écria-t-il en enfouissant son visage dans le cou de Quatre. Il sentit la prise du blond se resserrer autour de lui et il __s'agrippa misérablement au__ t-shirt que portait son ami, son corps tremblant et toujours secoué de sanglots terribles._

- Je suis là, je suis là. Solo sera vengé, je te le jure !

- Je veux qu'il revienne, je veux retirer toutes les horreurs que je lui ai dites avant de le quitter, je veux qu'il revienne et me reprenne dans ses bras, je veux pouvoir ressentir à nouveau son odeur, la douceur qu'il avait en m'embrassant ! Je m'en veux tellement, si tu savais Quatre ! Tout ça c'est de ma faute, si je n'étais pas parti ça ne serait peut-être jamais arrivé ! _Avoua Duo, brisé._

- Duo, je t'en prie ce n'est pas ta faute !

- Bien sûr que c'est ma faute : je porte malheur, je tue tous ceux que j'aime et ce sera pareil avec toi et Wufei, je le sais, je vais finir par vous faire du mal à vous aussi !_ Cracha le natté en s'écartant soudain. Quatre tenta de le toucher à nouveau mais Duo se retourna vers le mur dans son dos et se mit à le cogner de ses poings, de plus en plus fort. Un cri atroce, primitif, plein de sa rage, de sa douleur lui échappa. Combien de temps resta-t-il ainsi à se défouler, tentant d'évacuer ce sentiment d'étouffement qui ne faisait que s'accroître ?_

- Duo, je t'en prie arrête, je t'en prie ! _Finit par croasser Quatre, en pleurs lui aussi. Etait-ce son empathie ou la vision de la peine de son ami, mais il avait si mal lui aussi, que son cœur se tordait convulsivement dans sa poitrine. Il aurait voulu être magicien, là tout de suite, et faire en sorte __que Duo ne souffre plus. S'approchant lentement, il parvint à entourer la taille de Duo et à l'écarter du mur. Le natté se débattit comme un fou, ses bras et ses jambes battant__ et donnant des coups dans l'air. Finalement après de longues minutes de ce spectacle à vous déchirer le cœur, il retomba contre le torse du blond, puis ils se retrouvèrent au sol, les jambes tremblantes du natté n'ayant plus la force de le supporter. Quatre maintint son étreinte et ne le lâcha pas, pleurant lui aussi contre la nuque du châtain qui ne cessait de murmurer entre de longs sanglots, tel un enfant perdu :_

- C'est de ma faute, tout de ma faute... Solo... Solo... Pardon, je te demande pardon ! Forgive me please, I didn't mean it... Come back, don't leave me... COME BACK TO ME PLEASE... please ! Reviens, reviens-moi je t'en supplie !

- Duo... je suis désolé, je suis tellement désolé !

- Quatre... _Balbutia le châtain._

- Je suis là, Duo.

- Ne me quitte pas toi aussi, s'il te plaît, je veux pas te perdre !

- Jamais, Duo, jamais tu ne me perdras, tu m'entends ? Je serai toujours là. Toujours.

Ces simples paroles semblèrent apaiser un peu les pleurs du châtain, assez en tout cas pour que Quatre puisse le relever et le faire rentrer dans les vestiaires du restaurant. Là, il l'assit sur le banc, le temps de s'emparer de leurs affaires qu'il fourra dans leurs sacs respectifs. Il enfila sa veste et passa celle du natté autour de ses épaules. Passant les sacs par-dessus sa tête, Quatre reprit Duo dans ses bras. Ce dernier pleurait silencieusement. Tentant de capter le regard améthyste, il lui demanda doucement :

- Est-ce qu'Howard est là aujourd'hui ?

- A l'étage.

- Très bien, on va rentrer, d'accord ? On va aller voir Wufei et nous allons rester avec toi tout les deux, ça te va ?

- Oui, d'accord. _Répondit le natté. On aurait dit un petit enfant apeuré et totalement déboussolé. Cette image tordit le cœur de Quatre : c'était les premiers signes, il savait déjà que s'il n'agissait pas vite ils le perdraient une nouvelle fois, et s'il voulait limiter les dégâts il devait retrouver Wufei au plus vite. Se dirigeant vers le téléphone relié à l'appartement du patron, il attendit patiemment que Howard décroche._

- Que se passe-t-il en bas ? _S'enquit le vieil homme bourru._ _Quatre s'éclaircit la voix avant de répondre :_

- Howard, c'est Quatre. C'est Duo, ça ne va pas du tout, est-ce que tu peux nous conduire à son appartement s'il te plaît ?

- J'arrive tout de suite. _Répondit le grand-père du châtain avant de raccrocher le combiné. Cinq minutes plus tard, ils étaient tous trois dans la voiture d'Howard._ Quatre, tu peux m'expliquer ce qui a mis mon gamin dans cet état ?

- Ce serait trop long d'entrer dans les détails. Je vous expliquerai plus tard, mais lorsque je suis allé faire la livraison au commissariat, j'ai découvert qu'ils enquêtaient sur la disparition de Solo. Ensuite les inspecteurs Yuy et Barton...

- Le français et le japonais qui passent chaque midi au resto ?

- Oui eux, eh bien ils ont interrogé Duo, car il était le plus proche de Solo. Il a été tué Howard, et quand Duo l'a appris...

- Il a pété un câble.

- C'est ça !

- Putain de merde... Tu m'excuses le langage gamin, mais il n'avait vraiment pas besoin de ça.

- Je sais, H, je sais. _Souffla Quatre la mort dans l'âme._

- Bon, ça y est, on est arrivé. Prenez bien soin de lui s'il vous plaît les gosses, c'est ma seule famille, je ne veux pas le perdre lui aussi.

- Je vous promets que ça n'arrivera pas H, on va tout faire avec Wufei pour qu'il traverse cette épreuve et puisse s'en remettre ensuite.

- Merci les enfants, Duo a de la chance de vous avoir tous les deux.

Quatre fit un sourire triste au vieil homme avant de sortir de la voiture et d'emmener Duo à l'intérieur de l'immeuble. Il espérait que Wufei serait là, il avait vraiment besoin du chinois pour l'aider avec leur ami. Arrivé devant la porte de l'appartement, il chercha son trousseau de clefs dans les poches du châtain. L'américain le laissa faire, peu réceptif à ses gestes. Quatre ouvrit enfin la porte et s'engouffra dans l'appartement. Wufei arriva alors dans l'entrée, curieux de savoir pourquoi son colocataire était de retour aussi tôt, mais quand il vit l'état dans lequel se trouvait Duo il ne sut que dire. Il reporta le regard sur Quatre dans une question muette.

- Aide-moi Wufei ! _Souffla simplement le blond._

- Qu'est-ce que vous avez Quatre ?

- C'est... il... Solo a été retrouvé et... _Balbutia Quatre. A l'entente du prénom de son ex-amant, Duo sembla s'éveiller brusquement et après avoir reconnu l'endroit où il se trouvait, il s'élança dans les bras de son colocataire, pleurant bruyamment de nouveau._

- Il est mort, Fei. Il a été tué. C'est fini, tout est fini, je pourrai jamais...

- Chut, je suis là, calme-toi, d'accord ? Je suis là et Quatre aussi, ça va aller, ça va aller je te le promets ! _Murmura Wufei dans l'oreille du natté, caressant ses longues mèches de miel comme on le fait avec un petit enfant pour le calmer. Puis avec une facilité déconcertante il souleva l'américain dans ses bras à la façon d'une mariée et le conduisit vers sa chambre où il l'installa sur son lit, avant de le débarrasser de son __blouson et de ses chaussures. Il revint bien vite le prendre dans ses bras, le serrant le plus fort possible. Il sentit le lit s'affaisser quelque peu derrière Duo et relevant les yeux il vit Quatre se glisser dans le dos du châtain et passer un bras protecteur autour de la taille fine de leur ami._

- Wufei... _Sanglota l'américain._

- Je suis là, je suis juste là, et Quatre est là aussi. _Murmura le chinois, sa voix d'une douceur insoupçonnée même quand on connaissait bien le jeune homme._

- Ca fait mal, ça fait si mal... _Dit alors Duo la voix tremblante, brisée par les sanglots._

- Je sais bébé, je sais, mais ça va aller. Je t'en fais la promesse. Calme-toi, pleure ça te fera du bien, on est là avec toi et on ne bouge pas.

- Je veux pas vous perdre aussi...

- Tu ne nous perdras pas, tu ne me perdras jamais Duo. _Avoua Wufei en resserrant son étreinte. Il resta ainsi allongé, Duo entre lui et Quatre. Longtemps ils écoutèrent les pleurs de leur ami, incapables de faire quoi ce soit de plus pour le soutenir sinon lui certifier leur présence à tous les deux. Enfin, après ce qui leur sembla des heures, les sanglots du châtain se tarirent et il finit par s'endormir, épuisé, vidé par sa peine. Wufei se demanda comment ils feraient pour récupérer à nouveau leur ami. Quand on savait combien sa rupture avec Solo lui avait coûté, que ferait-il face à la mort de ce dernier ? Il avait soudain peur de l'avenir et des épreuves __supplémentaires qui s'annonçaient. Il avait très peur pour Duo. Malgré le caractère un rien bipolaire__ de son meilleur ami et le fait qu'il lui fallait toute sa patience pour supporter les brusques changements d'humeur et diverses taquineries du jeune homme, il n'en restait pas moins qu'il l'aimait, il l'aimait tellement ! Comme un frère. Duo était ce frère qu'il n'avait jamais eu et il était prêt à tout pour le protéger, peu importe contre qui il devait batailler, il serait toujours là pour sauver son petit frère._

A l'extérieur, la journée continuait à avancer, emportant avec elle la douleur d'un être humain déjà bien trop éprouvé par la vie. Dans la chambre – calme à présent – le jeune homme aux cheveux de jais rencontra le regard turquoise plein d'ombres de son ami qu'il avait en vis-à-vis. Ce dernier ne dit rien, il lui adressa juste un sourire triste, signifiant tellement de choses mais surtout qu'il était là lui aussi, et qu'il serait là encore longtemps.

* * *

><p>La première chose que remarqua Duo en ouvrant les yeux fut une horrible migraine qui lui martelait le crâne sans relâche. Cela faisait bien longtemps qu'il n'avait plus ressenti une telle douleur. La seconde chose dont il se rendit compte – sa tête douloureuse mise à part – fut qu'il avait très chaud et qu'il portait encore tout ses vêtements… Mais bon sang qu'avait-il fait la veille ? La fiesta toute la nuit...? Un souffle doux et chaud dans son cou et un bras se resserrant autour de sa taille lui firent ouvrir un peu plus les paupières et là, quelle ne fut pas sa surprise de se retrouver face à face avec Wufei… Et s'il en jugeait par le petit corps pressé dans son dos, il n'avait pas besoin de tourner la tête pour savoir qu'il s'agissait de Quatre. Mais, plus important, pourquoi ses meilleurs amis se trouvaient-ils profondément endormis dans son lit, lui pris en sandwich entre les deux ?<p>

**- Bonjour inspecteurs !**

**- Bonjour Duo... _répondit Trowa, Heero gardant le silence…_**

Heero, pensa-t-il soudainement, des bribes de conversations lui revenant lentement.

**- Aide-moi Wufei ! _Souffla simplement le blond._**

**- Qu'est-ce que vous avez Quatre ?**

**- C'est... il... Solo a été retrouvé et... _Balbutia Quatre. A l'entente du prénom de son ex-amant, Duo sembla s'éveiller brusquement et après avoir reconnu l'endroit où il se trouvait, il s'élança dans les bras de son colocataire, pleurant bruyamment de nouveau._**

**- Il est mort, Fei. Il a été tué. C'est fini, tout est fini, je pourrai jamais...**

**- Chut, je suis là, calme-toi d'accord, je suis là et Quatre aussi, ça va aller, ça va aller je te le promets ! _Murmura Wufei dans l'oreille du natté, caressant ses longues mèches de miel comme on le fait avec un petit enfant pour le calmer. Puis avec une facilité déconcertante il souleva l'américain dans ses bras à la façon d'une mariée et le conduisit vers sa chambre où il l'installa sur son lit, avant de le débarrasser de son blouson et ses chaussures. Il revint bien vite le prendre dans ses bras, le serrant le plus fort possible. Il sentit le lit s'affaisser quelque peu derrière Duo et relevant les yeux il vit Quatre se glisser dans le dos du châtain et passer un bras protecteur autour de la taille fine de leur ami._**

**- Wufei... _Sanglota l'américain._**

**- Je suis là, je suis juste là, et Quatre est là aussi…**

Il se souvenait de tout à présent, de chaque mot, chaque parole, de chaque larme versée : Solo n'était plus. Solo l'avait quitté et lui l'avait détesté pour cela, il lui avait dit des choses horribles, qu'il ne pensait absolument pas mais que la colère et la peine lui avaient fait cracher à la figure de son ancien amant. Et à présent... Solo était mort ! Il l'avait abandonné et il n'aurait plus jamais l'occasion de lui dire à quel point il était désolé, à quel point il lui manquait, combien il l'avait aimé et surtout combien il regrettait leur dernière altercation car jamais il n'avait voulu lui balancer ce qu'il lui avait balancé.

- Solo... _Murmura-t-il, brisant le silence soudain pesant de la chambre. Il sentit Wufei remuer doucement contre lui puis il croisa un regard onyx encore embrumé de sommeil qui s'éclaircit __brusquement, alors que la__ voix rauque du jeune homme lui demandait :_

- Comment tu te sens ? _La main entourant sa taille se dégagea pour venir lui __caresser la joue__ avec une tendresse accrue._

- Ma tête va éclater tellement elle me fait souffrir, sinon... _Répondit-il avant de s'arrêter brusquement dans son aveu, mais le regard encourageant du chinois le poussa à continuer._ Sinon, j'ai l'impression d'avoir le cœur complètement annihilé, je ne ressens plus grand chose si ce n'est que j'ai l'horrible sensation qu'il bat un peu trop fort pour ne pas faire mal.

- C'est le contrecoup. Viens, je vais te faire quelque chose à manger. Laissons Quatre dormir, tu l'as mis un peu hors-service hier soir. _S'exclama Wufei en se relevant. Tout en murmurant, son regard se posa sur le petit blond qui – la chaleur de l'américain venant lâchement de l'abandonner – se roula en boule pour tenter de rester bien au chaud._

- Je suis désolé de le faire souffrir, alors qu'il n'a rien demandé ! _Avoua Duo à demi-voix, tout en remontant l'édredon sur le corps fragile du blond. Ce dernier sembla content du geste de son ami car il s'étala en étoile dans le __grand lit avec un__ soupir d'aise._

- Oui, c'est vrai qu'avec toi c'est comme être constamment sur des montagnes russes, mais ni Quatre ni moi n'échangerions notre place Duo. Après tout ça sert aussi à ça des meilleurs amis, à supporter les peines et les joies de chacun.

- Même mes nombreuses sautes d'humeur ? _Demanda le châtain, incertain._

- Même tes nombreuses sautes d'humeur. _Répéta Wufei, amusé. Puis __il lui__ fit un signe de tête et tous deux quittèrent la chambre, laissant Quatre dormir et recharger ses batteries._

Une fois dans la cuisine, le chinois se mit d'emblée à sortir poêle et aliments des divers placards et frigo, puis se retournant vers Duo assis sur un des hauts tabourets entourant le comptoir, il demanda :

- Tu veux manger quoi ?

- Je... je n'ai pas très faim tu sais, ne t'embête pas avec moi ! _Répondit faiblement le châtain, soutenant son crâne douloureux._

- Eh bien, tu vas quand même te forcer : et d'une tu as besoin de reprendre des forces, et de deux il te faut quelque chose dans l'estomac pour pouvoir ensuite prendre tes comprimés contre la migraine. Donc, pas de discussion Mister, tu vas manger ce que je vais te préparer ! _Finit sans appel __Wufei, qui se tourna face aux plaques de cuisson. Derrière lui Duo n'osa même pas polémiquer et laissa faire son ami, souffrant en silence. Il devait bien l'avouer__, au fur et à mesure que l'air embaumait les odeurs délicieuses de ce qu'était en train de cuisiner Wufei, son estomac se mettait à se tordre de faim et sa bouche à saliver. Si bien qu'il se jeta littéralement sur son assiette quand le chinois la posa devant lui quelques minutes plus tard._

- Bon appétit ! _Fit Wufei, amusé._

- Hmm... ché bon ! Bon appétit. _Rétorqua le châtain, la bouche déjà pleine de nourriture._

- Quand je dis que ton estomac te perdra... _Fit remarquer le chinois. Il ne reçut pour toute réponse qu'un petit sourire taquin de son ami. La lueur d'ordinaire présente dans ses beaux yeux __avait certes disparu, mais au moins Wufei était rassuré de voir que l'envie de vivre était encore là. Il avait craint qu'en ouvrant les yeux Duo soit plus abattu, beaucoup moins réceptif qu'il ne l'était à cet instant, toutefois il préférait encore__ s'attendre au pire car son ami pouvait s'effondrer n'importe quand. Il voulait être présent à ce moment-là, Duo aurait besoin de tout le soutien qu'il pourrait lui offrir. Il avait bien trop peur de voir son cadet replonger dans ce cercle infernal d'il y avait quelques années, et dont Quatre et lui avaient eu toutes les peines du monde à le faire sortir._

Un silence agréable s'installa, seulement ponctué des bruits caractéristiques des couverts dans les assiettes, et des petits soupirs gourmands du châtain. Sa tête le faisait toujours autant souffrir, si bien qu'une fois ses comprimés avalés il s'installa dans le canapé, les cuisses du chinois pour oreiller. Il était bien là, dans ce cocon protecteur, loin du monde extérieur, loin de la peur, de la douleur, de la peine et de l'incertitude. Solo peuplait toujours autant ses pensées, mais au moins il avait la présence robuste et inébranlable du chinois pour le protéger, ainsi que la douceur et l'inquiétude touchante du blond pour le soutenir, peu importe les obstacles. Sans cela, Duo ne serait sans doute pas capable de survivre à autant d'épreuves, car physiquement et mentalement cela lui demandait des efforts presque insurmontables pour avancer et ne pas se laisser aller à sa douleur intérieure. Il tressaillit à peine quand il sentit les doigts fins de Wufei plonger dans ses longues mèches de miel. C'était rassurant, apaisant de le sentir faire cela, lui qui d'ordinaire n'était pas vraiment un garçon démonstratif, mais l'américain savait profiter de ces rares moments d'attention tactile quand ils se présentaient.

- Endors-toi... _Souffla Wufei tout en allumant la télé en sourdine._

- Je me sens déjà partir... _Avoua le châtain qui se sentait __happé une nouvelle fois__ par le sommeil._

* * *

><p>Quelques heures plus tard, une belle voix rauque s'éleva dans le dos du chinois.<p>

- Salut !

Tournant la tête, un regard onyx rencontra deux perles céruléennes voilées d'inquiétude. Quatre s'approcha du fauteuil à pas de loup, son regard se portant sur un Duo profondément endormi.

- Comment va-t-il ? _Demanda-t-il, incapable de dissimuler le tremblement dans sa voix tellement il se sentait concerné._

- Il est courageux... Il se bat avec lui-même. _Répondit Wufei. Il fit un petit signe de tête vers la cuisine._ Il y a de quoi manger pour toi dans le micro-ondes, il suffit juste de réchauffer.

- Merci Wufei.

- De rien. J'ai pas envie que tu tombes d'inanition en plus du reste.

- Te voir aussi attentif à mon bien-être est rassérénant, Chang.

- Va manger Winner ! _Grogna le chinois, son fichu caractère faisant à nouveau surface, ce qui fit glousser le blond, amusé du comportement très machiste du jeune homme._

- WOW... English breakfast, Wufei je t'aime ! _S'exclama Quatre depuis la cuisine en sortant son assiette chauffée du micro-ondes. Il ne perdit pas de temps et se mit à engloutir le plat, gémissant de plaisir, ses papilles gustatives au septième ciel culinaire._

- Oui, moi aussi je m'aime !

- Idiot.

- Pour toute réponse le chinois tira la langue à son meilleur ami d'une manière très adulte. Quatre se mit à rire un peu plus fort, son cœur quelque peu soulagé par l'ambiance calme et apaisée de l'appartement, bien loin de la tourmente dans laquelle il avait été plongé la veille. Quelques minutes plus tard, le portable du chinois se mit à vibrer, l'appareil tournoyant sur lui-même sur le comptoir de la cuisine.

- Hey Wufei, tu viens de recevoir un message ! _S'exclama le blond._

- Tu peux me le lire s'il te plaît, je n'ai pas envie de réveiller Duo, il avait une migraine atroce tout à l'heure. _Demanda le chinois, curieux et en même temps inquiet de devoir faire bouger le châtain._

- Ok... Alors voyons voir ça, c'est... un message de ton chéri !

- Quatre... _Grogna le chinois._

- D'accord, d'accord, c'est un message de Zechs. _Répondit Quatre en accentuant avec exagération le nom du blond._ _Ce qui lui valut un regard aussi acéré qu'une dizaine de poignards. _Wow, susceptible dès le matin, enfin le début d'après-midi plutôt, _fit remarquer le blond, se délectant de faire poireauter son ami qui avait l'impatience peinte sur le visage._

- Winner, tu te décides à lire ce foutu message oui ou non ? _Tonna le chinois, en posant ses mais sur les oreilles de Duo pour ne pas le réveiller en exprimant son agacement. C'est tout en pouffant que Quatre finit par lire le message, mettant fin au supplice de son ami. Wufei était vraiment amoureux, là-dessus pas le moindre doute._

_**- « Coucou mon petit dragon... »**_ Non, il t'appelle son petit dragon, c'est trop mignon...

- Répète ça à quelqu'un et tu vas souffrir Winner.

- J'ai peur Chang, j'en tremble de tous mes membres. _Répondit simplement le blond sans se laisser démonter par les fausses menaces du chinois. Il connaissait assez le jeune homme pour savoir comment le faire plier en toute situation. __**« Je n'ai pas eu de nouvelle hier, comment vas-tu? Bien j'espère. Je t'embrasse. Tu me manques ! »**_ Zechs Merquise, milliardaire de renom et magnat des affaires, est tombé sous le charme d'un jeune universitaire mystérieux... Je vois déjà d'ici les gros titres. _S'exclama Quatre avec perfidie, s'amusant décidément comme un petit fou d'avoir un moyen de pression de taille sur Wufei, qui fulminait de plus en plus depuis le divan._

- Winner. Mon portable. Tout. De. Suite. Je vais répondre moi-même, je redoute ce que tu pourrais écrire, t'es pire que Duo quand t'as pas assez dormi.

- Ah, j'ai très bien dormi, mais j'avoue que j'aurais préféré garder ma bouillotte humaine un peu plus longtemps.

- Ben viens prendre la relève, elle a besoin d'un nouvel oreiller pendant que je passe un coup de fil.

- Un coup de fil à ton chéri blond platine... _Susurra Quatre dans l'oreille du chinois, faisant sursauter ce dernier qui ne l'avait pas entendu approcher, trop occupé à relire le message de son amoureux._

- Merde... Préviens quand tu te trouves derrière quelqu'un Winner !

- Mais c'est tellement jouissif de te voir ainsi sursauter mon Feifei adoré. _Rétorqua Quatre en enroulant ses bras autour du cou du chinois, prétexte parfait pour lire ce que ce dernier écrivait en retour à Zechs. _

_**« Je vais bien, on a dû faire face à quelques chamboulements ces dernières heures, je t'appelle pour t'expliquer cela un peu mieux. Tu me manques aussi, je t'embrasse et m'impatiente d'être à nouveau avec toi. Quand arrives-tu ? Donne-moi un indice au moins, ne pas savoir me rend fou... »**_

- Wow, et tu signes même « _ton petit dragon_ »... Wufei tu es vraiment très amoureux n'est-ce pas ? _S'étonna le blond._

- Oui, Quatre, pourquoi cela t'étonne-il autant ? _Demanda Wufei, se sentant étrangement mis à nu devant son meilleur ami._

- Eh bien c'est tout nouveau de te voir ainsi, aussi ouvert avec quelqu'un et prêt à prendre des risques sans penser à deux fois à ce que tu vas dire ensuite.

- Il faudra remercier Zechs pour cela, c'est l'effet qu'il a sur moi. Etrangement, je me sens fier quand je suis à ses côtés, je me sens valorisé, en confiance et en sécurité. Et tu sais que pour moi ça représente énormément.

- Oui je sais. _Répondit doucement le blond, croisant les prunelles sombres du chinois. Ce dernier sourit doucement et demanda :_

- Pardonne mon manque de patience flagrant, c'est la fatigue, aujourd'hui plus que d'habitude. Tu veux bien venir prendre ma place pour rester avec Duo, le temps pour moi de téléphoner ?

- Bien sûr, pousse tes fesses adorables que je m'installe. _S'exclama le petit blond en contournant le divan, pendant que Wufei tentait de se dégager le plus doucement possible de sous Duo, qui se mit à maugréer dans son sommeil :_

- Hm... Mais euh, Wufei, arrête de bouger... J'ai mal à la tête, moi ! Tu parles d'un oreiller... même pas capable de bien faire son boulot...

- Moi aussi je t'aime, sale ingrat ! Pire qu'un foutu gosse trop gâté. _Maugréa le chinois alors que Quatre venait finalement prendre sa place et reposait la tête de Duo sur ses cuisses, sa main partant caresser les cheveux du jeune homme._

- Hmm... Quat-chan ?

- Oui, mon petit lutin... _Murmura le blond attendri. Duo se retourna sur le canapé pour faire face au blond et pouvoir plonger le nez contre le ventre de ce dernier avec bonheur._

- Tu sens si bon Quat-chan...

- Merci... _Répondit le jeune homme, amusé du courant qu'empruntaient les pensées du châtain, même à moitié endormi._ Rendors-toi, okay ?

- Okay…

* * *

><p>...<p>

Zechs poussa un long soupir en refermant la porte de son bureau derrière lui. Il sortait d'une de ces nombreuses réunions avec un nouveau client se prenant pour le roi du monde et ayant des attentes presque impossibles à satisfaire… Mais ça à la rigueur c'était le cadet de ses soucis, car après tout il était réputé être le meilleur pour rendre possible ce qui paraissait tout le contraire. L'empire qu'il dirigeait ne serait pas ce qu'il était s'il ne l'avait pas mené d'une poigne de fer depuis qu'il avait pris la relève de son défunt père. Croisant les jambes sur le bord de son bureau, il profita du silence de la pièce et se laissa aller en-arrière dans son fauteuil de cuir blanc. Dans son dos New York s'étendait à perte de vue en un panorama à couper le souffle, la ville vivant toujours à quatre cent à l'heure, sans s'arrêter un instant pour reprendre haleine.

La quiétude du bureau fut alors perturbée par la sonnerie d'un iPhone dernière génération. S'emparant du téléphone, il ne put s'empêcher d'afficher un sourire qui grandit au fur et à mesure qu'il lisait la réponse de son dragon attitré. Il était à présent aussi impatient qu'un gosse attendant d'ouvrir ses cadeaux le matin de Noël, car il savait qu'il allait entendre Wufei dans quelques instants. _**« La voie est libre, plus de client chiant, ni de stupide assistant... J'ai hâte d'entendre ta voix ! »**_Répondit-il et quelques secondes plus tard, la sonnerie retentissait de nouveau.

- Salut toi... _Murmura-t-il, sa voix se __faisant suave dans le combiné._

- Salut ! _Répondit Wufei, son sourire palpable dans sa courte réponse._

- Alors comment vas-tu ? Et que s'est-il passé hier ? _Demanda alors Zechs, préoccupé de savoir que le jeune homme faisait face à de graves problèmes… Enfin c'est ce qu'il en avait conclu en lisant son message._

- Ca va, je suis un peu fatigué je dois dire et très inquiet... _Avoua Wufei, sans détour._

- Inquiet ? Que se passe-t-il donc Wufei, tu commences à me faire un peu peur là.

- Eh bien, ce serait beaucoup trop long d'entrer dans les détails là tout de suite, mais... C'est Duo, hier ils sont rentrés lui et Quatre dans tous leurs états… Duo était inconsolable, il m'a fallu des heures pour qu'il se calme un peu avant de s'endormir, épuisé. Il avait les cheveux en vrac, les poings en sang et je... Oh Zechs, on aurait dit un animal blessé, traqué, je ne l'avais encore jamais vu comme ça, et Quatre n'était pas en meilleur état mais il a quand même réussi à m'expliquer l'essentiel. Hier, la police est venue voir Duo au restaurant et ils lui ont dit qu'ils ont retrouvé son ancien amant...

- Pourquoi la police ? _Demanda Zechs, sentant que le pire était à venir._

- Parce que Solo, l'ex-petit ami de Duo, a été retrouvé assassiné il y a quelques années… Les inspecteurs Yuy et Barton, qui ont rendu visite à Duo, sont chargés de rouvrir le dossier de Solo et d'enquêter sur sa mort. Ils soupçonnent Duo car Solo et lui ont eu une violente dispute à laquelle Quatre et moi avons assisté le jour du meurtre, seulement Duo n'y est absolument pour rien… Mais Solo était son premier amour, premier petit ami, premier tout en fait et j'ai même cru un temps qu'ils finiraient par se passer la corde au cou tous les deux. ça c'était avant que Solo ne quitte Duo, peu avant le meurtre. Du coup, on n'a pas vraiment dormi, on a passé la nuit auprès de Duo avec Quatre, mais même s'il sourit un peu depuis son réveil, je sens qu'il est prêt à craquer de nouveau à n'importe quel moment. _Finit Wufei, épuisé par son monologue._

- C'est horrible… Je suis désolé pour lui. Sincèrement, même si je ne le connais pas encore. Et toi, comment te sens-tu après une telle nouvelle ? _Demanda Zechs avec douceur._

- Epuisé. Inquiet. Choqué. Et j'ai peur qu'il ne fasse une grosse connerie. Déjà quand Solo avait cassé avec lui, il nous a fallu toute la vigilance et le soutien dont on pouvait faire preuve pour l'empêcher de se retrouver à l'HP. Mais après un meurtre... Je voudrais que tu sois là Zechs, je voudrais pouvoir te parler de vive voix, que tu me prennes dans tes bras et me dises que tout va bien se passer. Je voudrais pouvoir craquer un bon coup à mon tour, et me sentir libre de le faire sans devoir y penser à deux fois avant de me le permettre. _Avoua le chinois dans un murmure maladroit. _

Tu as le droit de craquer Wufei, et je suis à un coup de fil de toi pour que tu puisses le faire, d'accord ? _Répondit Zechs, le cœur battant d'être aussi loin, de savoir dans quelle situation se trouvait le chinois et de ne pouvoir être physiquement proche de lui pour lui apporter ce contact dont le jeune homme avait vraiment besoin._

- Merci Zechs.

- De rien, c'est sincère Wufei.

- Je sais oui... Je sais tout ça... Tu me manques... _Souffla-t-il, faisant rougir le blond. C'était incroyable comme le chinois pouvait le mettre à fleur de peau et le faire se sentir comme un véritable adolescent par de simples petits mots._

- Tu me manques aussi... énormément ! Ta présence, ta voix, ta peau, ton odeur, ton sens acerbe de la répartie, tout de toi me manque mon dragon.

- J'aime ce surnom... _S'exclama le chinois dans un petit rire avant d'ajouter : _cependant Quatre a découvert que tu m'appelles ainsi, je sens qu'ils vont me le resservir souvent avec Duo.

- Dis donc, ils ont l'air de vraies terreurs tous les deux...

- Ils sont pires... Quatre est aussi angélique qu'un crotale adulte, et Duo... Duo est un cas désespéré. Et s'ils sont ensemble ça fait des étincelles, aussi fourbes l'un que l'autre. Mais ça fait partie de ces petites choses que j'aime chez eux, tu sais.

- Eh bien, j'espère un jour les rencontrer pour m'en rendre compte par moi-même.

- Je voudrais que cette rencontre se fasse bientôt moi aussi.

- Elle ne saurait tarder... _Répondit Zechs de façon énigmatique, accentuant l'impatience et la curiosité du chinois à l'autre bout du fil._

- Et bien évidemment tu ne vas toujours pas me dire quand tu viens, n'est-ce pas ?

- Tu as tout compris, chéri... _S'exclama Zechs amusé. Le blond laissa échapper un petit rire quand il entendit le chinois grogner dans le combiné._ Mais c'est pour bientôt, en attendant il faudra que tu patientes encore un peu !

- Je vais prendre mon mal en patience du mieux que je peux… Je vais te laisser, ton boulot t'attend sûrement et je suis là à te monopoliser… Tes clients ne vont pas être contents.

- Ah, ça leur fera les pieds d'être aussi exigeants !

- Oui, te connaissant aucun obstacle ne te résistera. Je t'embrasse Zechs. A plus tard.

- A plus tard mon dragon, je t'appelle ce soir.

- J'attendrai ton appel. _Répondit le chinois. Il raccrocha ensuite._

Zechs soupira, amoureux. Il avait tellement envie, besoin de retrouver le chinois qui lui avait si rapidement ravi le cœur.

- Emily...? _Fit-il dans son interphone._

- Oui monsieur Merquise. _Répondit aussitôt sa secrétaire._

- Veuillez reporter tous mes rendez-vous pour les deux semaines à venir et me réserver un billet d'avion pour Boston.

- Pour quel jour, monsieur Merquise ?

- Après-demain, en fin d'après midi.

- Très bien, je m'en occupe tout de suite.

- Parfait. Merci Emily.

Dans deux jours il pourrait être auprès de Wufei et le soutenir tout le temps où le jeune homme aurait besoin de lui.

_**À suivre...**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Alors, alors, qu'en avez-vous pensez ?<strong>_

_**Je dois dire qu'écrire ce chapitre à été éprouvant émotionnellement, ma sensibilité en a prit un coup et j'ai pleuré une bonne partie de l'écriture.**_

_**J'espère tout de même que la fic vous plaît toujours, et que la cadence de post est respectable, même si irrégulière.**_

_**On se retrouve donc pour la suite, mais après les vacances, car ma bêta et moi-même prenons un petit temps de hiatus (pas ensemble, mdr... chacune de son côté évidemment), et oui les congés servent aussi à ça. **_

_**Bisous bisous***_

_**T.**_


	6. Chapter 6 : Lost In Paradise

_**Coucou tout le monde, hé oui, vous ne rêvez pas Je suis enfin de retour et reprend cette fic (et les autres) là où je l'avais laissée. Avant de vous laissez dévorer le chapitre qui va suivre je voulais à tout prix m'excuser pour ce délais d'attendre interminable, mais reprendre les cours et retomber sur mes pieds fut un travail acharné. Aussi (et vu qu'elle a dit que je pouvais le faire) la correction du chapitre à prit plus de temps que prévu donc les torts sont partagés entre ma béta adorée et moi-même... hm hm hm !**_

_**Enfin, trêve de bla bla et BONNE LECTURE.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>The American's Diner.<strong>_

_**Note :**_ _Petite altercation avec un des inspecteurs bossant sur l'enquête, ce qui n'est pas au goût de certains protagonistes..._

_**Chapitre 6.**_

**_Lost In Paradise._**

**_Partie 3._**

- Salut les gars, la nuit a été bonne ?

- Assez, oui et toi Michaels ? _Demanda Trowa au jeune inspecteur. Ce dernier haussa les épaules en guise de réponse et s'exclama :_

- Passé la nuit sur le canapé, dispute avec ma moitié ! Enfin, du coup je suis venu plus tôt ce matin et j'ai reçu le résultat des recherches concernant ce suspect, Maxwell...

- Il a un alibi pour le soir du crime. _Précisa aussitôt Trowa._

- Oui, mais pas de témoin et il a un casier judiciaire long comme mon bras ce gosse...

- QUOI ?! _S'exclama vivement Heero en attrapant aussitôt le dossier que tenait le jeune homme._

- Ouais et pas des moindres avec ça, y'a de tout : vol à l'étalage, braquage d'une épicerie, désordre sur la voie publique, coups et blessures, outrage à magistrat... Et j'en passe.

Heero feuilleta ledit casier et reprit alors :

- Oui, cependant tous ces faits sont survenus lorsqu'il était encore un gamin apparemment il s'est calmé une fois passé le cap des treize ans.

- Et quoi, on laisse tomber sans enquêter plus que ça alors ? _Ajouta Michaels, l'air contrarié de devoir abandonner cette piste._

- Oui, on laisse tomber... Le meurtre de Stevens n'aurait pas pu être commis par Maxwell, notre interrogatoire d'hier l'a confirmé et d'après le légiste Stevens s'est confronté à plusieurs assaillants.

- Très bien, mais je serais quand même d'avis de faire venir Maxwell ici et de le réinterroger sur la nuit du meurtre ainsi que sur son casier.

Trowa répondit à la place de Heero, voyant déjà la mâchoire de son ami commencer à se crisper dangereusement. Il valait mieux pour lui s'occuper de Michaels avant que le japonais ne dise un mot de trop et semble très impliqué aux yeux de leur cadet, apparemment avide de trouver un coupable à jeter sous les verrous, et ce peu importe les preuves apportées par le légiste quant aux causes du meurtre.

- Okay, avant de tirer des conclusions hâtives, continuons cette enquête, d'accord ?... Il y a encore trop de pistes à couvrir. Quant à Maxwell, si tu veux le réinterroger, très bien : je vais m'arranger pour qu'il se présente ici et je tiendrai l'interrogatoire. Pour le reste on continue de creuser. Heero, on devrait se rendre sur le campus pour interroger les professeurs et le doyen. _S'exclama Trowa, tentant de jouer les pacificateurs entres les deux hommes._

- Okay. _Grogna le japonais en lançant le dossier de Duo sur son bureau._

* * *

><p><strong><em>«... I've been believing in something so distant<em>**

**_As if I was human_**

**_And I've been denying this feeling of hopelessness_**

**_In me, in me…»_**

Lorsque Duo ouvrit les yeux, ce fut pour poser le regard sur la magnifique vision d'un Wufei encore endormi à ses côtés. Le natté avait l'impression qu'il n'avait jamais été aussi proche du chinois que ces derniers jours, et c'était un sentiment auquel il s'accrochait avec une trop grande rapidité se dit-il en frissonnant quelque peu. Il devait faire attention car les déceptions arrivaient bien plus vite qu'on ne pouvait l'imaginer, il avait bien appris sa leçon.

Soupirant de lassitude, il reposa un instant la tête sur la poitrine nue de son meilleur ami. Fermant les yeux, il écouta avec attention le doux son régulier du cœur battant dans la cage thoracique du jeune homme. Il aimait cette mélodie, cette marque toute particulière de vie, cette emprunte unique et rassurante prouvant que tout allait bien, que c'était bien réel, que Wufei était bel et bien là avec lui, que ce n'était pas un rêve de plus qu'il faisait. Non, c'était tout simplement le rythme lent et mesuré de leurs existences étroitement liées. Il était certain que quelque part dans le ciel, parmi toutes ces étoiles plus brillantes et belles les unes que les autres, il devait il y avoir le fil argenté de leur lien si étroit, un entrelacs de filins rayonnant les représentant lui, Wufei et Quatre. Une trace que nul ne pourrait jamais effacer.

Relevant le regard, il le posa sur le visage fin et régulier du chinois, passant en revue l'arrête droite du petit nez volontaire assez arrondi sur le bout, les pommettes plates mais bien présentes, les sourcils de jais au dessin volontaire, représentant étrangement et avec perfection la personnalité complexe de leur propriétaire. Du bout des doigts il traça les traits de son ami avec une émouvante délicatesse. Par peur de le réveiller peut-être, il effleura la courbe en amande étirée des paupières fragiles, puis les tempes douces cachées par quelques longues mèches de cheveux noir corbeau. Les pommettes furent elles aussi redessinées, suivies de près par le nez. Finalement le doigt tomba dansl'arc de Cupidon, qui donnait toute son audace au modelé des lèvres pleines et incroyablement tendres. Il ne put s'empêcher de le tracer et retracer encore avec émotion, glissant pour finir sur le petit menton et la mâchoire carrée et masculine. Duo soupira à nouveau, ému : tant de beauté, de douceur liée à tant de volonté et de force faisaient de Wufei ce qu'il était, au fond. Quelqu'un d'unique, de sûr, et de toujours présent avec un caractère de chien certes, mais dont le grand cœur pouvait facilement vous tromper. Soudain les prunelles noires du jeune homme se plongèrent dans celles améthyste leur faisant face, alors que les paupières papillonnaient lentement, Wufei à présent éveillé.

- Je t'ai réveillé ?! _Demanda Duo dans un murmure teinté d'affirmation face à sa question._

- Il y a des façons plus horribles d'ouvrir les yeux, tu ne trouves pas ?... _Répondit la voix encore endormie du chinois._

- Si. _Sourit Duo, se rapprochant un peu plus du corps chaud de son ami, le bras de Wufei autour de sa taille réaffirmant sa prise dans un reflex possessif._

- C'est rare que tu sois le premier debout, je pourrais m'y habituer tu sais...

- Ne te fais pas d'illusion quand même, les temps sont particuliers, voilà la raison de mes insomnies. Une fois que j'irai un peu mieux je retrouverai vite mes habitudes outrageuses de marmotte !

- Je n'en doute malheureusement pas une seconde, venant de toi.

- Hey... _S'indigna faussement le natté en assénant une légère tape sur l'épaule de son vis à vis._

Wufei sourit. Il avait eu peur de ne plus revoir cette facette de la personnalité de Duo, mais il apercevait cette lueur singulière revenir lentement éclairer les beaux yeux de son cadet. Par instinct il se mit à tracer de petits cercles sur la hanche dénudée du plus jeune alors que ce dernier se remettait à le fixer étrangement.

- A quoi tu penses, à ne pas me lâcher du regard comme ça ? _Demanda la voix profonde du chinois. Duo sursauta légèrement, sorti brusquement de sa rêverie._

- Je me demande parfois ce que ça aurait pu être nous deux, si on s'était rencontré d'une autre façon, s'il n'y avait eu personne d'autre dans mon cœur...

- Solo.

- Hm... Je crois, je suis même certain à vrai dire que j'aurais pu tomber follement amoureux de toi, _avoua le châtain, les joues joliment teintées de rose sous l'effet de ces quelques mots._

- Si le destin en avait voulu ainsi alors... Oui, tu aurais sans doute réussi à me voler mon cœur d'une bien autre façon, cependant je ne donnerais pour rien au monde la relation que nous avons maintenant. Réalises-tu seulement combien tu comptes dans ma vie ?

- Autant que tu comptes pour moi. _Répondit Duo, sincèrement touché par la douceur des mots de son meilleur ami. Oui, c'était fou comme pensée, mais loin d'être nouveau. Wufei avait tout pour représenter l'amant idéal et si sa vie avait été différente, moins instable, moins catastrophique, il était sûr qu'il aurait succombé au charme subtil et atypique du chinois. Même si cela n'avait pas vraiment lieu d'être vu la force de leur amitié, il lui restait un goût doux-amer de manque, la curiosité accrue d'une réalité parallèle qu'il savait délicieuse mais dangereuse pour sa santé mentale s'il se mettait à trop y penser._

- Quand tu me regardes comme ça, ça devient vraiment dangereux Duo...

- Quand je te regarde comment ? _Murmura l'américain sans le lâcher du regard._

- Comme si tu étais prêt à plonger dans l'inconnu et ravi de t'y laisser couler.

- Peut-être que parfois j'ai envie de me laisser submerger Wufei... _Avoua-t-il dans un éclair de lucidité si désarmante que le chinois en resta à genoux._ J'ai envie d'être fou par moments tu sais, j'ai envie de me laisser envahir par cette vague d'incohérence et de non-sens que je sens souvent rouler en moi et ce sentiment je ne l'ai jamais ressenti qu'avec toi, les rares fois où tu me permets d'être aussi proche...

- Duo...

- Et je sais combien ça semble dingue à entendre, lorsque ça m'arrive j'ai bien du mal à me retenir…

- Te retenir de quoi ? _Demanda Wufei, hésitant à suivre cette envie dangereuse qu'il sentait lui aussi palpiter frénétiquement dans son ventre._

- Me retenir de faire ça... _murmura Duo avant de prendre les lèvres du chinois entre les siennes et de lui donner sa bouche, comme une offrande à une quelconque divinité. Avec le chinois c'était difficile de ne pas se laisser aller à lui succomber pleinement. Le jeune homme dégageait cette puissante et étrange aura qui poussait quiconque le rencontrait, l'approchait d'assez près à déposer les armes. C'était terrifiant et ô combien hypnotisant._

Malgré la petite voix persistante lui soufflant rageusement de s'écarter et de mettre fin à ce baiser, Wufei ne put se résoudre à cesser. Non, c'était bien trop bon, c'était bien trop délicieusement interdit et enivrant pour se refuser à un tel plaisir… Oh, bien sûr il aurait pu mettre ça sur le compte de la fragilité émotionnelle de Duo, mais ils savaient tous deux que ce ne serait qu'un prétexte assez bien trouvé pour justifier leur comportement. L'amour qu'ils éprouvaient pour l'autre, l'attraction entre eux depuis le tout premier instant, cela n'avait rien d'un prétexte : il s'agissait de quelque chose de concret, de si vif et réel que vouloir le tourner en dérision était absurde et bien plus fou que de se laisser aller et de se soumettre à cette faim insidieuse les poussant à goûter l'autre sans honte, sans envie d'arrêter, sans avoir le besoin de mettre de nom sur leurs actions. C'était une de ces nombreuses particularités de la vie qu'ils ne pouvaient contourner de toute manière, alors à quoi bon tenter de la minimiser sous un nom absurde, sous l'excuse triste d'un moment d'égarement, alors que tous deux étaient parfaitement consentants et conscients des conséquences. Ils acceptaient de dire oui à l'attraction, « d'accord je me rends » à ce qui, ils le savaient, aurait pu exister et aurait certainement été magnifique, émouvant, presque éternel, l'histoire de toute une vie, si cette dernière leur avait permis de pouvoir en faire l'agréable expérience. Mais on ne reniait pas d'où l'on venait. Comme l'avait dit Duo, il y avait Solo au milieu de tout ça, et face au défunt musicien le chinois n'avait jamais ressenti le besoin de s'imposer. Chacun avait sa place dans le cœur du châtain et cela Wufei l'avait toujours jalousement chéri. Peu importe qu'il n'ait pas été l'amant de sa vie, il se contentait parfaitement de sa place de meilleur ami, de frère placé sur un piédestal et c'était bien suffisant, surtout si une fois de temps à autres il pouvait goûter à la folie brûlante des baisers de son cadet.

- Wufei... _murmura Duo à bout de souffle entre deux baisers._

- Je suis là... tout près de toi ! _Répondit le chinois en changeant de position pour se retrouver étroitement collé au châtain, ce dernier lui laissant cette place importante dans le creux de ses cuisses qu'il referma jalousement sur la chaleur enivrante des hanches étroites de son meilleur ami. Passant les bras autour de la nuque du plus vieux, Duo décida d'être égoïste aujourd'hui : il avait tellement envie de s'accrocher un peu plus longtemps à ce sentiment béni que lui procurait Wufei, cette impression d'être à nouveau vivant, de sentir un cœur battre dans sa poitrine et non plus la pierre qui l'avait remplacé récemment._

- Je t'aime ! _Les mots lui échappèrent, et il ne courut pas après, il ne désirait pas les reprendre car de toute façon c'était la vérité, rien d'autre que ça._

- Comme moi je t'aime... On est fou de faire ça !_ Avoua Wufei, la respiration pantelante, à quelques centimètres du visage du châtain._

- C'est fou si je veux encore me sentir vivant un moment, c'est fou de ma part si c'est entre tes bras que je peux sentir ce qui me sert de cœur se mettre à battre de nouveau.

- C'est fou oui... mais pas plus fou que ce besoin que j'ai de t'offrir ce moment de vie ! _Répondit le chinois en caressant la poitrine de Duo. Il releva les yeux un instant et décida de laisser ses envies le guider : ses mains trouvèrent le bord du t-shirt blanc que portait l'américain et le soulevèrent lentement, pour finalement lui ôter le vêtement._

- Wufei..._ souffla à nouveau Duo. Les nerfs à vif, le cœur battant à cent à l'heure et ému comme jamais, il laissa son ami le débarrasser de son bas de pyjama, tandis qu'il passait des doigts tremblants sous l'élastique du boxer que portait le chinois avant de l'en défaire à son tour. Son souffle se bloqua un instant en sentant leurs peaux en contact comme elles ne l'avaient encore jamais été jusque-là, et c'était merveilleux, c'était se perdre au paradis._

Reprenant les lèvres de Duo dans un langoureux baiser, Wufei tendit la main vers le tiroir de la table de chevet, tandis que leurs hanches se mettaient à onduler lentement dans ce mouvement si souvent mimé par tous les amants du monde. Cherchant un instant, sa main finit par rencontrer ce qu'il désirait et l'instant d'après sortit une petite bouteille du tiroir ainsi qu'une pochette d'aluminium. Rencontrant les prunelles dilatées du châtain, il lui rendit son sourire et laissa faire le plus jeune lorsqu'avec des doigts tremblants il fit sauter le petit couvercle de la bouteille dans un bruit sec qui troubla un instant le silence de la chambre, seulement entrecoupé par leurs respirations erratiques.

- Tu es sûr ? _Demanda-t-il, ému._

- Certain... _lui murmura Wufei à l'oreille, le faisant frissonner un peu plus. Pourtant il avait si chaud !_

D'un geste plus assuré alors, il laissa le liquide transparent de la bouteille couler sur les longs doigts fins du chinois. Ce dernier ne le lâcha pas du regard tandis qu'il se rapprochait de son intimité pour l'enduire tendrement de la solution légèrement épaisse, lui arrachant un premier soupir lorsque Duo le sentit le pénétrer lentement d'un doigt… bon sang que c'était bon. Ondulant du bassin, il emprunta le rythme que venaient de prendre les deux doigts, à présent, le préparant pour quelque chose de plus émouvant, de plus concret encore et dont il avait de plus en plus envie.

- S'il te plaît... Viens, viens maintenant, c'est toi que je veux ! Rien que toi... _supplia-t-il en lui enfilant rapidement la petite protection de latex cachée dans le carré d'aluminium._

- Duo... _grogna presque Wufei en pénétrant l'intimité tant convoitée de son meilleur ami. Mon Dieu, il avait sûrement dû changer de dimension, mais il aurait été un terrible menteur d'avouer qu'il n'avait jamais rêvé de ce moment, cet instant enfin arrivé et tant attendu._

Duo s'accrocha aux épaules de son amant, laissant échapper un son proche du sanglot. Un second soupir lui fut arraché alors que Wufei se mettait à aller et venir en lui à un rythme contrôlé qui le rendit fou par sa lenteur et envieux du bonheur que cela lui prodiguait de se sentir soudain aussi proche de son meilleur ami… Proche d'une façon tellement particulière, une manière de ne faire qu'un avec cette autre âme qu'il n'avait jamais vue que dans ses fantasmes les plus fous. Et c'était là, juste devant lui à présent, à portée de main : il avait juste à avancer un peu plus le bras pour passer les doigts dans les longues mèches noires tombant en une cascade protectrice autour de leurs deux visages alors qu'ils ne pouvaient s'arrêter, qu'ils ne parvenaient à se sentir rassasié des baisers fiévreux qu'ils partageaient, se volaient, pour mieux se les rendre ensuite.

- Plus vite, tu vas me tuer sinon... _murmura Duo en plongeant le nez dans le cou de son amant. Ce dernier secoua la tête et répondit, la voix voilée de désir :_

- Non, comme ça... je veux t'aimer comme ça ! On n'a pas besoin de se précipiter, pas encore !

Et Wufei garda encore longtemps ce rythme ni lent, ni rapide de va et vient, prenant et reprenant l'intimité de son amant, lui volant à chaque coup de reins une partie supplémentaire de son âme défaite, son âme dont il semblait à Duo qu'il restait si peu, mais qu'il cédait à son ami avec plaisir, car avec lui il n'aurait jamais besoin de résister, d'ériger de barricade Wufei ne le pousserait jamais à faire comme tel.

- Je n'en peux plus... Wufei, je t'en prie !

Une dernière supplique et le chinois consentit à lui donner ce qu'il désirait, aspirait tant à obtenir : les coups de reins accélérèrent, leurs respirations devinrent encore plus saccadées et désordonnées alors que Wufei se faisait violence pour ne pas caramboler complètement son ami et le prendre plus fort encore, tel un damné affamé.

- Oui... comme ça oui... Wufei ! Wufei, c'est si bon... _balbutia Duo, perdant de plus en plus pied, agrippant, griffant le dos de son amant, tant le plaisir grandissant était dévastateur._

- Suis-moi Duo, viens avec moi... _demanda le chinois, mettant son cœur à nu dans cette dernière supplique._

- Wufei ! _Cria alors Duo alors que dans un dernier coup de reins puissant, le chinois venait buter contre ce point de son intimité si sensible, lui faisant voir les étoiles et toute l'étendue de la galaxie dans un feu d'artifices de couleurs, derrière la barrière sombre de ses paupières closes. Wufei lâcha prise et succomba à son tour à l'orgasme alors que Duo se renfermait sur lui brusquement. L'étau de chair le précipita au point de non-retour, son plaisir éclatant dans une apogée à lui couper le souffle, de sentiments, sensations, d'éclats colorés plus vifs les que les autres… Epuisé, il tenta de se rattacher à un moment de réalité tout en retombant lourdement sur la poitrine de son amant._

Combien de minutes plus tard redescendirent-ils sur terre ? Longtemps après, Wufei se dégagea à regret de l'intimité encore brûlante de son cadet, et remontant l'édredon sur leurs corps nus, emprisonna Duo dans l'étau étroit de ses bras. Il créa ainsi une paroi protectrice entre lui et le monde, une paroi derrière laquelle il n'y avait qu'eux, rien d'autre que ces petites entités les définissant, les délimitant et les liant parfaitement. Fermant les yeux sur un dernier souffle brouillé, Duo finit par s'endormir suivi par son ami, les dernières de la nuit se profilant devant eux. Ils laisseraient plus tard le monde extérieur revenir se mettre entre eux, mais ce serait comblés, repus et le cœur heureux d'avoir enfin eu ce qu'ils avaient si ardemment désiré pendant toutes ces années.

**_«_... _All the promises I made_**

**_Just to let you down_**

**_You believed in me, but I'm broken...»_**

* * *

><p>Lorsque Trowa et Heero arrivèrent enfin au poste, en fin de matinée, ce fut avec un arrière-goût amer : leur entrevue avec le recteur de l'université n'avait pas donné grand chose pour leur enquête, cependant l'instinct du japonais n'avait pas cessé de lui envoyer de nombreux signaux en présence de l'arrogant et prétentieux Treize Kushrenada. Quelque chose, il ne pouvait pas encore dire quoi, à propos de cet homme était douteux, et il allait devoir creuser plus profondément cette piste.<p>

- Ah, vous tombez bien, Duo Maxwell et ses amis viennent d'arriver. J'ai fait patienter le chinois et le petit blond et envoyé Maxwell en salle d'interrogatoire. Il nous attend Trowa. _S'exclama Michaels en venant à leur hauteur, une lueur un peu trop satisfaite brillant dans ses prunelles bleues. Un éclat pas du tout du goût des deux inspecteurs._

- Très bien, on y va. Heero, tu désires regarder comment se passe l'interrogatoire ? _Demanda Trowa à son meilleur ami, le japonais arborant un air plus sombre que d'ordinaire._

- Hn... Allons-y, pas besoin de le traumatiser davantage...

- Le traumatiser ? Il n'est pas en porcelaine non plus, surtout vu la longueur de son dossier ! _Fit Michaels le ton acerbe._

- Faut savoir faire la part des choses Michaels, ce qui s'est passé dans l'enfance de ce gosse n'a absolument rien à avoir avec le meurtre de Stevens. Le seul lien c'est la relation intime qu'ils partageaient de son vivant ! _S'exclama Heero. Décidément, Michaels avait décidé de lui taper sur le système aujourd'hui et n'était pas prêt à changer de cible concernant leur suspect. S'il se mettait à écouter cet idiot, alors l'affaire était résolue et Duo était le meurtrier. C'était du grand n'importe quoi._

- Heero n'a pas tort, maintenant trêve de polémique et allons en finir avec cet interrogatoire. _Trancha Trowa, qui commençait lui aussi à être exaspéré par le comportement de leur cadet._

- En passant devant Quatre et Wufei, le brun ne put s'empêcher de dévisager le petit blond. Dieu, il était encore plus beau de d'habitude dans ses habits de danse et sa veste de survêtement en polaire bleu ciel. Quatre lui sourit, le saluant d'un petit mouvement de la main, une lueur inquiète dans ses orbes céruléens. Un regard en direction de Wufei lui confirma que le jeune homme n'était pas loin d'exploser devant l'interrogatoire de leur ami. C'est clair qu'il valait mieux en finir au plus vite sinon il se retrouverait avec un esclandre sur les bras en plus d'un collègue obtus et buté.

- Bonjour Duo, comment vas-tu ? _S'exclama l'inspecteur en entrant dans la pièce où attendait le châtain, apparemment très nerveux._

- J'irai mieux quand je saurai pourquoi je suis là ! Votre collègue là n'a rien voulu me dire et m'a littéralement jeté dans cette pièce, ça va faire une demi heure que je poirote !

- Désolé, Heero et moi étions sur le campus pour les besoins de l'enquête. Nous venons seulement d'apprendre que toi, Wufei et Quatre étiez là.

- Okay, est-ce qu'on peut en finir maintenant ? _Soupira le châtain, las de cette histoire de fous._

- Bien sûr. Je voudrais te reposer des questions sur la nuit du meurtre : est-ce que tu te rappelles autre chose ? _Demanda Trowa en prenant place sur la chaise face au jeune homme. Ce dernier leva les yeux au ciel, se demandant combien de fois il devrait revivre cette nuit horrible sous forme d'interrogatoire._

- Non, je ne me souviens de rien d'autre. Je vous l'ai dit, Solo et moi on s'est vu pour parler avant son concert, ce n'est un secret pour personne et il y avait plusieurs témoins lors de notre altercation. Après ça je suis parti et Solo est resté jouer une dernière fois. Je ne l'ai plus jamais revu après ce soir-là... et je n'ai appris la raison de cette absence il n'y a que quelques jours, par vous et l'inspecteur Yuy.

- Monsieur Maxwell... _intervint Michaels_, vous et Monsieur Stevens aviez l'habitude de vous disputer?

- Non, pas du tout. On a eu des prises de tête de temps-en-temps comme tous les couples, mais jamais assez fortes pour en arriver à être violent si c'est ce que vous sous-entendez dans votre question ! _Répondit Duo, exaspéré par le ton qu'employait le policier._

- Et cette dispute le soir du meurtre, pourriez-vous la qualifier de non-violente ? _Demanda Michaels, cachant difficilement un sourire sournois. Trowa à ses côtés ne le quittait pas du regard._

- Ce soir-là, les mots étaient virulents, peut-être que vous jugeriez qu'ils furent violents, mais je n'aurais pas pu faire de mal Solo. Il m'avait brisé le cœur, mais ce n'est pas autant que j'aurais eu l'idée de le lui faire payer de la sorte...

- Pourtant vous n'avez pas informé les inspecteurs Yuy et Barton de votre casier judiciaire. _Laissa tomber Michaels, fier de l'effet qu'il venait de créer : Duo le regardait limite bouche bée._

- Michaels, surveille tes mots, _siffla Trowa, mal pour le jeune homme lui faisant face._

- Très bien... mais je voudrais que vous répondiez monsieur Maxwell votre casier est assez conséquent et pas des moindres, et d'après celui-ci vous avez souvent été arrêté pour actes de violence.

- Et quoi, ça fait de moi le suspect idéal ? J'ai du jour au lendemain pété les plombs et décidé de tuer l'amour de ma vie ?! Non, mais vous vous entendez parler ? Jamais, je dis bien JAMAIS je n'aurais pu faire quoi que ce soit à Solo c'est grâce à lui que je suis sorti de la rue et arrêté les conneries ! J'étais juste un gosse paumé à l'époque, ma mère venait de mourir et j'étais assez influençable pour traîner avec les mauvaises personnes à l'orphelinat.

- Vous savez, il n'est pas rare que les délinquants de votre genre finissent par retrouver les habitudes de la rue et souvent ce sont leurs « sauveurs » qui sont les premiers à payer...

- Eh bien pas dans ce cas-ci. Solo et moi c'était bien plus qu'une banale histoire, mais vous êtes apparemment trop obtus pour pouvoir comprendre ce qui nous liait tous les deux.

- Ce qui vous liait ? L'amour ? Entre deux hommes j'ai du mal à croire que cela puisse exister... _murmura Michaels, le dégoût évident dans le son de sa voix._

- Ah, nous y voilà donc... _s'exclama Duo, amer._ Pour vous je suis gay, donc anormal, donc je suis le parfait suspect dans la mort de Solo. N'est-ce pas ?

- Pour moi qui suis en première ligne vis à vis de ce meurtre, oui. Un mot de trop aura suffi : vous avez parfaitement eu le temps d'y repenser pendant que votre ex-amant se produisait sur scène. Comme vous étiez seul et vu l'agitation dûe aux festivités en ville, il ne vous aura fallu qu'attendre de trouver Solo, une nouvelle dispute éclate et là vous le tuez dans un accès de colère, ce qui ne semble pas vous être inconnu.

- Pour la dernière fois, JE... N'AI... PAS... TUE... SOLO ! _S'écria Duo en se relevant brusquement, sa chaise partant à la renverse dans un bruit de métal sourd._

- Assis Mr. Maxwell ! _Claqua la voix de Michaels. Trowa choisit ce moment pour intervenir avant que les choses ne tournent encore plus au vinaigre, mais le fracas que provoqua la porte s'ouvrant à la volée sur Heero l'empêcha d'en placer une._

- Michaels... Dehors, tout de suite ! _Gronda le japonais, une lueur menaçante au fond du regard. Sentant qu'il avait sans doute dépassé les bornes, Michaels s'apprêtait à tourner les talons et sortir quand la voix de Duo se fit à nouveau entendre :_

- Avec Solo c'était bien plus qu'une banale histoire de sexe ! Ce n'était pas ce genre d'amour presqu'instantané dès le premier regard, comme on le voit dans les films, non... Mais plus comme un déroulement d'événements, c'était aller de découverte en découverte et sans que je m'en rende compte il avait fini par s'insinuer en moi comme jamais personne avant lui. C'était ce genre d'amour qui vous possède si intensément que c'est impossible à combattre, vous n'avez qu'une seule chose à faire : déposer les armes ! Et c'est ce que j'ai fait. Quand j'ai fini par admettre mes sentiments pour lui, j'ai découvert tellement plus encore... _Le regard violet se perdit loin dans le passé alors qu'il finissait par reprendre son récit, l'émotion palpable dans sa voix :_

- Il m'a appris l'amour, oui, mais pas seulement. Il y a eu aussi la vie, la joie, la peine, le bonheur et bien plus tard la douleur. Solo est arrivé à un moment de mon existence où j'avais vraiment besoin d'un guide et c'est ce qu'il fut. Avec sa musique il m'a appris à ressentir, à écouter, à voir ce qui se trouvait sous mes yeux mais restait jusqu'alors caché... J'ai d'abord découvert l'amitié, puis l'attraction et enfin ce que c'est qu'être amoureux fou ! C'est étrange comme tout cela semble m'avoir été révélé il y a une éternité et pourtant... ce n'était pas il y a si longtemps ! Mais entre notre rencontre, notre relation, notre rupture et maintenant sa mort, j'ai l'impression qu'il s'est écoulé toute une vie, longue et pleine de rebondissements. Et désormais cette vie n'est plus qu'un songe car elle est partie avec lui. Je me suis toujours dit au fond de moi qu'un jour il finirait par réapparaître, qu'on s'assiérait autour d'un verre et qu'on mettrait tout à plat… et alors que peut-être on pourrait redevenir amis, car même si son amour me manque atrocement, son amitié me manque encore plus. Sa présence constante, sa façon de trouver une solution à tout, son arrogance face à la vie et aux bonnes gens… Il n'avait que faire de ce qu'on pouvait penser de lui, il avançait la tête haute et le buste gonflé de fierté, il n'avait pas peur d'être lui, alors que je me souciais beaucoup trop du qu'en-dira-t-on. Au final c'est lui qui avait raison de tous les envoyer chier, ces petits cons prétentieux et bourrés de fric, croyant que l'argent peut tout acheter, que l'argent fait la loi, que l'argent dicte les règles et a le droit de décréter qui il est bon d'aimer ! Donc, inspecteur, vous pouvez dire ce que voulez à propos de moi, je m'en fous complètement. Mais par contre je ne vous permets pas de salir la mémoire de Solo et encore moins de salir notre amour, même si je me rends compte que ce genre de sentiments peut vous être inconcevable ! Chacun ses croyances, n'est-ce pas ? Je ne vois pas où est le mal quand deux personnes s'aiment, peu importe qu'elles soient de même sexe ou pas. Franchement, à votre âge je crois que vous devriez vous poser un instant et tout remettre en question, cela ne vous ferait pas de tort. Moi ce que j'en dis, c'est à vous de le prendre pour acquis ou non. Après tout, moi, je suis tranquille avec ma conscience et mon cœur c'est tout ce qui m'importe. ça et retrouver les bâtards qui ont tué mon premier amour ! _S'exclama Duo. __Levant les mains en signe de rédemption, son regard se tourna brusquement vers Heero et il reprit :_

- Sur ce, s'il te plaît, Yuy, fais ton boulot, mais fais-le bien et quand à vous Michaels, ouvrez les yeux, et ouvrez-les vite. A votre âge ce serait idiot de passer à côté de la vie, tout ça pour quoi ? Des préjugés. _C'était une incroyable leçon qu'il venait de leur donner à chacun, même s'il ne s'en rendrait compte que bien plus tard en repensant aux paroles qu'il venait d'avoir. Avoir pu parler de Solo et de tout le reste venait d'agir sur son cœur comme un remède efficace, oh pas miraculeux bien sûr, car il avait encore l'horrible impression de sentir le muscle dans sa poitrine saigner, mais en tout cas il avait le sentiment que le trou s'était ne serait-ce qu'un peu résorbé, et ça lui faisait vraiment de bien. Il croisa le regard émeraude de Trowa assis face à lui et après un moment de silence suspendu entre deux inspirations il demanda, soudain las d'être enfermé dans cette salle d'interrogatoire : _Est-ce que je peux y aller maintenant ou bien avez-vous encore besoin de remuer les merdes de ma vie et celle de Solo ?

- Non, c'est bon, il n'y a plus de question, vous pouvez partir Mr. Maxwell. _Déclara Yuy. Il était encore retourné par le discours du jeune homme. Jamais il n'aurait cru découvrir autant de profondeur, ou de douleur sous la légèreté qu'affichait d'ordinaire le natté et il devait avouer qu'après cela Michaels ne serait pas le seul à se remettre en question. Lui aussi ferait le point sur sa vie, ses envies, ses rêves d'avenir, d'où il venait et dans quelle direction il se dirigeait. Duo venait par quelques mots bien placés de tout chambouler, si bien qu'il n'était plus sûr de rien sauf d'une chose peut-être : à présent il avait encore plus envie, besoin de se rapprocher du natté, et de le connaître plus intimement. Il regarda Duo se lever en silence et se diriger vers la porte._

- Ah, et Michaels... mon casier, je ne sais pas comment vous êtes tombé dessus, ni quelles cordes vous avez tirées pour qu'il soit rendu publique, parce que Solo et le père Maxwell avaient tout fait pour qu'il soit épuré et scellé. J'ai pu ainsi obtenir une bourse et entrer à Tufts._ Sur ce le jeune quitta le poste de police avec ses deux amis._

Heero les regarda partir, ses yeux s'attardant sur la silhouette élancée du châtain. Il ne put ignorer l'envie soudaine de le rattraper, de l'embrasser, d'être fou et d'agir impulsivement, mais il avait avant tout une enquête à boucler et avec le natté, il avait envie de faire ça bien. De faire les choses dans l'ordre et en grand. L'américain le méritait, il méritait le meilleur et Heero était prêt à le lui offrir mais le temps n'était pas encore venu de se laisser aller à la romance. Non, avant tout il était flic et avait plusieurs assassins à mettre sous les verrous, surtout s'il voulait être digne du natté. Se tournant vers Michaels, il s'exclama, acerbe, le jeune inspecteur ayant l'air très mal à l'aise :

- J'espère qu'après ça tu as fini par comprendre que Maxwell n'est _pas_ notre suspect !

_**A suivre...**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Alors, verdict ?<strong>_

_**J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu et surpris(es)... Rendez-vous pour la suite, qui je l'espère ne devrait pas trop tarder ^^**_

**_Bisous à tous et toutes et n'oubliez pas... une ch'tite review, savoir ce que vous en pensez influence beaucoup ma façon d'écrire et le courant que prend cette fic, après tout je ne voudrais pas décevoir mon public !_**

**_T._**


	7. Chapter 7 : Walk On

_**The American's Diner.**_

_**Note :**_ Arrivée tant attendue de notre bel et riche adonis blond...

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapitre 7.<strong>_

**_Walk On._**

**_"...And I know it aches_**

**_And your heart it breaks_**

**_You can only take so much_**

**_Walk on..."_**

**_Partie 4._**

Samedi matin, trois jours après avoir été convoqué au commissariat, Duo se réveilla de bonne heure. Le sommeil s'étant fait la malle il décida de se lever plutôt que de rester à fainéanter dans son lit. Un saut dans la salle de bain pour enclencher la douche et laisser l'eau chauffer… Le jeune homme croisa son reflet dans la glace, les cheveux à moitié défaits après une nuit agitée de rêves pleins du passé, des yeux violets ternes et semblant lui manger le visage… Avait-il perdu du poids ? Le creux de ses joues semblait confirmer cette hypothèse. Finalement les cernes s'étendant sous ses yeux manifestaient à quel point il venait de traverser un énorme passage à vide : la mort de Solo, un choc sans nom tant il avait été grand. Cependant, le soutien constant de Quatre et Wufei lui avait permis de rester sain d'esprit et rien que ce petit détail était comme un souffle nouveau lui permettant de respirer un peu mieux à présent. Oh certes, il avait toujours mal, mal à crever mais la vie ne s'était pas arrêtée pour autant, le monde continuait bien de tourner, et pour Solo, mais aussi pour lui, il avait décidé d'en faire autant : aller au bout de ses rêves et s'épanouir, peu importe la douleur presque paralysante qui régissait l'ordre naturel de son corps, de son cœur, de son âme.

Solo avait été l'amour de sa vie, le grand amour qu'on cherche tous et tant, et il l'avait perdu par un tour tragique du destin, mais devait-il pour autant s'interdire d'être vivant ? Il s'était fait à leur rupture, s'était adapté à l'absence, à la brûlure constante de la perte cela ne changerait plus à présent, si ce n'est que jamais plus il n'aurait l'occasion, la joie, le bonheur de pouvoir se noyer dans le regard chaud de son défunt amant. Alors oui, il devait vivre, Solo n'en aurait pas voulu autrement. Même séparés, le but premier du geste du blond avait été son bonheur avant tout le reste, tous ses actes étaient guidés par l'amour qu'il éprouvait pour lui et pour cela il se devait aujourd'hui d'honorer la mémoire de son sauveur en restant vivant. Oui, son sauveur, car c'est bien ce que Solo avait été pour lui, l'ancre sortie de nulle part qui l'avait un jour attrapé pour le tirer à sa suite vers une vie meilleure, vers une vie magnifique, un arc-en-ciel de couleurs, de sensations, d'émotions multiples, autres que la rage, la colère et la haine.

- I'm gonna fight for you Sol... I'm gonna fight for this, what you gave me ! I'll make sure that the bastard that killed you pay for his crime and I'll live, I'll love again, carrying you with me. I'll never forget you, you're my first, the most important one, that's why you'll always be with me no matter where I am or whom I'm with. _Le jeune homme murmura au miroir, priant pour que, quel que soit l'endroit où il se trouvait, son défunt petit ami ait entendu ses paroles et qu'elles l'aident à reposer en paix._

Une bonne douche plus tard, Duo sortit de la salle de bain, une serviette lui entourant le bassin et une autre son impressionnante chevelure. Passant devant la porte entrouverte de la chambre de Wufei, il ne put s'empêcher d'y pénétrer et d'aller s'asseoir aux côtés du chinois endormi, sur son grand lit au draps bordeaux et soleil, deux couleurs contrastant parfaitement avec le cuivré olive de sa peau. Une peau que Duo savait étonnant douce pour l'avoir caressée à loisir quelques nuits plus tôt… une nuit volée au temps, mais un souvenir unique, indestructible qui ferait toujours battre son cœur aussi qu'en cette minute. Passant une main tremblante entre les longues mèches onyx, Duo ne put s'empêcher de laisser parler son émotion :

- Thank you for you've done my beloved dragon... but it's time now ! I'm setting you free... _Murmura-t-il, une boule en travers de la gorge. Il avait soudain l'impression de perdre quelque chose d'important, une sensation qui s'accentua quand il referma la porte de la chambre derrière lui. Péniblement il retint un flot de larmes venues de nulle part, d'une partie profonde de son être, mais c'était pour le mieux : il aimait Wufei, oui, il l'adorait, et c'était bien ça qui faisait toute la différence. Il l'adorait, il n'en était pas amoureux, c'était juste le coup de l'émotion après la nuit qu'ils avaient partagée mais cela appartenait passé aujourd'hui et il devait avancer, il se devait de laisser son ami vivre sa vie, et il lui devait de lâcher prise pour lui ôter ce lourd fardeau des épaules._

Une heure plus tard, Duo trouvait un bien fou à transpirer et à danser librement comme il ne l'avait plus fait depuis longtemps, lui sembla-t-il. Pour lui la danse avait toujours eu une vertu thérapeutique sur son esprit et ses nerfs, aujourd'hui encore il pouvait constater que c'était bien le cas. Alors il dansa et dansa encore, sans but précis, sans réellement suivre une quelconque chorégraphie, juste parce que cela lui faisait un bien fou, juste parce qu'à ce moment précis c'était un merveilleux exutoire à sa peine, à sa pensée, à la réalité tout simplement. Il avait ardemment désiré une telle fuite ces derniers temps, afin de se détacher un instant de la mort de Solo et des conséquences de celle-ci, de tout voir sous un autre angle. Cela lui permit de mettre de l'ordre dans son cœur et ses sentiments pour son meilleur ami, de penser à la façon de parler à Quatre de cette folie, et enfin de mettre une certaine distance, nécessaire, entre Heero Yuy et lui. Il devait à présent se protéger encore plus qu'avant car il se sentait vulnérable, et cette sensation semblait croître quand il se trouvait en présence du bel inspecteur. Donc oui il devait à tout prix se blinder et le garder le plus possible à bonne distance, il ne pouvait plus se permettre de laisser quelqu'un le toucher aussi intimement que l'avaient fait Solo et Wufei, et aussi sensiblement que Quatre.

Certes, Heero lui plaisait mais il lui faudrait s'en tenir à ça, de l'attirance, rien de plus ni de moins. Et alors, peut-être que sa vie pourrait retrouver les bons rails sur lesquels voyager, car s'il voulait vraiment être honnête il était complètement paumé aujourd'hui, comme s'il avait vécu la vie d'un autre durant tout ce temps. Est-ce que son amour, son amitié pour ces trois êtres aussi beaux que bons avait vraiment été une réalité et non pas un merveilleux rêve duquel on venait de l'arracher brusquement ? Il n'en savait rien, une seule chose lui paraissait claire : il avait fini par se perdre quelque part en route, il ne savait ni où ni quand, et ça c'était vraiment effrayant.

Epuisé et à bout de souffle, il finit par gagner les vestiaires, désirant ardemment se plonger sous le jet chaud et massant d'une bonne douche. Sentir l'eau couler le long de ses épaules contractées, de son dos courbaturé, et lisser sa longue chevelure contre ce dernier l'apaisa peu à peu et il retrouva une respiration normale. Cependant il ne put s'empêcher de laisser son esprit s'envoler loin, là où il aurait souhaité ne pas le laisser s'aventurer, mais il était trop exténué pour résister plus qu'il ne le faisait déjà.

Sur le chemin du souvenir, il revit Solo jeune et beau, quand ils s'étaient parlé pour la première fois. Il avait été hypnotisé par l'assurance et le charisme ravageur qui se dégageaient de son aîné. Il se rendit compte avec nostalgie qu'il était tombé sous son charme et amoureux au premier regard. Même s'il avait longtemps tenté de nier ce détail, ça n'en était aujourd'hui plus que vrai ce fut le coup de foudre, mais pas celui qui vous conduit tout de suite à une relation passionnée et consumante, non, ça avait pris du temps, beaucoup de temps avant que Solo ne cesse de le voir comme un gamin et qu'il finisse par lui offrir ce baiser dont il avait si souvent rêvé la nuit, et fantasmé le jour. Quel baiser ça avait été pour lui ! Il avait décollé en un millième de seconde et il lui avait poussé des ailes aussitôt, des ailes qu'il avait gardées tout le temps de leur relation. Mon Dieu comme il avait pu l'aimer cet homme, comme il avait pu s'oublier totalement entre ses bras forts, comme croiser son regard océan avait toujours eu le don de le faire chavirer et plier à la volonté de son amant ! Un amour comme celui-là, il savait qu'au cours d'une vie on ne pouvait en connaître qu'un seul et c'est pour cela qui voulait à tout prix épargner son cœur à présent, car il était sur d'une chose : plus jamais il ne pourrait aimer quelqu'un de la façon dont il avait aimé Solo.

Alors, était-ce ainsi que les choses se profilaient ? Il n'en savait strictement rien, mais jamais personne ne pourrait remplacer Solo, il avait bien trop compté pour lui et avait mis la barre si haut qu'il doutait que quelqu'un d'autre puisse y parvenir, c'était tout simplement impensable, impossible selon lui. C'est ce qu'il conclut en croisant son reflet dans le miroir encore à moitié embué par les vapeurs de sa douche. Son regard terne lui revint en pleine face tel un boomerang, et cela lui fit mal de voir autant d'ombre au fond de ses prunelles. Son sourire habituel n'arrivait plus à tenir que par une étrange grimace et cela le blessa, d'une certaine manière.

_- Duo..._ _souffla la voix rauque de son défunt amant, quelque part dans la pièce derrière lui, si bien qu'il se retourna, le souffle court, vers la voix fantomatique._

Mais il ne trouva rien qu'un vestiaire vide, son amant était loin, ailleurs, certainement pas ici à murmurer son nom.

- Je deviens fou. _Murmura-t-il à son reflet. Il avait l'impression que ce cauchemar n'aurait de cesse de se dérouler, peu importe les efforts qu'il fournirait pour en sortir, c'était comme d'être empêtré dans des sables mouvants : vous aviez beau vous débattre c'était inutile et au contraire cela vous faisait couler plus rapidement._ What have you done to me ? What am I gonna do without you Sol ? I never thought you would be that cruel and take my life away from me...

_- Duo..._ _encore ce murmure d'ailleurs, et cette fois-ci le reflet de son ex-amant dans le miroir lui sembla bien trop réel pour que ce soit juste un fragment de son imagination._

- Solo ! _S'exclama-t-il vivement en virevoltant à nouveau sur ses talons, et une fois de plus le vide des vestiaires lui __répondit. Des ombres, des reflets de son esprit, voilà ce que c'était, rien de plus, et cela ajouta un degré à la douleur étouffant son cœur. Rester planté devant cette glace ne l'aiderait en rien, alors il se détacha du lavabo sur lequel il s'était appuyé pour aller s'habiller et quitter le studio : aller bosser lui permettrait d'occuper son esprit et de garder la tête hors de l'eau._

**"…_Im falling apart Im barely breathing_**

**_With a broken heart that's still bleeding..."_**

* * *

><p>- Duo ? Que fais-tu là mon garçon ? <em>S'exclama la voix bourrue d'Howard lorsqu'il vit son petit-fils entrer dans son Diner. Le châtain fit un grand sourire qui lui donna l'horrible impression de sonner très faux, surtout lorsque que ses regards pleins d'ombre venaient le contrebalancer.<em>

- Hey Pops... _répondit simplement Duo. Le seul fait de se trouver dans le restaurant lui donnait déjà l'agréable sentiment de ressentir quelque chose d'autre que cette douleur aigüe qui l'avait fait vibrer ces derniers temps. Et ça faisait du bien de se sentir un peu mieux, même s'il savait qu'une fois seul, la douleur reviendrait plus forte encore. Mais il allait travailler assez pour repartir épuisé, trop pour pouvoir garder les yeux ouverts, suffisamment pour tomber endormi une fois rentré chez lui._

- Que fais-tu là fiston, tu devrais rester chez toi et reprendre du poil de la bête._ La voix de son grand-père l'arracha de ses pensées et sans se cacher, Duo posa une main chaleureuse sur celle ridée et calleuse de l'homme._

- Don't worry Pops, okay? I'm fine, I just need to work that' all ! Beside staying home is driving me crazy..._ Avoua le jeune homme. __Il sourit une nouvelle fois avant de disparaître dans les vestiaires pour enfiler sa tenue de serveur. _J'ai réellement besoin d'avoir la tête ailleurs quelques , je vais m'habiller, le client n'attend pas, n'est-ce pas !

**"_...Im hanging on another day_**

**_Just to see what you'll threw my way_**

**_And Im hanging on to the words you say_**

**_Said that I will be okay..."_**

* * *

><p>Quand Wufei trouva l'appartement vide et aucune trace de son colocataire, il dut se faire violence pour ne pas imaginer des scénarios plus fous les uns que les autres, où Duo connaissait une fin tragique presqu'à chaque fois. Il décida donc de penser par étapes et la première fut d'appeler Quatre pour voir si le châtain n'avait pas décidé dès le réveil d'aller sortir leur marmotte attitrée de sa chaude hibernation nocturne. Mais à sa grande déception ce n'était pas le cas, le blond n'avait pas de nouvelle de Duo. Il alla alors dans la chambre du châtain et sentit son cœur piler dans sa course effrénée lorsqu'il remarqua que le sac de danse du jeune homme manquait lui aussi. Duo était donc parti se défouler au studio, c'était bien, même très bien et maintenant qu'il retrouvait son sang froid légendaire et sa lucidité habituelle, Wufei se traita d'imbécile d'avoir pensé que le châtain avait fini par décider de sauter du haut d'un pont.<p>

- Je vais lui apprendre à se barrer sans laisser de mot à ce petit con de natté ! _Grommela-t-il pour la forme. Il sauta sous la douche et après un petit-déjeuner vite avalé, se détendit avec sa séance de Tai Chi Chuan du matin. Dérangé par la sonnerie de son portable en plein milieu de celle-ci, le nom affiché lui passa toute envie de continuer ses exercices. Décrochant, il s'exclama aussitôt :_ Déjà debout ?

- Et oui, comme quoi tout peut arriver... _s'exclama la voix rauque de l'autre côté de la ligne._

- En effet ! Alors, que me vaut un appel aussi matinal ? Demanda Wufei, curieux.

- Que fais-tu aujourd'hui ?

- Rien d'important, et toi ? Pas de rendez-vous avec un gros client à mener de front ?

- Non, en fait aujourd'hui c'est mon premier jour de congé... et je compte bien en profiter. Comment vas-tu à part ça ?

- Bien, je suis en train de préméditer le meurtre parfait, tu m'as coupé dans mon élan.

- Un meurtre ? Qui est donc ta pauvre victime ?

- Duo : je vais lui apprendre à partir aux petites lueurs du matin sans laisser de mot sur le frigo... Et dire que je pensais l'avoir éduqué du mieux que je pouvais, apparemment tout est à refaire.

- Le pauvre, tu n'es vraiment pas clément mon petit dragon ! Comment va-t-il sinon ? Il se remet de la mort de Solo ?

- Eh bien lentement, mais ce qui me fait peur c'est la façade qu'il tente de garder depuis quelques jours. Il sourit, fait des blagues pour donner le change mais le jeu ne prend pas avec Quatre et moi, on sait très bien qu'au fond il doit être vraiment perdu et blessé.

- Il va avoir besoin de temps, même si je n'arrive pas à imaginer à quel point il doit souffrir…

- J'avoue que parfois moi aussi j'ai du mal à me mettre à sa place, tout ce que je sais faire c'est être à ses côtés le plus possible, j'espère juste que c'est suffisant.

- Je suis certain que ça l'est, Wufei.

Soudain, on frappa à la porte, ce qui interpella le chinois.

- Tu me donnes deux secondes, on vient de frapper à la porte, c'est peut-être Quatre ? Ou Duo a oublié ses clefs une fois de plus... _précisa le jeune homme en se dirigeant vers la porte d'entrée, qu'il ouvrit à la volée. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise quand il se trouva face-à-face avec un adonis blond le dépassant d'une bonne tête et plus beau que la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu, lui sembla-t-il._ Mais... que...

- Surprise ! _S'exclama Zechs, un grand sourire étirant ses lèvres pulpeuses._

- Zechs... _balbutia Wufei._ Zechs ?! _Il ne parvenait pas à en croire ses yeux, est-ce que le blond était réellement en face de lui, là, sur le pas de sa porte ?_

- Eh, tu vas me laisser dans le couloir ou me faire entrer un jour ? _Demanda l'homme, amusé de voir son petit chinois, d'ordinaire si maître de lui, à présent perdu dans un long moment de solitude et d'incompréhension plus communément nommé : BUG._

- Quoi ? Non, bien sûr, entre, excuse-moi !_ S'empressa de répondre Wufei, se poussant un peu sur le côté pour laisser son futur quelque chose entrer dans son appartement, qui par chance était en ordre et n'avait pour ainsi dire pas subi la tornade Duo Maxwell, en ce jour béni._

- Il est très sympa cet appart' mon petit dragon ! _A l'entente de ce surnom, Wufei sembla s'éveiller tout d'un coup et ni une ni deux, il posa son portable sur la petite commode dans l'entrée et l'instant suivant se retrouvait pendu au cou du blond, qui le souleva du sol et le fit tournoyer, heureux de pouvoir enfin tenir le danseur contre lui._

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Zechs !

- Je t'avais bien dit que je te préparais une petite surprise non ?... Eh bien la voilà !

- Et quelle surprise, je suis le plus heureux des hommes à cet instant précis ! J'arrive pas à croire que tu te trouves dans mon salon et que je peux enfin être dans tes bras !

- Comme quoi tout peut arriver ! _Ajouta Zechs. Lui aussi était le plus heureux des hommes, et bon sang il ne réalisait que maintenant à quel point le jeune homme lui avait atrocement manqué._

Wufei n'hésita pas et embrassa l'homme en face de lui… Dieux qu'il avait rêvé de ce moment ! Et à présent qu'il pouvait en profiter, il n'allait pas le laisser filer. Zechs lui rendit son baiser avec plaisir, et bientôt ce qui avait débuté par un effleurement tendre de leurs lèvres s'embrasa sous le feu de la passion.

- Si tu savais depuis combien de temps j'ai envie de faire ça..._ murmura, à bout de souffle, le chinois, le front posé contre celui du blond._

- Depuis aussi longtemps que j'en rêvais... _avoua Zechs à son tour._

Ce fut ce moment que décida de briser le portable du chinois, non loin du couple, sur la commode.

- Tu m'excuses un instant...

- Bien sûr !_ Répondit Zechs tout sourire, et s'avançant un peu plus dans la pièce, il laissa son regard vagabonder ça et là, tentant d'imprimer le plus de détails possibles de l'environnement dans lequel Wufei vivait tous les jours. C'était de petits riens comme la disposition des DVD sur les deux étagères entourant l'écran plat : le côté droit devait être celui de Duo quand celui de gauche appartenait à coup sûr à son dragon favori._

- Oui, Quatre... Tu l'as trouvé ? Au resto... Okay, je te rejoins dans une demi-heure. Okay, bye. Que dirais-tu de rencontrer mes amis un peu plus tard ? _Demanda le jeune homme en venant aux côtés de son petit ami, très absorbé par la collection de disques appartenant à Duo et la partie moins extravagante à Wufei lui-même._

- Avec plaisir. Dis donc, votre playlist est... impressionnante !

- Ah ça, c'est Duo... C'est vraiment un grand mordu de musique, c'est quelque chose qui a grandi au contact de Solo je crois. Quand ils étaient ensemble ces deux là, rares étaient les moments de silence ici, mais c'est quelque chose auquel on finit vite par s'habituer. A tel point que je trouve l'appartement bien trop silencieux depuis qu'on a appris... enfin, depuis le début de l'enquête. _Murmura Wufei sur la fin de sa phrase, avec comme toujours ce goût amer en bouche, mélange de peine, peur, colère et appréhension. Est-ce qu'au final il retrouverait pleinement le meilleur ami qu'il avait appris à adorer si fort ?_

- Il lui faudra beaucoup de temps pour guérir mais je suis certain que tout finira par aller, Wufei. Il faut juste laisser du temps au temps.

- Je sais... Et tu as raison, mais disons juste qu'entendre la musique quand je rentre de la fac serait plus rassurant que le calme plat qui règne à présent. _Avoua le chinois, le regard perdu__ sur la pile de CD._ _Zechs glissa ses doigts entre ceux du brun et attendit que ce dernier reporte le regard sur lui pour continuer._

- Dans ce cas pourquoi ne pas lui réapprendre les bienfaits de la musique en mettant toi-même un morceau quand Duo se trouve dans l'appartement, de telle sorte qu'il finisse par reprendre l'habitude d'écouter ses artistes favoris sur votre platine ?

- C'est loin d'être idiot comme thérapie d'approche ça tu sais... Euh, tu prévois de rester combien de temps exactement ? _Demanda le chinois, à la fois curieux de la réponse et un peu intéressé d'avoir Zechs dans les parages pour l'aider à gérer la situation dans laquelle ils se trouvaient désormais, Duo, Quatre et lui._

- Aussi longtemps que tu voudras de moi... _Susurra Zechs dans le creux de son cou, ce qui le fit frissonner de plaisir. Sentir les lèvres douces de son homme effleurer ainsi sa peau était quelque chose d'exquis. Tellement, qu'il passa les bras autour du cou de Zechs pour l'empêcher de s'écarter et l'obliger à continuer ce qu'il était en train de lui faire, suscitant quelques gémissements involontaires au chinois calé contre son torse._

- Je pourrais ne jamais vouloir te laisser repartir, surtout si tu continues de faire ce que tu me fais...

- Dans ce cas je n'ai aucune envie de m'arrêter… Ta peau est délicieuse, mon dragon.

- Hmm... Zechs ! Aussi tentante que soit la proposition, il vaut mieux que j'aille me doucher maintenant, sinon on sera en retard pour rejoindre Quatre, et j'ai un certain cou à tordre une fois sur place.

- Je plains Duo tu sais, vivre avec toi ne doit pas être si facile !

- Ca... Ce n'est un secret pour personne, et puis avec Duo mieux vaut être armé sinon son regard améthyste de chiot perdu par une nuit froide et pluvieuse sur le bord d'une autoroute a vite fait de te mettre à terre ! J'en ai connu des coriaces qui devant ce monstre ce sont transformés en chatons inoffensifs, même les professeurs lui mangent dans la main à ce gamin._ Soupira le chinois, défaitiste, et une fois de plus il se demanda ce qu'il avait pu faire au cours de son existence pour mériter un ami aussi exceptionnel que Duo. Certes il s'en plaignait, mais tous savaient que c'était surtout pour la forme et non par agacement, au contraire, le comportement si exubérant et outrageusement impertinent du jeune homme était l'une de ces petites choses chez l'américain qu'il aimait le plus._

- Tu dis ça mais je suis sûr que tu penses tout le contraire, n'est-ce pas ?_ Remarqua Zechs, un sourire énigmatique étirant ses lèvres pleines._ _Soudain, sous ce regard trop perçant, Wufei se sentit comme un lapin pris dans la clarté trop vive des phares d'une voiture lui arrivant dessus à toute allure, lui restant paralysé et ne pouvant faire aucun mouvement pour se sortir de la catastrophe imminente qu'il sentait poindre. Et pourtant il savait qu'il devait le faire, maintenant, tout de suite, sans attendre : il voulait être totalement honnête avec Zechs, le blond avait pris trop d'importance dans sa vie, dans son cœur pour qu'il mette tout cela en péril._ Pourquoi je sens que tu es sur le point de me dire quelque chose d'important, sans pour autant que ce soit plaisant ?

- Parce que c'est le cas, j'ai quelque chose que je dois vraiment te dire... Ce serait mieux de s'asseoir, je crois. _Déclara Wufei, nerveux, en faisant signe au blond de le suivre sur le sofa. Prenant une grande inspiration, il releva la tête pour croiser le regard trop bleu de l'homme assis à ses côtés, qui semblait attendre avec une légère trace d'angoisse sur le visage ce qui allait suivre._ Tu as dû te rendre compte au cours des derniers mois que mes amis, Duo et Quatre, avaient une place très importante dans ma vie, n'est-ce pas ? Et Duo encore plus pour une raison que je ne m'explique pas vraiment, mais... C'est quelque chose que je ne veux pas garder pour moi, je veux être le plus honnête possible avec toi parce que... _hésita-t-il. Puis il répéta, un sourire timide au coin des lèvres :_ Depuis notre première rencontre ça a été spécial, Duo m'a toujours attiré d'une certaine façon et vice versa, c'est un peu comme deux éléments qui se complètent et pourtant sont tellement distincts qu'à première vue on aurait beaucoup de mal à le croire. Malgré nos différences évidentes, tout de suite on a su qu'on serait les meilleurs amis pour la vie, et peut-être quelque chose d'un peu plus profond que ça, mais tellement indéfinissable qu'on a préféré profiter de chaque moment comme un cadeau plutôt que de s'épandre en prises de têtes inutiles. Et puis à l'époque Solo était encore là et il représentait tout ce que je n'étais pas pour Duo, cependant il y a toujours eu cette question en suspends, que même Solo et Quatre ont dû se poser à un moment ou à un autre : et si ça avait été tout à fait différent ? Et si on avait pu en profiter bien avant que Solo et Duo ne forment un tout ? Malgré ces questions, quelque peu taboues, notre amitié n'a eu de cesse de grandir et dans les bons comme les mauvais jours j'ai été là pour Duo comme il a été là pour moi, avec toujours ce lien unique qui nous relie. _Le jeune homme se racla un peu la gorge avant de reprendre une bonne inspiration et de continuer son récit._ Alors, quand Solo a décidé de rompre avec lui, ça n'a pas été une surprise que Duo et moi nous rapprochions davantage sans pour autant sauter le dernier pas. A l'époque il était si mal et j'avais tellement peur de le perdre que la question ne s'était même pas posée. Puis il a commencé à se remettre, à renaître de ses cendres en somme, avec mon aide et celle de Quatre, et tout commençait à aller parfaitement bien jusqu'à ce qu'on apprenne la mort de Solo… Là j'ai encore eu peur, vraiment très peur de perdre quelqu'un qui m'était, et m'est encore si cher que je ne pourrais pas envisager une existence sans qu'il en fasse partie. Et donc, j'ai fait ce que tout meilleur ami est censé faire dans ces cas-là : l'aider du mieux que je pouvais pour l'empêcher de sombrer à nouveau, car s'il faisait une rechute je savais que ce serait peut-être impossible de l'en sortir à nouveau : cette fois-ci il ne s'agissait pas d'une simple rupture mais de la mort de l'homme qui a été tout pour lui, la personne avec qui il s'était un jour vu vivre sa vie. Entre-temps je t'ai rencontré et ça a été clair tout de suite, je devais absolument garder le contact, il y avait cette chose qui me poussait à te dire « oui » sans réfléchir et je voulais que toi et moi ça aille plus loin, bien, bien plus loin. _Le jeune homme resta un long moment silencieux, Zechs ne brisant pas ce silence et attendant patiemment que le chinois reprenne. S'il ne savait pas vraiment comment réagir, il était assez intelligent pour comprendre la force du lien unissant son dragon à son meilleur ami. Il se jugeait assez ouvert d'esprit pour ne pas aller contre cette certitude, et assez mature pour ne pas lui faire une scène, car il savait que ce que Wufei allait lui avouer était que__ finalement lui et Duo avaient peut-être sauté ce fameux pas. Après tout son instinct ne l'avait jamais trompé jusque-là, mais il préférait tout de même laisser au chinois le bénéfice du doute. _Tu sais à quel point tu me plais Zechs, et je crois, enfin j'espère que cette attirance est réciproque. Cependant, malgré ce qui nous lie toi et moi et que je ne parviens pas encore à définir en quelques mots, il s'est passé quelque chose de crucial il y a quelques nuits entre Duo et moi, une chose qu'on n'avait pas du tout prévue et qui nous est un peu tombée dessus comme un coup de la fatalité, mais dont on peut dire avec certitude qu'elle aurait fini par arriver un jour ou l'autre.

- Vous avez couché ensemble, n'est-ce pas... _murmura Zechs, d'un ton assuré mais sans aucune trace de colère ou de rancune._

- Oui, on a fait l'amour, et c'était beau… Mais ce fut aussi l'occasion pour nous de comprendre qu'il n'y aurait jamais rien d'autre de ce genre à l'avenir. ça appartient au passé, et c'est l'une des pièces maîtresses des fondations de notre amitié, elle en est ressortie plus forte et soudée qu'avant mais elle ne sera jamais rien d'autre que ça : de l'amitié. J'aime Duo de tout mon cœur, je ne peux pas le nier mais je l'aime de la même façon qu'on aime un être cher comme un ami, un frère, et non comme on aime un amant pour un bout de vie ou son entièreté. _Finit-il, le souffle court. Avouer tout cela avait été une épreuve d'une importance sans précédent et Wufei savait que les mots qu'allait prononcer Zechs définiraient la suite de leur histoire, aussi courte fut-elle pour l'instant._

- Merci._ Dit simplement Zechs, faisant sursauter Wufei qui releva brusquement les yeux pour rencontrer ceux limpides de son vis-à-vis._

- Merci ? _Murmura-t-il, incertain._

- Oui, merci, de ton honnêteté, de ta bonté, de t'être ainsi livré à moi et surtout d'être la personne merveilleuse que tu es Chang Wufei. Et pour être franc avec toi, savoir que toi et Duo avez été intimes ne me surprend guère, ça fait partie de ces choses de la vie qui sont comme une évidence tu sais : votre amitié, ce qu'elle vous pousse à partager et le reste...

- Tu ne vas pas prendre tes jambes à ton cou et me planter là, même après avoir entendu tout ça ? _Demanda le chinois incrédule, ce qui fit sourire légèrement Zechs. Secouant la tête, il s'approcha davantage du plus jeune pour glisser sa main entre celles crispées l'une contre l'autre du brun._

- Non, bien sûr que non. Je serais fou si je faisais cela, car je perdrais beaucoup. Tu me plais Chang Wufei, tu m'as plu à notre première rencontre, du moment où tu m'as adressé la parole j'ai su que je voulais absolument faire un bout de chemin avec toi. Tu m'as intrigué tout de suite et pris au dépourvu aussi, je n'avais jamais envisagé rencontrer quelqu'un comme toi...

- Quelqu'un comme moi ?!

- Oui, quelqu'un qui me donne envie de chanter sous la douche, de danser en prenant mon petit-déjeuner, quelqu'un qui me fait rire sans même avoir conscience de son humour piquant un être mystérieux qui vous donne cette envie d'en savoir toujours plus et surtout quelqu'un qui me donne l'impression d'être vivant, même si c'est à-travers le combiné d'un téléphone ou d' un écran d'ordinateur, malgré les milliers de kilomètres nous séparant. Alors oui je serais con de partir et de laisser tomber tout ce qui s'offre à moi juste parce que toi et ton meilleur ami avez partagé une nuit d'amour, et puis on n'est pas encore un couple tous les deux, je n'ai donc aucun droit d'exiger de toi une abstinence et une fidélité absolue envers ma personne.

- Tu me donnes le vertige, c'est un sentiment qui ne me quitte plus depuis le premier soir avec toi...

- Bien, très bien, pareil pour moi ! Maintenant une question.

- Je t'écoute, _répondit Wufei, fébrile._

- Envisagerais-tu d'être avec moi ? De former un couple, je veux dire ? _Demanda Zechs à bout de souffle._

- Tu n'as même pas besoin de demander, c'est oui. Bien sûr que je veux former un couple avec toi Zechs Merquise.

- Malgré la distance et le reste ?

- Peu m'importent la distance et les obstacles, je n'ai jamais été aussi sûr d'une chose que de vouloir être avec toi !

- Wufei...

- Tais-toi... embrasse-moi ! _Et Zechs ne se fit pas prier pour accéder à la requête de son désormais petit ami. Le blond se dit en sentant le jeune homme ouvrir la bouche pour que leurs langues puissent danser l'une contre l'autre, que les choses ne pouvaient pas aller mieux et le monde être plus merveilleux qu'en cet instant même._

**"_...Could you love somebody like that?_**

**_Could you attract someone like that?_**

**_Could you go where people can see someone like me?_**

**_Could you do that? ..."_**

* * *

><p>Lorsque Quatre pénétra dans le restaurant, son œil vif repéra aussitôt la longue natte caramel virevoltant d'un client à l'autre. Tentant de faire preuve de self-control, le blond ne put s'empêcher d'attraper Duo par l'oreille quand ce dernier passa à sa hauteur, pour le traîner vers les vestiaires sans laisser à son ami une chance de se dégager de sa poigne de fer.<p>

- Aie... ça fait mal, Quatre, pourquoi tant de brutalité ?! _Se plaignit l'américain après que son ami lui eut lâché l'oreille, qu'il se frotta machinalement pour faire passer la douleur._

- Parce que ça fait une heure que je cherche après toi, tête de linotte ! Répondre à ton portable ça t'arrive jamais, surtout quand on t'appelle ? Wufei a cru que t'avais fait un truc stupide du genre sauter d'un pont, ou je ne sais quoi d'autre d'aussi débile et crois-moi ce n'est pas comme ça que j'avais imaginé ma grasse mat' du samedi matin ! Tu peux me dire où t'étais ? _Vociféra le blond, les joues écarlates de colère mais le regard teinté d'inquiétude. Ce détail suffit à empêcher Duo de lancer une pique bien sentie à la figure de son meilleur ami._

- Déstressez tous les deux, je ne suis pas sur le point de me suicider, loin de là. J'avais juste besoin d'être seul ce matin et de tenter de me retrouver, alors je suis allé au studio c'est tout. J'ai quel âge ? Cinq ans, pour être fliqué ainsi ?

- Crois-moi parfois je me demande si tu ne les as pas... _répondit Quatre, pince sans rire, ce qui lui valut le spectacle inédit d'un Duo complètement bouche-bée._

- Quoi, non, tu vas pas te mettre à me maltraiter comme Chang-baby ? Quatre, mon ami, reviens dans ce corps... _s'exclama enfin Duo, la surprise passée, tout en secouant son ami comme on secoue une peluche._

- Oh, c'est bon, c'est bon, arrête j'ai mangé y'a pas si longtemps, me secoue pas comme ça, je ne suis pas un prunier non plus ! _Tenta de placer le blond avec difficulté. Il avait dû changer de couleur car Duo le relâcha aussitôt et s'écarta de quelques pas en arrière._

- Tu vas pas être malade, hein ? _Demanda le châtain, incertain_.

- Mais non idiot... _soupira misérablement Quatre._ Maintenant, si on s'asseyait et que tu m'expliquais un peu ce qui se passe dans cette mignonne petite tête ? Je peux sentir que quelque chose te trouble.

C'est dans un long soupir que Duo prit place sur le banc aux côtés de son ami. Il connaissait Quatre par cœur et savait que ce dernier ne lâcherait pas l'affaire, et puis il savait aussi qu'il pouvait lui faire aveuglément confiance : son secret serait bien gardé. Quatre avait toujours une bonne épaule sur laquelle se reposer mais aussi une oreille attentive et sans préjugé. C'est en se souvenant de ces petits détails importants qu'il se conforta dans l'idée de tout avouer, sans rien omettre, à son ami. Après tout si quelqu'un pouvait le comprendre c'était Quatre, non ?

- Très bien mais je ne sais vraiment pas par où commencer...

- Le début, c'est bien !

- D'accord, alors on doit remonter un peu après avoir appris pour Solo, je crois. Certaines choses ont changé entre Wufei et moi, on s'est étrangement rapprochés et une chose en amenant une autre, on a beaucoup parlé et avoué des choses qu'on savait exister mais que jamais on avait osé exprimer clairement...

- Et vous être embrassés il n'y a pas si longtemps, ça a mis le feu à vos hormones, un détail important à ne pas omettre...

- Quat-chan !

- Désolé, continue.

- Donc, oui, les baisers qu'on a partagés étaient délicieusement bons, un peu comme goûter à un bout de paradis tu sais, mais avec cette dérangeante sensation d'avoir raté le coche à un moment donné et qu'ils ne faisaient que nous rappeler cette triste vérité. On en est venu à se demander ce qu'il aurait pu se passer si, lorsqu'on s'était rencontré, je n'avais pas déjà été complètement charmé par Solo et que Wufei avait su d'emblée qu'il était attiré par les hommes.

- Si ça avait été le cas et que Solo n'avait été qu'un simple ami pour toi, Wufei et toi auriez tenté d'être ensemble, je me trompe ?

- Non... non, tu as raison, c'est une chose qui aurait pu arriver et c'est bien ça le problème. Savoir ce qui aurait pu être et regretter l'idée de combien ça aurait pu être bon et juste.

- Tu regrettes ne pas avoir eu ta chance avec Wufei ? _Demanda Quatre, touché par le trouble évident que ressentait son ami._

- Non... oui... je n'en sais trop rien ! Il y avait Solo et je ne pourrais, ni ne voudrais échanger ça pour rien au monde, mais en même temps il y avait ces petits moments où je voyais, j'espérais un autre dénouement pour Fei et moi. Et malgré cette pensée, je ne regrette en rien notre amitié, ce qui nous lie est tellement précieux, comme avec toi mais d'une façon toute différente pourtant.

- Je comprends… Vous vous êtes embrassés puis Wufei voulant être là pour toi et vu les épreuves par lesquelles tu viens de passer, j'imagine qu'être aussi proche de lui t'étais nécessaire, n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui, c'est tout à fait ça... _Murmura Duo, le regard dans le vague. Quatre sut, juste par ce regard, qu'il y avait plus encore._

- Il a eu bien plus que quelques baisers, pas vrai ?

- On a fait l'amour il y a trois jours et... _avoua Duo tout en évitant le regard de son meilleur ami, honteux il poursuivit tout de même :_ Quatre, si tu savais comme je me sens coupable, il y a Zechs dans sa vie maintenant et moi je suis juste... J'ai l'impression d'avoir été brisé en une myriade de minuscules morceaux, mais malgré cela, il y a une part de moi ne peut se sentir totalement fautive parce que cette nuit d'amour, cette nuit entre ses bras m'a permis de me sentir vivant, comme si l'espace d'un instant plus rien d'autre ne comptait que moi et l'homme me faisant l'amour, que moi et Wufei. Et je sais que c'est égoïste de vouloir le garder pour moi, qu'il a une vie à construire, je le sais, j'ai même décidé de m'éloigner assez pour qu'une chose pareille ne se reproduise plus, c'était une nuit volée à laquelle je n'aurai pas droit de nouveau. Et... je... je me sens si perdu Quatre, je ne sais plus où j'en suis… Entre Solo, sa mort, Wufei et tout ce que je ressens au fond de moi, j'ai l'impression que je suis en train d'étouffer et j'ai beau tenter de respirer, ma gorge se resserre de plus en plus et me fait mal, toujours plus mal, comme si la douleur que m'inflige mon cœur n'était pas un supplice suffisant. _Finit-il par articuler difficilement, quelques larmes roulant le long de ses joues creusées par le manque de nutrition des derniers temps. Quatre eut mal de voir son ami aussi perdu et déchiré une fois de plus, et cela le faisait se sentir impuissant comme à chaque fois. Pourquoi quelqu'un d'aussi merveilleux que Duo devait-il se confronter à autant de peine et d'atrocité ? La vie était-elle donc si cruelle, pour s'en prendre à ceux qui méritaient bien mieux ?_

- Duo...

- Qu'est-ce que je dois faire Quat-chan ? Qu'est-ce que je dois faire pour arrêter d'avoir mal ? _Demanda le jeune homme en croisant les yeux si bleus de son meilleur ami. Ce dernier caressa la joue frêle du châtain et essuya ses larmes du pouce._

- Te laisser aller, et en parler quand tu en as besoin. Tu sais que je serai toujours là pour toi, n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui, je sais. Merci.

- Je n'irai nulle part, je serai toujours là mon Duo. _Répondit Quatre de sa voix douce et apaisante. Il attira son ami plus près de lui de façon à ce que ce dernier pose la tête sur son épaule, les doigts du blond passant et repassant avec douceur dans les longues mèches caramel. Ce simple geste parvint à apaiser un peu Duo. Il était épuisé mais pourtant ne pouvait, ne voulait plus se terrer sous sa couette pour fuir ; la vie, elle, continuait d'avancer et le monde ne s'était pas arrêté de tourner. Il fallait qu'il se force à reprendre son chemin, il devait parvenir à surmonter la peine, la douleur et la colère sourde grondant dans les tréfonds de son être._

- Thank you, Quat-chan. Love you. _Murmura-t-il, les yeux clos. Quatre sourit, et répondit tendrement, entrapercevant une faible lueur d'espoir à l'horizon de leurs existences._

- Moi aussi je t'aime Duo.

**"_...Reach, It's not as bad as it seems_**

**_I cleanse in the river for somebody else,_**

**_For anyone but myself..."_**

_**A suivre...**_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Et voili voilou les p'tits loups... alors qu'en avez-vous pensé de ce petit chapitre ? <em>**

**_Les choses avancent lentement mais sûrement pour nos héros adorés. Pour ceux/celles, qui avaient des doutes je précise que lorsque Wufei et Duo ont couché ensemble (voir chapitres précédents) Wufei et Zechs n'étaient pas encore un couple donc de mon côté je ne vois pas ça comme une infidélité de la part de notre chinois, cependant, c'était une étape à leur relation qui me semblait importante de mettre en avant, pour qu'ensuite chacun puisse évoluer de son côté et à son rythme !_**

**_Ensuite, vous serez sans doute ravi d'apprendre que la suite est terminée mais en cours de correction, donc un p'tit chouya de patience siou plaît ! J'essaie vraiment d'être généreuse et de produire une maximum pour me faire pardonner cette longue attente suite à mon hiatus d'été._**

**_C'est tout je crois... ah oui, avant que j'oublie, que ceux et celles intéressés par la playliste de cette fic me le fasse savoir par PM, quelques fois que vous voudriez vous plonger dans l'ambiance AMD jusqu'au bout !_**

**_XO XO_**

**_T._**


	8. Chapter 8 : This is Life Without You

_**The American's Diner.**_

_**Note :**_ _Wufei et __Zechs se découvrent petit à__ petit, et Duo apprend à vivre sans Solo..._

_**Chapitre 8.**_

**_This Is Life Without You_**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Coucou mes petits chatons, eh oui enfin le voilà, le chapitre 8 tant attendu !<strong>_

_**Vous ne croyez tout de même pas que j'allais terminer l'année sans un dernier chapitre...**_

_**Je voulais vous faire ce petit cadeau avant de nous revoir en 2013.**_

_**Alors en quelques mots, bon réveillon de Nouvel An et à l'année prochaine, festoyez gaiement mes chatons mais conduisez avec prudence et laissez BOB s'en charger à votre place.**_

_**XO XO T.**_

* * *

><p>- Tu sais, <em>murmura Quatre, brisant un long moment de silence :<em> il faudrait peut-être qu'on trouve un autre endroit que les vestiaires d'un diner pour toutes nos grandes confessions, imagine qu'il y ait des mouchards planqués dans un des casiers...

- Des mouchards ? T'as maté combien de films d'espionnage ces derniers temps ? _Demanda Duo sérieusement, son regard fouillant celui de son ami qui ne put s'empêcher de sourire intérieurement : les rôles étaient tout d'un coup inversés car d'ordinaire c'est lui qui posait ce genre de question à son meilleur ami._

- Ben tu sais, le métier d'inspecteur est soudainement devenu très intéressant pour moi... _répondit Quatre évasivement, enfin le plus évasivement possible sachant qui était son interlocuteur._

- Et bien sûr on va oublier le facteur primordial de cette révélation : un inspecteur dans la fin de la vingtaine, grand, super bien foutu avec ce qu'il faut là où il le faut et avec des yeux d'un vert si profond qu'il arriverait à faire virer gay tous les hétéros dans un rayon de vingt kilomètres... _précisa Duo, ricanant intérieurement de pouvoir lire aussi bien son meilleur ami._

- Moi je dirais plutôt émeraude, c'est la teinte exacte de ses prunelles... s_'exclama Quatre, des étoiles dans les yeux._

- Voyez-vous ça... Tu veux que je te dise Quat, t'as bien raison de craquer et si tu veux mon avis tu devrais même l'inviter à boire un verre, le bel inspecteur Barton !

- Et ça ne te dérangerait pas ? Je veux dire avec Heero et tout le reste... Et puis c'est pas censé être interdit ou contre la loi un truc comme ça ? Imagine qu'il dise que ça pourrait faire entrave à l'enquête ?

- La vie est bien trop courte pour qu'on se prenne la tête Quatre, et entre nous je ne voudrais pas te voir louper quelque chose qui pourrait être merveilleux et te retrouver vide comme je le suis...

- Oh Duo, non...

- C'est bon Kitty-cat, te fais pas de bile et profite, moi j'apprends petit à petit à vivre avec ce trou à la place du cœur, tu verras un jour ce ne sera plus que ça, un simple trou sans nom et sans que j'aie mal ou quoique ce soit en y pensant !

- J'espère vraiment qu'ils vont bientôt boucler cette enquête et jeter les meurtriers en prison ! Mais tu sais, quand tout sera passé et apaisé, toi aussi tu pourrais peut-être aller boire un verre avec un beau gars, genre Heero par exemple...

- Je ne préfère pas parler de lui, c'est juste l'inspecteur en charge de l'enquête sur le meurtre de mon ex et ce ne sera rien d'autre ! De toute façon ça ne me dit rien de faire de nouvelles rencontres et encore moins de trouver un rencard, j'ai en quelque sorte fini par être vacciné et c'est très bien ainsi. Voir mes meilleurs amis heureux, voilà ce qui me comble, je n'ai besoin de rien d'autre !

- On a tous besoin d'amour Duo !

- Désolé Kitty-cat mais j'ai épuisé tout mon stock… Maintenant enfile tes patins, le boss s'égosille de ne pas nous voir arriver, t'entends pas ?! S_'exclama Duo, se levant vivement. Il voulait absolument couper court à cette discussion. C'est vrai qu'Heero était magnifique et avait tout ce qu'il aimait chez un homme, mais les événements récents avaient jeté un froid entre eux et il n'avait pas l'intention __de foncer à nouveau tête baissée dans quelque chose de foireux. La fin de sa relation avec Solo lui avait appris qu'il était bien mieux seul que mal accompagné et cette nuit avec Wufei avait été son vaccin contre un futur amant ou une histoire potentielle. Il n'avait pas menti à Quatre, à présent pour lui savoir ses amis heureux était suffisant pour le combler, il n'avait besoin de rien d'autre, il ne voulait rien d'autre, ni personne d'autre. Il avait aimé, s'était consumé dans son amour et maintenant le revers de la médaille le faisait assez baver pour ne pas vouloir en refaire l'expérience._

- Nooonnn... pas les patins, je déteste vraiment ces machins. _Maugréa Quatre la mort dans l'âme, pas du tout emballé d'enfiler ces espèces d'horreurs à roulettes._ _Un ricanement lui parvint et il croisa le visage hilare de son meilleur ami. Il sourit : il préférait de loin le voir ainsi qu'en pleurs ou abattu. _C'est ça fous-toi de moi, en plus !

- J'y peux rien, c'est toujours un spectacle si délectable pour moi de te voir batailler entre les plateaux chargés et tes patins instables !

- Pour la peine je vais te refiler toutes les grosses commandes aujourd'hui, tiens. Wufei sera aussi de mon avis, je vais te faire souffrir avant qu'il ne puisse se charger de toi, espèce de sale gamin !

- Ouh, maman Quatre le retour, j'ai peur... _se moqua Duo, pas le moins du monde impressionné._

- Grrr... t'as de la chance d'avoir un cou aussi gracile et pâle sinon je te l'aurais tordu depuis longtemps, mais j'ai juste pas envie que ça laisse des marques, on pourrait savoir que c'est moi avec l'empreinte de mes mains.

- Arrête de te faire _Bones_ et _Criminal Minds_ en boucle Quatre, tu commences à parler comme un poulet.

- Quoi... tu n'as pas envie de me voir avec l'uniforme un de ces jours ? Si je me souviens bien, les menottes à une époque t'adorais ça !

- Et une réplique que je me serais passé d'entendre… _murmura Duo, le rouge colorant rapidement ses joues._

- Ben ça... Quand on se tape son... euh non... ses meilleurs amis, faut s'attendre à ce qu'un jour ça vous revienne en pleine face. _Crut bon d'ajouter Quatre, pince-sans-rire._

- Wufei, sors de ce corps immédiatement ! S_'écria Duo en attrapant le blond par les épaules une nouvelle fois. Quatre se sentait transformé en prunier depuis le début de cette conversation, c'était quelque peu... déroutant._

- J'ai vraiment l'impression d'avoir des prunes dans les cheveux ou un autre fruit s'en rapprochant pour que tu me secoues sans cesse de la sorte !_ S'exclama Quatre entre deux secousses. Duo finit par le relâcher, au plus grand bonheur de Quatre et s'écarta un peu du blond avant d'ajouter :_

- C'est étrange : tous les signes de la possession sont dans ta bouche mais pourtant le corps est toujours celui de mon Kitty-cat... va falloir que j'enquête !

- Allons bosser Duo... _souffla Quatre, déjà épuisé par le flot d'âneries que pouvait débiter son meilleur ami. Cependant, au fond de lui il était heureux de voir un peu de son Duo revenir, preuve supplémentaire que le plus dur était passé à présent et qu'il y avait une issue au bout du tunnel qu'ils traversaient côte à côte._

Alors qu'ils quittaient les vestiaires, Duo poussant Quatre sur ses patins, aucun d'eux ne remarqua le fantôme d'un jeune homme blond qui les regardait vivre, le regard empli de tendresse. Depuis sa mort Solo avait été là, à leurs côtés, sans qu'aucun se doute que l'au-delà existait et que parmi les vivants évoluait l'âme des défunts. Solo l'avait découvert au moment où son dernier souffle lui avait échappé et qu'il allait rejoindre le soleil, mais plutôt que de choisir la paix pour l'éternité il avait décidé de rester avec de nombreux autres fantômes pour veiller sur les êtres qui lui étaient chers : Duo, Quatre, Wufei, Howard, toutes ces personnes qu'il avait côtoyées et aimées durant son vivant et qu'il aimait et chérissait toujours autant aujourd'hui, même mort. Il était là surtout pour Duo, il savait que le jeune homme avait bien perçu sa présence le matin même au studio de danse et il devait essayer encore plus fort d'aider le jeune homme à trouver ce qu'il lui avait caché pour son bien, mais qui serait la clef pour résoudre les mystères de sa mort. Enfin, il voulait aussi l'atteindre une fois de plus de sorte que le jeune homme ne se ferme pas totalement et n'oublie pas qu'aimer faisait aussi partie de la vie. Se priver de cet infime bonheur ne l'empêcherait pas d'être de nouveau blessé un jour, il espérait du fond du cœur qu'il parviendrait à faire en sorte que sa protection serait assez forte pour éviter cela à son amour. Duo était jeune, beau, exceptionnel et quelqu'un comme lui ne serait jamais heureux s'il choisissait une vie de solitude, une vie sans personne à ses côtés dans les moments les plus durs, personne à ses côtés pour l'enlacer quand la nuit se faisait trop froide et effrayante, personne à ses côtés pour repousser les démons d'antan qui longtemps avaient troublé ses nuits... Il fut un temps où c'était lui le gardien mais l'incidence qu'il avait sur ce facteur n'était plus rien en comparaison de ce qu'il était vivant. Aujourd'hui malheureusement, il ne pouvait que veiller sur lui et espérer que quelqu'un verrait ce qu'il avait su voir et tant aimer chez le châtain. C'était pour cela qu'il devait pousser Duo à pardonner Heero Yuy, car en tant que fantôme omnipotent il savait que Duo était encore aveuglé par le chagrin et la douleur, trop pour voir à quel point Heero Yuy pouvait lui être bénéfique. Si quelqu'un pouvait sauver son ange de la perdition, Solo savait avec conviction que c'était cet inspecteur.

« ... _Didn't want to say goodbye_

_Didn't want to see you cry_

_And look what I've done_... »

- Have faith Angel... Please, believe again! _Murmura le fantôme avant de quitter la pièce pour aller s'asseoir sur le comptoir du le restaurant, son regard ne quittant pas un certain châtain qui virevoltait avec grâce d'une table à l'autre alors que son ami blond faisait de son mieux pour rester debout et faire parvenir chacune de ses commandes intactes aux tables dont il était en charge. Ce spectacle amusa beaucoup Solo, Quatre avait toujours eu ce petit quelque chose qui faisait fondre toutes les personnes l'ayant un jour approché, lui y compris._

« _... Didn't want to make a mess_

_Broke your heart and I confess:_

_I'm the guilty one ! ... _»

* * *

><p>C'est sur le coup de midi et demie que Wufei pénétra dans le restaurant, main dans la main avec Zechs. Ce petit détail valut un désastre inter-galactique dans le paisible bourdonnement du diner lorsque, roulant presque sur les pieds de son meilleur ami, Quatre, trop obnubilé par la proximité du couple, ne remarqua pas Duo arriver en sens contraire et finit par lui rentrer dedans. Résultat, les deux se retrouvèrent au sol, leurs plats éparpillés ça et là autour d'eux, le tout dans le fracas de la vaisselle cassée et le bruit sourd de leurs deux corps se tombant dessus. Le pauvre Duo fut plaqué face contre terre par un Quatre pesant son poids, qui lui écrasait le dos.<p>

- Aïeeee... _se plaignit le châtain en attrapant comme il le pouvait son poignet droit. A coup sûr avec sa foutue chance il l'avait foulé dans la chute._ Mais Quat-chan, pourquoi tu m'en veux autant aujourd'hui ? J'ai dit que j'étais d'accord pour m'occuper des tables qui te faisaient pas envie, t'étais obligé avec ça d'imiter un joueur de football américain et de me faire un plaquage digne de ce nom ?! Oh God, why is my wrist hurting so bad ! Hey, y'a personne dans l'assemblée qui aurait envie de nous filer un coup de main plutôt que de se marrer comme des baleines là... ? Pop's, t'es où ? _S'exclama soudain Duo, pressé de se remettre sur ses pieds et de trouver au plus vite une poche de glace pour son poignet douloureux. Il ne fallait pas lui en vouloir mais la douleur avait toujours eu don de le rendre quelque peu hargneux, allez savoir pourquoi._

- Oh Allah, je te demande pardon Duo, j'ai pas vu que t'arrivais… J'ai été distrait par autre chose et j'ai pas pu t'éviter !

- T'es une vraie calamité sur pattes Winner, comment un aussi bon danseur peut-il être à ce point empoté sur une paire de patins à roulettes, je vous jure ! J'en ai marre, vas-y bouge, bouge tu m'écrases, t'as l'air d'une crevette mais en vrai tu pèses lourd mon vieux ! _Vociféra presque Duo, l'énervement montant au fur et à mesure que son poignet le lançait._

- Désolé Duo... vraiment !

- C'est ça... bouge !

- Oh Duo t'en prends pas à Quatre comme ça, c'est pas ça faute, c'est la mienne ! _Intervint Wufei en aidant Quatre à se relever._

- Ah parce que t'es dans la place toi aussi... _Ajouta le châtain en croisant le regard du chinois. Il avait raté un épisode, là ou quoi ? Wufei se pencha pour l'aider et l'attrapa par le poignet droit, ce qui eut pour effet de faire hurler l'américain ;_ AAH ! PAS LE POIGNET TÊTE D'ENCLUME... LA VACHE QU'EST-CE QUE CA FAIT MAL !

- OH ALLAH, je te demande pardon Duo... _se plaignit Quatre en se plaquant les mains sur les joues, se rendant compte des dégâts qu'avait causés son inattention._ _De son côté Wufei auscultait le poignet meurtri et manqua de se ramasser un crochet du gauche de la part de son propriétaire :_

- Chang Wufei, si tu continues à faire bouger tes doigts de pieuvre sur mon poignet, je donne pas cher de ta belle gueule, compris ? _Siffla Duo entre ses dents. Zechs s'approcha alors et, calmant l'atmosphère, proposa :_

- Je crois qu'on devrait aller à l'hôpital avec lui, Enkeli.

- Tu as raison, Duo supporte très mal la douleur et ça a l'air d'être sérieux... _murmura Wufei à l'attention de son petit ami. Quatre qui s'était furtivement rapproché du natté tenait étroitement la main gauche de ce dernier entre les siennes et balbutiait, des larmes aux coins des yeux :_

- Je te demanda pardon mon Duo, je voulais pas te faire de mal, j'te jure !

- Ouais, tais-toi et le regard de chaton tout triste ne me fait rien du tout pour l'instant...

- Duo... _gronda doucement Wufei, ce qui lui valut un regard de tueur en réponse._

- Quoi, t'as pas encore sorti la voiture ?! Je vais devoir le faire avec tout ça, tu vas voir... God, I HATE my life right now... Oh maman, ça fait mal ! _Croassa le châtain dans un sanglot, ramenant son poignet contre sa poitrine et tâchant de le protéger de toute autre catastrophe pouvant survenir incessamment._

Et là toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers la porte d'entrée, alors que le tintement de la clochette la surmontant indiquait de nouveaux arrivants. Trowa remarqua tout de suite la tension ambiante, Heero la douleur tordant le visage de l'américain. Ce que vit Trowa ensuite fut la mine déconfite de son coup de cœur blond, mais que s'était-il passé ici ?

- Quatre, ça va ? Que s'est-il passé ?

- Je crois que j'ai manqué de tuer Duo ! _Répondit le blond la mort dans l'âme._

- Duo... _commença Heero, mais le châtain fut plus rapide que son ombre et laissa tomber, sa voix claquant tel un couperet :_

- Toi évite de me parler, je suis pas d'humeur...

- Okay... sur ce on revient, les urgences nous attendent ! _Intervint Wufei, avant que Duo ne puisse en dire plus au pauvre Heero, qui n'avait rien demandé à personne._

- Ouais c'est ça Chang, aux urgences ! _Ponctua le châtain guidé par la douleur, tout en se laissant glisser sur ses patins, Quatre le poussant avec douceur vers la sortie._

- Désolé... désolé, on n'en aura pas pour longtemps j'espère, mais je m'occupe de vous si vous êtes encore là quand on sera de retour et tout est pour la maison. _Précisa le blond à l'attention de Trowa qui ne put que hocher la tête. Un regard vers son coéquipier lui cria à quel point le japonais avait été pris au dépourvu par la réaction violente de Duo. Bon, il fallait qu'ils parlent tous les deux en attendant que le petit groupe revienne, après tout lui aussi s'inquiétait de savoir quel serait le verdict._

- Okay, on va vous attendre ! _Répondit Trowa._ Bon allons au bar faut qu'on parle.

- Pourquoi une telle réaction ? Okay, avec Michaels et le reste je suis d'accord qu'il soit remonté contre moi, mais je voulais juste savoir comme il allait... _murmura Heero, perdu._

- Je crois que c'est la douleur qui parlait plus qu'autre chose Heero.

- Hn... n'empêche, je sens que je vais ramer avec Duo Maxwell.

- Ca, désolé de te le dire, mais je crois c'était établi depuis ce foutu interrogatoire. _Précisa Trowa, mal à l'aise pour son ami._

- Tu peux me dire pourquoi c'est toujours les plus compliqués qui me plaisent ?

- Euh... parce que t'aimes pas quand les choses sont trop simples ?! _Pensa Trowa à voix haute, s'attirant un regard brillant d'une colère passagère._

- Bien sûr toi tu trouves toujours chaussure à ton pied sans anicroche...

- Eh bien, rien n'est encore joué avec qui tu sais, alors ne nous projetons pas trop vite n'est-ce pas...

- C'est ça, c'est à peine s'il te dévore pas du regard à chaque fois qu'on le croise et puis... « C'est pour la maison »… c'est à toi qu'il s'adressait !

- Okay, et si on jetait un coup d'œil à la carte, histoire de changer un peu de commande...

- Un Wing zéro pour moi, c'est bon ! _Maugréa le japonais, pas le moins du monde attiré par une quelconque idée de nourriture. A vrai dire c'est tout autre chose qu'il aurait aimé manger, mais son statut d'inspecteur l'en empêchait ainsi que le froid arctique soufflant entre lui et l'objet de ce dit « autre chose »._

- Pour un gars exotique, t'as vraiment tout d'un iceberg par moments Yuy !

- Ben je t'ai pas demandé ton avis non plus Barton, occupe-toi plutôt de trouver où tu vas emmener Quatre samedi soir, ça te changera de cible.

- Okay, je me la ferme, Monsieur est de mauvaise humeur, on a compris ! _S'exclama Trowa dans un soupir de défaite. Il allait vraiment devoir __parler avec Quatre, afin que Quatre parle à Duo. Il pourrait peut-être tenter Wufei qui sait... Mais rien que l'évocation du chinois lui rappela le regard meurtrier que celui-ci leur__ avait lancé à la suite de l'interrogatoire qu'avait subi l'américain, et il n'était pas suicidaire au point de se mettre dans la ligne de mire d'un dragon furibond._

Assis en tailleur sur le comptoir entre les deux hommes, Solo écoutait avec intérêt leur conversation. Il aimait vraiment ces deux inspecteurs, avec un gros faible pour Trowa Barton. Cependant il devait honnêtement reconnaître que Heero Yuy était un pur canon comme on n'en voit pas souvent, même Wufei avec son style de chinois sévère n'était pas aussi beau et attirant selon lui. Duo avait vraiment le chic pour se trouver des hommes renversants de beauté et sexy en diable, avec un certain fétichisme pour les mecs plus vieux de quelques années apparemment. Après tout, lui aussi était plus vieux que le châtain, tout comme Wufei et même Quatre avait un an d'écart avec son ange ou plutôt diablotin pour l'instant… Tiens, il avait bien envie d'aller faire tour à l'hôpital retrouver ses amis. Il était certain que Duo devait en faire voir de toutes les couleurs au personnel du service des urgences à l'heure actuelle, et c'était un spectacle qu'il ne voulait rater pour rien au monde. En un clin d'œil il se retrouva dans la chambre d'un châtain toisant Zechs Merquise d'un air menaçant, le blond pas du tout impressionné à première vue.

- Intéressant... _murmura le fantôme en prenant place sur le lit de son ancien amant, passant un bras protecteur autour des épaules de celui-ci. Ses doigts s'en allèrent jouer par habitude dans les quelques mèches rebelles qui s'étaient échappées de la natte du châtain, et il regarda avec plaisir l'échange de titans qui suivit._

- Que les choses soient claires, j'ai toujours pas décidé si je t'aime ou pas le blond, t'es en sursis avec moi comme on dit...

- En sursis, rien que ça ! _Remarqua Zechs, amusé. Il aimait déjà Duo Maxwell._

- Shhh... je parle, t'écoutes !_ S'exclama Duo._ Donc ouais, t'es en sursis, je t'ai à l'œil de très très près mon gars, et belle gueule ou pas peu m'importe : si tu fais souffrir Wufei de quelque sorte que ce soit, même pour un bête petit malentendu, t'auras affaire à moi et crois-moi… quand les portes de l'enfer se seront ouvertes et que je t'y aurais jeté tête la première, tu supplieras pour qu'on t'accorde un bref moment de répit... Que bien sûr je ne te donnerais pas, n'étant pas toujours de bonne foi.

Zechs haussa une paire de sourcils parfaitement dessinés. Ce gamin n'avait décidément pas froid aux yeux ni la langue dans sa poche ! Il préféra ne rien dire et se contenter de l'écouter. Même s'il ne le trouvait pas le moins du monde offensant, il devait admettre que l'étrange lueur brillant dans ses grands yeux surprenants n'était pas des plus rassurantes. Il comprenait à présent ce qui plaisait tant à Wufei chez Duo Maxwell : ce dernier était doté d'un grand cœur mais tout à fait sanguin, comme son adorable dragon en quelque sorte.

- Et ce n'est pas parce que t'as eu la brillante idée de proposer de venir à l'hosto que je vais te laisser t'en sortir sans test préalable... C'est clair ?!

- Limpide. _Répondit Zechs de sa voix posée._

- T'as intérêt à le rendre heureux, parce que si c'est le contraire, je serai là... Je serai là à chaque moment. C'est près de moi qu'il trouvera la paix et le réconfort et crois-moi il en oubliera jusqu'à ton existence et ne te reviendra jamais ensuite ! _Zechs sut aussitôt que si les choses tournaient mal, Duo mettrait à exécution ses menaces et en effet il __comprenait __qu'il ne pourrait jamais retrouver son chinois préféré. Duo Maxwell était un adversaire de taille._

- Duo 1, Zechs 0... God, j'ai fait un boulot magnifique avec cette tête brûlée, que je suis fier de toi Angel !_ S'exclama Solo amusé. Se serrant plus étroitement contre son danseur adoré, il respira profondément l'odeur de ce dernier et regretta de n'être qu'un fantôme désormais… Combien le châtain lui manquait, dans des moments de proximité comme celui-ci encore plus._

- Sur ce, j'ai dit ce que j'avais à dire... T'as pas envie d'aller houspiller le docteur super mignon qui est censé s'occuper de ma personne, hein ? _Demanda finalement Duo, faisant éclater de rire Zechs. Ce dernier hocha positivement la tête, se tourna vers la porte et se retrouva face à face avec son petit ami._

- Il se passe quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il a encore fait ?_ S'inquiéta aussitôt Wufei, telle une mère redoutant l'énième connerie de son turbulent de fils._

- Rien rien, une petite discussion, rien de bien méchant. J'adore tes amis, Enkeli. _Répondit Zechs avant de sortir de la chambre, tentant vainement de contrôler son fou rire. Wufei s'approcha du lit, l'air déterminé à cuisiner son meilleur ami, mais il comprit tout de suite que c'était peine perdue lorsqu'il croisa le regard fermé de Duo._

- Tu peux me cuisiner façon canard laqué, c'est pas pour autant que je vais parler, Chang-baby !

- Et c'est reparti avec les surnoms débiles, je préférais encore quand t'insultais tout ce qui bouge.

- Ah, ça c'est inné chez moi, je peux recommencer si tu veux... _lâcha Duo tout sourire, faisant éclater de rire Solo, qui s'en frappa littéralement la cuisse à ses côtés. Les deux hommes ignoraient tout du comique de la situation qu'ils présentaient ah c'était __bon parfois__ d'être un fantôme, c'était comme aller au cinéma gratis tous les jours._

- Crois-moi, vaut mieux que tu te taises... Quoique je voudrais quand même savoir quelles menaces t'as pu proférer en mon absence…

- Quoi ? Des menaces ? Moi ? Wu-chéri tu me connais mieux que ça quand même... _s'indigna Duo, l'air faussement innocent._

- Justement ! _S'écria presque le chinois, désespéré de l'attitude du châtain. Mon Dieu qu'il avait envie de lui faire bouffer son sourire entendu et son air bêta, là tout de suite ! Mais bon, un poignet cassé était suffisant pour aujourd'hui, se fit-il la réflexion._

- Abandonne mon pote, tu sais très bien que t'en mènes pas large quand il est dans cet état d'esprit ! _Fit Solo en assénant une tape compatissante sur l'épaule du chinois, provoquant par la même occasion un drôle de frisson à ce dernier._

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? T'as froid Chang-baby ?

- Wufei ! Non, c'est juste un frisson, bizarre… Laisse tomber.

- Je peux savoir une chose ?_ Demanda Duo, soudain devenu très timide, changement de comportement radical qui interpella aussitôt le chinois. D'ailleurs quand il y pensait, vu qu'ils étaient à l'hôpital, il pourrait peut-être s'arranger pour que le médecin pose deux, trois questions ni vu ni connu à Duo pour évaluer sa santé mentale : le dédoublement de personnalité semblait être assez courant chez son ami ces derniers mois._

- Que veux-tu savoir, qui te rende aussi fuyant ? Une vraie anguille... _Répondit Wufei en venant s'asseoir sur le lit de son ami convalescent. Se raclant la gorge, Duo murmura alors :_

- Il sait n'est-ce pas... Pour nous deux, je veux dire ? _S'approchant un peu plus du châtain, Wufei passa un doigt sous le menton de ce dernier, de sorte que leurs yeux puissent s'intercepter et sourit de manière rassurante face à la fragilité qu'il pouvait lire dans les iris agités de Duo._

- Oui, il sait... il sait tout, je voulais être honnête, tu me connais.

- Hmm... oui, trop bien ! Il a réagi comment ?

- Beaucoup mieux que je n'aurais pensé. Il a été extrêmement compréhensif. Ne te fais pas de soucis avec ça, t'en a déjà assez sur le cœur, non ?

- Moi c'est pas important, je veux que tu sois heureux Fei. Que Quatre aussi soit heureux, vous le méritez tellement ! D'ailleurs, il est où l'angelot ?

- Il fait jouer ses relations au service radiologie... Mais arrête d'esquiver quand on se parle, tu sais combien je peux détester ça.

- Arf, ce Winner, il a tout d'un dictateur digne de ce nom quand il veut...

- Duo ! _gronda Wufei._

- Sorry...

- Merde... Quatre me doit 50 dollars ! _S'exclama soudain Solo : il avait toujours soupçonné un truc du genre entre le chinois et son adorable Angel. Même si Duo était trop honnête et pur pour avoir un jour pensé le tromper, il savait néanmoins que l'attraction entre les deux hommes n'était pas un effet de son imagination. Maintenant qu'il était mort, Quatre ne pourrait jamais lui filer l'argent de leur pari : _Fuck !

- Tu sais, c'est bien de vouloir nous voir heureux Duo, mais ton bonheur c'est important aussi, tu ne peux pas faire une croix dessus juste parce que c'est plus pratique ainsi.

- Arrête... _murmura le châtain, troublé comme toujours lorsque son meilleur ami voyait clair, trop clair dans son jeu._

- Non, je ne vais pas m'arrêter ! Tu es mon meilleur ami et pour ça je vais tout faire pour te rendre ton si beau sourire et faire entrer dans ta cervelle de piaf, à grands coups de sabre si nécessaire, que l'amour ça existe et que le bonheur, tout le monde y a droit… Même toi ! Surtout toi.

- Mais bon sang, à quoi ça peut bien me servir tout ça si c'est pour qu'à chaque fois ça se termine de la même façon ?! D'abord mon père nous abandonne alors qu'on était parfaitement heureux, puis ma mère qui n'a pas supporté la peine et le manque de l'homme de sa vie et a fini pendue au bout d'une corde. Ensuite mon grand-père qui n'a pas voulu de moi, et quand je n'y croyais plus le père Maxwell est arrivé, puis Howard et Solo… Et au final, regarde ce qu'il me reste : Pop's et rien d'autre ! Je le sais bien qu'un jour, inévitablement, vous allez disparaître toi, Quatre, puis Pop's et peut-être aussi toute personne qui osera s'approcher trop près de moi. Alors non, je n'ai plus envie d'y croire, je n'ai plus la force de me battre.

- Duo...

- Je suis juste fatigué Wufei, tellement fatigué. Je veux que les choses soient simples désormais, sans complication inutile. J'ai bien peur que mon cœur ne puisse pas supporter un drame de plus. Moi aussi j'ai mes limites et je les ai atteintes. Je ne sais pas dans quoi Solo avait fourré le nez mais je suis sûr que ça a causé sa mort… Alors non, je ne veux plus souffrir pour rien, juste pour être dans le flou constamment. Ma vie en ce moment ressemble à un putain de cauchemar que je fais en boucle et qui ne veut pas s'arrêter, peu importe l'effort que je fournis pour y arriver. _Avoua Duo en détournant la tête vers la fenêtre. Il ne voulait pas rencontrer le regard de Wufei, il savait déjà ce qu'il y verrait : la peine, la tristesse que venaient de causer ses paroles. Il s'en voulait de les faire souffrir aussi lui et Quatre, de les avoir entraînés à lui dans sa chute, mais il ne pouvait malheureusement pas revenir en arrière, il l'aurait fait depuis bien longtemps s'il l'avait pu et avait su quel serait son avenir avec Solo._

- I'm sorry Angel... I'm so sorry! I never wanted you to be hurt, all I wanted was your happiness, nothing else, but I failed and I'm so sorry for that. _Murmura Solo en enlaçant son ex-amant. Il avait eu le temps ces dernières années de voir combien il avait chamboulé la vie de Duo, il avait été aux premières loges lorsque les signes avant-coureurs de la dépression étaient apparus et chaque nuit ensuite il avait été là aussi, à l'entendre étouffer sa peine dans son oreiller, à museler les cris qui lui emplissaient la cage thoracique. Oui, il avait pu voir combien il lui avait fait du mal et c'était__ une chose qu'il ne pourrait jamais, jamais se pardonner._

Wufei enlaça ses doigts à ceux tremblants de la main encore valide de Duo et ne dit rien de plus. Que pouvait-il ajouter qui le ferait changer d'avis ? Rien, quand Duo avait pris une décision c'était définitif, il le savait mieux que personne. Par contre il pouvait lui apporter tout son soutien et lui montrer par de simples petits gestes, comme sa main dans la sienne, qu'il était bien là, vivant et présent à ses côtés et qu'il n'avait pas l'intention d'aller autre part.

- Duo, les résultats sont là... _s'exclama Quatre en pénétrant dans la chambre. Tout de suite la lourde atmosphère le frappa mais il préféra ne rien dire devant le médecin et Zechs, qui tendit une tasse de café bien chaud au __blessé tout en lui offrant__ un petit sourire, ponctué d'un haussement de sourcils pas dupe de la part de l'américain, le tout sous le regard perplexe de Wufei. Le chinois se promit qu'il allait cuisiner son nouvellement petit ami, car il ne resterait certes pas sur sa faim, foi de dragon._

- Ah, c'est pas trop tôt ! Bon, c'est quoi le verdict Doc ? _Demanda le châtain qui s'impatientait et avait réellement envie de foutre le camp le plus vite possible._

- Double fracture du poignet mais vous devez avoir une bonne étoile car un plâtre suffira, pas besoin de broches !

- How so fucking great... ça va être pratique pour le boulot et la danse, c'est sûr ! Quatre, tu viens de signer ton contrat d'esclave à domicile… _Bougonna Duo, ô combien ravi de cette nouvelle, puis une pensée le frappa._ Oh, mais vous avez vu la longueur de mes cheveux, comment je suis censé les soigner et les coiffer avec un foutu plâtre ?! Putain, comme je déteste ma vie ! _Finit-il dans un presque sanglot. D'accord, il fallait mettre son__ émotivité sur le compte des médicaments anti-douleur, pas sur le fait qu'il allait en chier pendant plusieurs semaines._ Je déteste ma vie, je déteste ma vie... _répéta-t-il tout le temps que le médecin s'occupait de lui faire le plâtre, qu'il put choisir violet plutôt que le sempiternel blanc moche._ I hate my fucking life !

- Et voilà Duo, prenez du repos aujourd'hui, ménagez votre poignet le plus possible et essayez de ne plus vous trouver sur la trajectoire de Mr Winner, ainsi tout ira pour le mieux à l'avenir.

- Genre, c'est ma faute s'il tient pas sur ses pattes comme tout bon chaton qui se respecte ! Putain, je déteste ma vie. Et je vais devoir le garder combien de temps ce truc ?

- Six semaines et on envisagera ensuite une attelle pour le supporter pendant la rééducation...

- Rééducation... _croassa Duo en reportant un regard haineux sur Quatre qui se cachait derrière la taille imposante, et très pratique en cet instant, de Zechs. _Et va pas te cacher derrière le dieu scandinave juste parce qu'il est assez géant pour te protéger de mon regard meurtrier, je peux toujours voir tes jambes de crevette ! Je peux savoir pourquoi ça recommence à me lancer cette saloperie ? _Demanda-t-il en apostrophant à nouveau le médecin, qui se disait qu'il avait de la chance, il avait connu pire comme patient de par le passé, aujourd'hui n'était pas son jour, c'est tout._

- C'est parce que tu t'énerves pour rien, idiot !

- Le lézard chinois, me cherche pas parce que tu vas vite me trouver...

- Un lézard ? Moi ?!

- Ouais, t'es un aussi grand dragon que Mushu...

- Vous avez un comprimé qui lui fasse fermer son caquet et qui l'assomme pour une période indéterminée ?! Je pourrais commettre un meurtre aujourd'hui ! _Demanda Wufei au médecin._

- J'ai bien peur que nous n'ayons pas ça en stock, mais tenez, donnez-lui ceci maintenant et un autre toutes les quatre heures, les deux premiers jours en tout cas. _Répondit le médecin en tendant une ordonnance à Quatre, qui se dépêcha d'aller signer les documents nécessaires pour qu'ils quittent l'hôpital le plus vite possible, Duo balbutiant qu'il détestait sa vie, en boucle._

- Dis-donc, c'est moi ou il est de plus-en-plus imaginatif le petit diable... _Solo se fit la __réflexion tout en précédant__ le petit groupe au diner._

_« … How I need to hear you?_

_Hear you so softly, hear you say anything?_

_Every single tear you shared_

_well it kills me_

_Oh should you never see! »_

* * *

><p>De retour au diner, ils furent accueillis par un Howard dans tous ses états. Sorti faire une course à l'heure du crime, il n'avait appris qu'à son retour l'étendue de la catastrophe et que son petit avait dû filer aux urgences pour un poignet critiquement douloureux :<p>

- God son, how are you? Otto m'a dit ce qui c'était passé... Qu'ont dit les médecins ?!

- Que Quatre est un foutu danger sur roulettes ! Pop's, sois clément… Tu veux bien l'interdire de patins dorénavant ou au moins le temps de ma convalescence, hein ? _S'exclama Duo en lançant quelques regards louches du côté d'un petit blond se carapatant en douce vers les vestiaires._ Et arrête l'escape façon Bernard l'Hermite, c'est moi l'inventeur ! Viens plutôt répondre de tes actes comme un homme, Quatre Raberba Winner ! _Ajouta-t-il__ sans honte à-travers tout le restaurant. Howard éclata de rire face à l'attitude de son petit fils, ah qu'il était bon de le retrouver plein de vigueur plutôt que façon mort vivant._

- Ah, on a évité le pire si tu as encore autant de mordant, fils !

- Evité le pire... _Are you kidding_ ?! Je me paye une double fracture du poignet mais on a évité le pire ?! C'est pas toi qui va devoir te démerder pendant six foutues semaines, un foutu plâtre au poignet. _Rétorqua le natté outré de savoir que son Pop's prenait la situation autant à la légère. Est-ce que le papy avait raté l'information primordiale de toute cette situation ? Il avait manqué de perdre la vie, façon omelette sous une crevette blonde, pardi ! _Okay, je préfère encore prendre quelques commandes que de rester à vous écouter, you crazy people !

- Duo, le médecin a dit repos aujourd'hui et demain. _Prévint Wufei en venant se poster aux côtés de son ami, qui le regarda d'un __air blasé__ et s'exclama, tout en soupirant exagérément :_

- T'es pas ma mère, Mushu !

- Non, juste le mec qui va devoir vivre avec toi pendant ces six semaines... _marmonna le chinois, rongeant son frein. C'était incroyable comme Duo pouvait lui prendre la tête parfois !_ Puis, tu peux me dire comment t'es censé prendre les commandes avec un plâtre ? _Demanda-t-il ensuite._

- En utilisant ce qui me sert de cerveau et ma main gauche... pourquoi ?

- Ta main gauche ? _Répéta Wufei sceptique._

- Je t'ai déjà dit je sais pas combien de fois que je suis quelqu'un très multitâches. _Répondit le natté comme on s'adresse à un enfant de cinq ans, avant de partir prendre la commande de clients attendant patiemment au comptoir. Quatre s'occupait déjà de Trowa et du japonais un peu plus loin._

- Je vois pas le rapport... _s'exclama Wufei, tout en haussant la voix, tout ça pour se recevoir un joli haussement d'épaules dans le plus pur style je m'en foutiste made in Duo Maxwell._

- Laisse-le faire à sa mode, petit. ça le calmera, je crois que c'est ce dont il a besoin en ce moment, une occupation. Et puis, il est ambidextre comme sa mère donc pour les commandes tout ira parfaitement.

- Je vous préviens que ce _shazi_ va finir par me rendre fou !

- Mais non ! Maintenant si on trouvait une table, j'ai faim ! _Intervint Zechs, en bon pacificateur qu'il était. Howard lui en désigna une près de la fenêtre, à laquelle arriva aussitôt Quatre._

- Y'a quelque chose qui te ferait envie en particulier ? _Demanda Wufei, plongé dans le regard clair de son homme. Ce dernier le gratifia d'un sourire éclatant et plein de promesses avant de répondre :_

- Je te fais confiance, commande pour moi, mon dragon !

- Mon dragon, roh c'est trop mignon..._ roucoula Quatre, heureux d'être sur ses deux pieds pour évoluer dans le restaurant. Howard lui avait en effet interdit de porter ses patins le temps que Duo guérisse, ce qui, en citant le patron, « lui permettrait de s'entraîner pour s'améliorer et tenir sur des roulettes comme un pro dans six semaines »._

- Quatre... _menaça le chinois, sous l'œil amusé de Zechs, épaté par la dynamique du trio._

- Quoi, je remarque un fait c'est tout... Tu vas pas t'y mettre aussi, avec Duo sur mon dos ! _Répondit tristement Quatre, en se mordillant la lèvre, son regard vagabondant sur un Duo roulant avec magie sur ses patins, et ce malgré un poignet fracturé._

- Il va se calmer, laisse-lui le temps. Tu sais très bien que demain il sera scotché à son Kitty-cat comme une sangsue. _Le rassura Wufei en lui tapotant le bras amicalement._

- J'espère, je me sens quand même très mal de lui avoir cassé le poignet !

- Hey, vaut mieux ça qu'une jambe cassée... _lança le chinois machinalement, puis se rendant compte de ce qu'il venait de lâcher, il ne put s'empêcher de rougir légèrement : _Enfin, je voulais dire...

- C'est bon, merci d'essayer de me remonter le moral ! Qu'est-ce que je peux vous servir ? Demanda le petit blond, prêt à prendre note.

- Un Howard Special pour moi et un Talgeese pour Zechs, s'il te plaît.

- Ca arrive tout de suite, vous désirez une boisson en attendant ?

- Je veux bien un soda, et toi ? _Demanda Wufei à son amant, se retenant de justesse d'ajouter un petit « chéri » au bout de sa phrase, ce qui l'étonna beaucoup. Ce n'était pas son genre d'ordinaire, les petits surnoms affectueux, c'était sûrement Duo qui avait déteint sur lui depuis tout ce temps à le côtoyer. Zechs, qui avait remarqué son brusque arrêt, ne put s'empêcher de sourire avant de tendre légèrement le bras pour recouvrir la main du jeune homme de la sienne, heureux d'être avec lui ici, d'évoluer dans son monde qu'il s'était imaginé bien des fois sans jamais s'approcher de la réalité pour autant._

- Je vais prendre la même chose que Wufei.

- Très bien... je vous apporte ça ! _S'exclama Quatre joyeusement en faisant mine de partir. Il fut retenu par Wufei une dernière fois._

- Oh Quatre, tu peux dire à Trowa et Heero qu'ils peuvent venir s'asseoir avec nous si ça leur dit, enfin si ça ne te dérange pas bien sûr ? _Ajouta le jeune homme en s'adressant à Zechs, qui secoua la tête négativement._

- Non, bien sûr que non, ce sera plus confortable pour eux que de manger au comptoir.

Quatre s'en alla passer leur commande aux cuisines et s'approcha de Trowa et Heero, tout préparant les deux sodas que lui avaient demandé Wufei et Zechs.

- Wufei vous propose d'aller manger à sa table avec Zechs.

- C'est gentil, merci. ça te dit d'affronter le dragon, Heero ?_ Demanda Trowa en se moquant royalement du japonais, Quatre gloussant devant l'air renfrogné qu'affichait l'inspecteur._

- Hn... _grogna Heero de mauvaise foi. Il n'avait pas vraiment e__nvie de déjeuner sous le regard meurtrier du chinois mais puisque c'était le jeune homme qui avait fait le premier pas, il se devait de faire le second pour tenter d'instaurer la paix._

- Ca, c'est le signe qu'il est plus que ravi de manger en si bonne compagnie. Allez Yuy, souris, je sais que même à toi ça t'arrive...

- Me cherche pas si tu veux pas mourir étouffé Barton, et puis t'avais pas quelque chose à demander à Quatre, tant que j'y pense ?! _S'exclama Heero avec un sourire retors tout en plongeant son regard dans celui de son meilleur ami, qui devint très silencieux alors que Quatre rebondissait tout suite sur l'information :_

- Quelque chose à me demander ?

- Euh... oui, en fait, euh... ça te dérange pas qu'on reparle de ça quand on sera un peu moins entourés ? _Tenta Trowa tout en croisant le regard curieux de Duo, qui s'était subrepticement rapproché du trio pour écouter leur conversation._

- Euh, oui pas de problème Trowa !

- Merci… Bon, et si on rejoignait Wufei et le beau blond qui l'accompagne ?

- C'est son petit ami... _lança aussitôt Quatre, pour que les choses soient claires et aussi parce que ça l'avait rendu un peu jaloux d'entendre Trowa parler ainsi d'un autre homme. __ç__a allait vraiment mal s'il commençait à être jaloux. Il était plus que temps qu'il dépasse son appréhension et invite Trowa un de ces soirs. Les deux policiers le regardèrent un instant, étonnés, puis avec un sourire l'objet de ses pensées hocha positivement la tête._

- Hey Duo, tu veux manger avec nous ? Je suis sûr que toi aussi t'as envie de connaître un peu mieux le « petit ami » de Wufei.. _Demanda Trowa au natté, qui s'était, sans savoir comment, retrouvé derrière Quatre._

Prêt à répondre par l'affirmative, le châtain se retint cependant d'acquiescer en croisant le regard du japonais. Les allégations qu'on lui avait lancées à la tête quelques jours plus tôt lui coupèrent toute envie d'être en présence du brun, ne serait-ce que pour manger.

- Merci, mais j'ai pas faim. _Laissa-t-il tomber amèrement, son regard planté dans celui, coupable, du japonais, qui se disait de plus-en-plus qu'il était sur une pente raide, très raide avec Duo Maxwell._

Du haut de son tabouret, Solo réalisa qu'il était peut-être temps d'intervenir et souffla un brin de courage sur Heero, qui suite à un léger frisson se jeta à l'eau.

- Duo... je...

- Quoi, j'ai quelque chose de suspect sur le visage ? _Le coupa le châtain, énervé de sentir le regard bleu le détailler sans cesse._ Oh, mais suis-je bête, c'est vrai que le suspect avec vous les flics, c'est moi...

- Non... non pas pour moi, ni pour Trowa. Michaels s'est laissé emporter par un jugement trop hâtif et son ressentiment mais moi, je...

- Toi quoi Yuy ? Tu vas me dire que t'es différent, en tout cas tu t'es pas précipité pour l'empêcher de m'insulter ton collègue, alors désolé si ça a tendance à me rester en-travers de la gorge. _Le coupa à nouveau Duo. Trowa, croisant le regard de Quatre, lui fit signe de la tête qu'ils devaient sans doute laisser Heero et Duo seuls pour avoir cette conversation._

- Je suis désolé Duo, je ne savais pas qu'il irait aussi loin. Michaels est jeune et étroit d'esprit, mais pas méchant ! _Tenta de nouveau Heero. Tentative ponctuée d'un ricanement amer :_

- Pas méchant… mais c'est que tu lui trouverais presque des excuses avec ça...

- Non, ce n'est pas du tout mon intention, je voudrais juste pouvoir me racheter c'est tout. Dis-moi ce que je peux faire pour regagner ta confiance… _Demanda finalement Heero, trouvant qu'il valait mieux aller droit au but que d'envenimer encore plus la conversation._

- Trouve les connards qui ont fait ça à Solo, je te l'ai déjà dit non ?! Ensuite, je n'ai vraiment plus rien envie de savoir d'autre. Je serai cordial, voire courtois à l'avenir parce que je sens que Quatre et Trowa pourraient très vite finir aussi épris l'un de l'autre que Wufei et Zechs mais quant à nous deux, même si tu es un vrai canon et as tout du genre de gars qui me fait craquer, ta chance est passée au moment même où ton collègue a sali la mémoire de Solo et m'a insulté dans la foulée.

- C'est vraiment ce que tu veux, qu'on soit courtois l'un envers l'autre, qu'on oublie ce qui se passe à chaque fois qu'on se retrouve face à face ? _Demanda Heero, sentant une partie de lui crier qu'il ne méritait pas un tel rejet, il n'avait jamais voulu que Duo soit blessé et insulté par toute cette histoire, surtout par un collègue un peu trop con._

- Des connaissances, rien de plus. Je suis fatigué, exténué de tout ça ! Alors laissez-moi tranquille tous autant que vous êtes. _Répondit finalement Duo, la lassitude recouvrant ses traits._

- Très bien, je te laisserai tranquille et je te promets de trouver qui a tué Solo. _Se résigna Heero._

- Oui, fais donc ça ! _Ajouta le natté avant de planter là le japonais et__ de d__isparaître dans les vestiaires._

Soupirant de dépit, Heero rejoignit la petite tablée qui avait suivi l'échange de loin. Wufei ne dit rien, se contentant de toiser le japonais. Il n'aimait pas du tout ce qu'il avait lu sur le visage de Duo, Yuy allait souffrir s'il avait encore dit quelque chose de blessant au natté.

- Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé ? _Demanda Trowa, quand Heero fut assis à ses côtés, l'asiatique assez intelligent pour éviter de s'asseoir à la gauche du chinois._

- Rien, je lui ai dis que j'étais désolé de ce que Michaels lui avait dit au poste et que je ferais tout pour trouver les meurtriers de Solo. Il m'a répondu de faire mon boulot et qu'il ne voulait rien savoir d'autre, qu'à l'avenir il serait cordial avec moi, voire courtois vu qu'on serait sans doute amené à se fréquenter, mais qu'à part ça il était fatigué de toute cette histoire et qu'il avait besoin qu'on le laisse tranquille.

- Oh..._ S'exclama Trowa, peiné pour son meilleur ami. Duo avait vraiment réussi à percer l'armure du japonais et ce dernier venait d'essuyer une grande gifle avec le rejet du châtain._

- Comme tu dis : Oh ! _Répondit Heero. _Je n'ai plus très faim, je pourrais avoir ma commande à emporter, Quatre, s'il te plaît ?

- Euh, oui... bien sûr. _Répondit le blond, en courant vers la cuisine signaler à Otto de lui emballer le Wing Zéro. Le petit blond revint vers la table, un plateau chargé au bout d'un bras et un sac en plastique blanc dans l'autre main._

- Combien je te dois ? _Demanda Heero, tout se levant._

- Rien du tout, c'est la maison qui offre. Je suis désolé pour Duo, mais il finira par changer d'avis, crois-moi. _Répondit Quatre, se voulant rassurant. Heero lui sourit amèrement puis ajouta :_

- C'est gentil, merci, mais je crois que j'ai loupé ma chance avec lui. Bon, je serai à l'appart Tro. Au revoir. _Et sur ce le japonais passa la porte d'entrée, la conversation qu'il avait eue avec Duo repassant dans sa tête._

Wufei, qui avait suivi l'échange sans rien dire, se sentit un peu mal pour le japonais. Peut-être avait-il été trop rapide à le juger lui aussi, Heero semblait sincère et réellement sous le charme de Duo. Lui mieux que personne pouvait comprendre ce que devait ressentir le brun en ce moment.

- Je vais aller voir Duo, je reviens tout de suite. Quatre, tu veux tenir compagnie à ces messieurs, s'il te plaît ?

- Pas besoin de le demander deux fois ! Bonjour, on n'a pas vraiment eu l'occasion de se présenter correctement tous les deux, je suis Quatre Raberba Winner. _S'exclama le jeune homme en tendant la main vers Zechs, qui la secoua aussitôt dans la sienne, tout sourire :_

- Enchanté. Zechs Merquise. Vous êtes un Winner de la branche des Winner de Pittsburgh, si je ne suis pas trop indiscret ? _Demanda Zechs, interpellé par le patronyme du petit blond._

- Non, du tout, c'est tout à fait ça. Un Winner de la branche de Pittsburgh, mon père est aussi dans les affaires.

- Il me semblait bien que j'avais reconnu le patronyme. En tout cas je suis ravi de faire la connaissance des amis de Wufei, il m'a beaucoup parlé de vous et Duo.

- Alors qu'on a dû lui arracher les vers du nez vous concernant, _avoua Quatre, amusé. Zechs lui plaisait, il pouvait sentir que l'homme était honnête et réellement épris de son meilleur ami._

- Ca ne m'étonne pas de Wufei, il peut être très réservé par moment. _Ponctua Zechs, attendri._

- Ce n'est un secret pour personne. Mais tutoyions-nous plutôt, après tout les amis de Wufei sont mes amis. Oh, mais j'oublie mes bonnes manières. Zechs Merquise voici l'inspecteur Trowa Barton.

- Enchanté. _Répondit Trowa, amusé par la gêne de Quatre. Le regard de celui-ci semblait lui envoyer de silencieux « Désolé ! ». Encore une de ces choses qu'il aimait chez le blond, sa politesse._

* * *

><p>- Duo ? Duo ? <em>Appela Wufei, une fois dans les vestiaires. Aya<em>_nt gardé la po__rte ouverte, Duo entendit qu'on l'appelait depuis l'intérieur du local. Soupirant, il rejoignit son ami._

- Qu'est-ce qu'on me veut encore ?_ Maugréa-t-il en s'approchant de son casier, où il trouva Wufei, apparemment inquiet vu le pli que formaient ses sourcils._

- Je voulais juste savoir comment tu te sens. Heero nous a fait un compte-rendu de votre conversation..._ s'exclama le chinois en prenant place sur le petit banc aux côtés de son ami qui bataillait pour défaire ses patins. Wufei s'agenouilla devant le natté et chassa la main valide de ce dernier pour s'occuper à sa place des lacets rebelles._

- Ouais, qu'est-ce que ça peut faire ce qu'on s'est dit ? _Demanda le châtain, l'air désinvolte._

- Il semblait vraiment très mal et désolé en quittant le restaurant. Je crois que tu lui plais beaucoup plus qu'on ne croit et que de se faire jeter ainsi l'a blessé.

- Très bien, ainsi il sait ce que ça fait, lui aussi... _Ponctua le natté._

- Ne sois pas injuste Duo, ce n'est pas Heero qui t'a insulté et suspecté à tort. _Murmura Wufei. Il savait que derrière cette façade négative, Duo avait été réellement heurté par les accusations qu'on avait voulu lui mettre sur le dos sous prétexte qu'il était gay et l'ex de Solo._

- De qui t'es l'ami, Heero ou moi ? Toi aussi tu vas me lâcher que Michaelsest bon élément, trop étroit d'esprit mais cependant pas méchant ?! Parce que franchement je m'en passerais bien tu vois !

- Non, je ne vais pas te dire ça, seulement que tu devrais donner sa chance à Heero et ne pas te refermer comme une huître avec lui.

- Ah… Eh bien, ça ne m'intéresse pas de lui donner une chance, ni de me rapprocher de lui, les choses sont très bien comme elles sont ! Tu peux m'aider à m'habiller ? J'ai besoin d'aller prendre l'air. _S'exclama le châtain une fois sur ses pieds. Wufei lui avait enfilé ses boots sans qu'il y prête attention. Il entendit son ami soupirer de__ dépit d__errière lui et enjamber le banc pour lui passer sa veste et son foulard._

- Laisse ton sac, je viendrai le prendre quand on partira avec Zechs. Garde ton portable allumé au cas où et si jamais t'as besoin tu m'appelles aussitôt, d'accord ?

- Hm... _murmura Duo, absent._

- Duo ?

- Oui je t'appelle si j'ai besoin, promis ! _Rétorqua le châtain vivement_.

- Très bien, ne traîne pas trop, tu es censé te reposer n'oublie pas.

- C'est ça. A plus.

Et sur ces dernières paroles, le natté disparut par la porte menant à la ruelle. Wufei le regarda partir, un pli soucieux déformant son visage : il n'aimait vraiment pas l'état dans lequel était son ami. Le Duo qui venait de quitter les vestiaires était un Duo exaspéré et susceptible de s'attirer toutes sortes d'ennuis.

- Pourvu qu'il ne fasse pas de connerie ! _S'exclama le jeun__e homme dans__ la pièce vide._

Mais c'était sans compter Solo, qui se précipita pour suivre son ancien petit ami et l'empêcher de faire une bêtise aussi grosse que lui.

_**A suivre...**_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Et voili voilou, pour cette année mes chatons, alors ça vous a plu ?<em>**

**_J'espère en tout cas..? Moi j'ai aimé écrire ce chapitre, à me marrer comme un chacal par moments, enfin je suis méchante, je sens que notre Heero est parti pour bien ramer, mwa ha ha ha ha!_**

**_Mais bon trève de bla bla, bonne réveillon et surtout... à l'année prochaine et BONNE ANNEE :-)_**

**_XOXO T._**


	9. Intermède MUSICAL

_**The American's Diner.**_

_**Note :**_ _Non, non, ceci n'est pas un chapitre, juste un aparté rien que pour vous mes petits loups._

_Et oui, donc, comme je viens de le préciser, mes chéris, ceci n'est pas un nouveau chapitre, je sais, je suis horrible de vous avoir fait ainsi de faux espoirs, mais c'est quelque chose que je voulais faire depuis un bout de temps maintenant, et j'en profite enfin (mes révisions misent sur le côté, car j'en ai souper et plus que marre ! Je prends ce pour vous, nah !)._

_Alors je ne sais pas si certains d'entre vous ce demandait qui étaient les auteurs des chansons dont je me sers pour écrire et nommé chaque chapitre de cette histoire ? _

_Voici donc la playlist spéciale 'American's Diner' et je suis tellement gentille, que je vous ai fait une sélection de chacun de ses titres sur youtube, vous pourrez donc la faire tourner pour re-lire (si l'envie vous en prends ^.^) et lire les chapitres à venir qui sont en cours de correction pour le neuf et en écriture pour le 10 (ouuh merci inspiration de m'avoir donné des ailes ces derniers temps!)._

_Voici donc les titres en questions (et par chapitre) :_

_**Chapitre 1 :**_

_Natalie Cole « This Will Be ». _[quand Trowa et Heero arrive dans le restaurant, c'est ce qu'ils entendent].

_Cher « The Shoop Shoop Song (It's In His Kiss) ». _[toujours dans le Diner, merci Otto le cuistot pour cette géniale sélection]

**Chapitre 2 : **

R. Kelly « Can you feel it » et « Peace ».

4 Non Blondes « What's Up » .[encore le choix du cuistot, pour le restaurant.]

**Chapitre 3 :**

AWOLNATION « Guilty Filthy Soul ». [morceau sur lequel Quatre s'échauffe.]

Album « Dark Room Beats ». [les garçons répètent leur chorégraphie avec ce mix de dubstep]

**Chapitre 4 :**

Oasis « Wonderwall ». [chanson que chante Solo au '_Blue Earl_']

**Chapitre 5 :**

Snow Patrol « The Weight Of Love ». [chanson illustrant le chapitre complet]

**Chapitre 6 :**

Evanescence « Lost in Paradise ». [exprime l'était d'esprit de Duo durant ce chapitre]

**Chapitre 7 :**

U2 « Walk On » [titre et illustration des décisions que prend Duo]

James Vincent McMorrow « We Don't Eat (Adventure Club Dubstep Remix) »

Kleerup feat. Likke Li « Until We Bleed »

Britannia High Cast « The things that we don't say »

Emeli Sandé « Heaven _ryeland re-edit remix_ » [tous les morceaux sur lesquels Duo se défoulent au studio de danse]

Lifehouse « Broken » [morceau que Duo se rend écoute quand il se rend au restaurant]

Kelly Clarkson « Honestly » [au diner]

Imagine Dragons « The River » [fin de chapitre]

**Chapitre 8 :**

Stanfour « Life Without You » [illustre le chapitre, et comment Duo vit sans Solo désormais]

**Chapitre 9 :**

The Calling « Could It Be Any Harder » [quand Duo chante]

Sade « By your side » [titres + illustration de la présence de Solo et Heero aux côtés de Duo] (Personnellement ma chanson préférée dans toute cette liste, il n'y a rien de tel que la voix de Sade... haaahhh c'est orgasmiquement bon pour les oreilles !).

Et voilà mes chéris, c'est tout pour l'instant, j'updaterai bien sûr cette liste au fur et à mesure des chapitres, ainsi que ma playlist sur youtube, dont voici le lien :

_** www. youtube watch?v= lswB6q2t_6c&list =PLil2qXTv3m-aTqguEUI3fkJ3WALqwj_oL**_

**PS :** Pour l'album DARK ROOM BEATS, envoyez-moi une review ou PM je vous enverrai ça par mail, ce sera plus simple !

**_Bisous bisous on se revoit bientôt pour la suite, enfin quand le chapitre sera corrigé et approuvé !_**

**_T._**


	10. Chapter 9 : By Your Side -Part 1-

_**The American's Diner.**_

_**Note :**_ _Quand les choses prennent un tournant assez... intéressant._

_**A/N : et voilà mes chatons le chapitre 9... enfin. J'espère qu'il vous plaira et n'oubliez pas d'aller faire un tour page précédente, pour l'intermède musical spécial AMD, le lien de ma chaîne Youtube se trouvant en bas de page. BONNE LECTURE :-)**  
><em>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapitre 9.<strong>_

**_By Your Side (part 1)._**

Quand Duo fut enfin allongé sur son lit, un long soupir lui échappa… _Quelle journée !_ Se dit-il. D'abord il avait eu la malchance d'être écrasé sous Quatre sans crier gare, tout ça pour finir aux urgences avec une double fracture du poignet - il s'étonnait encore d'avoir évité l'opération tout de même. Ensuite, il avait dû affronter Heero à leur retour au diner. Il ne pouvait pas nier que le japonais l'attirait fortement, bien trop à son goût et c'est pour cela qu'il lui avait lancé tout ça à la figure d'ailleurs, même si l'épisode de son interrogatoire lui restait en-travers de la gorge. Et finalement sa chance légendaire l'avait mis sur la route de connards homophobes, fiers de lui balancer toutes les insultes sur les gays qu'ils avaient dans leur répertoire… Bien sûr il avait tenté de ne pas réagir et de tracer sa route sans rétorquer, mais c'était sans compter ces idiots qui avaient fini par le suivre, espérant sans doute pouvoir le coincer dans une ruelle et le tabasser. En temps normal, Duo les aurait facilement mis au tapis malgré leur nombre mais là il avait mal au poignet, il était sur les nerfs et il s'en était fallu de peu qu'il n'entre dans une rage sourde et les envoie tous trois aux soins intensifs… Et soudain, comme par magie, l'un d'eux s'était pris un pot de fleur providentiel qui l'avait assommé sur le coup. Duo en avait profité pour filer le plus vite possible et rentrer. Il se demandait toujours comment ce pot de fleur était arrivé au milieu de la scène, mais il ne pouvait que l'en remercier car ça lui avait évité bien des ennuis et surtout de donner raison à ce connard de Micheals en se retrouvant au poste de police pour désordre sur la voie publique.

C'est donc pour ça qu'il avait décidé de rentrer et d'éviter les conneries, ouais… Enfin c'était l'idée de départ en tout cas, à présent il avait surtout l'impression que le silence de sa chambre devenait étouffant, il lui semblait être comme en cage, un sentiment qu'il traînait depuis maintenant trop longtemps pour pouvoir l'ignorer. La première fois qu'il avait ressenti ça, Solo vivait encore, rien n'allait plus entre eux et ils s'étaient séparés. C'était un peu comme si cette déchirure l'avait brutalement poussé dans une prison invisible de laquelle il n'avait plus pu sortir, une cage différente cependant de celle dont Solo l'avait tiré alors qu'il était encore gamin. _Peut-être était-ce le karma_, se dit-il. Ou les putains de cieux qui en avaient eu marre de lui foutre la paix. Mon Dieu, comme il aurait voulu pouvoir sentir encore la présence de son défunt ange blond ! Il avait tellement besoin de la sagesse qu'exprimait toujours Solo lorsqu'il tentait de lui faire voir les choses de plusieurs façons possibles, de sorte qu'il puisse ensuite évaluer et choisir celle qui lui semblait le plus juste et lui convenait le mieux… Son regard accrocha alors la guitare de Solo, et il se demanda si on avait retrouvé sa guitare électrique sur les lieux du crime. Il n'avait pas pensé à demander à Trowa ni à l'inspecteur Yuy, pourtant il aurait aimé la récupérer, ainsi que les affaires personnelles du blond qui pour l'instant restaient en possession de la police en tant que pièces à conviction, surtout son médaillon. Il se fit la promesse qu'il demanderait à Trowa dès qu'il le verrait.

Se levant, il alla s'emparer de la guitare. Elle était bleu nuit tirant sur le noir en son centre, les couleurs favorites de Solo. A tenir l'instrument entre ses mains, il lui sembla être un moine reproduisant un geste sacré, à cause de la symbolique importante derrière ce simple ouvrage de bois et cordes. C'était cette guitare que tenait Solo quand il s'était aperçu qu'il était fou amoureux du blond, la même guitare lors de leur première dispute, cette guitare encore quand ils avaient sauté le pas - _lui surmontant sa peur et se donnant finalement corps et âme à son amant_ - et enfin cette même guitare à leur dernier affrontement, quand il était allé confronter Solo dans sa loge. Aujourd'hui c'était juste une guitare sans son, sans plus aucune harmonie, posée sur son pied et terriblement silencieuse depuis que son propriétaire l'avait laissée derrière lui et n'y avait plus jamais posé les doigts.

C'est pour ça oui, à cause du silence étouffant de la pièce, du bourdonnement agaçant son esprit torturé et du mutisme malsain de cette caisse à sons bleue, qu'il fit ce qu'il n'avait plus jamais fait depuis des années maintenant. Les doigts tremblants, il pinça les cordes avec respect, la peur au ventre, comme si cet acte pouvait tourmenter Solo dans son sommeil de mort. Ce qu'il ne savait pas c'est que le blond était juste là, assis tout près de lui, sur ce lit qu'ils avaient si souvent partagé. Respirant laborieusement, la faute à l'émotion sûrement, il retrouva peu à peu la sensibilité d'antan et les accords que Solo lui avait appris et qui aujourd'hui plus que jamais prenaient tout leur sens. Dans un faible murmure, il chanta à demi-mots les paroles qu'il avait tant aimées quand elles sortaient de la bouche de Solo :

_-__** You left with goodbye and open arms, a cut so deep I don't deserve, you were always invincible in my eyes...**_

Solo l'avait réellement laissé avec juste un « au revoir », les bras ouverts et non plus tout autour de lui pour le garder à l'abri. Le blond avait su pourtant qu'il le détruirait en le quittant, qu'il ouvrirait une plaie si profonde qu'elle suintait encore douloureusement aujourd'hui, une blessure que Duo n'avait pas méritée mais qui lui avait tout de même été infligée. Et c'était vrai aussi qu'à ses yeux Solo avait toujours semblé invincible, pour Duo il était inconcevable qu'il meure un jour, qu'il meure ainsi, sauvagement assassiné.

- _**Could it be any harder to say goodbye and without you, could it be any harder to watch you go, to face what's true, if I only have one more day... **__**(You fed away, you fed away, oh)...**_

Serait-ce plus dur encore s'il finissait par lui adieu ? Il y avait quand même un certain réconfort à ne pas lâcher prise et à s'obliger, se forcer à se rappeler, quand jour après jour Solo ne devenait plus qu'un pâle souvenir, une image floue dont il avait de plus en plus de mal à deviner les contours. Sans le blond en vie, son reflet n'était plus que triste et fantomatique, image abstraite et si difficile à discerner désormais.

Serait-ce plus dur encore de regarder son amant partir de nouveau alors qu'il donnerait tout pour avoir un jour de plus, juste une seule journée pour pouvoir encore l'aimer et s'excuser ? Il était terrifié car chaque lever de soleil apportait avec lui une nouvelle once de peur quand il croisait le miroir terne de ses yeux violets, dans lesquels planait encore le reflet d'un amant qui avait tout représenté pour lui, mais que même son cerveau s'échinait à lui enlever. Lui, il aurait tant voulu pouvoir attraper _son souvenir_, celui de son sourire magnifique, de ses yeux si bleus et pétillants de vie, de son visage comme sculpté par les mains d'un artiste et enfin l'attacher à sa rétine pour pouvoir encore et encore le contempler. Alors oui il avait peur, il était terrorisé de voir Solo disparaître de sa mémoire, d'être l'assassin de ce qui lui restait de _**Lui**_ !

_**- And how I wish I could turn back the hours, but I Know I just don't have power...**_

Oh oui, il avait désiré remonter le temps mais il n'était qu'un pauvre mortel sans pouvoir aucun et incapable d'agir de la sorte. Si seulement il avait pu avoir un jour de plus alors :

_**- I'd jump at the chance, we'd drink and we'd dance, and I'd listen close to your every word as if it's your last, I know it's your last. **__**Cause today, oh, you're gone...**_

Oui, s'il avait eu un jour de plus il aurait sauté sur l'occasion : ils auraient bu, dansé, auraient ri et pleuré et se seraient aimés et aimés encore plus, et lui, il aurait bu chacune des paroles prononcées par Solo, sachant très bien qu'elles seraient ses dernières, qu'il n'y en aurait pas d'autre car aujourd'hui... Aujourd'hui il était parti, parti loin, tellement loin de lui, hors d'atteinte !

_**- Like sand on my feet, the smell of sweet perfume, you stick to me forever, baby...**_

_C'était exactement ça,_ se dit-il. Même si son image s'effaçait, Solo serait pourtant toujours comme le sable qui colle aux pieds, comme son doux parfum qu'il pouvait encore sentir quand il entrait dans une pièce ou se baladait dans la rue, tous ces petits riens définissants si bien le blond et qui lui colleraient à la peau pour toujours…

_**- And I wish you didn't go, I wish you didn't go. To touch you again, with life in your hand, it couldn't be any harder... harder... harder.**_

Oh mon Dieu, comme il aurait voulu que Solo ne soit pas parti aussi tôt, aussi vite. Comme il avait encore l'envie brûlante de pouvoir le toucher, de sentir la vie battre entre ses mains... Il le désirait tellement encore, que ça ne pouvait pas être plus dur que ce qu'il vivait déjà, que ce qu'il supportait.

- Solo... Solo ! _Croassa-t-il, la gorge enrouée. Il posa la guitare au sol et se cacha le visage de ses mains tremblantes, il avait envie de laisser libre court à sa peine et en même temps il était si épuisé de pleurer et de gémir sur la perte de son défunt amour… Il devait plutôt se bousculer et tenter de faire son deuil, laisser Solo avec les morts, aller de l'avant et réapprendre à vivre un tant soit peu normalement mais il en était incapable. Malgré tous ses efforts et autres monologues intérieurs il ne pouvait pas le laisser partir, il voulait encore se raccrocher à lui et trouver, chercher plus loin ce qui s'était réellement passé et pourquoi on le lui__ avait enlevé de cette façon atroce._

S'allongeant, épuisé, il ne lutta plus et sanglota le plus silencieusement possible, de peur que Wufei et Zechs n'entendent, craignant devoir faire face une fois de plus au regard tourmenté de son meilleur ami. Solo, blessé, s'allongea derrière lui, son corps adoptant les formes de Duo à la perfection. Il s'était toujours dit que quelque part, le châtain avait été créé juste pour lui tant leurs corps s'épousaient comme par magie et en total accord. Enserrant la taille fine, il se pressa contre le dos chaud du plus jeune et respira son parfum enivrant… Mon Dieu qu'il lui manquait aussi, que c'était cruel d'être si près de lui et de ne pas pouvoir faire remarquer sa présence au châtain, d'être incapable de se révéler à lui ! C'était insupportable, c'était pire encore que la mort : Duo avait été _**tout**_ pour lui et il avait su dès le premier regard qu'il n'y aurait jamais personne d'autre. Comme il était triste à présent d'avoir eu autant raison.

- Comment il va ?

- Il s'est enfin endormi, et c'est un soulagement de ne plus l'entendre étouffer ses pleurs dans son oreiller.

- Pourquoi tu n'es pas rentré pour être près de lui ?

- Parce que quand un oiseau se cache pour pleurer, c'est qu'il sait que ses larmes feraient plus de mal que de bien… Duo étouffe ses sanglots parce qu'il a peur de me déranger et parce qu'il ne supporte pas plus de lire la peine dans mes yeux, que moi sa douleur que je ne peux guérir.

- Je comprends... Viens te coucher Enkeli, il dort à présent et il n'y a rien que tu pourras faire de plus s'il ne désire pas que tu sois là pour lui...

- Je sais, et c'est ça qui me tue : c'est mon meilleur ami et je ne peux rien pour lui, rien du tout à part le soutenir du mieux que je peux.

- Et c'est tout ce dont il a besoin en ce moment. Le jour où il sentira qu'il lui faut plus, alors il te le dira, j'en suis sûr.

- Tu as sans doute raison... Tu sais, parfois je tente de me mettre à sa place, et d'essayer de comprendre ce qu'il ressent au fond de son cœur… Et soudain tu t'imposes à mon esprit et je me sens si désemparé à l'idée de te perdre un jour comme il a perdu Solo ! ça me coupe la respiration, comme si des mains invisibles enserraient étroitement ma gorge pour m'étrangler lentement... Est-ce ce qu'il ressent ? Comment faire pour lui réapprendre à respirer ? Que faire pour qu'il se sente à nouveau vivant ?

- Je ne sais pas... Je n'en sais rien du tout Wufei, je voudrais avoir les réponses à tes questions, mais je n'ai jamais expérimenté ce que vit Duo en ce moment, ni même connu ce genre d'amour qu'il partageait avec Solo. Il m'a fallu te rencontrer pour que mon monde s'ouvre à tellement plus que de simples perceptions d'amour...

- Zechs… _Murmura Wufei, touché par les paroles de son petit ami. Ce dernier sourit tendrement, une main posée sur la joue du jeune homme et avoua :_

- Tout ce que je sais, ce dont je suis certain, c'est que je ne veux pas te perdre Wufei !

- Et tu ne me perdras pas.

- On n'est jamais sûr de rien, ce que vit Duo en est le parfait exemple. C'est pour ça que je veux vivre pleinement chaque moment passé avec toi et oublier qu'il y a tout un monde en-dehors de nous. _Finit par dire le blond qui se pencha ensuite pour venir ravir les lèvres tentantes de son amant. Wufei répondit à son baiser sans se faire prier, c'était tellement bon d'embrasser son petit ami, de sentir son corps presser contre le sien aussi intimement et réagir aux moindres de ses mouvements, aussi naturellement._

- Zechs... _Murmura à nouveau le __chinois à même les lèvres tentantes du blond. Ce dernier bougea lentement de sorte à se retrouver allongé sur le corps du brun. Par réflexe, Wufei écarta les cuisses pour que tous deux puissent être confortablement installés, il n'avait cependant pas prévu de gémir aussi éhontément__ quand son sexe déjà gonflé rencontra celui de son petit ami, tout aussi excité qu'il l'était._

- Tu me rends fou, Wufei... Tu me fais perdre la tête, si tu savais. J'ai tellement envie de toi... _Avoua Zechs tout en parsemant la gorge offerte du plus jeune de baisers brûlants._

Tremblant de désir et bouillonnant d'impatience, le chinois céda enfin à la tentation faite Zechs. D'ailleurs, il ne savait pas pourquoi il ne lui avait pas déjà sauté dessus depuis longtemps mais une chose était certaine : aujourd'hui était le grand soir, il n'en pouvait plus d'attendre, de lui tourner autour à se séduire, s'émoustiller et faire monter la tension toujours plus haut. Maintenant elle était à son paroxysme et Wufei voulait, avait besoin de faire enfin l'amour avec son petit ami.

- Alors arrête d'esquiver et fais-moi l'amour ! Je te veux tout autant que tu as envie de moi et je veux être tien cette nuit, Zechs Merquise. _S'exclama-t-il, la voix rauque de désir et le regard planté dans les orbes clairs du plus vieux._

- Comment résister à appareil discours ?! _Murmura Zechs, un sourire gourmand se dessinant à la commissure de ses lèvres._

- Pourquoi résister quand l'objet de ton désir se trouve offert et prêt à s'enflammer d'envie à force de te sentir bouger avec tant de langueur contre la partie la plus sensible de mon anatomie… Je te veux et tu le sais, alors arrête de me torturer de la sorte, c'est insupportable. _Articula difficilement Wufei entre deux gémissements mal contenus, son petit ami s'amusant __à le faire languir, ses hanches__ ondulant paresseusement contre celles du brun._

- Je vais t'aimer toute la nuit mon dragon, te faire mien et plus jamais personne ne pourra te posséder à part moi...

- Tant de paroles mon amour... mais si peu d'action ! _Remarqua le chinois prêt à caramboler son petit ami si celui-ci ne passait pas aux choses sérieuses dans les plus brefs délais._

- La voici l'action... _Murmura le blond en ravissant une fois de plus les lèvres gonflées de son futur amant. Quelques instants plus tard la chambre résonnait de leurs murmures et gémissements échauffés._

* * *

><p>Quand Quatre se leva le lendemain, il fut certain d'une chose : aujourd'hui serait une journée merveilleuse. Si belle qu'elle commença par le son distinctif de son portable en mode vibreur sur sa table de chevet. Tendant paresseusement le bras, le jeune homme attrapa enfin le petit appareil dernier cri et faillit faire un bond de vingt mètres quand il vit que c'était Trowa qui venait de lui envoyer son premier SMS de la journée. Tentant de ranger son sourire <em>Colgate<em> du mieux qu'il pouvait, le petit blond fit glisser son doigt sur l'écran du portable, ouvrant ainsi le message qu'il était impatient de lire :

_**- "Salut Quatre, j'espère que je ne te réveille pas ? Que fais-tu ce soir, quelque chose de prévu ?"**_

Ni une ni deux, Quatre répondit automatiquement :

_**- "Rien de prévu aujourd'hui, je travaille jusqu'à 14h30 au resto puis suis libre tout le reste de la journée..."**_

_**- "Parfait! Ça te dit de sortir... tous les deux ? »**_

_**- "Tous les deux... Comme dans un rendez-vous ?"**_Ne put s'empêcher de demander le jeune homme, souriant de plus en plus.

_**- "Exactement, comme dans un rendez-vous!"**_ Yaaaaahhhh ! _S'écria le blond presque hystérique, battant des pieds contre son matelas, faisant ainsi s'élever son corps de quelques centimètres à chaque nouveau coup de talon._

_**- "Tu passes me prendre à quelle heure ?"**_

_**- "19h? Ça te convient?"**_

_**- "C'est parfait ... À ce soir Trowa, passe une bonne journée! Bisous bisous"**_

_**- "Elle sera très bonne je le sens ! A ce soir, Quatre. J'ai hâte" **_Et moi donc, si tu savais ! Mais... Zut ! Qu'est-ce que je vais mettre ? Je n'ai rien de convenable. Il me faut l'aide d'un expert ! _S'inquiéta aussitôt le petit blond, s'arrêtant brusquement de sauter sur son pauvre lit -qui n'avait strictement rien demandé de si bon matin-. Tombant en position assise, le combiné collé à l'oreille, il attendit que son correspondant daigne sortir ses grosses fesses de sous sa couette et lui réponde enfin :_

- Putain c'est qui le con qui appelle à des heures pareilles un samedi matin ?! _Grommela une voix bougonne de l'autre côté de la ligne._

- Duo ! _S'écria Quatre, une légère note affolée ponctuant son exclamation._

- Quatre, t'es au courant qui y a des gens qui aimeraient... DORMIR ?!... Je te préviens y'a intérêt à ce que ce soit vraiment important !_ Grogna l'américain, pas ravi d'avoir été ainsi sorti du pays des rêves par un blond hystérique encore piqué par il ne savait quel moustique._

- Mais c'est extrêmement important Duo, j'ai besoin d'un expert en la matière et t'es le meilleur des meilleurs...

- Accouche... je me sens déjà repartir ! _L'informa le châtain, piquant du nez sur le combiné._

- Trowa m'a invité à dîner ce soir et je n'ai absolument rien à me mettre ! _Ajouta Quatre, le nez dans sa penderie, désespéré d'y trouver une quelconque tenue adéquate pour le soir venu._

- Ah, il a enfin plongé l'inspecteur Beau regard ! _Se moqua Duo, amusé de l'état de quasi-panique dans lequel semblait se trouver Quatre en ce moment._ Écoute, t'as les clefs, tu passes quand tu veux et on tâchera de te trouver une tenue qui lui décrochera la mâchoire tellement il va te trouver beau. _Proposa-t-il finalement, prenant son meilleur ami en pitié et voulant écourter la conversation au plus vite pour regagner son lit._

- Merci Duo, je t'aime, je t'adore ! _Chantonna un Quatre aux anges, embrassant de façon sonore son portable._

- Oui, oui, moi aussi... Maintenant est-ce que je peux aller finir ma nuit, c'est enfin calme dans les parages depuis que Mushu et son viking ont cessé de faire des cochoncetés... _Demanda-t-il, limite dramatique._

**- Quoi** ? Ils l'ont fait... Ça y est ?! Roh, aujourd'hui est un jour merveilleux ! Raconte-moi tout..._ Fit Quatre encore plus excité._

- Non, je vais dormir, je te montrerai la vidéo plus tard... _Grommela le châtain, baillant bruyamment._

- Parce que t'as filmé en plus ! _S'exclama Quatre, incrédule. C'était du Duo tout craché._

- Bien sûr ! Je ne pouvais pas passer à côté d'un moyen de pression pareil ! Mushu n'est pas au bout de ses peines crois-moi ! Mais attends un peu, maintenant que j'y pense, depuis _**QUAND**_ Trowa a ton numéro ? _Demanda le châtain, son cerveau venant seulement d'additionner un plus un :_

- Ben, en fait, je lui ai donné après l'accident au diner, quand t'es parti. Il avait à me parler et voulait le faire en privé, donc je lui ai subrepticement refilé mon numéro et pris le sien dans la foulée...

- Oh Kitty, t'as de la suite dans les idées dis donc... je suis fier de voir que j'ai un peu déteint sur ton caractère, finalement. Mais là, je suis vraiment trop crevé, bye bye Kitty, mon lit me réclame à corps et à cris.

- Dors bien Duo, à plus tard. _Le salua le blond dans__ un petit rire. Il était content d'être revenu dans les bonnes grâces de l'américain après l'accident du restaurant. Duo s'était pour ainsi dire fait au plâtre hyper moche - même si de couleur mauve - qu'il avait autour du poignet, pour reprendre ses propres mots._

Sautillant joyeusement, le blond s'engouffra dans sa salle de bain et inséra son iPhone sur sa station d'accueil, sélectionnant une de ses listes Genius afin de le mettre de bonne humeur pour la longue matinée de boulot qui l'attendait. Se dandinant au son de _**Katrina & The Waves**_ et le titre phare _**Walking On Sunshine**_, il fit couler l'eau de la chaude tout en éparpillant ses vêtements de nuit au sol. Il était trop heureux ce matin pour être méticuleux. Une heure plus tard, il se dirigeait toujours aussi joyeusement vers son lieu de travail, le casque sur les oreilles, sa musique accompagnant son pas au même rythme dynamique.

- Ah salut gamin, comment va, ce matin ?

- Superbement bien Howard, merci, et vous ?

- Comme chaque jour gamin ! _S'esclaffa le vieil homme devant l'air excité du petit blond qu'il avait appris à aimer autant que son turbulent petit-fils._

- Je vais passer ma tenue et je prends le boulot, boss.

- Fais donc ça gamin.

Et Quatre disparut ensuite dans les vestiaires pour se changer, ce qui ne lui prit que quelques minutes, n'ayant pas besoin d'enfiler ses patins puisqu'il était en dispense de roulettes le temps que Duo se remette de ses fractures. Rejoignant la salle principale, il se mit aussitôt à prendre les commandes des habitués du samedi venus chercher un bon déjeuner bien copieux.

* * *

><p><em><strong>«… You think I'd leave your side baby <strong>_

_**you know me better than that ...»**_

De son côté, Duo avait beau tenter de fermer l'œil à nouveau, il n'y parvenait pas plus d'une trentaine de minutes à la fois, une étrange impression lui enserrant les entrailles désagréablement. Encore ce foutu sentiment d'être observé ! Pourtant il était SEUL dans sa chambre : à part les quatre murs l'entourant et le reste de ses affaires, personne d'autre que lui n'était présent dans la pièce. C'est confiant dans cette réflexion qu'il se laissa à nouveau porter par le sommeil et c'est là, entre éveil et inconscience qu'il l'entendit :

- Duo... Duo... _Répétait sans cesse la voix, douce et tendre à la fois, une voix aux accents qui lui parurent terriblement familiers._ Duo... allez marmotte réveille-toi, tu ne rêves pas, non, c'est bien moi que tu entends et ça n'a rien à voir avec ton cerveau de moineau, je te le confirme ! _Ajouta le spectre de Solo, allongé aux côtés d'un châtain certain d'être en train d'halluciner… Car ce n'était pas possible, pas vrai, ces lacs turquoise dans lesquels il venait de plonger ne pouvaient pas être les yeux de son défunt amant, il avait sûrement dû se cogner la tête en remuant cette nuit ! Oui, c'était ça, il était tellement épuisé qu'il se mettait à voir des choses inexistantes__, en particulier la__ personne qu'il avait le plus envie de contempler dernièrement._ ça y est j'ai ton attention, Angel ! _Souffla à nouveau le fantôme de Solo. Tendant la main il se mit à caresser la joue rose de sommeil du plus jeune, ce dernier frissonnant violemment à la sensation bizarre que laissa traîner sur sa peau le toucher du blond, à un souffle de lui._

- So... Solo ? _Balbutia Duo, incrédule. __L'avait-on drogué à son insu ? Peut-être que Wufei lui avait donné une surdose d'anti-douleurs la veille après sa crise nerfs de l'après-midi._ Non, non Duo, ce n'est pas réel, t'es juste en train d'halluciner des choses sans queue ni tête. Rendors-toi, ça vaudra mieux pour toi. _Fermant fortement les yeux, le châtain se mit à compter silencieusement jusqu'à dix si en ouvrant à nouveau les paupières Solo avait disparu, alors c'est qu'il devait rêver ou quelque chose dans le genre, ce qui le rassurerait car cela voudrait dire qu'il n'était pas devenu totalement fou. Enfin, c'était ce qu'il avait espéré avant de tomber à nouveau sur le visage magnifique de son défunt petit ami le regardant l'air de dire __**« Bon ça y est, on peut causer sérieusement maintenant ? »**__._ Oh putain de bordel de merde ! _S'écria soudain Duo, faisant un bond hors du lit :_ je... je sais pas ce qui se passe ici, mais VADE RETRO SPECTRANAS ! _S'exclama-t-il, faisant un signe de croix avec ses doigts en direction sur fantôme, qui éclata alors de rire, se tenant le ventre sur le lit :_

- Vade retro spectranas ?! Sérieusement Duo, t'as toujours été très nul pour les langues mortes et ça ne change pas à ce que je vois.

Le bruit sec d'une gifle s'abattit dans la chambre, le châtain s'étant lui-même retourné une violente claque. La douleur fut si vive qu'il se maudit intérieurement d'avoir fait quelque chose d'aussi idiot, sûr qu'il allait garder une marque après ça. Se levant, Solo vint se poster devant le jeune homme et caressa avec tendresse la joue meurtrie, faisant à nouveau frissonner le châtain des pieds à la tête. Tout ça était si... étrange... si... surréaliste ! Solo était là et pourtant pas vu qu'il était mort et malgré cette information Duo ne pouvait nier qu'il sentait bien la main du plus vieux glisser de sa joue à sa gorge et remonter ensuite. Le blond n'était ni froid ni chaud, c'était une sensation comme il n'en avait encore jamais éprouvée jusque-là et soudain, Duo prit peur de finir dans un asile si quelqu'un venait à savoir ce qu'il vivait à cetinstant.

- Tu commences à y croire... Je suis aussi réel que Wufei et le canon blond dans la chambre voisine, Angel !

- Mais... mais... comment... Solo ? Solo ! _Balbutia le châtain bouleversé si c'était un mauvais rêve il deviendrait fou à coup sûr, c'était cruel de jouer ainsi avec sa conscience, malsain et cruel._

- Je n'en sais rien, mon ange. Pas plus que toi jusque-là tu n'avais jamais encore été capable de me voir, pourtant ça fait si longtemps que je suis là près de toi…

- Quoi ? _S'exclama Duo incrédule, sentant une rage sourde monter en lui sans savoir d'où elle venait ni pourquoi elle lui semblait si violente :_ Okay, if that's a joke, this is so fucking sick of you to play such a trick on me, Sol.

- No, no baby, this ain't a joke at all, you've got to believe me! Trust me, I'm about as real as you are...

- Aussi réel que je le suis... tu te fous de qui ? Te faire confiance et te croire ? C'est pas ce que tu m'as dit la dernière fois qu'on s'est vu ?... Moi ça m'a tout l'air que c'est le même discours ! _Eclata Duo, ne pouvant en croire ses oreilles, ni ses yeux. Solo se trouvait devant lui après tant d'années, tant de souffrances et lui disait qu'il avait en fait été là tout ce temps et que lui avait souffert mille morts comme un con. Putain, mais de qui se foutait-on encore... avait-il donc une telle __tête d'imbécile fini __?_

- Duo... Duo, je t'en prie regarde-moi. Angel, please ! _Demanda Solo en s'approchant de nouveau du châtain qui avait fui à l'autre bout de la chambre tel une bête affolée et prise au piège._

- Non, non, c'est pas possible, pas après autant de temps, pas après m'avoir fait autant de mal ! Pourquoi est-ce qu'il fallait que tu apparaisses maintenant, quand je commençais enfin à pouvoir faire ton deuil, quand j'avais enfin accepté... pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? Tu es toujours aussi cruel, toujours à me faire autant de mal ! _Murmura le châtain entre deux sanglots retenus avec peine. Mon Dieu qu'il avait mal une fois de plus, cette même douleur atroce qui venait lui vriller le corps, lui broyer le cœur._

- I'm sorry... I'm so sorry, I hurt you! Je suis tellement désolé de t'avoir fait autant de mal mon amour, mais si tu savais combien j'ai souffert moi aussi : je croyais vraiment que je finirais ainsi, un fantôme dans ta vie, condamné à te voir vivre, rire, aimer, évoluer sans pouvoir te toucher, te parler, te sentir à nouveau ! Et voilà qu'en une nuit tout a changé, il a fallu que tu t'intéresses à cette guitare pour que je puisse à nouveau t'atteindre.

- You're real ? _Demanda Duo, ayant peur d'y croire. Pénétrant son espace personnel, Solo s'arrêta à un souffle du visage de son ex-petit ami. Ce dernier retint sa respiration : dire que quand Solo était toujours vivant, il aurait pu sentir le souffle chaud du blond caresser sa peau à pareille distance et à présent plus rien, si ce n'est l'espèce de sensation étrange qu'il éprouvait quand le blond le touchait, sans doute la seule chose plausible de cette histoire et la seule lui prouvant que non, il n'était pas en train de rêver en fin de compte._

- Je suis réel, oui... _Souffla Solo en le prenant dans ses bras. Duo hoqueta de surprise de réellement se retrouver serré contre la poitrine du blond, ça n'avait rien à avoir du tout avec les films et autres récits parlant de fantômes : non, Solo n'était pas fait d'air, non Solo ne le traversait pas quand il le touchait, et oui, Solo le tenait bel et bien dans ses bras, aussi étroitement qu'il avait toujours eu l'habitude de le faire de son vivant._

- Comment ?

- Je n'en ai aucune idée, Angel. Mais laisse-nous en profiter, si tu savais combien j'ai voulu faire ça, combien de fois je t'ai pris contre moi sans pour autant que rien ne se passe, et à quel point cela me tuait car le manque que j'avais de toi se faisait encore plus insupportable !

- Sol... Solo... Solo, _répéta inlassablement le châtain en s'accrochant au cou du blond comme un naufragé agrippe sa bouée._ Je n'arrive pas y croire... I just can't ! This is so …

- I know, baby, I know. I love you.

- Je t'aime aussi, je t'aime tellement encore, je n'ai jamais cessé de t'aimer. Je suis désolé de t'avoir dit tant d'horreurs, d'avoir été si odieux la dernière fois, je te demande pardon. Je ne le pensais pas, pas un seul mot...

- Je sais tout ça, Angel, je l'ai toujours su ! Calme-toi, tu trembles comme une feuille. Viens, allons nous allonger, j'ai peur que tu ne t'effondres sinon. _S'exclama Solo en l'entraînant vers le lit où ils s'installèrent face à face, Duo incapable de détourner le regard ne serait-ce qu'un quart de seconde de peur de voir le blond disparaître comme il était apparu, en silence et par surprise._

Solo caressa encore la joue du plus jeune, ne se lassant pas d'être capable de sentir la chaleur que dégageait Duo et non ce froid ambiant auquel il avait fini par s'accoutumer ces trois dernières années. Bercé par le silence apaisant planant dans la chambre et par l'aura tranquille de Solo, Duo finit par s'endormir lentement, se battant pourtant un moment contre ses paupières de plus en plus lourdes : il craignait qu'en fermant finalement les yeux, Solo ait disparut lorsqu'il se réveillerait de nouveau.

- Endors-toi, Angel. Je serai encore là à ton réveil ! Dors... _Murmura tendrement Solo, toujours aussi incrédule que Duo de ce qui venait de leur arriver. C'était un peu comme un signe envoyé d'il ne savait où, du ciel peut-être, mais il savait une chose : il devait profiter au maximum de cette opportunité et rétablir l'ordre des choses qu'il avait laissées en suspens à sa mort._

- Tu ne pars pas, hein... _Lui demanda Duo, tel un petit enfant apeuré._

- Je te le promets.

_**« …When you're lost and you're alone and you can't get back again **_

_**I will find you darling and I will bring you home... »**_

* * *

><p>C'est avec le corps délicieusement endolori et les reins le tiraillant légèrement que Wufei s'éveilla. Un sourire endormi étira alors ses lèvres lorsque les images de la nuit qu'il venait de passer lui peuplèrent l'esprit. Ils avaient donc réellement sauté le pas, avaient fait l'amour à de multiples reprises, officialisant leur relation de manière charnelle et physique… et le chinois devait avouer être le plus heureux des hommes à cet instant précis.<p>

- Bonjour, _murmura la voix grave de son amant à ses côtés, l'homme parcourant son dos de doux baisers qui firent aussitôt monter la tension du brun._

- Hmmm... Bonjour. _Répondit Wufei dans un soupir, alors que les baisers de Zechs se localisaient soudain dans son cou, le faisant violemment frissonner._

- Bien dormi ?

- Comme un bébé et toi ?

- Pareil. Comme te sens-tu ce matin ?

- Tu veux dire après pareille nuit... _Précisa le brun tout en se retournant pour faire face au blond, ses bras venant aussitôt entourer le cou de ce dernier, plus que ravi de pouvoir tenir le chinois encore plus près de lui. _Eh bien, je me sens très agréablement brisé et je crois n'avoir jamais été aussi heureux qu'à présent !

- Hmmm... je me demande bien pourquoi… _Murmura Zechs, un sourire coquin redessinant le pli parfait de sa bouche._

- Je crois que c'est parce que j'ai un petit ami hors du commun, qui s'est révélé être un amant merveilleux.

- Hmm oui, mais tu n'étais pas mal non plus je dois dire… _Répondit Zechs, caressant la cuisse offerte de son amant, puis remontant lentement vers une fesse ronde et ferme. Wufei soupira de l'attention que portait son amant à son corps et sourit quand il sentit le désir plus que présent du blond contre sa hanche :_

- Dis donc, je me trompe ou on dirait qu'il y a quelqu'un prêt à repartir dans un nouveau round ?

- Tu ne te trompes pas du tout, non... _susurra le plus vieux, la voix voilée d'envie. S'emparant de la bouche du chinois, il ne put s'empêcher de sourire lorsque ce dernier roula sur le dos, le laissant reprendre sa place entre ses cuisses comme si c'était la chose la plus naturelle du monde. S'en suivirent alors des milliers de baisers tantôt profonds, tantôt langoureux, d'effleurement subtils et de touchers appuyés, puis enfin de longues, très longues minutes d'un bonheur appelé « préliminaires », avant que Zechs ne prenne finalement possession du corps de son amant tremblant de désir entre ses bras, et gémissant d'une façon si impudique qu'elle en aurait fait rougir de honte tous les saints du monde._

_**« …Oh when you're cold **_

_**I'll be there **_

_**hold you tight to me **_

_**when you're low **_

_**I'll be there **_

_**by your side baby... »**_

* * *

><p>Midi était passé d'une trentaine de minutes quand Quatre vit Heero pénétrer dans le diner. Tout sourire il alla accueillir le jeune homme, habillé de façon très décontractée, ce qui changeait fortement des habituels costumes deux-pièces qu'il arborait pour le boulot.<p>

- Salut Heero, comment vas-tu ? Tu es tout seul aujourd'hui ?

- Oui, Trowa devait faire des trucs apparemment, je sais pas trop quoi et vu l'air qu'il avait j'ai pas eu envie de demander ! _Répondit le japonais tout naturellement, ses sourcils se fronçant un peu à l'idée de son meilleur ami et colocataire occupé à faire il ne savait quoi, il ne savait où. Il espérait juste que Trowa n'allait pas encore tester une recette de son invention et faire cramer la moitié de la cuisine__. __Devant son air peu rassuré, Quatre émit un petit rire, voilà une facette du brun qu'il aurait aimé que Duo puisse voir, mais malheureusement le châtain ne travaillait pas aujourd'hui. Il devait espérer que ce genre d'occasion se représenterait et que l'américain __se trouverait dans les__ parages._

- Je te place où ? Près de la fenêtre comme d'habitude ?

- Hm... non, le bar ce sera bien.

- Très bien, suis-moi. Le japonais lui emboîta le pas quand il sentit sa poche vibrer doucement. Sortant l'appareil, il ne fut pas étonné de voir un message de son meilleur ami. Il était certain que Trowa venait de faire une connerie dans l'appart'.

_**- « Hey, si t'es déjà au resto, tu peux demander le numéro de Wufei à Quatre ? Merci... »**_

_**- « Pourquoi tu veux son numéro ? »**_

_**- « Pour rien, fais ce que je te dis, Yuy ! »**_

_**- « Si je veux, oui. T'as oublié les mots importants je crois... »**_

_**- « Roh... t'es vraiment un chieur depuis que t'as sorti ton pied gauche du lit, je te jure ! Bon S'IL TE PLAIT, mon amour de grand frère adoré, est-ce que tu peux supplier Quatrouchou de te filer le 617 de Chang Wufei ? Merci very beaucoup ! »**_

- Il a fumé... _grogna le japonais. Il ne voulait pas savoir ce que mijotait son cadet et accepta avec un sourire la carte que venait de lui tendre Quatre, intrigué par son comportement._

- Quelque chose ne va pas ? _Demanda-t-il, curieux._

- Non, non, c'est juste Trowa, il me prie de te demander le numéro de portable de Wufei, je n'ai aucune idée de pourquoi et je préfère pas savoir...

- Je vois… Mais y'a pas de problème, si tu veux bien me passer ton téléphone je vais y entrer le numéro de Wufei. Est-ce que je te donne aussi celui de l'appartement en plus de son mobile ?

- Euh... eh bien, oui pourquoi pas, merci Quatre.

- De rien, je me demande un peu ce que Trowa lui veut, tout de même…

- Ca, il faut être dans la tête de ce fou pour le savoir, je t'ai dis qu'il agit bizarrement depuis ce matin. _Quatre éclata de rire devant l'air dépassé du japonais. Croisant le regard bleu de ce dernier il ne put s'empêcher de lui demander, tout en lui rendant son portable :_

- Hm... je suis curieux, je sais, mais depuis que je vous connais toi et Trowa il y a une question que j'ai envie de te poser...

- Laquelle ?

- Eh bien, c'est assez indiscret en fait mais... Tes yeux, ils sont bleu prussien, et Yuy c'est très japonais, je me demandais quelles étaient tes origines.

- Oh, c'est juste ça, c'est pas vraiment indiscret comme question, mon père était japonais et ma mère finlandaise.

- Tu es à moitié finnois ! _S'exclama le blond, excité._ Mais c'est génial, et est-ce que tu sais le parler ? Le finnois, je veux dire ?

- Très peu, ma mère est morte quand j'étais assez jeune, je n'ai donc pas vraiment pu le pratiquer avec elle et mon père parlait plus souvent en japonais qu'en finnois avec moi. Donc, mes connaissances sont assez limitées question Finlande et tout ce qui s'y rapporte.

- Oh... je suis désolé Heero !

- Ce n'est pas grave, ça remonte à loin tout ça, et j'ai eu la chance de rencontrer Trowa pour m'aider à affronter ces épreuves.

- Vous vous connaissez depuis combien de temps exactement lui et toi ?

- Ouh là, attends que je compte... cette année ça fera vingt-trois ans !

- WOW, mais c'est énorme ! Et vous êtes amis depuis tout ce temps... ça fait rêver, ce genre d'amitié. _Avoua Quatre, un air rêveur peint sur le visage, se demandant si Duo, Wufei et lui serait toujours les meilleurs amis du monde dans quinze ans._

- C'est vrai, ça fait un bail tout ça, mais je crois aussi que c'est pour ça que je ne pourrais imaginer une vie dans laquelle Trowa ne serait pas, tu comprends, il est vite devenu le petit frère que je n'ai jamais eu.

- Oui, je comprends très bien, je ressens la même chose avec Wufei et Duo, surtout Duo : à mes yeux il est aussi comme un frère pourtant j'ai vingt-neuf sœurs, je devrais être satisfait, mais dès que j'ai posé les yeux sur lui j'ai su que Duo serait une part intégrante de ma vie. Ensuite, on a rencontré Wufei et on est bien vite devenu le trio inséparable de la _Tufts University_.

- C'est vrai que vous semblez inséparables tous les trois, c'est un peu déroutant au premier abord.

- Un peu comme toi et Trowa la première fois que vous avez pénétré ici.

- Dit comme ça on pourrait croire qu'un duo de choc et trois inséparables, c'était presque un fait exprès... _Remarqua le __japonais, affichant un sourire amusé. Quatre__ partagea ce moment en riant lui aussi, et ne pouvant s'empêcher de trouver que l'homme face à lui était très beau le visage décontracté, un sourire aux lèvres et les yeux pétillants._ Dis donc, on parle, on parle tous les deux et je t'empêche de travailler, c'est ton patron qui va pas être content, sans parler des autres clients.

- Oh, ne t'inquiète pas, papy H ne dira rien, en plus c'est calme comme journée aujourd'hui, mais je vais quand même prendre ta commande, je ne voudrais pas que tu repartes plus affamé que tu ne l'étais avant d'entrer.

- Ce serait bien, oui. Je te fais confiance, choisis donc pour moi, ça me changera du Wing Zero.

- Oh... très bien, un menu surprise dans ce cas et comme boisson, soda ou bière ?

- Une Asahi ne sera pas de refus ! Merci, Quatre !

- Mais de rien, ça arrive dans pas longtemps.

- Okay.

Et le petit blond s'en alla passer sa commande à Otto, qui s'ennuyait presque côté cuisine. Posé à ses côtés sur le comptoir, le portable du japonais vibra de nouveau, s'attirant un soupir de son propriétaire, certain qu'il s'agissait encore de Trowa.

_**- « Devine quoi ? Ce soir tu sors avec Wufei, Zechs... et ton natté favori ! »**_

_**- « Mais qu'as-tu encore fait ? J'ai pas spécialement envie de sortir, ni d'imposer ma présence à Duo, il a été assez clair là-dessus la dernière fois qu'on s'est vu »**_

_**- « T'inquiète donc pas comme ça, Yuy. Duo n'en saura rien et ne s'en rendra compte qu'une fois devant toi, puis de toute façon c'est arrangé, et y'a pas moyen que tu tentes d'esquiver, un point c'est tout ! »**_

_**- « Et t'as besoin de l'appartement pour quoi, juste pour savoir ? »**_

_**- « Arf... j'oublie toujours que t'es aussi flic... Bon très bien, j'ai besoin de l'appartement parce que j'ai rendez-vous avec un certain petit blond ce soir. D'ailleurs vu l'heure, faut que je te laisse, je dois encore trouver plein de choses qu'il nous manque avant ce soir. Bisous, prends ton temps pour rentrer ! »**_

- Je rêve ou je viens de me faire éjecter de chez moi, là ?! _S'exclama Heero, sonné par l'audace de son meilleur ami. Super, et qu'était-il censé faire durant les deux prochaines heures, se demanda-t-il. Car après ce délai il ferait du forcing pour regagner le calme de son appartement, foi de Yuy._

_**A suivre...**_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Alors ça vous a plu ? <em>**

**_La suite ne saurait trop tarder, j'en suis à la moitié de l'écriture, donc... je n'en dis pas plus et vous laisse patienter mes chatons ^^_**

**_Pour ma part j'espère vous retrouvez au prochain chapitre et n'oubliez avant de partir :_**

**_Une ch'tite review siou plaît ! _**

**_(Je sais ça fait un peu auteur qui réclame, mais vos critique me permette d'avancer et surtout d'être inspirée et ne pas m'éloigner de l'idée initiale !)_**

**_Bisous bisous*_**

**_T._**

**_PS : Dédicace à toi ma béta chérie, qui malgré le rythme de fou que je lui impose, à corrigé ce chapitre à une rapidité qui m'a carrément époustouflée. Arrfff qu'est-ce que j'aime bosser avec toi, impatiente de te retrouver pour pouvoir en parler plus longuement ^.^. MOUUUUUAAAHHHH un énorme SMACK sur tes douces petites joues !_**


	11. Chapter 10 : Rendez-vous! -Part 2-

_**The American's Diner.**_

_**Note :**_ _De rendez-vous en dîner improvisé, et un Duo Maxwell qui s'expérimente les affres de la vengeance..._

_**A/N : **__Bon pour que ce soit clair, et parce que je ne souviens pas l'avoir déjà mentionné avant, cette fic est une UA (oui, vous l'aviez compris!) mais surtout je tiens à dire que __**les**__ personnages sont tous, je dis bien TOUS, très OOC. J'espère qu'ainsi il n'y aura pas de confusion, et autres... Bisous à tous/toutes et bonne LECTURE._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapitre 10.<strong>_

**_Rendez-Vous!_**

**_(part 2)._**

Il était quinze heures quand Quatre pénétra dans l'appartement de Duo et Wufei, et quelle ne fut pas sa surprise de tomber nez à nez avec un chinois à moitié habillé, perché sur le plan de travail de la cuisine et... en pleine séance de french kiss avec un apollon blond semblant particulièrement doué…

- Vous dérangez pas pour moi, je connais le chemin, salut ! _S'exclama précipitamment Quatre avant de filer vers la chambre de Duo, mais dont le châtain semblait être absent._ Duo ? _Demanda le blond, quand soudain une main passa par la fenêtre à moitié ouverte, lui répondant à la place de son propriétaire._ _S'approchant du rebord, Quatre passa la tête par celle-ci et rencontra le regard assombri de son meilleur ami. La teinte foncée des prunelles du châtain fut le premier indice et le blond n'eut pas besoin de demander quoi que ce soit à l'américain pour savoir dans quel état d'esprit était ce dernier :_

- Je parie que t'es tombé sur Mushu et son criquet en pleine action quelque part entre la cuisine et le salon ?

- Sur le plan de travail... Tu veux me dire pourquoi tu te retrouves sur l'escalier de secours ?

- J'avais juste besoin de prendre l'air et puis j'en avais un peu marre de les entendre faire des galipettes !

- Ce qui est étonnant venant de toi ! _Se moqua le blond, se posant une marche plus bas que son frère de cœur._

- Oui, je sais... et c'est pas que je ne suis pas heureux pour Mushu, au contraire, c'est juste qu'aujourd'hui, c'est pas le genre de chose que je parviens à supporter plus de dix minutes d'affilée. _Répondit Du, dans un soupir, le regard toujours perdu au loin sur l'horizon._

- Tu veux qu'on en parle ? J'ai l'impression que je t'ai un peu négligé ces derniers temps.

- Non, je n'ai pas spécialement envie d'aborder le sujet. Solo me manque plus que les autres jours, c'est tout. _Ce que Duo omit de dire c'est qu'il se voyait très mal expliquer au blond que son ex-amant se trouvait en ce moment accoudé à la rambarde de sécurité et les écoutait attentivement, un sourire énigmatique aux lèvres. Quatre le prendrait vraiment pour un fou cette fois-ci, __sur ce point il n'avait__ aucun doute._

- Comme tu veux, mais je suis là pour toi, tu le sais !

- Yes, I know Kitty and thank you to be such a wonderful friend to me !

- C'est normal, surtout quand on a un ami comme toi.

- Tant de flatterie... t'inquiète pas va, bien sûr que je vais te rendre sexy en diable pour l'inspecteur Beau regard !

- L'inspecteur Beau regard... mais où t'as encore pêché un surnom pareil ? _S'esclaffa Quatre, sa main s'égarant sur la natte du châtain qui traînait paresseusement sur la cuisse de ce dernier._

- Oh, chéri, je n'ai pas besoin de chercher voyons, c'est inné ! Presque un don... Et puis Trowa c'est l'inspecteur Beau regard depuis longtemps.

- Ah, je vois ! Et Heero alors, tu l'appelles comment, lui ?

- Hm... je ne sais si je dois te le dire _répondit l'américain l'air de rien._ Mais bon c'est parce que c'est toi je peux faire une exception je crois. Heero c'est... L'inspecteur Cul d'enfer.

- Cul d'enfer ! Pourquoi ça ne m'étonne pas ? Arff si j'avais su plutôt, j'aurais pris le temps de vérifier si le surnom est adéquat.

- Oh il l'est crois-moi, j'ai eu le temps de mater pour toi... mais vérifier ? Heero était au diner aujourd'hui ? On est samedi pourtant…

- Pour quelqu'un qui ne voulait s'en tenir qu'à une simple relation de connaissances, t'en poses des questions sur notre beau métis.

- Ca n'a pas changé, c'est juste pour faire la conversation...

- Mais bien sûr, à d'autres. Si tu veux tout savoir, oui Heero était au diner tout à l'heure et on assez bien parlé lui et moi j'ai d'ailleurs appris plein de petites choses intéressantes, comme : tu savais qu'il est en réalité à moitié finnois ? J'aurais plutôt dit de sang russe ou allemand vu la couleur de ses yeux. Et puis lui et Trowa se connaissent depuis vingt-trois ans, si ça c'est pas vachement long, alors je ne sais plus compter.

- Finnois ! _S'exclama Duo, étonné._ Ah oui, c'est pas courant comme mélange en effet ! Eh... tu crois qu'on pourra aussi dire un jour que ça fait vingt-trois ans qu'on est ami toi et moi ?

- J'en suis sûr, oui. Ami et par moments un peu plus... Mais je nous y vois bien, c'est certain. Les inséparables, Wufei y compris évidemment, c'est d'ailleurs comme ça que nous surnomme Heero.

- Ah ouais... tiens donc, il sait aussi comment donner des surnoms Mister Perfect !

- Explique-moi une chose Duo, pourquoi tu mets autant d'ardeur à vouloir être distant, froid voire même carrément désagréable avec lui ? S'il ne te plaisait pas je pourrais comprendre, mais je sais que c'est tout le contraire.

- Justement, je ne devrais pas être attiré par lui comme je le suis Quat. D'abord parce que c'est l'inspecteur principal sur l'enquête de meurtre de mon ex-petit ami et ensuite parce que son monde et le mien sont tout à fait différents : il est flic et moi danseur, et les hommes de loi j'en ai connus, la casquette ils la portent même en civil. Et puis on n'a pas du tout la même vision des choses lui et moi, et aujourd'hui plus qu'hier je préfère mettre de la distance entre nous plutôt que devoir essuyer un échec de plus...

- Tu veux dire que tu as peur de souffrir, surtout après Solo ?

- Exactement... c'est peut-être lâche de ma part, mais je m'en fous.

- Mais tu dois vivre aussi Duo, tu ne pourras pas te blinder et te défiler pour le reste de tes jours, c'est pas possible et surtout, je te connais, ça va te rendre fou de ne pas pouvoir agir selon tes sentiments.

- Mes sentiments... mes sentiments, hein ?! _Répéta l'américain dans une exclamation amère_. Regarde où j'en suis aujourd'hui à cause d'eux Quatre, un handicapé à vie. Je suis incapable de faire confiance à nouveau et d'aimer une fois encore ! Pas après Solo, pas après tout ce qu'il s'est passé, c'est tout simplement au-dessus de mes forces... _Toujours appuyé contre la rambarde de sécurité, Solo encaissa les paroles de Duo avec dureté. Il ne s'était pas rendu compte. Non, il n'avait du tout compris, pendant toutes ces années à observer Duo de loin, en silence, que c'était ce que ressentait au fond Duo, que c'était ce qu'il l'avait obligé à éprouver comme sentiments, que c'était ce qu'il l'avait poussé à prendre comme résolution. Pourtant, Dieu pouvait lui en être témoin, il avait de toutes autres intentions que celle-là en quittant Duo. Et qu'on ne s'y méprenne pas : ça lui en avait, oh oui, ça lui en avait coûté de__devoir quitter Duo, de l'abandonner, de le regarder droit dans les yeux et lui annoncer que tout était fini entre eux. Il n'était pas fait de pierre à cette époque là, et aujourd'hui encore il aurait aimé en être fait pour ne pas avoir à ressentir ce déchirement, cette atroce et suffocante douleur qui avait empli son être quand il avait vu... quand il avait compris que cette lueur, explosant soudain puis s'éteignant aussitôt, dans le regard de Duo c'était l'image du mal qu'il venait de lui faire, le spectre terrifiant de la fissure qu'il lui avait infligée et qui jamais, oui, jamais ne pourrait se refermer. C'était impossible, il avait été trop loin, lui avait caché trop de choses, ne lui avait pas fait assez confiance, aveuglé qu'il était par ce besoin irrépressible de protéger à tout prix ce qu'il avait de plus cher. A présent, à cet instant précis, il comprenait, il contemplait les dégâts et imprimait le fait que le silence n'était pas toujours la meilleure solution, que détruire quelqu'un ne l'aiderait pas... Il s'en voulait, c'était peu dire, mais c'était le cas, car il n'avait jamais voulu que Duo en arrive à ce point-là._

- Mais Duo... _le coupa Quatre._

- Non, ça suffit. Tu sais ce que ça m'a fait de me faire larguer sans raisons valable par l'homme que j'aimais, puis de ne plus avoir signe de vie de sa part et ensuite d'apprendre qu'on l'avait en fait assassiné !? ça m'a détruit Quatre, ça m'a tout bonnement torpillé le cœur, le corps et l'esprit et j'ai peur de croiser mon reflet dans une glace car je sais très bien ce que je vais y voir : un automate, un putain de pantin portant un masque qui ressemble à mon visage, un regard qui a la couleur du mien mais dans lequel, si on prend le temps de se plonger, il ne reste qu'un grand vide, faussement déguisé par un semblant d'émotions que je ne ressens pas la plupart du temps. J'ai l'impression que sa mort m'a complètement effacé, et c'est comme si tout en moi, **tout** avait été annihilé. Alors, laisser Heero s'approcher, s'infiltrer insidieusement comme Solo Stevens l'a fait en son temps, c'est... c'est impensable et je ne peux pas laisser ça se passer.

- Même si tu dois faire souffrir Heero par la même occasion ?

- Il est assez intelligent pour savoir que c'est peine perdue, crois-moi.

- Moi, je crois que tu as tort Duo, Heero est différent. Je l'ai vu tout à l'heure, et je l'ai senti la première fois que j'ai croisé son regard. Tu n'as jamais pensé qu'il pourrait peut-être t'aider à guérir ?

- A guérir ? Comment guérir s'il n'y a plus rien à soigner, Quat ? Tout ce que je gagnerais en étant plus ouvert avec lui ce serait de tomber amoureux, comme un con. Tu sais comment je suis et tu sais autant que moi qu'il a tout ce qu'il faut pour ça.

- Je sais mais...

- Non, pas de « mais » s'il te plaît ! Laisse tomber, okay ? Je suis fatigué de tout ça, de ressasser sans cesse les mêmes pensées, de répéter inlassablement les même paroles ! J'ai besoin de souffler un moment, d'accord ? D'avoir la tête ailleurs. Sinon, je sens bien que je vais finir par exploser !

- Très bien, je laisse tomber... pour l'instant. Mais on en reparlera un jour ou l'autre, et je ne lâcherai pas tant que tu ne m'auras pas écouté jusqu'au bout et compris une bonne fois pour toute que toi plus qu'un autre devrais laisser sa chance au bonheur, car tu le mérites vraiment, et tu ne t'en rends même pas compte.

- Si tu le dis. _Répondit le châtain en se levant brusquement. Epoussetant l'arrière de son jean, il ajouta :_ on ferait bien de rentrer si on veut te trouver la tenue parfaite pour ton rencard.

- Oui, okay, comme tu veux _murmura Quatre, déçu une fois de plus de ne pas parvenir à accrocher l'attention du Duo d'antan, celui qui prenait en compte tout ce qu'il lui disait et acceptait ses conseils sans le repousser ni le contredire comme le Duo actuel. Il se dit en suivant le jeune homme dans sa chambre qu'il devrait réellement en parler avec Wufei et trouver un moyen de lui faire entendre raison. Et surtout, surtout lui faire comprendre que Solo était bel et bien mort, qu'il ne reviendrait pas et qu'il était temps pour le châtain d'arrêter de culpabiliser pour un meurtre dans lequel il n'avait rien à avoir._

Ayant suivi l'échange sans bouger, Solo, s'installa sur le rebord de la fenêtre, observant son amour et Quatre, qu'il avait considéré comme un petit frère de son vivant, évoluer dans la penderie du châtain. Une fois de plus, le jeune homme fut convaincu qu'il devait tout dire à Duo concernant sa mort, leur rupture brutale, et tout ce qui tournait autour de sa fin tragique. Duo devait, avait besoin de savoir pour pouvoir avancer et lui, il avait besoin de lui en parler pour être enfin vengé. Il n'avait pas pu intervenir, Quatre se trouvant là, mais il avait entendu tout ce que Duo venait de dire, toute l'amertume qui avait émané du châtain. C'était de sa faute, c'est lui qui avait rendu Duo ainsi, il avait cru faire ça pour le bien du jeune homme et maintenant il devait réviser son jugement passé. Pourrait-il seulement faire comprendre à Duo pourquoi il avait dû agir de la sorte et, question plus importante encore : avait-il réussi à détruire ce que Duo avait mis tant de temps à construire ?

- Bon, voyons voir ce que tu vas porter ce soir... _fit Duo le nez plongé dans son dressing, Quatre à l'entrée du placard. Ce dernier était tellement rempli qu'il n'y avait de la place que pour un seul homme en son sein._

- Dis donc, t'as des trucs que j'avais encore jamais vus par ici, t'as fait du shopping SANS moi ! _S'exclama soudain Quatre, menaçant et l'air outré, le regard rivé -sur quelques nouvelles chemises en jean pendues à l'entrée du placard. _Duo..._ ponctua le blond, l'air blessé désormais. L'espèce de tremblement dans sa voix fit se retourner le natté, perdu entre trois paires de pantalons. Se mordillant la lèvre, le châtain avoua :_

- Sorry Kitty... mais c'est pas contre toi, c'était du shopping compulsif plus qu'autre chose. J'avais les nerfs hier et je suis tombé sur quelques petits cons de la fac, j'ai failli entrer dans leur jeu quand ils m'ont reconnu et ont commencé à m'insulter...

- Attends, c'est arrivé quand ça ?

- Un peu après que je sois parti du diner hier. Bref, j'étais sur le point de les rouer de coups quand un pot de fleur est arrivé de je ne sais où et est tombé sur la tête d'un de ces imbéciles. J'étais tellement sur les nerfs que je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher d'entrer chez Forever 21 en retournant à l'appartement. J'avais besoin de me défouler et tu me connais : dépenser ça me fait toujours du bien... _Termina le châtain en évitant de rencontrer le regard perçant de son meilleur ami. Quatre soupira puis s'approcha de Duo, se posta devant lui malgré la promiscuité qu'offrait le placard, et prit les mains de son ami dans les siennes – elles étaient glacées remarqua-t-il. Il lui demanda d'une voix qu'il n'employait jamais que pour lui :_

- Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas appelé ? Ou Wufei ?

- Je...j'en sais rien... je... j'avais besoin d'être seul et je ne voulais pas encore vous impliquer dans une de mes conneries. Ces derniers temps j'ai l'impression de ne faire que ça, vous entraîner avec moi dans ma chute et... je déteste ça Kitty, je déteste tout ce que je ressens et tout ce par quoi je vous fais passer.

- Mais enfin Duo, on est tes amis ! Tu ne comprends pas que c'est à ça que servent les amis, à t'épauler dans les pires moments et dans les situations comme celle dans laquelle tu t'es retrouvé hier ? Tu crois franchement que ça nous aurait fait plaisir ou laissés de marbre que tu te sois battu ou retrouvé à l'hôpital à cause de ces connards ? Peu importe qu'il fasse jour ou nuit, la prochaine fois appelle-moi Duo Maxwell, c'est si tu ne le fais pas que je t'en voudrai réellement.

- J'en ai marre d'être un fardeau Quatre, c'est tout…

- ARRETE ça tout de suite ! C'est des conneries tout ça, comment tu peux parler ainsi ? T'as pas encore compris que, autant Wufei que moi, nous serions prêt à tout pour toi ? Parce que, que tu le veuilles ou non Duo Maxwell, c'est avec cette intensité-là que battent notre amour et notre amitié pour toi. Alors je t'interdis de me répéter que tu es un fardeau pour moi, tu m'entends ? Je ne veux plus jamais entendre ces mots sortir de ta bouche.

- Quatre... _murmura Duo, ébranlé par les paroles du blond. Et c'est justement parce qu'il s'agissait de Quatre qu'il était incapable de lui cacher tout ce qu'il avait sur le cœur, même s'il désirait ardemment taire ces sentiments contradictoires, les annihiler, passer sous silence ce qu'il ressentait au fond de lui. Mais face à Quatre, à son regard trop bleu et clairvoyant, il avait toujours l'impression d'être un livre ouvert. Le blond savait toujours comment il se sentait à l'intérieur sans avoir besoin de lui poser la question, et c'était effrayant de se dire qu'il ne faudrait pas longtemps au jeune homme pour découvrir ce qui le rongeait profondément. C'était juste une question de temps avant que Quatre ne comprenne la rage, la douleur suffocante et la pourriture qui avaient commencé à se propager dans son corps perclus._

- Regarde-moi dans les yeux Duo... regarde-moi bien ! _Le blond attendit un instant que le châtain finisse par tourner le regard dans sa direction et croise ses orbes céruléens._ Ce que tu ressens au plus profond de ton cœur, je ne peux pas en évaluer l'intensité, ni même différencier clairement ces sentiments. Ce que je ressens c'est que mon petit frère souffre le martyr, et hurle comme un damné sans qu'un seul son passe le seuil de ses lèvres, mais je voudrais que tu imprimes que je suis là et que c'est okay de te laisser aller et de venir me trouver quand tu ne peux plus le supporter. Alors je t'en prie, la prochaine fois qu'une situation aussi dangereuse se reproduit, appelle-moi tout de suite. Quand tu sentiras que c'est devenu beaucoup trop pénible pour toi de garder ta douleur sous silence, viens me trouver, sinon... sinon je pourrais devenir fou si je devais te perdre, tu comprends ?! Alors promets-moi... promets-moi que tu feras appel à moi à l'avenir.

- Je... d'accord. Je le promets... je te jure que si je sens que je suis prêt à sombrer dans la folie j'appellerai au secours.

- Bien... parfait ! Merci ! _Souffla Quatre en collant son front contre celui du châtain. Ce dernier passa ses bras autour de la taille fine du blond pour le serrer plus encore contre lui, profitant de la chaleur irradiant du corps de Quatre, réchauffant son être glacé._

- Non, merci à toi Kitty. _Répondit Duo du bout des lèvres, faisant sourire son meilleur ami qui ne put s'empêcher de déposer un baiser sonore dans le cou offert du châtain, qui frissonna violemment._ Mais euh, fais pas des choses pareilles alors que t'es presque un homme marié ! _S'exclama Duo pour la galerie. Il se retourna vivement vers sa penderie, faisant ricaner_ _Quatre dans son dos._

- Comme si j'allais me priver de te torturer en attendant que ça arrive... _S__'exclama le blond. Duo ne put voir la lueur diabolique brillant soudain dans le regard de son meilleur ami, ce qui l'empêcha d'éviter les doigts __habiles qui se baladèrent sur__ ses flancs l'instant suivant et le chatouillèrent sans merci malgré ses suppliques pour une trêve des hostilités._

- Ah noooon, pas les chatouilles... arrête ça Kitty ! Arf, c'est pas juste, pourquoi t'en profites juste quand j'suis coincé entre une dizaine de t-shirts et trente-cinq pantalons ? Ah NON... pas les hanches c'est le pire…

- Ca t'apprendra à me respecter un peu plus, espèce de sale gosse indigne de ses aînés !

- Mais... hey ! J'ai promis que j'allais me plier à ta volonté désormais... je t'en prie... pas là... naaaaannnn Kitty... Oh My GOODDDD ! C'est de la torture, Mushu viens à mon aide et ramène aussi le criquet ! S_'écria soudain le châtain, à court d'idée pour se libérer des doigts perfides du diable blond pressé contre son dos et qui l'empêchait de sortir du placard._ CHANG WUFEI, HELP ME ! _Cria Duo à bout de souffle. Un quart de seconde plus tard, la porte de la chambre alla s'écraser avec fracas contre le mur. Un Wufei aux joues rouges, toujours aussi torse nu et les cheveux défaits pendant autour de son beau visage, accourut suite aux cris de l'américain._

- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?_ S'exclama le chinois, le cœur __battant à tout rompre. Un__ gros BOUM lui répondit :_

- Mushu, je t'en prie viens à mon aide, y'a un chat aux griffes tentaculaires qui me torture... Mets fin à ma souffrance, pitié !

- Euh... _fit le chinois en s'approchant du placard, où Quatre avait l'air de s'amuser comme jamais : Duo, face contre __terre, était totalement__ à sa merci. Un joli rire masculin résonna alors dans le dos du chinois. Zechs l'avait suivi, aussi inquiet que Wufei quand il avait entendu l'appel à l'aide de Duo._

- Arff... mais pourquoi tu ris toi ? _S'exclama Duo entre deux fous rires involontaires._ Y'en a vraiment pas un de vous deux qui va m'aider ? Allez, en plus je vais faire pipi tellement je ris... _ponctua Duo, désespéré de ne voir ni Wufei ni__Zechs bouger. Soudain le blond, prenant (sans doute) pitié de lui, attrapa Quatre sous les aisselles et l'instant__ d'après le souleva avec aise dans les airs, libérant dans la foulée un Duo affalé par terre en signe de reddition totale._ Ooooh liberté ! _Murmura le châtain avant de quitter la chambre en quatrième vitesse direction la salle de bain._

- Quand Duo réapparut, ce fut pour rencontrer un Quatre aux yeux de prédateur, bougeant sans équivoque les doigts dans sa direction, et un Wufei bien installé sur son lit pendant que Zechs jetait un coup d'œil intéressé dans sa penderie :

- Dis-moi Duo, tu as vraiment bon goût côté vêtements. ça ne t'est jamais venu à l'esprit de te lancer dans le stylisme ? _Demanda-t-il._

- Hmm... non pas vraiment, moi ce que j'aime surtout dans la mode c'est essayer et dépenser, créer n'est pas mon intérêt premier. Par contre jouer les stylistes sur Quatre ou Wufei, ça, c'est vraiment mon passe temps préféré ! _Répondit le châtain tout en s'engouffrant de nouveau dans la penderie, tandis que Zechs se posait avec respect sur le lit de l'américain._ Okay Kitty, essaye ça, et ça et puis encore ça. Les garçons je veux votre avis sur chaque tenue, ce soir le premier coup d'œil doit être l'instant qui tue : je veux voir Trowa Barton à genoux devant mon petit chaton blond !

- Ca va pas être dur, si tu veux mon avis... Trowa est déjà littéralement aux pieds de Quatre, alors... _s'exclama Wufei, fidèle à lui-même, ce qui lui valut un regard limite meurtrier de Duo et un sourire aux anges d'un Quatre en train d'enfiler la première chemise que Duo lui avait tendue._

C'est pas une raison pour ne faire aucun effort et y aller une paire de tongs aux pieds en croyant que tout va lui tomber tout cuit dans la main, Mushu. Apparemment être en couple n'améliore pas ton sens de la présentation, c'est affligeant ! _Fit l'américain avant de reporter le regard sur Quatre et de s'exclamer de façon dramatique :_ Oh mon Dieu, tout sauf ça, enlève cette chemise tout de suite on dirait que tu vas à confesse. Oublie la noire et la blanche aussi, beaucoup trop banales. On va voir avec du jean, ça fait décontracté et sexy en même temps, et puis c'est très tendance en ce moment...

- Voilà pourquoi il n'a pas besoin d'être styliste, il est tout de suite dans son rôle. _Murmura Wufei à l'attention de son amant, amusé d'observer le duo comique face à lui. Quatre aimait visiblement jouer au mannequin vu les regards et les pauses qu'il envoyait au grand miroir en pied à l'opposé de la penderie._

- Oui, oui c'est parfait ça Kitty, fais-moi ton regard de chaton mouillé un instant... _demanda Duo, se postant dans le dos du blond face à la glace. Ce dernier lui renvoya l'expression demandée, faisant fondre littéralement le châtain._ Mutin et sexy maintenant ? _L__à encore Duo sembla comblé par son choix de chemise._ Je savais qu'une chemise contrastante serait du plus bel effet sur toi, maintenant y'a le dilemme du pantalon.

- Un dark denim serait parfait pour contrebalancer la couleur pâle de la chemise, tu ne penses pas ? _Déclara Zechs, se prenant au jeu à son tour._

- Zechs n'a pas tort Duo, et comme les manches de la chemise sont blanches, un blazer de la même couleur par-dessus fera habillé et ainsi tu pares à toute éventualité, vu qu'on ne sait pas où Trowa l'emmène dîner. _Expliqua Wufei à son tour, voulant aussi y mettre son grain de sel et parce qu'il savait que Quatre avait une classe toute naturelle, faite pour ce genre de vestes._

- Parfait Kitty, te voilà looké pour ce soir, mais attention, je veux tous les détails demain à la première heure.

- T'inquiète pas mon Duo, t'es bien sûr le premier que je viendrai trouver pour en parler.

- Génial, y'aura des croissants au déjeuner...

- Et du thé à la rose ?

- Et du sucre de canne, tout ce qu'il faut pour une matinée confidences.

- Duo... je t'aime, je te l'ai déjà dit ?

- Euh, non pas encore aujourd'hui je crois...

- Rooohh faut que je remédie à cet oubli impardonnable de ma part tout de suite ! _Roucoula Quatre en se collant étroitement contre Duo, le châtain arborant un air faussement désintéressé. Wufei croisa le regard de Zechs et s'exclama :_

- Et c'est ce moment-là qu'on choisit pour nous éclipser en douce, j'ai peur qu'ils finissent par me filer des crampes à force de sentiments dégoulinants.

- J'ai entendu Mushu... et si je me souviens des gémissements et des cris que t'as poussés cette nuit et une bonne partie de la matinée, y'en avait plus qu'il n'en faut à tout un régiment, des sentiments dégoulinants !

- Mais... mais... _balbutia Wufei, aussi rouge que la housse de couette du lit._

- Oui, tu devrais avoir honte de ton comportement Chang Wufei, à cause de toi Duo n'a pas fermé l'œil de la nuit et je me suis fais aboyer dessus quand je lui ai téléphoné ce matin.

- Quoi ? Mais pourquoi c'est ma faute ? Zechs, défends-moi, on était deux dans cette chambre cette nuit !

- Euh... désolé de t'avoir gardé éveillé et dérangé Duo, on fera gaffe de ne plus faire autant de bruit la prochaine fois…

- Hm hm... ça j'en suis sûr ! _S'exclama Duo, haussant des sourcils, un grand sourire entendu redessinant la courbe boudeuse de ses lèvres._

- Attends, pourquoi tu fais ta tête de morveux, Maxwell ? Et cette lueur de jubilation dans ton regard... j'aime pas ça, mais alors là pas du tout, qu'est-ce que t'as encore fait ?

- Qui ? Moi ? Mais rien du tout Wufei, mon dragon d'amour...

- Je vais te croire, surtout quand tu me réponds de cette façon là !

- Mais de quelle façon, dis-moi ?

- En bon fouteur de gueule que tu peux être, quand t'es tombé sur... _la respiration du chinois se bloqua un instant dans sa gorge, quand la réalisation emplit son cerveau :_ Non... non t'as pas osé ? Dis-moi que t'as pas fait... ça !

- Euh, je ne vois pas du tout de quoi tu parles. Bon Kitty, tu viens on va se doucher. Je profite que t'es là, j'ai un besoin ardent de me laver les cheveux avant de devenir fou. A plus tard les amoureux !

- Duo Maxwell, reviens ici tout de suite ou je te jure que tu vas mourir dans d'atroces souffrances ! S_'écria soudain Wufei, se levant d'un bond et partant à la suite de Duo et Quatre… pour se recevoir une porte en pleine figure quand ses deux amis s'engouffrèrent dans la salle de bain. Fou de rage, Wufei se pressa contre le panneau de bois, l'oreille bien à plat, tentant d'entendre ce qu'il se passait dans la salle d'eau._

- Hé hé, regarde ce que j'ai là Kitty, c'est du grand art, une performance exceptionnelle !

- Oh mais... Duo, tu l'as réellement fait alors... Ooooohh Allah, Wufei est vraiment très souple... Oh et ça, dis donc on n'a jamais testé cette position toi et moi…

- Ah, tu m'arraches le cœur, maintenant on n'aura plus l'occasion de le faire vu que t'es presqu'un homme marié…

- Oui, je sais, c'est trop triste ! Tu veux mon dernier baiser de célibataire pour te consoler ?

- Roooohh... j'ai cru que t'allais jamais me le proposer !

- Oh Duo... viens là, que je goûte à cette bouche si désirable. _Répondit Quatre en attrapant les hanches du châtain, leurs corps retrouvant une position qu'ils n'avaient plus adoptée depuis longtemps, mais qui leur revint tout naturellement. L'instant suivant le blond s'emparait de la bouche offerte de son meilleur ami, souriant tel un imbécile heureux. Leur moment d'intimité fut un instant ponctué par l'exclamation sonore d'un Wufei Chang presque honteux d'avoirs de tels amis :_

- Tu n'as vraiment aucune morale Duo Maxwell et Winner t'es pas mieux !

- Ca ne va pas Enkeli ? _Demanda la voix douce de Zechs dans son dos. Le chinois soupira d'aise en sentant les bras réconfortants de son amant autour de sa taille._

- Laisse tomber, c'est sans espoir de toute façon. Duo est une cause perdue.

- Eh, je t'entends toujours Mushu...

- La ferme et va te laver ! Et ne prenez-pas des heures, Quatre t'as rendez-vous ce soir et Duo je te veux frais et pomponné : on a un invité à dîner. _Conclut Wufei sans appel, avant d'entraîner son amant dans sa chambre. Un petit sourire coquin aux lèvres, le brun lui proposa : _Je connais un moyen de passer le temps très agréable, tu veux que je te montre ?

- Avec plaisir, mon dragon…

* * *

><p>Dans la salle de bain, Duo demanda, étonné :<p>

- Pourquoi je dois me faire beau ce soir ? C'est pas comme si j'avais pas vu Zechs en tenue d'Adam de toute façon.

- J'en sais pas plus que toi, mon Duo.

- Bon, c'est pas important, je te laisse la douche d'abord, je vais aller chercher de quoi me changer.

- Très bien, à tout de suite, je t'aiderai avec tes cheveux ensuite.

- Merci Quatre, t'es un amour.

- C'est le moins que je puisse faire, je m'en veux encore terriblement d'avoir failli te tuer, je ne sais pas ce que j'aurais fait si tu avais dû en plus te faire opérer.

- Arf, allez, ce qui est fait est fait et puis quelque part, ces fractures m'ont prouvé que je suis encore vivant, sans ça j'avais l'horrible impression d'être insensible à la douleur physique, tellement ma douleur psychique me bouffe de l'intérieur.

- Tu veux qu'on en parle ?

- Non... non pas vraiment et pas maintenant : il faut que tu te prépares, et moi aussi apparemment. C'est le plus important pour l'instant, ton bonheur est en jeu là, Kitty !

- Tout comme ta santé mentale Duo.

- Assez parlé de ça okay ? Douche-toi, que je puisse ensuite faire de même avant que Wufei ne défonce la porte pour avoir son tour sous la douche avec Zechs.

- Très bien, mais Duo...

- Hmm ?

- Je suis là pour toi, ne l'oublie pas, d'accord ?

- D'accord. Je reviens.

Entrebâillant la porte, le châtain jeta un rapide coup d'œil dans le couloir afin de vérifier que la voie était libre de tout dragonceau crachant du feu. N'y trouvant aucune trace du lézard en question, Duo se précipita dans sa chambre récupérer quelques affaires, avant de rejoindre un Quatre prêt à sauter sous le jet d'eau. Dévisageant le petit blond des pieds à la tête, l'américain ne put s'empêcher de soupirer de dépit :

- Dire que dorénavant je n'aurai même plus le droit de contempler pareille beauté. C'est trop triste !

- Arrête de repousser Heero Yuy et tu pourras baver à loisir devant sa plastique de top model.

- C'est bas ça Winner, très bas, même venant de ta part... surtout venant de toi, à vrai dire !

- Hmm, oui mais que veux-tu, c'est un des privilèges que m'offre mon statut de meilleur ami, j'ai le droit de te balancer ce genre choses à la tête sans craindre les représailles.

- Ouais, je crois que je vais vraiment revoir ces privilèges sérieusement et va y avoir du changement, crois-moi.

- Ah Duo... paroles, paroles... tu connais la chanson. _Finit Quatre amusé, en pénétrant dans la cabine de douche._

De son côté, Duo en profita pour se débarrasser de ses vêtements, ne gardant que son boxer noir, et commença à défaire ses cheveux de sa main valide. Puis il y passa sa brosse, démêlant lentement les quelques nœuds qu'il rencontra sur chemin. Se contemplant dans le miroir mural, il ne put ignorer le creux de ses joues et la couleur terne qu'avait pris sa longue chevelure, mais pas seulement : il y avait aussi les cernes sous ses yeux et le teint un peu plus pâle de sa peau… et depuis quelques jours maintenant l'apparition évidente de ses côtes. Certes il était toujours aussi musclé au niveau abdominal mais ses côtes de plus en plus apparentes lui donnaient une impression de maladie. Il savait d'où venait sa perte de poids : il ne mangeait plus comme avant, sautait parfois plusieurs repas par jour, sauf quand Wufei était dans les parages pour le forcer à ingurgiter un peu de nourriture. Mais l'appétit n'était plus là, il avait la sensation, la plupart du temps, qu'il ingérait du plâtre et ça le rendait encore plus malade que de devoir penser au fait de manger. Il se disait qu'avec le temps ça finirait sans doute par passer, comme ses sentiments, qu'il finirait par retrouver l'appétit, il l'espérait réellement en tout cas. Lui qui avait toujours eut cette envie de vivre si vive et gourmande, aujourd'hui il ne se reconnaissait plus : il était conscient que Solo n'avait jamais demandé à mourir, mais ce que le blond n'avait pas compris c'est qu'une déchirure aussi brutale serait l'échafaud de son envie d'être vivant, et ça, lui-même n'avait fini par le comprendre que récemment, un peu après l'interrogatoire de ce con de Michaels. A devoir affronter le regard froid de l'inspecteur Yuy, c'était là que ça l'avait frappé. A ce moment là il s'était juste dit : _**« A quoi bon ? Je n'ai même plus envie de me battre »**_.

A présent, s'il bataillait un minimum, c'était pour le petit blond se dandinant sous la douche à sa droite, et pour le dragonceau qui faisait des choses amorales avec son amant dans la chambre à l'extrême gauche du couloir. C'était pour eux qu'il résistait, pour eux et son grand-père qu'il voulait encore y croire. Pour ça uniquement. Et ce besoin de résister pour eux, il parvenait à l'alimenter au feu de sa rage, de cette colère innommable qu'il sentait grandir un plus chaque jour et éclater dans son ventre, comme un volcan décide soudain de se réveiller et de tout détruire sur son passage, au biais de sa lave brûlante. Sa rage, son envie de vengeance, son besoin d'avoir des réponses étaient le fluide incandescent que son corps produisait et qui à lui seul parvenait à le guider et le nourrir suffisamment pour qu'il reste debout.

- Duo ? T'es où ? _Demanda brusquement la voix de Quatre, le sortant de ses pensées agitées. Le petit blond s'approcha de lui, une serviette autour de la taille. Posant une main sur son épaule, il le fit se tourner de façon à lui faire face, et sa réaction ne se fit pas attendre en découvrant son état :_ DUO ! _Un instant plus tard il se retrouvait serré dans des bras forts, chauds, le nez plongé dans le cou de son ami qui murmurait dans sa chevelure, ses bras se resserrant compulsivement autour du corps amaigri de son petit frère :_ Mais qu'est-ce que t'es en train de faire ? Tu as... c'est insupportable de voir ça, ton corps ! Duo, je t'en prie, il faut t'accrocher d'accord ? Ce sera bientôt fini, je te promets qu'on va tout faire pour accélérer les choses et te sortir de ce calvaire. Mais de ton côté... tu n'es plus que l'ombre de toi-même et je n'avais pas imaginé que c'était à ce point.

- Je suis désolé Kitty, mais même manger je n'en ai plus l'envie ni la force. ça me rend malade rien que d'y penser. Pourtant j'essaye de faire des efforts, mais c'est si dur de ne pas sombrer, c'est si dur de rester fort quand tu sais que tu ne l'es pas du tout.

- Oh mon cœur...

- Ne dis rien à Wufei, s'il te plaît. Promets-moi que ça restera juste entre toi et moi, j'irai même voir un psy si tu veux, mais je ne veux pas que Wufei le sache ! Je... j'ai trop peur de lire la peine dans son regard encore une fois, je me sens déjà tellement coupable face à vous que je ne supporterai pas d'en rajouter.

- Oh Duo, tu n'as à te sentir coupable de rien...

- Si, de vous faire autant de mal. Vous faîtes tellement pour moi depuis des d'années et en retour je n'ai rien à vous donner. Alors je...

- Mais on ne demande rien en retour, on ne veut rien, seulement que tu te portes bien, que tu sois en bonne santé. Pouvoir se réchauffer au soleil de ton sourire, ça nous suffit amplement, est-ce que tu ne l'as toujours pas compris ?

- Comment je pourrais vous donner juste ça quand j'ai l'impression de ne plus savoir comment sourire ?

- Ca viendra... il faudra du temps et beaucoup de soins pour panser tes blessures, mais on y arrivera. On y parviendra je t'assure. Aies foi en nous Duo, c'est tout que je veux, que tu ne perdes pas espoir.

- Quatre...

- Maintenant, donne-moi ton bras, que je t'enfile de quoi ne pas mouiller le plâtre, ensuite sous la douche ! Aurais-tu oublié qu'on a une chevelure de roi à chouchouter, et puis tu n'avais pas demandé que je te frotte le dos ?

- Si...

- Alors qu'est-ce que tu attends ?! L'heure tourne et il y a encore tellement à faire avant de se faire virer de la salle d'eau par un dragon enragé !

- Un dragonceau tu veux dire plutôt, il est tellement minuscule le Mushu.

- Tu es méchant avec ce pauvre Wufei, mon Duo...

- Je sais... mais ça lui fait les pieds pour m'avoir empêché de dormir comme je l'entendais.

- Ah toi alors... mais je suis quand même surpris par tant de souplesse de la part de Wufei, lui qui a toujours l'air si rigide ! Il a fait ce genre de choses quand toi et lui... enfin tu sais ?

- Non, pas du tout. C'était pas du tout la même chose, c'était tellement plus cérébral et désespéré quand on l'a fait, que le missionnaire nous a amplement suffit. Et puis c'était moi en dessous à l'époque... donc non, ce n'était pas du tout la même chose, mais je suis heureux de le voir planer dans le bonheur ainsi avec Zechs, même si j'ai quand même encore un peu peur que le criquet scandinave ne fasse souffrir mon Mushu. _Avoua le châtain, pénétrant dans la douche._

- Je crois qu'on n'a pas de souci à se faire, je connais les hommes tels que Zechs Merquise : je les ai côtoyés toute ma vie et je peux te dire que lorsque l'un d'eux a le même regard que Zechs quand il voit Wufei, c'est du sérieux. Ils savent instinctivement reconnaître un diamant brut et ont l'intelligence assez aiguisée pour le préserver comme il se doit.

- Hmm... tu parles si bien Kitty, on voit tout de suite quelle éducation tu as eue. Voilà, j'ai fini. Tu peux me faire mon dos et ensuite on lave mes cheveux ?

- Oui, retourne-toi. _R__épondit Quatre en faisant coulisser la porte de la douche et y pénétrant pour frotter le dos du châtain. Ce dernier se rinça puis lui présenta son imposante chevelure. Deux shampoings et un après-shampoing plus tard, l'américain coupait l'arrivée d'eau et sortait de la cabine, Quatre l'attendant avec une énorme serviette moelleuse et chaude qu'il enroula autour du corps tremblant de son cadet._ Et voilà : tout sec ! Les masques pour tes cheveux sont toujours à la même place ?

- Sous le lavabo, étagère du haut, le pot blanc, ils ont vraiment besoin d'être nourris, prends aussi la charlotte à côté, s'il te plaît.

- Trouvés ! Assieds-toi sur le tabouret, que je m'occupe de tout ça. _Avec des gestes doux et précis, le blond démêla, peigna et enduisit les cheveux de leur soin, enfila sa charlotte à Duo et enfin tous deux purent rejoindre la chambre du natté pour s'habiller, pile poil à temps pour ne pas se faire jeter par Wufei dont les pas raisonnèrent soudain dans le couloir. Le chinois ne put s'empêcher de s'arrêter devant la porte à-moitié ouverte et de s'exclamer, la tête passée par l'entrebâillement :_

- C'est pas trop tôt, de vraies filles !

- On verra quand toi et Zechs aurez fini, t'as vu la longueur de ses cheveux ? _Rétorqua Duo, pince sans rire._

- Ils sont moins longs et galère que les tiens.

- Tu dis ça mais tu m'as murmuré d'autre choses y'a pas si longtemps dans une certaine situation...

- C'est bon, tais-toi. _Le coupa brusquement Wufei, adoptant une jolie couleur carmine. Le rire de Zechs ponctua son exclamation. Passant à son tour la tête par la porte, le blond leur fit un clin d'œil avant de tirer un chinois fulminant à sa suite._

- Hey criquet... si tu veux entretenir la brillance et la douceur de tes cheveux, regarde sous le lavabo, c'est pas avec ce qu'utilise Mushu que tu garderas une telle chevelure !

- Merci Duo ! Allez viens mon dragon, la douche nous attend.

- Je trouve ça trop mignon à chaque fois que je l'entends l'appeler mon dragon, et Wufei ne bronche jamais.

- T'as vu... il fait genre le fier avec nous et tout, mais en fait il aime qu'on le prenne par les sentiments le dragonceau. Bon, avec tout ça je ne sais pas quoi me mettre, si seulement je savais qui est notre invité surprise, ça m'aiderait un peu plus.

- De toute façon peu importe ce que tu mettras, tu seras beau, comme toujours. Mais je dirais une jolie chemise noire et un jean de la même couleur, peut-être ?

- Hmm... j'ai plutôt envie d'être à l'aise, mon jodhpur marine et le pull blanc en cachemire que tu m'as offert, ça sera bon.

- Ah enfin tu vas le porter...

- Mais je le porte, juste à la maison car j'ai trop peur de l'abîmer.

- Oh mais Duo, des pulls en cachemire je t'en offrirai d'autres si tu veux.

- J'oublie toujours qu'avec tes sœurs, t'as souvent des réductions.

- Je les aime encore plus pour cette raison.

- Profiteur !

- Comme si j'allais me gêner, d'ailleurs **on** va en profiter à notre prochaine virée shopping, tiens.

- Alors je dis oui, direct.

- C'est qui maintenant le profiteur ?

- Qui, moi ? Mais non Kitty, c'est juste parce que j'adore faire les boutiques avec toi...

- C'est cela oui, bon, voyons voir le résultat ! Parfait, on n'a plus qu'à s'occuper de tes cheveux. Je trouve qu'on est vraiment très beaux pour ce soir. Je stresse un peu plus à chaque fois que l'heure tourne, est-ce que tu crois que je vais être à la hauteur ? Je détesterais faire une gaffe qui ruinerait mes chances avec Trowa, juste par maladresse…

- Si ta maladresse devait faire fuir Trowa, je dirais que ce mec est un grand malade ! Kitty, arrête de dire autant d'âneries : tu es parfait comme tu es et ce petit côté maladroit chez toi fait tout ton charme. Je suis sûr que Trowa a craqué pour ça aussi.

- Je sais, je sais... Je devrais me taire mais je n'arrive pas à réprimer la boule de stress que j'ai dans le ventre.

- Et c'est bon signe, si tu ne stressais pas ça voudrait dire que ça n'en vaut pas la peine et ce serait une soirée gâchée. Maintenant dis-moi, natté, lâché ou simplement relevé ?

- Relevé ! Hmm, ça sent bon dans la cuisine, je me demande ce que Wufei a préparé. _S'exclama Quatre, l'air gourmand. Duo à ses côtés se contenta juste de hocher la tête : oui ça sentait bon mais étrangement l'odeur de nourriture l'écœurait plus qu'autre chose à cet instant._ Promets-moi de manger au moins la moitié d'une assiette même si tu dois te forcer...

- Quatre... _soupira Duo, mal à l'aise._

- On va faire un marché Duo : comme tu me l'as promis dans la salle de bain, tu vas te forcer à avaler un minimum et je n'en parle pas à Wufei. Arrête de t'alimenter et là crois-moi tu n'as pas envie de voir la partie de Winner en moi se révéler ! _Le coupa brusquement le blond, l'air tout à fait sérieux, la détermination brillant au fond de ses yeux, ce qui fit frissonner le châtain._

- Je... Je te promets d'essayer de manger la moitié de mon assiette et peut-être un peu de dessert, mais ne me demande pas plus que ça, rien que l'odeur me tord déjà les entrailles.

- Je n'en demande pas plus, je veux juste éviter que tu tombes malade, tu as déjà bien trop maigri à mon goût... Bon, on fait quoi maintenant qu'on a fini de se faire beaux ?

- On va rincer mes cheveux et voir ce que tu vas porter comme parfum ce soir… _Dicta Duo sans appel._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Pendant ce temps, de l'autre côté de la ville (ou presque) :<strong>_

- Allôoooo...

- Trowa Barton, cela fait maintenant deux heures et trente minutes que je tourne en rond dans notre quartier, à tel point que la petite vielle qui vit au-dessus de la boulangerie doit me prendre pour stalker à force de me voir passer et repasser devant notre immeuble...

- QUOI ? T'es déjà là... Mais ça ne va pas ça, je n'ai pas encore fini ! _S'exclama Trowa, affolé._

- Ca c'est pas mon problème. Je suis dans l'ascenseur à présent et je te préviens que si tu as bloqué la porte d'entrée ça va faire mal, car voici le scénario qui va se dérouler : tout d'abord j'enfoncerai la porte, ensuite j'inspecterai l'appartement pour constater l'étendue des dégâts, surtout côté cuisine et finalement... J'ai un flingue Trowa et je sais m'en servir !

- Euhm...

- Tout à fait !

- Attention je suis face à la porte... _Souffla Heero dans le combiné. Le japonais sourit perfidement en entendant son meilleur ami se précipiter vers la porte d'entrée pour détacher la chaîne de sécurité et lui ouvrir, échevelé et apparemment en totale crise de panique._

- Je te jure que je n'ai rien fait exploser cette fois-ci, tu sais très bien que j'ai renoncé à la cuisine chimique quand j'ai failli finir chauve. Seulement, j'ai encore des milliers de choses à préparer et mon gâteau ne veut pas cuire... Viens à mon aide, je t'en prie !

- Tsk… Baka, si t'avais demandé ça y'a deux heures aussi ! Je te jure, quel empoté, ça m'étonne pas qu'il ne cuise pas le gâteau... Le four n'est même pas allumé ! T'es affligeant Trowa Barton, heureusement que t'es meilleur policier que cuisiner, sinon je serais mort d'une balle perdue depuis longtemps.

- Goûte plutôt la pâte de mon gâteau voir si elle est comestible. _Demanda Trowa, honteux et surtout dépité d'être aussi nul en cuisine. C'est un miracle s'il avait survécu à ses années d'études mais à l'époque Heero était un peu comme le resto U de l'école de police._

- Mon Dieu Trowa, le ciel va nous tomber sur la tête y'a pas à dire ! Ta pâte à gâteau est, étonnement, délicieuse.

- Sérieux ? Oh merci mon Dieu, mais j'ai encore le plat principal à préparer et j'ai peur de tout rater, en plus je dois encore me doucher, m'habiller, me coiffer, mettre la table, sortir le vin pour le laisser décanter, ensuite...

- C'est bon, j'ai la migraine avec ce flot de paroles sortant de ta bouche, d'ordinaire si agréable à écouter tellement elle peut être silencieuse.

- Heero ! _S'indigna le roux, faussement vexé._

- Va te doucher et te pomponner, moi je m'occupe du repas et de mettre la table. Et ne traîne pas des heures, moi aussi je suis invité à dîner apparemment.

- À propos de ça, on partira ensemble : Quatre est chez Duo et Wufei, du coup je le récupère là-bas et t'y seras direct.

- Je vois que t'as vraiment _**TOUT**_ prévu... Allez, va te laver sinon demain on y sera encore. Et Trowa ?

- Hmm ?

- Mets ta chemise émeraude et ton jean noir !

- Trowa sourit : il savait que Heero rentrerait à temps pour lui venir en aide et empêcher sa soirée d'être un véritable fiasco. Mû par l'émotion, le jeune homme s'accrocha au cou de son meilleur ami, qui, pris au dépourvu, laissa échapper un cri pas du tout masculin pour le coup :

- Oh niisan... je t'aime mon amour de frère !

- Oui, oui ! Va te laver, tu sens.

- Méchant grand-frère _grommela Trowa boudeur en se dirigeant vers la salle d'eau. De son côté Heero ne put s'empêcher un petit rire amusé, Trowa ne changerait décidément jamais._

Une bonne demi-heure plus tard, Trowa réapparaissait dans la cuisine, alors que Heero plaçait le dernier couvert sur la table.

- La salle de bain est libre, Heero. Wow, c'est magnifique !

- Comme quoi ça m'arrive d'avoir l'âme romantique de temps en temps...

- Tu l'as toujours, c'est juste que tu sais très bien faire semblant. T'as fait quoi de bon ?

- Surprise, tu découvriras au moment de servir les assiettes. Ne touche à rien tout est prêt, t'auras juste à réchauffer avant de servir. Bon je vais me laver moi aussi, et puis on pourra y aller je crois, tu as dis quelle heure à Quatre ?

- Dix neuf heures.

- Okay.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Dix neuf moins le quart, immeuble de Duo et Wufei.<strong>_

- Dis donc Wufei, quelle belle table, c'est qui l'invité surprise, un magnat de la finance comme Zechishou ?

- Son prénom c'est Zechs et tu verras bien quand notre invité sera là !

- Wufei t'as un message ! _S'exclama Quatre entre deux répliques de ses meilleurs amis. Le chinois s'empara aussitôt du téléphone. Un petit sourire étira ensuite ses lèvres. Croisant les orbes clairs de Quatre, il ne put s'empêcher de dire :_

- Okay, maintenant tu peux stresser, Trowa est en bas.

- Ouuuuhhh, sortez le pop-corn ça va être marrant à voir !

- DUO !

- Quoi, c'est pas parce que t'es mon meilleur pote que je ne peux pas jubiler à tes dépends.

- Maxwell tu es horrible !

- Je sais Winner, je sais, c'est pour ça qu'on m'aime autant, dans cet appartement. Au fait Zechs, chouette ta tenue.

- Merci Duo, j'aime aussi ce que tu portes, surtout le pull.

- C'est un cadeau de mon Kitty, du cachemire, c'est comme si mon pull faisait l'amour avec ma peau.

Trois coups frappés à la porte ponctuèrent les dires du natté :

- Ooohh... S_'exclama ce dernier, son regard se portant sur Quatre soudain pris de panique, et remettant de l'ordre dans sa tenue qui n'en avait nullement besoin. Attendri, Duo s'approcha du blond et lui ébouriffa tendrement les cheveux :_ Allez respire Kitty, tu es magnifique et tout va très bien se passer, mais n'oublie pas : pas plus de quelques baisers pour le premier rendez-vous, faut savoir les faire languir, ces hommes.

- Je sais oui, mais si je faisais une bêtise ou disais quelque chose qu'il ne faut pas ? J'ai l'impression d'être une midinette qui va à son premier rendez-vous...

- Calme-toi. Souviens-toi de respirer et de rester naturel. Tu y arrives très bien au diner, pourquoi ça serait différent ce soir ? En plus on sait déjà que Trowa n'a d'yeux que pour toi. Alors pas de panique et amuse-toi, tu le mérites amplement, c'est pas toi qui m'as dit un jour qu'il fallait sauter sur la chance et le bonheur quand ils se tenaient devant toi ?

- Si...

- Alors suis ton conseil parce que Mushu vient d'ouvrir la porte. Allez viens, allons accueillir tout ce beau monde.

Duo entraîna Quatre à sa suite, le blond stressé et parvenant difficilement à le cacher et le natté... eh bien quand ils furent dans l'entrée et qu'il découvrit qui était leur invité surprise, autant dire que ce fut un véritable électrochoc. Figé, il se vit machinalement tapoter l'épaule de Quatre et pousser ce dernier dans la direction d'un Trowa beau à vous en faire tourner la tête, et pour son malheur personnel, il en était de même, et plus, pour... Heero Yuy !

- Bonsoir Trowa !

- Heero…?

- Salut Quatre, tu es prêt, on peut y aller ?

- Oui, je te suis. Bonne soirée à vous les garçons. Merci Duo, pour tout !

- Hn hn... Heero ?!

- Salut Heero, bonne soirée.

- Salut Quatre, profites-en bien.

- Merci, toi aussi.

- Bon ben salut tout le monde ! Duo, ravi de t'avoir vu, Wufei, Zechs, bonne soirée !

- Bonne soirée à vous aussi. Hmm, eh bien, maintenant que notre invité est enfin arrivé, on peut passer dans le salon...

- Heero ?

_**A suivre...**_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Et voilà pour le chapitre 10 mes chatons, je suis désolée il aurait déjà dû être en ligne hier mais je venais de me faire attaquer par le sommeil quand j'ai reçu le mail. Résultat, je poste maintenant, en plein cours d'Histoire du Japon (boriiiiingggg right now!) je sais c'est pas bien, mais vous êtes un peu ma priorité en ce moment les loulous.<em>**

_**Enfin voilà, j'espère que ça vous plu et la suite arrive bientôt, elle est déjà en correction et tout et tout et le chapitre 12 en cours d'écriture, j'essaie de garder un rythme respectable pour vous satisfaire ; c'est dire combien je vous aime, héhé !**_

**_Bon, je n'en dis pas plus, bonne journée, soirée, etc... et n'oubliez pas avant de partir : REVIEW !_**

**_Bisous, bisous*_**

**_T._**

**_PS : Katana0, lis-tu toujours cette fic et toi Hissha ? Ca fait un bail que je ne vous ai plu entendue de ce côté du site !_**

**_PPS : MERCI ! A ma béta chérie pour le boulot qu'elle doit fournir à chaque nouveau chapitre, j'ai un peu honte car j'ai l'impression de bouffer une énorme partie de ta vie. Mea culpa. _**

**_PPPS : A ceux d'entre-vous se trouvant sur Paris, et ses alentours, ça vous dirait un jour de tous/toutes allez se boire un bon café bien chaud ensemble dire d'inter-agir pour de vrai et en 3D ? _**

**_PPPPS : Merci MissOkaNii, d'être aussi fidèle, j'adore toujours autant te lire et discuter pendant des heures après chaque post, que je fais ! Ca booste trop mon inspiration._**


	12. Chapter 11 : Love Song !

_**The American's Diner.**_

_**A/N : Non non, vous ne rêvez pas, le chapitre 11 est ENFIN là. Je ne vais pas me lancer dans de grandes déclarations et autres blabla et vous laisser le bonheur de vous replongez dans la fic. En quelques mots donc :**__**BONNE LECTURE ! I LOVE YOU ALL !**_

_**Note :**_ _Un rendez-vous, un dîner improvisé et un Duo Maxwell qui expérimente les affres de l'attirance..._

_**Chapitre 11.**_

**_Love Song (part 3)._**

* * *

><p>- Heero ? <em>Balbutia une fois de plus Duo, reprenant peu à peu pied avec la réalité. Mais qu'est-ce que l'inspecteur faisait là ? Et pourquoi apprenait-il ainsi, le fait accompli, qui était leur invité surprise ? Il aurait dû se douter qu'il y avait quelque chose de louche là-dessous, à l'instant même où Wufei avait abordé le sujet. Il n'avait pas spécialement envie de passer une soirée entière en compagnie du japonais, car c'était... C'était...<em>

- Euh... désolé de t'imposer ma présence ce soir, pour tout te dire c'est une idée de Trowa et je savais bien qu'elle ne serait pas très bonne. Si tu veux je peux aussi bien repartir… _Lui dit ce dernier, une fois arrivé à hauteur du châtain. Ces quelques mots le firent aussitôt revenir sur terre et une fois avoir enregistré ce que venait de lui Heero, il se reprit aussitôt :_

- Quoi ? Mais non... Non, tu ne vas pas partir maintenant que tu es là, ce serait très mal poli de ma part de te jeter à la porte comme ça. Et puis Wufei a cuisiné pour un régiment, et tu n'as pas envie de rater la cuisine de notre dragonceau chinois crois-moi.

- Le dragonceau chinois est dans la cuisine et t'entend, Maxwell ! _Grogna Wufei, faisant grimacer Duo._

- Arf... J'oublie toujours que Wufei a à sa portée tout plein de couteux de cuisine, énormes et dangereux. Est-ce que je peux te débarrasser ? _Demanda le châtain au japonais amusé. Le ton léger qu'avait adopté Duo fit battre un peu moins vite son cœur depuis que Trowa lui avait fait part de sa supercherie il s'était senti dérangé en quelque sorte. Il redoutait la réaction de l'américain, après tout il n'avait pas pu oublier les paroles du jeune homme._

- Euh... oui, s'il te plaît... _répondit le brun en tendant sa veste à Duo. Ce dernier s'en empara et la mit aussitôt sur un cintre, elle rejoignit les autres blousons et manteaux dans le cagibi de l'entrée._ Et comme ça ne se fait pas de venir les mains vides... voici. _Ajouta Heero en tendant un sac en papier argenté de taille moyenne à l'américain, qui curieux ne put s'empêcher de l'ouvrir pour en découvrir le contenu :_

- Oh oh, que des bonnes choses, tout ça. Mais ne restons pas dans l'entrée. Eh Mushu, regarde ce que Heero nous apporté ! Tiens, tu peux aller t'asseoir avec Zechs au salon pendant qu'on s'occupe de l'apéritif. _Fit-il en désignant la pièce au japonais ce dernier sur un acquiescement de la tête y rejoignit Zechs, installé sur le grand divan d'angle._

- Bonsoir Zechs.

- Bonsoir Heero, ça va ? Tu as passé l'épreuve du feu à ce que je vois ! _Plaisanta le blond, en lançant un furtif coup d'œil à l'américain affairé à suivre les directives de Wufei côté cuisine._

- Apparemment… J'ai vraiment cru pendant une bonne partie de la journée que ça allait très mal se passer, surtout qu'il n'avait aucune idée que je venais avant de me voir sur le pas de la porte.

- Hmm... C'est ce que je craignais aussi mais Duo Maxwell est en réalité assez facile à déchiffrer.

- Ah, tu trouves ?!... _s'étrangla presque le__ brun, pas du tout de l'avis de Zechs._

- Assez oui, à bien l'observer. Attention je ne dis pas qu'il n'a pas une personnalité très complexe, juste que c'est plutôt intéressant et aisé de contourner tout l'extérieur quand on l'étudie bien.

- Eh bien, je ne dois pas avoir le bon manuel car c'est quelque chose que j'ai bien du mal à faire. Peut-être est-ce parce qu'il m'intéresse d'une toute autre façon qu'une personne extérieure à cette... situation.

- Peut-être, oui, que j'ai un autre regard sur ce trio infernal que Trowa et toi et sur l'enquête aussi. Duo a un comportement tout à fait différent avec toi de celui qu'il a eu avec moi la première heure que j'ai passée en sa compagnie.

- Le connaissant un minimum, j'imagine qu'il a dû proférer quelques menaces bien senties si tu faisais du mal à Wufei…

- Tout à fait, plus d'autres jolis compliments. A vrai dire j'étais plus amusé qu'autre chose de son attitude, même si je prends très au sérieux ses avertissements. Je vais t'avouer qu'ayant autant entendu parler de lui et Quatre, j'étais réellement intrigué et... pressé de me retrouver face à cet américain au caractère bien trempé.

- Je comprends... Je me souviens de l'instant où je l'ai remarqué pour la première fois. J'ai eu cette impression délirante que tout autour de moi avait disparu l'espace d'un instant et qu'il ne restait rien d'autre que ce jeune homme magnifique face à moi.

- Ce fut le coup de foudre on dirait…

- Le coup de foudre ? Non, je n'ai pas la prétention d'appeler ça comme ça, mais Duo a réveillé quelque chose en moi dont je n'avais pas conscience jusque-là. Et Wufei et toi alors, coup de foudre ?

- De mon côté... sans aucun doute, du sien je n'en suis pas certain. Mais je ne me suis plus posé de questions après avoir croisé ses prunelles onyx : j'ai su aussitôt que je venais de trouver la perle rare.

- Je vois... _s'exclama Heero amusé de l'air énamouré peint sur le visage du blond._

* * *

><p>- Duo, tu peux sortir les petits fours et les mettre sur ce plateau-là ? Tu crois que Heero préfère quoi pour l'apéro ?<p>

- J'en sais rien, demande-lui ou plus simple on met les verres sur un plateau, les bouteilles sur un autre, et chacun n'aura qu'à se servir. Y'a des glaçons ?

- Oui j'en ai refait. Bon, eh bien, tout est parfait selon moi, on peut rejoindre ces messieurs au salon.

- Tu te prends vraiment au jeu à ce que je vois. _Se moqua Duo. Wufei lui répondit par un joli bout de langue rose._ Ah ben c'est du propre, ça !

- Apporte plutôt les petits fours à table.

- Oui oui... Au fait, Wufei !

- Oui, quoi ?

- Il faudra qu'on parle toi et moi en ce qui concerne ces petits dîners surprises.

- C'est exactement pour ce genre de réaction que je n'ai rien dit, et puis Trowa m'a supplié si on peut dire ça comme ça d'héberger Heero pour la soirée. Et si tu veux tout savoir, je crois qu'Heero pourrait te faire beaucoup de bien… Ce que tu sais tout aussi bien que moi mais tu préfères jouer les aveugles pour te blinder, ce que je conçois. Mais moi, je veux juste ton bien, rien d'autre.

- Je sais... je sais ce que toi et Quatre tentez de faire, mais y'a des choses que personne ne pourra résoudre à part moi. Et pour l'instant Heero reste hors d'atteinte, rien que parce qu'il est inspecteur, rappelle-toi de ça. Et en toute franchise Wufei... plus les jours avancent et plus je projette de partir loin, j'ai besoin d'air, de renouveau et de pouvoir me retrouver.

- Je le sais ça, et je savais aussi que toute cette histoire précipiterait ton départ pour l'étranger… Mais pour l'instant tu es là, alors essaie au moins de profiter de la soirée. Et puis, je suis en faveur de Heero Yuy, ce soir encore plus qu'un autre...

- C'est pas plutôt ton amour du champagne qui parle ? Il a quand même apporté une très, très bonne bouteille.

- Hmm... sans doute. Mais je trouve que j'ai été un peu injuste envers lui après le truc au commissariat. Il n'était pas responsable des mots de Michaels, il s'y est très mal pris pour te présenter des excuses, comme un pied à vrai dire, mais il l'a fait. Ce connard de Michaels n'a peut-être pas jugé bon de retirer ce qu'il a dit, mais Heero Yuy est de ton côté, il te croit et veut faire avancer cette enquête qui pour l'instant a l'air de bien piétiner.

- J'ai remarqué et... je n'en ai parlé à personne Wufei, mais j'ai comme l'impression que Treize Kushrénada a quelque chose à avoir avec ça. Tu te souviens quand on l'a vu un peu après avoir découvert la chambre de Solo vide ?

- Oui, vaguement, je n'ai pas vraiment fait attention à Kushrénada, je m'inquiétais plus pour toi, pour être honnête.

- Je l'ai observé tout le temps où on lui parlait : il semblait indifférent en apparence mais je me souviens que sa main gauche s'agitait nerveusement sur l'accoudoir de son fauteuil. ça ne s'est arrêté qu'une fois avoir dit qu'on devait le laisser travailler, avant de partir de son bureau. Tu ne trouves pas ça bizarre ? Ensuite, pourquoi est-ce que la police du campus ne s'en est pas référée plus tôt à la criminelle ?

- Je n'en ai aucune idée, mais je crois que tu devrais parler de tout ça avec Heero, c'est peut-être insignifiant pour nous mais ça pourrait être d'une grande importance pour lui dans l'enquête.

- Hmm, oui tu as raison. Surtout que je voulais lui demander s'ils avaient gardé les affaires personnelles de Solo, je voudrais récupérer son pendentif.

- Demande-lui ce soir. Le cadre étant décontracté, ça n'engage à rien et puis tu seras plus à l'aise que de devoir te retrouver à nouveau au poste avec cette enflure de Michaels dans les parages.

- Je... je vais y réfléchir. Maintenant on ferait bien de les rejoindre, sinon ils vont finir par se demander ce qu'on fabrique à mettre autant de temps pour un apéritif.

* * *

><p><strong>« <em>The words I have to say may well be simple but they're true <em>**

**_until you give your love there's nothing more that we can do_... »**

Une fois bien installé dans la voiture de Trowa, que Quatre avait tout de suite trouvée à son goût, n'y tenant plus, le blond demanda au plus vieux où ce dernier comptait l'emmener ce soir.

- Alors, j'ai le droit de savoir où tu m'emmènes ou c'est une surprise et je ne le saurai qu'en arrivant ?

- Non, tu peux le savoir maintenant... _répondit Trowa en riant un instant. Mon Dieu qu'il trouvait Quatre magnifique ce soir, si bien qu'il luttait intérieurement pour ne pas embrasser le jeune homme sur-le-champ._ Eh bien, n'étant pas un amoureux des restaurants, c'est chez moi qu'on dînera, j'espère que ça ne te dérange pas ?

- C'est très bien et puis je trouve que les restaurants, ce n'est pas le cadre le plus intime pour un premier rendez-vous, il y a toujours un serveur pour arriver n'importe quand... (1*)

- En plein milieu de la conversation…

- Tout à fait ! _S'exclama Quatre, amusé. Le fait d'être ainsi aussi proche de Trowa avec sa voix rassurante, aux sonorités si masculines et sa proximité dans l'habitacle restreint et sentant bon l'ananas de la voiture, avait suffi pour calmer sa montée de stress. _Donc... on va chez toi...

- Hm hm.

- J'ai hâte d'y être et de découvrir où tu vis, enfin où vous vivez plus précisément.

- Je dois t'avouer qu'avec Heero comme colocataire, l'ordre est de rigueur. _Avoua Trowa d'une façon assez comique._

- Je suis sûr que vivre avec Heero ne doit pas être aussi terrible que ça, je me trompe ?

- Hé... percé à jour. Non, vivre avec Heero est en fait très facile, il est du genre calme et pas envahissant, du coup c'est un vrai plaisir de l'avoir comme voisin de chambrée.

- J'imagine. Heero a cette aura reposante autour de lui, c'est quelque chose que j'ai ressenti tout de suite en vous rencontrant.

- Et moi, alors ? _Demanda Trowa, tournant la tête vers Quatre pour lui lancer un regard perçant, qui le trouva encore plus troublé._ Tu as ressenti quoi en me voyant la première fois ?

- Je ne sais pas si je peux vraiment te le dire... maintenant… _Murmura Quatre, évasif, les joues légèrement rosées. Soudain, la voiture se mit à ralentir et l'instant d'après Trowa l'engageait dans un parking souterrain._

- Oooh tu vas donc me laisser dans l'ignorance ! _S'exclama le brun, limite boudeur._

- Oui... pour l'instant. _Répondit Quatre, charmeur. Ce qui fit sourire de plus belle Trowa, coupant le contact._

- Hmm... je saurai te faire avouer.

- En utilisant tes techniques de flic pour m'interroger, c'est ça ?

- Je pourrais oui, mais ce ne serait pas aussi amusant et... intéressant.

- Je vois. _Souffla Quatre, le regard rivé à celui de son vis-à-vis._

- Nous y voilà... _murmura Trowa, la voix soudainement plus rauque._

- Hm... _fit le blond, luttant contre l'envie de se pencher vers le beau brun et de lui offrir ses lèvres. Trowa choisit ce moment pour sortir de la voiture, la contourner et venir ouvrir la portière de Quatre, avec une galanterie toute naturelle. Souriant, il lui tendit la main, que le petit blond s'empressa d'attraper, suivant ensuite le plus vieux vers l'ascenseur._

Une fois dans la cabine, Trowa appuya sur le bouton du cinquième étage. Il n'avait toujours pas lâché la main de Quatre, qui n'aurait protesté pour rien au monde, au contraire : il était heureux que Trowa garde cette proximité physique entre eux. Une fois dans l'appartement, Trowa indiqua à Quatre de se déchausser à l'entrée, lui passant ensuite une paire de chaussons d'intérieur, c'était un peu la coutume de la maison.

- Ca ne me dérange pas, étant arabe je suis habitué à ce genre de chose. Et puis Wufei est chinois, donc... Tu tiens ça de ton enfance avec Heero ?

- Hmm... oui, beaucoup de choses me viennent de cette époque. J'ai perdu mes parents très tôt, j'ai donc grandi avec ma grande sœur Catherine, mais toute seule elle avait du mal à joindre les deux bouts entre la fac et un enfant en bas âge à sa charge. Elle a dû multiplier les petits boulots pour qu'on puisse avoir une vie décente tous les deux, ce que nos parents nous avaient laissé n'étaient pas suffisant pour prendre tout en charge : la vie quotidienne, l'école, un enfant qui grandissait aussi vite qu'un roseau et les frais d'université de Catherine. Bref, c'est à cette époque là que j'ai rencontré Heero.

- Vous vous êtes rencontrés comment ? Il m'a vaguement parlé de ça, c'était un peu après la mort de sa mère c'est ça ?

- Il t'a dit tout ça quand ?

- Quand il était au restaurant aujourd'hui... _répondit Quatre, prenant place sur le sofa que venait de lui indiquer Trowa._

- Je vois... Oui, c'est à cette époque là, je m'en souviens encore très clairement. _Continua le brun, se dirigeant vers le bar, perpendiculaire au salon._ Tu prendras quoi comme apéritif ?

- Que me proposes-tu ?

- Hmm... voyons, Pisang, Bailey's, vodka... On a aussi du rhum, du… Guignolet ? Alcool tout à fait inconnu à mon répertoire, sûrement un cadeau d'un des amis de Heero et enfin on a du bon saké japonais, mais je crois que mon frérot me tuerait si je lui tuais son stock !

- C'est la première que je t'entends appeler Heero comme ça. D'habitude on vous voit toujours en service, ou après le boulot, vous semblez toujours si formels en vous parlant, qu'à présent ça me fait un peu étrange de t'entendre le nommer de la sorte. Et je veux bien goûter le Guignolet, si mes souvenirs sont bons il s'agit d'un apéritif français…

- C'est ça... glaçons ?

- Oui, s'il te plaît.

- Et voilà... Je peux m'asseoir là ? _Demanda Trowa en désignant la place à côté de Quatre sur le grand sofa de cuir blanc._

- Mais bien sûr ! _S'exclama Quatre, aux anges de se retrouver à nouveau dans l'espace vital du brun._

- En réalité, je l'appelle souvent comme ça, quand on est juste ensemble ou pour le taquiner. Il est plutôt du genre très calme, voire parfois complètement non-réactif, comme tu auras sans doute pu le remarquer ! _S'esclaffa un instant l'homme, à l'idée de son meilleur ami, fidèle à lui-même et aussi calme qu'une carpe en apparence._

- Ca doit être dû à ses gènes. Par moments il me rappelle Wufei, c'est un peu comme si leur mode de fonctionnement avait la même source d'inspiration.

- Je n'aurais pas pu mieux dire, même si Heero est tout feu tout flamme sous ses airs de sushi glacé.

- Ses airs de sushi glacés... Trowa, ce n'est pas très gentil ! _S'exclama Quatre dans un joli rire cristallin, qui envoya une décharge électrique dans le corps de son vis-à-vis. Soudain Trowa avait un peu plus en difficulté à garder son calme et rester décent._

- Oui, oui je sais, mais j'aime ça lui trouver des surnoms débiles !

- Pour l'enrager...

- Le faire mousser, la plupart du temps. J'ai du mal à réellement l'enrager, je crois que Duo a plus de facilité à titiller la corde sensible de Heero que moi. Tu crois que si je demandais conseil à Duo, il serait d'accord pour m'apprendre quelques trucs ?

- Je ne sais pas vraiment si ça marcherait. Duo arrive à tirer ce genre de réactions de Heero à cause de l'attraction qu'il y a entre eux. D'ailleurs, comme le prend-il ? Je veux dire, depuis le clash du diner et ce que Duo lui a lancé à la figure… Même si c'est mon meilleur ami je trouve qu'il est trop dur avec Heero, après tout ce n'est pas lui qui est responsable de tout ce qui se passe en ce moment...

- Sur le coup, quand je suis rentré, il était très abattu et avait l'impression que ses chances de pouvoir approcher Duo autrement que comme inspecteur lui avaient filé sous le nez. Et puis, après une bonne demi-heure d'auto-apitoiement monosyllabique, il a fini par retrouver sa hargne légendaire et il est plus résolu que jamais à faire la lumière sur cette enquête et à conquérir Duo comme il se doit… Et là-dessus je ne peux que le croire, quand Heero veut quelque chose c'est très, très rare qu'il ne l'obtienne pas.

- C'est vrai qu'il semble être quelqu'un de très obstiné. Je voudrais juste que leur relation soit plus... comment dire, moins compliquée : toi et Heero êtes dans une position délicate face à nous et je dois t'avouer que je me demande encore si le fait de te voir ainsi en privé ne va pas t'attirer des ennuis.

- Non, pas si l'on est discret et qu'on fait en sorte que tout le commissariat ne l'apprenne pas, en tout cas jusqu'à ce que le dossier soit bouclé et les coupables sous les verrous.

- Tu me le dirais si jamais je ne compromettais ta carrière avec...

- Avec..?

- Je ne veux pas que l'attirance que j'ai pour toi soit une menace pour ton statut d'inspecteur Trowa !

- Quatre... _murmura Trowa en se rapprochant un peu plus du blond. S'emparant du verre de ce dernier, il le déposa sur la table basse avec le sien, avant de revenir face au jeune homme et de lui attraper les mains avec tendresse._ Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter de ça, d'accord ? Je sais ce que je fais, et je sais que ça, ce qui se passe entre nous depuis le premier instant où mes yeux ont rencontré tes prunelles si belles... Je n'avais encore jamais ressenti ça, pas comme ça, pas aussi... fort et de manière aussi déboussolante. Ce dont je suis certain, c'est que je n'ai pas envie d'attendre et de perdre un temps qui est si précieux. Tu m'attires tellement, c'est comme si on était deux aimants, moi le pôle nord et toi le sud : c'est impossible de résister à l'attraction qui nous pousse l'un vers l'autre. Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter pour mon boulot, je sais ce que je fais, et comment le faire aussi !

- Trowa...

- Prenons un instant exemple sur Duo et Heero vu qu'on parlait d'eux : je ne voudrais pas me retrouver dans la même position qu'eux, mais je sais aussi que je ne peux pas t'ignorer, c'est impossible. Quand je te vois j'ai envie de rester à tes côtés pendant des heures, de tout apprendre sur toi, de toi et de profiter de chaque seconde offerte en ta compagnie avec bonheur. Et je ne vois pas où est le mal là-dedans, ce n'est pas comme si ce je ressens quand je suis près de toi allait mettre en péril l'enquête.

- Oui... tu as raison, c'est improbable.

- Alors, profitons, tu veux bien, plutôt que de se prendre la tête avec des « si » et des peurs sans visage.

- Je... très bien. Oui, okay... D'accord !

- Okay... _souffla Trowa, étonné d'avoir dit autant de choses et aussi facilement. Encore une fois cette démonstration n'était que l'un des effets qu'avait le petit blond sur lui, il le poussait à être honnête et ouvert en permanence._ Et si on passait à l'entrée, qu'en dis-tu ?

- Oui, je commence à avoir un peu faim.

- Parfait, Monsieur si voulez bien me suivre, je vous conduis à votre table.

- Merci, jeune homme. _Répondit Quatre amusé de ce petit jeu de rôles improvisé._

- Si vous voulez bien fermer les yeux. _S'exclama Trowa en venant poser ses mains sur les paupières du petit blond._ _Il le guida ensuite, avant de marquer un arrêt et de souffler près de l'oreille du plus jeune, faisant frissonner Quatre :_ Maintenant tu peux regarder...

Ouvrant les yeux avec lenteur, Quatre resta coi un instant devant la terrasse illuminée de centaines de petites lumières dorées, de lanternes blanches et autres bougies parfumées apportant une fragrance de vanille à l'air doux de ce début de soirée. Son regard se posa alors sur la table dressée au centre de la terrasse.

- Wow ! Trowa, c'est magnifique !

- Merci, mais à dire vrai j'ai eu l'aide d'une petite souris pour la disposition. J'ai juste choisi les couleurs et les textures et je me suis occupé des lumières. Le reste c'est Heero, je ne suis pas très doué lorsqu'il s'agit de dresser une table dans les règles de l'art.

- Peu importe, tu as quand même pensé à toute cette harmonie de tons et c'est l'essentiel, c'est superbe, des nuances que j'adore en plus.

La table avait été dressée avec élégance dans un mélange de blanc, d'or et de tons pastel assez clairs, rappelant ainsi la douceur de ce printemps qui venait d'éclore. Par-dessus la nappe couleur taupe dans une nuance assez chaude, avait été disposé un chemin de table rond, blanc cassé, au milieu duquel trônait un centre de table transparent, un vase large de forme ronde et peu profond dont le rebord était cerclé d'or. Il était à moitié rempli d'eau et au fond reposaient des jolis petits galets aux reflets or et argent variant à la lueur des bougies lilas pâle disposées ça et là sur la table. Les même petits galets parcouraient la nappe en un chemin magique. A la surface du vase flottaient quelques bougies, lilas elles aussi, parmi lesquelles évoluaient de superbes roses thé. Enfin, disposées face à face, avaient été dressées les assiettes, accompagnées de grands verres à pied et de couverts étincelants rappelant les petits galets argentés parcourant élégamment la table. Les plats étaient d'un magnifique travail de verrerie, semblant traversés d'infimes fissures à leur surface et dont les rebords étaient sertis d'or. Finalement, les verres en cristal aussi lisses et transparents que le vase avec eux aussi un bord doré, deux belles serviettes dont le tissu blanc cassé était plié avec soin et orné d'un joli rond de serviette doré, le tout montrait que Trowa avait réellement investi pour ce spectacle magnifique, presque féerique dans lequel Quatre se trouvait plongé et qu'il n'avait pas envie de quitter.

- Je t'en prie, assieds-toi, je reviens tout de suite. _Dit Trowa doucement, ne voulant pas briser l'instant de magie en élevant la voix, par peur que cette bulle de bonheur n'éclate aussitôt avec la réverbération des ondes que produirait son timbre._

Prenant place sur la chaise que venait de lui tirer le brun, Quatre profita son absence pour prendre en photo chaque détail tombant sous son œil admiratif : il voulait garder un souvenir visuel d'un cadre aussi angélique et aussi en faire baver d'envie Duo et même Wufei, s'il jouait bien sur les mots. La table, les lanternes, les bougies, les guirlandes lumineuses et même le balcon parcouru de ces mêmes lumières entre lesquelles avaient été suspendus en biais mais à intervalle régulier de jolis vases transparents en forme de gouttes, accueillant chacun une rose thé. Il se demandait si c'était ce que Trowa avait demandé à Wufei plus tôt : c'était ses fleurs préférées. Ne résistant pas à la tentation, le jeune homme sélectionna les photos qu'il venait de faire et les envoya à Duo, souriant avec perfidie, sachant combien son ami allait l'envier lorsqu'il verrait où Quatre se trouvait. Bien sûr le blond n'oublia pas d'ajouter une photo de lui avec le balcon illuminé en arrière plan, son regard narguant le natté.

- Et voilà les entrées, j'espère ne pas avoir été trop long ?! _S'exclama Trowa en réapparaissant avec les deux assiettes, desquelles parvenait une odeur délicieuse. Quatre en salivait déjà d'en découvrir le contenu._

- Non, et puis j'ai du mal à croire que nous nous trouvons au milieu d'un tel enchantement Trowa, ce n'est pas inspecteur que tu devrais être mais organisateur de dîners romantiques ! _Répondit Quatre, faisant rougir légèrement rougir le brun, d'ordinaire toujours maître de ses réactions. Les mots de Quatre l'atteignaient bien plus profondément aujourd'hui que d'habitude, sans doute était-ce le cadre qui voulait ça, après tout c'est vrai qu'il s'était surpassé et avait créé une féerie grâce à chacun des détails de sa décoration._

- Je ne crois pas être en mesure de recréer une atmosphère aussi...

- Magique ! _Souffla Quatre, trouvant le bon mot._

- Oui, aussi magique pour des étrangers. Après tout c'est parce que c'est toi que j'ai pu parvenir à tout ça. _Finit-il, désignant le décor les entourant d'un vague geste de bras, son regard se plongeant dans celui de Quatre, brillant de toutes les émotions que ressentait à cet instant le blond._

- Trowa... _murmura Quatre, la voix rauque. Se sentant soudain très, trop, à découvert, le blond brisa le contact visuel en s'intéressant à l'entrée qu'avait préparée le brun. _Ça a l'air aussi délicieux, que ça sent bon !

- A toi de faire honneur au début de ce dîner dans ce cas...

- Bonne appétit, Trowa !

- Bonne appétit, Quatre…

**« _Love is the opening door _**

**_Love is what we came here for _**

**_No one can offer you more _**

**_Do you know what I mean, _**

**_Have your eyes really seen_... »**

* * *

><p>De l'autre côté de la ville, Duo Maxwell ne put empêcher l'exclamation qu'il poussa de passer la barrière de ses lèvres lorsqu'il prit connaissance du mail que venait de lui envoyer Quatre avec, en pièces jointes, un bon nombre de photos :<p>

- Oh _**bummer **_! Quatre, espèce de kitty chanceux !

- Ca va pas Duo ? _Demanda Zechs, qui, avec l'aide de Heero, avait décidé de débarrasser la table des assiettes et des verres de l'apéritif._

- Ouais, ça va pas, le monde est trop injuste... Mushu, t'es où, regarde ça ! _Répondit le natté, en rejoignant Wufei devant ses fourneaux et lui collant l'écran de son iPhone dernier cri - cadeau de son Kitty pour la Saint Valentin… et merci papa Quatre d'avoir investi chez Mac. Le chinois loucha de façon comique vers le mail du blond et après avoir lu les quelques lignes, ouvrit le dossier de pièces jointes. Son exclamation ne se fit pas attendre, rejoignant quelque peu celle de Duo :_

- Quatre n'est qu'un petit chaton narquois et opportuniste, toujours à se dégoter les meilleurs !

- C'est dégueulasse... Criquet... Sushi-man - désolé faut encore que je te trouve un surnom adéquat, autre que celui que j'ai en tête pour toi - prenez-en de la graine. _Ajouta Duo en pointant le téléphone dans la direction des deux hommes amusés par les simagrées de l'américain et du chinois, qui était retourné à son wok en maugréant dans sa barbe._

Louchant, en presque parfaite, synchronisation, Zechs fit défiler les photos du bout du doigt, Heero affichant un léger sourire en coin, alors que le blond à ses côtés prenait effectivement des notes. Voyant que ce genre d'ambiance ferait plaisir à son dragon, s'il suivait correctement la remarque de ce dernier, il semblait y avoir décelé une pointe de jalousie mais aussi d'envie.

Wufei, s'affairant à servir les assiettes qu'il avait posées sur le comptoir, tendit un plateau à Zechs puis le second à Heero, le japonais ayant décrété en début de soirée qu'il désirait aider comme tout le monde. Se détournant du comptoir, le japonais s'adressa à Duo de façon énigmatique :

- Je n'ai pas besoin d'en prendre de la graine, vu que c'est moi qui ait dressé cette table… _L'instant suivant, Heero avait rejoint Zechs, trop loin pour entendre le murmure de Wufei ensuite :_

- Apparemment y'a pas que Quatre qui s'est dégoté un prix numéro un, garanti à vie et de super qualité…

- Ben, le criquet est pas mal non plus, à vrai dire._ Répondit pensivement Duo en observant Heero du coin de l'œil. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher, depuis que le brun était arrivé, d'avoir l'attention constamment attirée par lui. Un drôle de râle provenant de son meilleur ami lui fit tourner la tête dans sa direction._

- Haaannnn... se pourrait-il que tu viennes de complimenter mon petit ami ?! Mon criquet, comme t'aimes particulièrement le surnommer, même s'il n'a rien à voir avec un criquet, mais bon...

- Hey... Faut parfaire ta culture ou que je te force à regarder Mulan à nouveau avec moi : ça existe pas un Mushu sans son criquet ! Et oui, c'était un compliment, mais c'est pas pour autant qu'il n'est plus en probation.

- Et quand va-t-il enfin l'obtenir, cette _**approbation **_? Heero déteint sur toi. _Demanda Wufei, remarquant que Duo avait adopté un vocabulaire en rapport avec l'occupation première du brun sans même s'en rendre compte. Intéressant !_

- Quand je l'aurai décidé... _Décréta le châtain avec emphase._

- En gros, dans ton vocabulaire, jamais ! Mais bon, j'ai le temps d'une vie devant moi, je suis sûr que quand on sera gâteux t'auras fini par changer d'avis.

- T'aimerais bien, hein... _Le nargua Duo, son expression de sale gosse sur le visage. Il fila ensuite rejoindre Zechs et Heero à table, évitant de peu le poing que Wufei menaçait de faire tomber sur sa tête : il avait déjà assez de bosses à son goût pour l'instant, toutes venant de la maltraitance de son colocataire. Mais quelle vie il avait, on aurait presque pu le plaindre._

- Wufei, ça sent vraiment bon, c'est quoi exactement ?

- Nouilles de riz façon Singapour, un plat rapide, diététique et tout simple.

- C'est délicieux ! _Ajouta Heero, dont les papilles gustatives ne faisaient que partir, revenir et partir à nouveau, de la Terre au Nirvana, depuis le début du dîner._

- Elle est bonne à marier, n'est-ce pas ? _Crut bon de commenter Duo, assénant une bonne tape dans le dos de son meilleur ami, qui faillit s'étouffer avec une langoustine._ Ah, mais Mushu je t'ai déjà dit... faut la mâcher la nourriture !

- Tu suis vraiment des cours, c'est pas possible.

- Hé hé, que veux-tu, faut bien que je cultive un peu ma connerie.

- Ha... ha... _s'exclama Wufei, pas le moins du monde amusé par l'humour douteux du châtain. Il savait cependant que si Duo affichait cette attitude joviale et détachée c'était pour se distancier de la situation et tenter de mettre une barrière entre lui et Heero. En l'observant ce soir, Wufei avait remarqué à quel point Duo, inconsciemment, réagissait à la proximité du japonais. Si Heero bougeait, d'instinct Duo bougeait lui aussi, si Heero gardait le silence, le châtain en faisant de même, l'observant à la dérobée, enfin si Heero le frôlait, Duo en restait figé, de crainte ? Ou dans l'attente de plus qu'un effleurement, peut-être ? Wufei ne parvenait pas à le dire, mais ce qui était certain, encore plus après ce soir, c'est que Duo pourrait fuir le plus loin possible et y mettre toute l'ardeur dont il était capable, c'était déjà trop tard car Heero avait lentement commencé à se faufiler sous la peau de l'américain._ Mange, au lieu de sortir des âneries plus grosses que toi.

- Je sais, mon cœur, je t'aime aussi !

- T'es sans espoir Maxwell...

- Moi je le trouve amusant. _Avoua Heero, s'attirant un regard curieux de la part du chinois, étonné de l'américain et entendu du dieu scandinave à sa droite._

- Tu vois... Sushi-man, lui, il sait reconnaître le talent quand il se trouve en-face de lui.

- Quand tu danses sans doute, mais quand tu veux faire de l'humour, j'ai des doutes !

- Mushu, t'es vraiment cruel et méchant, c'est pire que tout depuis que t'es amoureux et connecté à la planète **Luxure et Partage** à volonté… _Ce commentaire eut pour effet de faire avaler de travers le pauvre Zechs, qui n'avait pas fini d'entendre Duo revenir sur leurs ébats nocturnes et les décibels de très haute fréquence qui les accompagnaient._

- Oh mais Criquet... faut l'avaler l'eau, pas la gober, c'est pas un œuf ! _Se lamenta faussement le châtain, désolé de voir un tel tableau : Mushu et le Criquet... c'était pas fameux niveau tenue à table, triste même, si on lui demandait son avis. _

Heero, prenant pitié du blond qui avait du mal à se remettre et d'un chinois de plus en plus rouge, trouva que c'était le bon moment pour intervenir et sauver les deux hommes avant que Duo ne finisse par les achever, et ce, avant le dessert qu'il avait apporté.

- Je crois que tu devrais prendre pitié Duo, et leur laisser le temps de respirer pour le reste de la soirée, tu ne crois pas. Les pauvres sont déjà à la limite et j'ai peur que Wufei ne finisse par exploser d'apoplexie.

- Hmmm... should I ? _Se demanda à voix haute Duo. Un ange passa avant qu'il ne s'exclame, le regard rivé à celui du japonais, tentant de faire abstraction du frisson qui le parcourut lorsqu'il se perdit dans les prunelles bleues de l'homme :_ Okay, je m'incline, mais c'est parce que ce ne serait pas aussi bon de manger le dessert sans eux.

- Ah, quand c'est l'estomac qui parle, là, tu fais preuve de clémence._ Bougonna Wufei, en façade. Au fond de lui il était reconnaissant à Heero qui avait su appuyer sur le bouton « stop » du mécanisme Maxwell, avant que Zechs ne s'étrangle vraiment._

- Je me demande comment ça se passe pour Kitty et Trowa… _dit Duo, pensivement._

* * *

><p><strong>« <em>You say it's very hard to leave behind the life we knew, <em>**

**_But there's no other way and now it's really up to you_... »**

- Trowa, c'était délicieux. Et ce gâteau... que du bonheur !

- Ravi que ça t'ait plu ! Je vais nous faire quelque chose de chaud pour faire passer tout ça, tu préfères quoi, café ou thé ?

- Tu as du thé à la menthe ?

- Euh, thé vert menthe, oui.

- Ce serait avec plaisir alors, merci Trowa.

- Je t'en prie... _souffla le brun, en effleurant la main du blond par-dessus la table, avant de se lever et de porter les plats et le reste de son gâteau en cuisine. Il s'affaira ensuite à préparer le thé, un coup d'œil à l'horloge murale lui indiqua que la soirée s'était déroulée selon son plan et il en était ravi. Il avait eu cette peur inconsidérée durant toute la journée qu'il ferait une chose maladroite qui ferait foirer en beauté son diner, mais il avait le cœur à l'aise maintenant que tout s'était merveilleusement bien passé et il pouvait à présent dire que s'il n'avait pas été complètement sous le charme de Quatre avant, désormais il se trouvait totalement envoûté par le petit blond._

De son côté, Quatre tentait, en vain, de calmer les battements de son cœur. Il s'était rendu de plus en plus compte, au fur et à mesure que la soirée défilait et que Trowa se confiait à lui, qu'il était tombé irrémédiablement amoureux du bel inspecteur. C'était arrivé sans crier gare, insidieusement et sans qu'il y fasse vraiment attention. Duo et tout ce qu'il se passait en ce moment lui accaparaient tellement l'esprit qu'il n'avait pas vraiment pu se poser et mener une introspection ciblée sur la nature exacte de ce qu'il éprouvait pour Trowa Barton… Mais à présent, alors que le brun revenait de la cuisine, magnifique dans la lumières chaudes et scintillantes des bougies illuminant la terrasse, Quatre ne pouvait, n'aurait plus pu se voiler la face : il était réellement tombé amoureux du plus vieux et la nature de cet amour naissant avait quelque chose d'effrayant car il sentait au fond de lui qu'il n'avait jamais connu et ne connaîtrait plus jamais ce genre de sentiment. Alors, inspirant profondément, il se leva pour aller s'emparer du plateau qu'avait Trowa entre les mains et prit sa décision. Il s'y perdrait peut-être, se brûlerait sans doute, mais il ne regretterait pas de donner sa chance au bonheur. Il avait l'exemple de son meilleur ami pour savoir qu'il ne servait à rien d'attendre parfois et qu'il valait mieux vivre l'instant présent quitte à être opportuniste. Le bonheur, lui, était du genre à frapper à votre porte une fois seulement et n'avait pas la patience d'attendre que vous vous décidiez à lui ouvrir. Alors ce soir, à ce moment précis, Quatre prit le bonheur par la main et déposant le plateau sur la table il n'attendit plus, alors qu'il s'approchait de Trowa, envahissant l'espace personnel de l'homme. Il réduisit à rien la distance entre leurs deux corps et dans un souffle, posa ses lèvres sur celles chaudes de son futur petit-ami.

Trowa mit un temps à comprendre ce qu'il se passait réellement, mais une fois que son cerveau eut enregistré l'information, ses bras allèrent d'eux-mêmes s'enrouler autour du corps plus fin et petit que le sien de Quatre. Alors que le jeune homme, pressé contre son torse, enfonçait ses doigts avec délices dans sa chevelure auburn, Trowa frissonna violemment. Si Quatre commençait déjà à découvrir ses points faibles ou plutôt ses zones érogènes, il ne donnait pas cher de ses nerfs et de sa résistance. Mais il ne voulait rien précipiter : avec Quatre il voulait prendre tout son temps, apprendre à connaître parfaitement le blond, l'apprivoiser petit à petit mais surtout, il voulait le respecter et lui démontrer qu'il n'était pas un goujat et qu'il saurait prendre soin de lui et être digne de la confiance que le blond venait de placer entre ses mains, en lui offrant ce baiser.

Mêlant leurs langues, leurs souffles, leurs battements de cœur se calquant l'un sur l'autre et pulsant au même rythme effréné, ils partagèrent un moment magique, mais pas seulement. C'était une découverte qui allait au-delà de tout ce qu'ils avaient pu connaître au cours de leur existence. Ce premier baiser avait le goût sucré de l'allégresse, l'odeur du bonheur et les élans passionnés de l'extase, le tout teinté d'un léger sentiment d'interdit venant ainsi pimenter ce moment suspendu dans le temps. Malheureusement, comme avec toutes les bonnes choses, celle-ci prit fin avec le besoin urgent de prendre à nouveau son souffle, de remplir ses poumons d'oxygène pour ensuite recommencer plus amplement.

- Trowa... _murmura Quatre, les lèvres à un souffle de celles de son petit-ami._

- J'ai rêvé de faire ça depuis l'instant où mes yeux se sont posés sur toi… _avoua le plus vieux, voulant être honnête et ne pouvant plus garder cette part de vérité pour lui._

- Moi aussi...

- Dans ce cas arrêtons de parler, j'ai terriblement envie de recommencer…

- Hmm... mais je t'en prie, dévore-moi, monsieur l'inspecteur. _Souffla Quatre, s'accrochant plus étroitement encore au cou du brun. Ce dernier, dans un grognement satisfait, ne se fit pas prier pour reprendre les lèvres offertes entre les siennes et mêler sa langue gourmande à celle tout aussi affamée du blond._

**« _Love is the key we must turn _**

**_truth is the flame we must burn _**

**_freedom the lesson we must learn _**

**_do you know what I mean _**

**_have your eyes really seen_... »**

* * *

><p>- Tiens, où est Duo ? <em>Demanda Zechs, en revenant des toilettes. Heero était occupé à passer en revenue l'impressionnante collection de Cd et DVD se trouvant côté salon, alors que Wufei s'affairait à faire la vaisselle, ayant jeté le japonais hors de la cuisine lorsque ce dernier avait proposé de l'aider à nettoyer et ranger. Wufei avait décrété qu'il préférait le faire tout seul car il aimait que tout soit rangé selon son envie. Zechs s'approcha de son amant, entourant sa taille de ses bras et collant le dos du chinois contre son torse, le nez plongé dans la chevelure de jais du jeune homme.<em>

- Il en a eu marre de me voir faire la vaisselle et du silence qui venait de s'abattre sur le salon, il est parti prendre l'air, ce qui veut dire qu'il est sûrement sur l'escalier de secours de sa chambre ou sur le toit.

- Le toit ? _Demanda Heero, qui avait finalement décidé de rejoindre les deux hommes, s'accoudant au comptoir de cuisine._

- Oui, comme on est au dernier étage, on a un accès direct au toit. Duo a toujours aimé y aller pour rêvasser ou danser. L'été on y fait même quelques barbecues.

- C'est sympa... mais est-ce que le concierge est au courant ? _Demanda le japonais, son instinct de flic reprenant le dessus._

- Peut-être, j'en sais trop rien, pourquoi ? Est-ce que l'inspecteur qui est en toi va nous priver de ce petit bonheur ? _Répondit le chinois, taquin. Heero secoua la tête, amusé, ses mèches chocolat dansant devant ses yeux un instant._

- Non... à condition que vous nous invitiez Trowa et moi au prochain barbecue, je ferai comme si je n'étais pas au courant.

- C'est pratique tout de même d'avoir des flics dans la famille, et un businessman au bras long.

- Avoue que sur ce coup-là, le destin a bien fait les choses, mon dragon.

- Je dirais même TRES bien fait les choses. Bon, j'ai fini la vaisselle, un café ça vous dit ?

- Oui, pour moi.

- Pareil. _Répondit Heero. Wufei ne manqua pas de remarquer le regard que venait de lancer le japonais vers le couloir._

- Heero, ça te dérange d'aller chercher Duo pendant que je m'occupe de faire chauffer l'eau ? Tiens Zechs tu me donnes un coup de main s'il te plaît ?

- Avec plaisir. _S'exclama le blond, déjà prêt à profiter du départ du japonais pour ravir les lèvres de son amant d'un baiser fiévreux._

- Oui, pas de problème, je dois passer par quelle porte, par contre ? _Demanda Heero, ignorant laquelle était celle de la chambre de l'américain._

- La porte au milieu du couloir, sur ta gauche. Tu ne peux pas te tromper, Duo a dessiné une faux sur le coin supérieur droit.

- Okay, _f__it l'inspecteur. Arpentant le couloir, il arriva finalement devant la porte de la chambre du châtain. Il ne fut pas étonné de la voir peinte en bleu nuit, Duo semblait apprécier le bleu. Heero frappa quelques coups sur le panneau de bois, attendant une réponse qui ne vint pas. Réitérant son geste, il se décida à pénétrer dans la chambre, retenant inconsciemment son souffle, se disant qu'en entrant, il se retrouverait dans l'espace personnel du jeune homme. C'était comme s'il violait l'intimité de Duo._ Duo ? _Appela-t-il, tentant de ne pas s'arrêter pour prendre connaissance de chaque objet de la chambre. Après tout, étant dans la police, il savait que la chambre d'une personne en révélait plus sur cette dernière qu'on ne pouvait le croire._ Duo ? _S'exclama-t-il de nouveau en passant la tête par la fenêtre ouverte. Le châtain n'étant pas sur les marches, comme Wufei le lui avait indiqué, le japonais passa par cette dernière et emprunta l'escalier. Il arriva sur le toit quelques secondes plus tard et trouva l'objet de sa recherche allongé dangereusement près du rebord du toit. Cette image suffit au japonais pour lui glacer les sangs, il décida alors d'appeler le jeune homme avant d'arriver à sa hauteur : il ne manquerait plus qu'il effraye Duo sans le vouloir, et que celui bascule dans le vide en sursautant. _Duo !

Perdu dans ses songes et les oreilles bouchées par ses écouteurs, Duo n'entendit pas Heero l'appeler, ni approcher. Ce fut un effleurement de Solo sur sa joue qui lui fit ouvrir les yeux et il rencontra ceux toujours aussi bleus du fantôme. Une journée à présent s'était écoulée et pourtant Duo n'arrivait toujours à croire que c'était réel. A chaque fois qu'il voyait Solo apparaître dans son champ de vision, il avait cette impression dérangeante qu'il ne s'agissait là que d'une hallucination, un produit de son esprit voulant jouer avec lui, avec ses nerfs, puis... Puis Solo approchait et le touchait comme il le faisait en ce moment et alors tout devenait réel, tout prenait une nouvelle dimension et une fois de plus tout un maelström d'émotions violentes le balayait au plus profond de lui. Le blond détourna la tête et pointa le doigt vers la droite, Duo suivit son geste du regard et rencontra alors les prunelles brillant étrangement de Heero Yuy. Se redressant lentement, le châtain fit passer ses jambes du côté du toit. Otant les écouteurs de ses oreilles, il regarda le japonais approcher et s'arrêter à un peu moins d'un mètre de lui.

- Désolé de te déranger, mais Wufei m'envoie te chercher, on va prendre un café, ça te dit ?

- Oui, bonne idée et... Heero !

- Oui ?

- Tu ne me déranges pas. _Murmura presque Duo, détournant les yeux, les joues soudain plus roses. Il n'était pas fou, ni aveugle, il avait bien vu quel effet avait eu cette soirée sur sa relation avec le métis : ils s'étaient rapprochés un peu plus sans même en avoir réellement conscience, mais à présent qu'ils étaient seuls sur ce toit, Duo pouvait sentir le changement imperceptible mais pourtant plus fort de l'attraction qu'ils partageaient._

- Alors... _S'exclama Heero en venant s'appuyer au muret, à quelques centimètres du châtain, qui, repliant les jambes sous lui, demanda :_

- Alors quoi ?

- C'est ici que tu viens quand tu as besoin de t'échapper ? _Demanda Heero avec douceur. Depuis qu'il avait rencontré Duo, il avait énormément changé. Cela se ressentait dans les mots qu'il employait pour parler, surtout quand il devait s'adresser au natté. Il ne s'était jamais connu ce côté tendre et ce besoin d'apprivoiser le jeune homme avant d'engager la conversation, car à la moindre variation de temps, Duo pouvait exploser ou complètement se refermer sur lui-même et c'était quelque chose d'extrêmement déroutant pour Heero. __**Duo Maxwell**__ était quelqu'un de déroutant à ses yeux et son attirance envers le jeune homme n'était même pas à prendre en compte, disons que c'était un ajout inévitable à leur rencontre. Heero l'avait compris après l'interrogatoire foireux de Michaels, quand son regard avait croisé celui soudain glacé du natté. Les yeux de ce dernier lui avaient tout dit : il n'était pas au bout de ses peines, il allait devoir affronter les démons de Duo en même temps que lui et adapter sa personnalité à celle plus violente, plus morcelée de l'américain, mais dès le moment où Heero avait aperçu ce jeune homme mystérieux, il avait été certain d'une chose : il venait là d'entamer l'histoire la plus importante de sa vie. Et aujourd'hui, cette soirée l'avait conforté dans son idée. Même si Duo avait voulu creuser un gouffre entre eux la veille, il lui avait démontré en l'acceptant dans son appartement qu'il n'était pas non plus décidé à l'écarter complètement du tableau et était prêt à faire l'effort de le fréquenter, de le connaître autrement que comme l'inspecteur Heero Yuy. Et c'était tout bête, mais ce petit détail à lui seul avait soulevé un poids énorme des épaules du japonais qui avait eu l'horrible impression l'espace d'une après-midi que son choix de carrière lui avait coûté le bonheur le plus important que l'on pouvait rencontrer dans son existence._

- Oui, je viens souvent ici pour penser ou simplement me vider la tête, et puis tout cet espace est un plus pour moi, ainsi je peux danser, pendant des heures, créer sans avoir à respecter une tranche horaire ou à débourser une somme folle pour un studio de danse en ville.

- C'est pas un peu compliqué sans miroir pour monter une chorégraphie ?

- Tu t'y connais en danse ?_ Demanda Duo, étonné. La façon dont Heero venait de lui poser sa question montrait que le métis avait une certaine approche du monde dans lequel il évoluait en-dehors de sa licence à la fac._

- Un peu, oui. _Répondit le japonais évasif, son regard perdu sur la ville s'étendant face à eux dans le ciel noir de cette belle nuit printanière._

- Un peu car tu as dansé ? _S'enquit Duo, de plus en plus curieux._

- Non, moi pas du tout. C'est ma mère qui était danseuse, elle était ballerine.

- Une ballerine, je suis impressionné ! Elle était à quelle position, dans un ballet je veux dire ?

- Danseuse étoile, je me souviens que gamin je passais des heures à regarder les enregistrements de ses spectacles. Elle était venue en Amérique pour la danse. Elle a fait la plus grande partie de sa carrière à Broadway, c'est comme ça que mon père et elle se sont rencontrés, l'étudiant en médecine tombé amoureux de la belle ballerine.

- On dirait presqu'un conte de fée.

- Gamin, j'y croyais comme à un conte de fée, je voulais toujours que ma mère me raconte cette histoire-là pour me border le soir. Malheureusement, ce n'est que plus tard que j'ai appris que c'était ma venue qui lui avait fait abandonner la scène, elle est tombée enceinte par accident, ce qui a mis fin à sa carrière. Mais elle a pu continuer à partager sa passion quand mon père lui a offert une école de danse.

- Ton père lui a _**offert**_ une école de danse ? _S'exclama Duo, la voix étranglée : mais est-ce que Heero lui aussi était riche ?_

- Mon père vient d'une très ancienne famille japonaise, respectée dans son milieu au Japon et assez aisée, il a donc hérité d'une belle fortune, étant le seul héritier masculin de sa génération. C'est grâce à cela qu'il a pu acheter cette école à ma mère, c'était son cadeau de mariage mais aussi sa façon à lui de lui exprimer son regret d'avoir été celui qui lui avait fait abandonner son rêve de briller encore longtemps sous le feu des projecteurs.

- C'est vrai que chez les asiatiques le sens du devoir est bien plus important que chez nous les occidentaux. _Dit Duo, espérant ne pas offenser Heero avec une telle remarque._

- Eh bien c'est vrai, oui, pour mon père bien plus que moi en tout, ayant grandi au Japon, il a toujours été plongé dans cette pensée bien japonaise de devoir et d'honneur.

- Ton père est venu en Amérique pour ses études ?

- Oui, ayant eu une très bonne éducation et vu son tempérament très persévérant ce n'a pas été une surprise pour lui quand il a été accepté à la faculté de médecine d'Harvard. Je crois que le fait que je ne l'ai pas suivi dans cette direction et que je choisisse l'école de police à la place des nombreuses universités dans lesquelles j'avais été accepté, sera toujours un de ses regrets.

- Pourquoi l'école de police ? _Demanda Duo, intrigué depuis le début par le choix du japonais._

- C'est long comme histoire mais pour faire court, au début je voulais entrer dans les forces de l'ordre pour empêcher d'autres enfants comme moi de perdre un parent. En grandissant c'est devenu une véritable vocation, j'en ai trop vu et j'ai fait le serment de servir et protéger. Et tant pis si c'est pas le boulot le mieux payé du monde, à la fin de la journée j'ai au moins la satisfaction d'avoir servi à quelque chose.

- Tu as perdu un de tes parents ? _Répéta Duo, surpris._ Ta mère ? _Demanda-t-il, ayant peur de la réponse que lui donnerait le japonais._

- Tu sais, si je prends cette enquête tellement cœur, si je veux à tout prix retrouver les responsables de la mort de Solo, c'est en partie à cause ça, Duo. Tu n'as pas idée de combien je peux connaître ce par quoi tu passes en ce moment, je ne peux que trop bien comprendre les sentiments qui t'agitent la plupart du temps. Evidemment moi j'ai perdu ma mère, toi ton amant, ce sont deux amours si différents et pourtant l'envie de vengeance reste la même, peu importe qu'il s'agisse d'un parent ou non.

- Elle a été tuée ? _Murmura le châtain ébranlé._

- J'étais petit à l'époque, papa travaillait de nuit et maman m'avais dit de la rejoindre après avoir fini l'école, je devais avoir cinq ou six ans à l'époque. C'est devenu un souvenir assez flou depuis le temps, mais je me souviens encore avec précision du moment où cet homme est entré dans le studio. Maman donnait cours au groupe des poussins à cette heure là, en une fraction de seconde il a sorti son arme et l'a braquée sur elle en lui criant de lui donner tout l'argent et les objets de valeurs se trouvant dans le studio. Maman c'est mise à tout rassembler comme il le lui avait demandé, gardant son calme et tentant de calmer les enfants pleurant de peur. L'homme lui tremblait comme s'il avait très froid je me suis dis plus tard que c'était la drogue qui faisait ça. Je revois ensuite maman qui lui tend le sac avec l'argent, il n'y en avait pas beaucoup. L'homme a vérifié puis il a pointé son arme sur moi quand il vu qu'il n'y en avait pas assez à son goût. Maman a alors paniqué et l'a supplié de prendre l'argent et de partir, qu'il n'y en avait pas plus, l'homme était de plus en plus agité et pointait toujours son arme sur moi… Ensuite sans que je comprenne réellement, un coup de feu est parti : l'homme à bout avait appuyé sur la gâchette, il y a eu le cri de maman mêlé à ceux des petites filles groupées dans un coin du studio. Et puis j'ai vu maman au sol, il y avait du sang partout et de plus en plus, je pleurais en l'appelant sans cesse mais elle me répondait à peine, je me serrais contre elle en lui disant qu'elle devait rester avec moi.

- Le reste est emmêlé dans ma tête, l'homme a fini par s'enfuir en abandonnant l'argent quand il a vu ce qu'il venait de faire, maman a été emmenée à l'hôpital, moi toujours à ses côtés, puis papa est arrivé, je ne sais pas comment, mais il était soudain là, en le voyant je lui ai crié de sauver maman, qu'il était magicien de la vie et qu'il devait faire en sorte d'envoûter maman pour qu'elle vive, ensuite ils ont disparu tous les deux derrière les grandes portes blanches, moi je suis resté avec l'assistante de maman. Quand je me suis enfin réveillé bien plus tard, papa était là devant moi, il n'a rien dit, il m'a juste pris dans ses bras et m'a serré si fort, comme il ne m'avait encore jamais pressé contre lui avant, et j'ai compris, sans qu'il dise rien j'ai compris ! Maman ne reviendrait pas, papa n'avait pas pu faire son tour de magicien.

- A ce moment l'enfant que j'étais a dit adieu à son innocence, et a très vite grandi, puis, au milieu de ce cauchemar il y a eu Trowa, et c'est grâce à lui, mon petit frère de cœur, que j'ai réappris à sourire. On s'est alors juré de devenir un jour policiers, de trouver celui qui m'avait pris ma mère et d'empêcher les gens comme lui de faire encore du mal, car les enfants comme moi et Trowa ont besoin de leurs deux parents pour grandir et se sentir heureux et aimés.

- Heero, je... je suis tellement désolé ! _Croassa Duo, son émotion lui bloquant la gorge. Jamais il n'aurait imaginé, n'aurait cru, que le japonais était passé par quelque chose d'aussi traumatisant. Que comme lui, il avait perdu sa mère à l'âge de six ans, à la seule différence que lui sa mère n'avait pas été tuée, elle avait juste abandonné la bataille et s'était donné la mort._

- Oh ça va, c'était il y a si longtemps maintenant, j'ai eu le temps de faire mon deuil. Même si elle me manque encore tous les jours, je me dis qu'au moins j'ai eu le temps de la connaître, il y a des enfants que je rencontre avec mon boulot qui, eux, n'ont pas eu la chance de connaître leur mère ou leur père et parfois même leurs deux parents. Alors même si c'était court, le temps que j'ai pu passer à profiter de ma mère, c'est le plus précieux à mes yeux, quand j'ai compris ça, ça m'a vraiment permis d'avancer. C'est durant ce temps-là que j'ai connu la danse, maman m'a appris quelques trucs dont je me souviens encore.

- Comme quoi ? Demanda le natté, suivant le changement de ton du métis et quelque part reconnaissant du japonais de revenir sur un sujet plus léger.

- La valse, par exemple. Maman adorait valser, ça la faisait rire, surtout quand elle entraînait mon père avec elle, le pauvre ne savait jamais quel pied bouger. Autant maman était merveilleuse danseuse, tousan lui a deux pied gauches.

- Tousan ? _Questionna l'américain, ce mot lui étant inconnu._

- C'est _**papa**_ en japonais.

- Et maman, comment tu dis ?

- Il y a plusieurs façons de le dire : kaasan, haha, fubo... le plus commun c'est kaasan.

- Kaasan et tousan.

- Hn... mais étant une tierce personne par rapport à eux, il te faudrait ajouter le O honorifique devant chacun de ces noms pour les désigner. Admettons que tu te retrouves devant l'impressionnant Docteur Hiroitô Yuy, tu devrais lui dire otousan.

- Ha, je comprends, et si j'avais connu ta mère ça aurait donc été okaasan.

- C'est ça.

- Le japonais semble être une langue tellement intéressante, bien différente de l'anglais. Il y a beaucoup de variations comme celle là encore ?

- Oui, énormément.

- Et tu le parles couramment ?

- Oui, mon père été intransigeant sur ce point, à la maison on parlait et on vivait japonais.

- Je vois... _ponctua Duo, soudain désireux d'en apprendre plus encore sur Heero, mais n'émettant pas ce souhait à voix haute, ayant peur de paraître trop gourmand aux yeux du métis._ Est-ce que tu été appelé Heero d'après ton père ?

- Non, d'après mon grand-père, Hiroyuki Yuy.

- Hiroyuki, c'est très joli.

- Oui, mais difficile à porter. C'est pour ça que depuis tout petit on m'appelle juste Heero.

- Tu n'aimes pas Hiroyuki ?

- Ce n'est pas que je n'aime pas, disons juste que j'ai plus l'habitude avec Heero, on ne m'appelle avec mon véritable nom que lorsque je suis au Japon et ça fait un bon moment que je n'y ai plus remis les pieds.

- Tu voudrais y retourner ?

- J'adorerais, je pourrais ainsi revoir mon père, qui a décidé il y a quelques années de retourner vivre là-bas. Moi j'ai préféré rester ici, pour ma carrière entre autres, et puis il y a aussi Trowa.

- Je comprends, ça doit être dur quand même d'avoir ton père aussi loin de toi.

- Ce n'est pas facile tous les jours, c'est vrai, mais je me dis qu'il est en bonne santé et avec le reste de notre famille, donc je suis un peu rassuré. Qui sait, peut-être qu'un jour je déciderai, moi aussi, de le rejoindre là-bas. Mais pour l'instant je suis bien ici.

- Ca fait rêver cette notion d'inconnu, le Japon, ça apporte une notion d'exotisme en bouche… Moi je ne connais que l'Amérique, Boston plus précisément, je ne suis jamais réellement parti d'ici. Ce n'est pas non plus comme si j'en avais eu l'occasion vu que j'ai été placé de foyer en foyer, c'est de rencontrer Solo qui a tout changé. Presqu'au même moment Howard est apparu et a obtenu ma garde, j'ai eu du mal à me faire à la vie dite normale, je connaissais bien mieux la rue et l'orphelinat à l'époque, mais au final je remercie les cieux de m'avoir offert ce grand-père arrivé de nulle part, comme un miracle.

- Pourquoi n'as-tu pas été placé chez lui directement ?

- Car ma mère n'avait jamais fait mention de lui, lui-même ne savait pas qu'il avait un petit fils, les seuls parents que l'on me connaissait étaient du côté de mon père comme lui, n'ont rien voulu savoir du bâtard du fils aîné des Maxwell. Puis, un beau jour, Howard apparaît à l'orphelinat clamant qu'il vient chercher son petit fils, qu'il ne savait même pas que j'existais, qu'il n'avait fini par l'apprendre que quelques mois plutôt après avoir reçu une lettre que m'a mère avait confiée à une de ses amies avant de se suicider. Son amie avait juste oublié cette lettre et ne s'en était souvenu que lorsqu'elle était tombée dessus en faisant ses cartons de déménagement.

- En gros, si cette femme n'avait pas décidé de déménager tu serais resté dans cet orphelinat encore longtemps, est-ce que les gens sont vraiment si cons ?

- Je me le demande... En tout cas, Papy H a cherché dans chacun des orphelinats de la région pour retrouver ma trace et un jour il a fini par tomber sur le bon et à présent me voilà, élève d'une des plus grandes universités du pays et danseur anonyme des rues de Boston.

- Quel parcours, en effet.

- Eh, le tiens n'est pas mal non plus, Hiroyuki. _Rétorqua Duo en poussant légèrement le métis de l'épaule, qui avait fini par s'asseoir sur le rebord du mur à ses côtés._

- Hm... ah, tu crois ?

- J'en suis même certain. _S'exclama Duo, sûr de lui. Le plus vieux éclata de rire devant le haussement de sourcils comique du châtain, faisant frissonner ce dernier violemment sans s'en rendre compte. Mon dieu, qu'il avait un rire sexy se dit Duo, en observant le visage détendu et souriant du japonais. Descendant de son perchoir, le jeune homme s'exclama :_ On ferait peut-être bien de rejoindre Wufei et Zechs, j'ai peur qu'ils aient mangé tous les macarons que tu as apportés, et même vidé cette bouteille de champagne qui semble délicieuse.

- Si c'est le cas, je t'en rachèterai, et ils ne seront que pour toi. _Répondit Heero, debout à quelques centimètres de lui, si proche que Duo pouvait sentir la chaleur s'échappant du corps du métis venir entourer le sien, le parfum presque entêtant que portait l'homme ce soir - différent de celui qu'il portait d'ordinaire - venant lui chatouiller les narines._

- Essaierais-tu de me prendre par les sentiments ?_ Demanda Duo, d'une voix rauque qu'il ne s'était plus entendu adopter depuis longtemps maintenant._

- Hmm... pourquoi ? Ça marcherait ?

- Qui sait ?

- Hn... sauf qu'ici ce serait plutôt te prendre par l'estomac ?!

- Tu sais comment charmer un homme, toi, n'est-ce pas. _Affirma Duo, amusé. Il sursauta légèrement quand Heero fit un pas de plus dans sa direction, collant ensuite ses lèvres contre l'oreille froide du châtain._

- Oui, et pas seulement, je sais aussi comment le combler…

- Et avant que Duo n'ait pu ajouter quelque chose, le japonais l'avait contourné et se trouvait déjà sur la première marche de l'escalier de secours, attendant que le jeune homme le suive. Duo ne se fit pas prier et lui emboîta le pas. Quelques instants plus tard, il se retrouvait bien au chaud du salon de l'appartement, un verre de champagne en main et un petit bol rempli de Macaron de _Ladurée_ sur les genoux. Croisant le regard expressif du japonais, il dût, une fois de plus ce soir là, réprimer l'espèce de courant électrique qu'il ressentait en sa présence quand ce dernier le regardait ainsi droit dans les yeux, ou le touchait comme sur le toit, un peu plus tôt. Mon Dieu, que lui prenait-il ? Alors qu'hier encore il jetait ces mots horribles à la figure du plus vieux, mots qu'il n'avait pensés qu'en partie seulement s'il voulait réellement être honnête avec lui-même. Mais il n'y pouvait rien Heero Yuy, non, _Hiroyuki_ Yuy, lui faisait peur.

_**A suivre...**_

* * *

><p><strong>(1*) <em>Pour cellesceux qui se ferait la remarque, je le précise car à la correction ma béta d'amour me la fait remarquer aussi. Quand Trowa parle de ne pas aimer les restaurants, ce sont ceux genre grands restos huppés et impersonnels, et surtout, inadéquats dans le cadre d'un rendez-vous galant. Alors, je sais que lui et Heero mange presque tous les jours au Diner, mais c'est là qu'est les différence, il s'agit d'un diner, un restaurant familial et non un grand restaurant étoilé. D'où le fait qu'on s'y sente beaucoup mieux et qu'on aime y manger sur sa pause déjeuner._**

_**A/N :**_ _ Alors, tout d'abord, mille milliards de mots d'excuses pour ce retard, qui n'est plus un retard mais carrément une catastrophe temporel. Je sais, c'est lâche de ma part **(**...ou pas ! **:-p)** mais je ne suis pas fautive, si vous avez des récriminations à faire je vous invite à vous adresser à ma béta, (qui m'a bien sûr dit que je pouvais faire passer le message), qui a ses raisons bien sûr dans ce retard de correction. Et j'espère que, tout comme moi, vous ne lui en voudrez pas trop et comprendrez que la vie parfois prend l'ascension sur tout le reste et vous empêche de faire les choses que vous étiez censé faire, etc... Voilà, voilà, je n'en dis pas plus si ce n'est... A la prochaine, je terminerai d'écrire le chapitre suivant, **après** mes examens._

**_T._**

_**PS :** Pour ceux que ça intéresse, je vais dorénavant poster sur **archiveofourown**, aussi, la raison étant que je peu si l'envie m'en prendre poster des photos dans les chapitres, etc..; pour vous voire d'où vient mon inspiration. Et sans oublier, que si vous retournez quelques chapitres en avant, vous avez toujours l'occasion d'aller sur **youtube** pour écouter la compilation spéciale AMD, que je continue d'alimenter au fur et à mesure de l'écriture. _**_ www. youtube watch?v=lswB6q 2t_6c&list=PLil2qXTv 3m-aTqguEUI3fk J3WALqwj_oL_**


End file.
